Rise of the Guardians Oneshots
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots for the Rise of the Guardians. Pretty much all will have to do with jack Frost. All genres, ranging from Hurt/Comfort to Family to Humor. No slash. Please R&R. Accepting prompts.
1. A Long Time Visitor

**A/N Honestly I love RotG already, even though it hasn't come out yet so I decided to do some oneshots. Some will be my own ideas and some will be based off of rotg headcanons that I have read. Credit for the headcanon ones will always be given to the person who thought it up. This one was based off of headcanon #15 which was thought of and suggested by heart-of-memories, and headcanon #24 by parasiticturtle . Honestly you should go to this site considering how many headcanons there are for a movie that hasn't even been released yet. URL is .com**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost, though I wish I did**

Today my personal project was to get my train to run smoother. It had been a pretty boring day, it being in the middle of the summer meant that there was no need to panic over the toys or speed up the toy making process, so I decided to just do my own thing for a while. I was pouring over different ideas of the easiest way to get the train to work smoother when someone came up behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice appeared behind me.

I spun around, already having my sword out. Ever since the fight with Pitch I had been more on my guard. Much to my shock the person startled me was Jack Frost. I was honestly shocked that he could sneak up on me since he broke a lot of things once inside. He seemed shocked about the whole sword thing and had his hands up in a pacifying manner.

"Whoa. Whoa. What's up with the sword? I just came for a visit." Jack said.

I lowered my sword "Sorry, Jack, just on my guard," I reply to Jack, sorry that I had, obviously, scared him "What brings you to the North Pole anyway?"

Jack let out a huff of air and made that face that meant that he didn't like something "It's to hot, whenever it gets hot I have to leave for colder areas. If I stay to long in a place that is hot then I feel like I'm being suffocated."

I nodded in understanding. Jack was a winter spirit, it was understandable that he wouldn't like warm places. It still seemed odd though that he decided to come here considering that he had said that he doesn't want to stay here, something about being an outdoorsy type of person. As soon as we had stopped Pitch I had asked if he had wanted to stay here, I had been hopping that he would say yes and that I could keep an eye on him, unfortunately he had declined and the next day had left to go spread winter. In all honesty I thought of Jack like a son, he was younger and more inexperienced than the other guardians, so we naturally felt more protective over him, and I still thought of him as a child that I had watched over three hundred years ago.

"I was wondering if,er, I could, er, stay here for a while." Jack stammered out.

I tried to contain my happiness over that "Of course Jack, you're always welcome here," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder "I have some guest rooms, I'll show you where they are and you can pick out anyone that you want."

Jack smiled at me "Thanks."

With that I lead him to my guest rooms. Just like I had thought he chose the third one on the left side, I had designed it especially for Jack, hoping that one day he would stay here for a while. It had a bed, desk, dresser, comfy chair, and three windows. Jack turned around and smiled at me, saying his thanks for the room. I smile at him, happy to have the youngest guardian at my home, where I could watch over and protect him.

It had been a one-in-a-half weeks since Jack had arrived at the North Pole and already I could see a difference since he had come. The key one being that the other guardians came around more. Of course the only one who said the real reason they came was Tooth, she had immediately told me that it was to visit Jack. It was very easy to notice that we all thought of Jack as family, and I knew that that made Jack even more happy, I had been able to tell that he was lonely since the first day he became a guardian.

Him still being considered a child I had been able to tell just how alone he felt, he truly wanted a family but was just to scared that in the end we would leave him. I honestly had to have a conversation with him about that later, maybe I would show him his sister's letters to me. Every single year she wrote me a letter, even when she was older, and each time she only asked for one of two things, for her brother back or for him to be happy. I honestly wish that I had been able to fulfill those wishes, but I couldn't bring Jack back and until now he had never been truly happy since his death. Death. That still shocked me, that the only reason he had become a guardian was because he had drowned in a freezing cold lake. It just wasn't right.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of something exploding in another room. I sighed, knowing who it was, it was Bunnymund and Jack. Bunnymund had decided to visit today and I had known that it would end with them fighting. Guess it was time for me to intervene. With that I got up from where I had been sitting and walked seven doors down. I was right of course, Jack and Bunnymund were fighting with each other. Bunnymund's ears and tail seemed to be frozen. Jack looked like one of Bunnymund's exploding eggs had hit him in the face, which had probably been what had happened. I sighed and walked fully into the room.

"Both of you, stop fighting now." I ordered them.

Both turned to me. Bunnymund looked mad that I had stopped him before he could throw another egg at Jack, and Jack had the look of a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Jack's look honestly amused me, although I would never admit it.

"Now, if you two are going to continue fighting then you can both go to some desert and complete it." I said to them, knowing what their reactions would be.

Bunnymund looked angry "You wouldn't."

Jack looked shocked, then again he wouldn't be able to last in a dessert "No! I couldn't make it more than two minutes in a dessert. I'll be good, no more fighting." Jack said, giving me a shaky smile.

I smiled at him "Okay then. Now lets go get some hot chocolate." I knew that would get Jack to follow me, I did make the best hot chocolate ever.

I turned around and started walking away, when I glanced back I saw Jack following me eagerly and Bunnymund following at a somewhat slower pace to act nonchalantly. Those two were almost exact opposites in character, but I knew that if Jack was threatened or hurt than he would step in right away. He had shown that when Pitch had hurt Jack by throwing a boomerang at him while simultaneously placing himself in front of Jack. All of us guardians might have different characters and had become guardians for different reasons, but we were a family, and always would be.

**Please R&R**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N This is about two days after the fight with Pitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.**

It was late at night, like midnight, but I was still up. I was checking the toys over since it was close to Christmas and I wanted to make sure that everything was going to be ready for Christmas. Luckily everything seemed to be in order, which was a miracle considering how hectic it had been while we were stopping Pitch.

I was just glad that we had been able to stop Pitch, but thinking about it, it hadn't really been us but Jack Frost. He had stood up against Pitch and stopped him himself. But stopping Pitch had come at a cost. I could still remember seeing him just lying on the ground unmoving, the only thing moving was the darkness that was imbedding itself into him. MiM said that the darkness would extinguish itself and that Jack would be okay, but I wasn't sure. I was sure that Jack would have nightmares galore because of the darkness.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the North Pole. Shocked, I began to run towards where the screams were coming from. I felt my heart plummet as I realized that it was Jack's room that the screams were coming from. Gently pushing the door open I looked into the room. Jack was thrashing around on the bed, screaming. His eyes were shut tightly, making it obvious that he was having a nightmare. I walked into the room, shutting the door and making sure that it was impossible for anyone else to come into the room. Running towards the bed I sat down next to Jack. I grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"Jack. Jack. Wake up, Jack!" the last part I shouted, I hated seeing the boy in such distress.

Jack's eyes shot open. He immediately jumped up and into my arms, clinging to me and crying. Jack was hysterical from whatever nightmare he had been trapped in and was saying 'sorry' over and over again.

"Jack, there's nothing for you to be sorry about." I gently said while pulling him away from me.

Jack's eyes were red rimmed with tears still running down his cheeks "Y-yes there i-is. I m-messed up, b-because of m-me S-sandman is c-c-captured by P-p-pitch." Jack stammered out, his bottom lip trembling.

I gently placed my hands on his cheeks "No, he's not. You stopped Pitch. Sandy is okay, we're all alright." I was using the tone of someone talking to a five year old, but at that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to calm Jack down.

Jack sniffed "Sandman isn't hurt?"

"No, he is not."

Jack nodded before looking down towards the ground. It was all to obvious that the boy was still scared from his nightmare. But I didn't know what to do, I had never been in a position where I had to calm someone down from a nightmare, Bunnymund might be good at it but I wasn't. I hooked my finger under his chin and lifted his head up to see me.

"Jack, whatever you saw in that nightmare, it didn't happen. It was just a nightmare. It'll be okay." I whisper to him.

Jack nods in response. His silence was starting to scare me, he was never silent.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to sleep and I'll just go continue my rounds." I started to get up until I felt a rough tug on my arm, causing me to fall back onto the bed.

Jack was clinging to my arm, his eyes wide "No! Please, don't leave me." Jack then buried his head into my arm.

"Okay, okay Jack," I soothe, gently pulling him away from me and softly pushing him back onto the bed, "Just go back to sleep, everything's okay."

Jack nods then curls into a ball on his side; I place my hand on his head. Soon Jack is fast asleep. Jack has no nightmares for the rest of the night.


	3. The Final Fight

A/N I don't know why, but I just love Jack and North fatherly relationship. Once again this will be in North's Pov.

**Fantasygirl1227- **Thank you for the review. And can I just say that I **love** your RotG fanfic.

**Yuritthefurry-** Thank you very much. I'm glad that you like it. Especially since you like how I portray the characters, for the most part I'm having to guess and go off what I think and the trailers.

Disclaimer- I do not won rise of the guardians. Although, I guess no one actually owns Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and Sandman.

I was fighting off a fearling, trying to give Jack time to stop Pitch. All of us guardians were holding back the fearlings, using all the power we had to stop them from going into the tower room, where Jack and Pitch were fighting. It was easy to see that Jack was fighting hard, even if I didn't see him physically, because a giant snow storm had started up. Whenever Jack's emotions got the better of him or he was using to much power and couldn't control it then a blizzard would begin, it was one way you could always tell if he was scared or angry. I was jolted out of my thoughts as the whole tower shook and a blast of darkness went into the sky. The fearlings all reared onto their hind legs before they began to disappear.

Jack had done it. He had stopped Pitch. But thinking of Jack brought another thought up to the front of my mind, was Jack hurt badly? Turning around I began to run into the tower room, not even waiting for the other guardians. I ran through the tower towards the middle, where I had last seen Jack. AS I finally got to the middle I was shocked, it looked like the place had been bombed. The walls were charred, darkness dissipating into thin air, and everything that Pitch had put into the room was destroyed.

But what shocked me the most was the boy lying in the middle of the room. His sweatshirt was torn in multiple places, blood was running down his face, his eyes tightly closed, and his staff lying broken just out of his reach now. The most scary thing though was the darkness imbedding itself into his stomach. It embedded itself into him, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. I ran to Jack's side, gently picking him up and cradling him to my chest. It was then that I realized that the light that surrounded every immortal/guardian wasn't as bright as it had been just an hour ago. It was now just a dull, pulsating light.

I heard foot steps behind me and then a gasp. I knew the one who had gasped was Tooth, she cared about Jack like she was his mother, just like I cared about him as if he was my son. I picked Jack up from the floor and turned to see the Guardians. Bunnymund looked mad, Sandy looked shocked, scared for his friend, and Tooth looked like she was about to cry.

"We need to get Jack back to the North Pole. Now!" I ordered.

They all nodded and went to the slay. I knew I had to drive, but I was reluctant to put Jack down. Even though it had taken less than four minutes to get to the sleigh, Jack had started to shiver, which took me by surprise since he was a winter spirit. I walked over and gently placed Jack into Bunnymund's arms. Bunnymund looked up at me shocked.

I shrugged "I need to drive and you're the only one who can actually hold him. Besides, it looks like he likes this arrangement." I chuckle. Jack had snuggles up to Bunnymund in comfort, probably trying to get some warmth.

Bunnymund looked down at Jack then back up to me and nodded. I smiled and went to the front of the sleigh. Soon we were off and heading for the North Pole. I pushed the reindeer to their limits and we were at the North Pole in no time. Soon we had checked over Jack's injuries, put a new sweatshirt on him(early Christmas present), and had him in a warm bed. It was only after that, that I allowed myself to worry over the darkness that had went into him. There was only one person who would know what to do.

-Rise of the Guardians-

I was outside looking up towards the moon, and in turn, MiM. If anyone knew what had happened and how to fix it, it would be MiM, he always knew what to do.

"MiM, please, I need your help. Jack is hurt, I saw darkness enter him. I don't know what will happen, but I want to make sure Jack will be okay. Please, tell me what will happen." I knew that I was begging, but I couldn't help it, this was Jack in trouble.

_The darkness was the essence of the gauntlet, it entered the closet person to it, which happened to be Jack. The darkness will erode itself and disappear from him completely. But not for a while, the darkness will cause nightmares and possibly anger. Jack will be fine in a while, but it will take a while. I do not know how to fix this. I wish I did, but I don't. _I could here MiM's voice in my head.

I tried not to feel disappointed that we couldn't help Jack. That the only thing we could do was wait till the darkness disappeared, it wasn't right. I gave my thanks to MiM before going back to the North Pole. When I walked through the doors into Jack's room I was shocked ot see Jack up and arguing with Bunnymund.

"I can leave if I want to!" Jack yelled at Bunnymund.

"No you can't. You're still hurt, which means that you're staying here." Bunnymund tried to push Jack back onto the bed but Jack refused to sit down.

I loudly cleared my throat to get them to let my presence be known. Both Jack and Bunnymund turned to. Bunnymund had the look that meant that I had just saved him from something that he didn't want to do.

"You can deal with the boy, cause I'm done!" with that Bunnymund stormed out through the door, slamming it closed.

I looked at Jack "Whatever you did ti definitely got onto Bunnymund's nerves." I say to him.

"I just wanted to go outside, it's to cold, and without my staff I can't make it colder. Which, by the way, where is my staff?" Jack questions

I look down at the ground. I knew that Jack's staff contained almost all of his power and that without it he was about as powerful as a normal human child. I cursed myself for not asking MiM about the staff. "Jack, your staff was broken when the gauntlet was destroyed." I say to him.

Jack looks at me shocked "What? No. No, that's impossible. Without that staff I'm powerless. Without it I can't bring winter." By the end Jack was panicking. I could understand why, if he didn't bring winter then he would fade out of existence.

"Jack, it will be okay, I'm sure that MiM can make you a new staff, he made your old one and he can do it again." I place my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

Jack looks up at me and nods "Your right, MiM could make another one."

I smile at him "Good, now, it is time for you to go back to sleep," I raise my hand when I see Jack about to protest "No, you're still hurt and need your rest."

Jack just nods weakly before laying back down on the bed. I smile and walk out once I am sure that Jack will stay in bed.

A couple hours later I decided to check up on Jack. When I walk into the room, closing the door behind me, I can't help but smile. Jack was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Walking over I place my hand on his forehead that was freezing cold.

"Welcome to the family, Jack."

Please review


	4. Jack's Choice

**A/N This one is shorter than the others but I will be posting another very soon, I hope. This is based on the premises that at one point, somehow, Jack will turn evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea that Jack Frost, Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman are amazing and have powers that no one would have expected. **

Everything was going wrong. The Guardians were being held down by darkness and Jamie, Jamie was in danger as well from Pitch. Pitch stood in front of me, smiling coldly.

"Well, now this is interesting. The real guardians tied up, unable to help, a mortal that I can make into a fearling, and a wannabe guardian." Pitch sneered at me.

"You are not turning Jamie into a fearling!" I shouted at Pitch, it was my job to protect Jamie, I would never let harm befall him.

"Oh, I don't think you have a choice in that matter, Jack. Unless..." Pitch trailed off.

"Unless what?" I was wary, the look on Pitch's face was not good.

Pitch laughed, causing shivers of fear to run through me "Unless, you take the child's place. You become my fearling and I let the guardians and the boy go, no injury will befall them."

The guardians and Jamie would get to leave. Could I really give myself over to Pitch? I never even wanted my powers, to get rid of them would be wonderful, but to become a fearling, to work for Pitch. But if it would protect Jamie, what choice did I have?

I took a step forward "Fine."

"No! Jack, don't!" the Guardians and Jamie shouted.

I turned halfway towards them "I have no choice. If giving myself over will protect all of you, then so be it," I turned back to Pitch "No harm is to befall any of them, understood?"

"Of course. Now, just give me your staff." Pitch ordered, his smile growing tenfold.

I looked down at my staff, my source of power. I was powerless without it. With a sigh I threw the staff to Pitch, who caught it. Before my eyes the staff changed from being blue to pure black. Pitch was putting his darkness into it.

"Time for a new member to join the fearlings." Pitch pointed my old staff at me and darkness shot out from it.

I felt pain shoot through my whole body. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I tried to keep the scream inside, not wanting to give Pitch any satisfaction, but in the end it wrenched out of me. I let out a long and pain filled scream.

-North's Pov-

When I heard Jack's scream, I felt my heart plummet. I yelled at Pitch to stop this, to let Jack go, but my screams fell on deaf ears. I could only watch in horror as Jack's hair became black, his skin turning the same color as Pitch's, and in Pitch's hands Jack's staff turned into pure black and the end became a pointy tip, ready to stab something. When Pitch drew back the darkness in front of us was not Jack Frost, but a fearling, a fearling that had an evil smile growing on his face, his eyes glinting with madness.

_To be continued_

**A/N Yes this one will have another part. And I guessed about the transformation/fearling part since I have never read the books.**


	5. A Little Nagging Feeling

**A/N: Here is the next part of the story, hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

_Previously on Rise of the Guardians:__When Pitch drew back the darkness in front of us was not Jack Frost, but a fearling, a fearling that had an evil smile growing on his face, his eyes glinting with madness._

Jack was just staring into space, not focusing on anything. Pitch was smiling and laughing at this turn of events. The Guardians looked angry at what Pitch had just done, and Bunnymund was yelling obscenities at Pitch. Jamie was just staring at shocked and wishing in his head that his friend would just revert back and stop Pitch.

"Well, this truly is a very good turn of events, for me anyway," Pitch said to the Guardians before turning to Jack, "It is time to go, Jack." Pitch held out his hand for the Winter Spirit to grab.

Jack nodded and walked forward, grabbing on to Pitch's hand. A whirlwind of darkness surrounded them, then blew away, revealing nothing. Pitch and Jack were gone. The bindings dropped off from everyone's wrists, they were free, but it was to little to late.

"What are we going to do to help Jack?" Jamie asked, his question aimed towards North.

North looked sadly at the twelve year old boy "We go back to the Pole and figure out how to stop Pitch, before we find out how to help Jack." North knew what arguments he would face from the child.

"What?!" Jamie yelled at North "We've got to save Jack. He gave himself up to Pitch to save us! We've got to help him!"

"but you have already pointed out why we must stop Pitch first. Jack gave himself over to give us time to stop him. If we tried to save him right now it would only make us lose the little time we have to stop Pitch." North wanted to save the Spirit of Winter, he very much did, but he knew that they couldn't.

Jamie let out a huff of air, still angry that they weren't rescuing his friend. All the guardians were feeling the same as Jamie, even Bunnymund.

"Come on, we should get to the sleigh and go to the Pole." North suggested, they all nodded and left the dark hideout of Pitch's'.

-Line Break-

_At some dark and depressing hideout_

In the middle of the tower stood Pitch and his newest fearling, Jack Frost. So far Jack had said nothing, and Pitch didn't mind the silence, he was reveling in the fact that Jack was now his. Jack would now do anything that Pitch wanted, even if it was to kill his little, mortal friend, Jamie. Jack was his. The evil smile on Pitch's face grew all the more at the thought of what he could have Jack do for him.

"Jack, I want you to lead my fearling army. Will you do that?" Pitch had to test out his control on the Spirit of Mischief, to make sure that he had full control.

"Of course, Master." Jack's voice seemed to be his with an underlying voice added on to it. The boy turned towards the Boogeyman, looking with an evil glint in his eyes at Pitch "I will do anything you wish me to do."

"Then get ready. You are now general of my army."

The boy nodded and began to walk out, but he stopped right before exiting "Where am I to be attacking, Master?"

"How about that little town that you friend Jamie lives at." suggested Pitch, his smile growing all the more, Jack would sign his own friends death sentence.

"Of course, Master." With that Jack walked out of the tower, going to get ready for leading the army. But the whole way there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, a feeling that something wasn't right, like something in his head was trying to get out, but couldn't.


	6. No One Believes In Me

**A/N Wow, two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for RotG**

_\At the North Pole_

The Guardians had gone over their plan many times, so many times that they had started to get a headache. Before coming to the Pole they had dropped Jamie off at home, promising to pick him up if they needed him, so it was just the Guardians. Their plan was to sneak into Pitch's fortress, find the gauntlet, while hopefully staying out of sight, destroying it, and then Sandy using his magic sand to get rid of the darkness in Jack. The only part they had had to go over many times was the way in, the fortress was heavily guarded, so they had to find an entrance that wasn't guarded. Luckily, Sandy had known of one, so they were all set. They were just about to go out to the sleigh when one of the Yeti's came up to Santa.

"Pitch launched an attack on the home of that little mortal child." the Yeti said in his weird language that only North could understand.

"What is he saying?" Bunnymund asked, annoyed.

North had paled at what the Yeti had said, Jamie was in trouble "Pitch is attacking Jamie's home." With that North ran out of the room, straight towards the sleigh.

The other guardians followed, praying that their little mortal child friend would be okay. That Pitch wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_At the town that Jamie lives in_

The town was in chaos. When the fearlings had attacked they had let themselves be seen by everyone, leading to panic from everyone. The streets were filled with people screaming and trying to outrun the fearlings, trying to protect their children. The town was being destroyed more and more every minute, with the fearlings purposefully causing as much damage as possible. But by far the worst was the blizzard that had started up in the small town. The blizzard was destroying everything in sight.

In the midst of fearlings and the blizzard stood a fourteen year old boy, with pure black hair, and a crazed look on his face. He was waving his staff around, causing more damage to everything around him, even destroying some of the fearlings, laughing manically at what he had done. He had called himself Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Mischief. The adults were slowly realizing that Jack Frost and the Boogeyman actually existed, that they weren't just fairy tales.

But one adult was confused as to why Jack Frost would be causing all this damage so he asked the question on his mind "Why are you doing this? I thought Jack Frost was suppose to be good?" the man yelled into the blizzard.

Jack turned towards the man, an angry expression on his face "Why am I doing this? Why do you think? None of you ever believed in me. It was always Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, those people, the fairy tales you told your children every night," at this point Jack was screaming at them in anger, and every person was looking on in shock, realizing this was partly their fault.

"I used to be just like you. A human boy. Till I died. Froze in a lake. And you know what I got? I got the duty of bringing winter while being invisible to everyone human on the Earth. Do you know what it feels like? To be invisible to everyone? No you don't, you all have your families with you. Well I lost my family a long time ago. I have no reason to be nice to you all, you never have to me. I'm nothing to all of you." while Jack had been screaming the blizzard had become stronger, being effected by Jack's rampaging emotions.

Something inside Jack broke at that moment. Everything he had just screamed were things that he had wanted to scream years ago to MiM. Things he had always wanted to get of his chest. The fact was, no one believed in him. Jamie hadn't even believed in him till he appeared in his room a couple of nights ago. For these people Jack Frost was just a viking Legend, he never existed, and never would. No in believed in him, if they didn't, then why should he protect them?

Standing in the crowd with tears in his eyes and a shocked look on his face was Jamie. He could tell that Jack's outburst hadn't been because of the darkness, that that had actually been what he was feeling this whole time. Jamie couldn't understand what Jack must have been feeling, being invisible for years, but now he wasn't. Now he had people that cared for him. This shouldn't be happening.

Everyone was so focused on the fearlings and Jack that no one realized that the Moon became darker, that it lost some of its vibrancy. Up in the moon the Man in the Moon was blaming himself for what had happened, cursing himself for hurting Jack so much. He had known that Jack felt alone for all those years, but he had thought that meeting the Guardians would get rid of those emotions, apparently not. He blamed himself for what had happened to the young spirit, blamed himself for what Pitch had done to the boy. He had made Jack into a guardian to give him a second chance at life, but instead he had put the boy somewhere in the middle, in some place where he felt unloved, alone, and unwanted. For MiM it was all his fault.

Unbeknownst to everyone, including MiM, hovering in the sky was North and the other Guardians. They had heard everything that Jack had said, and they all felt in blame in some way. Maybe if they had found the boy sooner then none of this would have happened. Maybe they could have prevented it. Maybe they could have given Jack another family, people that cared about him and could see him. Maybe they should have become Jack's family, 'cause maybe if they had done it sooner, Jack wouldn't feel so lost.


	7. Fight it Jack!

**A/N: This is the last one on the Fearling Jack storyline.**

**Eaglator-**** Thanks for the review, I;m glad I evoked such strong emotions from you. Hers' the next chapter.**

**Guest-**** In this one I don't think I'll add in any cruel aftereffects in this one, I've already done some Jack Evil Aftereffect thing with nightmares, so, no aftereffects.**

**Fantasygirl1227****- Glad I evoked those emotions, guess it was a tear-worthy chapter. Yep, poor Jack, bing alone for years.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

North was the first to snap out of the shock and began to lower the sleigh towards Jack. Looking down he could see the black pupils staring out of Jack's skull instead of the icicle blue it should have been. To himself North swore to save Jack from this horrible thing, to save him from being a fearling the rest of his immortal life.

"Jack, stop this!" North shouted through the howling winds at the Winter Spirit.

The boys head swiveled to look at the sleigh, his eyes narrowing dangerously. North realized what was about to happen just in time. Grabbing the reigns North pulled hard on them, causing the reindeer to jolt to the side. If they had stayed in that spot even a second longer they would have been skewered by the glowing, blue, icicle daggers sent towards them by Jack Frost.

"Jack!" North was shocked, Jack had tried to badly injure them.

"Go away, Guardians," the last word was hissed out by Jack like it tasted horrible on his lips.

"Frostbite, we're only trying to help you!" Bunnymund angrily shouted, although his anger was less directed towards Jack and more towards the monster who had done this to Frostbite.

"Help?!" Jack let out a crazed, humorless laugh, "I don't need your help. If you had wanted to help me then you would have protected me when I drowned, protecting my sister! You just want to use me. That is why you chose now to find me. To use me!"

"What are you talking about? We aren't using you, we want to protect you," Tooth tried to explain.

Sandy nodded and, waving his arms, made sand shapes of all the Guardians together, happy, a family, with Jack in the midst of them. This only seemed to make Jack even more infuriated as the blizzard picked up, becoming even stronger and nearly sending the sleigh flying. The reindeer began to snort and fidget in fear, wishing to get away from this place and the blizzard. Giving a snap on the reigns North lowered the sleigh to the ground. All the Guardians stepped out, their various weapons ready to be used on the fearlings.

"Jack, stop this, please. These humans are no threat to you." North wanted to get all the mortals out first, to make sure they were protected.

Jack let out another crazed laugh, "No, they are not a threat. But they deserve this punishment." Jack's eyes held a crazed look in them, one that spoke of pure evil.

"I know how you feel," North started, "I used to be an orphan and had no one till the Guardians. I know what it feels like to be alone, and I know I was alone for less time than you, but I still know how it feels."

At this Jack's defenses seemed to fall a little bit and the glowing black eyes seemed to dim. Realizing this would be their only chance, North did what he had feared he would have to do, it was the only way to protect the children. North gave a slight, indiscernible nod to Bunnymund. Reaching up Bunnymund grabbed out some of his eggs and one of his boomerang, throwing them towards Jack. Half the eggs exploded into bright colored gas before they reached Jack, causing Jack to be caught of guard. Or at least that was what the Guardians hoped for, but no such luck. With an angry flick of his wrist the eggs and boomerang were thrown of course, instead hitting humans and causing them to drop to the snowy ground.

Eyes blazing in anger Jack shouted, "That is it. Say goodbye to your lives Guardians!"

With that icicle daggers flew up from the ground and straight at the Guardians while the blizzard became even more dangerous, debris flying into it. Eyes widening the Guardians jumped to the sides, narrowly missing the ice daggers. Looking up with sad eyes North grabbed his swords and raced towards the Winter Spirit. But, before he could reach him a strong gust of snow and wind hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

The other Guardians were having similar luck trying to get at Jack. Bunnymunds threw more eggs towards Jack, only to have them blown back at him, exploding in his face and sending him falling to the ground. Tooth flew towards Bunnymund to help him, only for an ice cage to surround her and push her in till her wings stopped moving. Sandy saw all of this with eyes filled with sadness and pain, yet he still fought, creating many sand animals and sending them towards Jack. Only for them to be meet with the same animals, this time made of ice and bigger, destroying them in second. Glaring towards Sandy, Jack flicked his wrist and the snow wrapped around Sandy, crushing him till his sand stopped moving.

Walking towards North till he was right above him Jack snarled, "Say goodbye, Santa Claus," an long, sparkling dagger made from freezing cold ice formed in his hand.

As he leaned down to stab North something came sailing towards Jack's head, hitting his mark. Spinning around in shock Jack was meet with the faces of forty kids, holding snowballs, except for one child. Jamie. He had thrown his snowball at Jack's head, getting him to focus on him instead of the Guardians.

"You've got to fight this, Jack," Jamie was desperate, he wanted his big brother back, "If you continue this, then we'll have to stop you."

Jack looked on incredulously, "You, you children, expect to defeat me, Jack Frost?" Jack broke down laughing like it was some amazing joke, "You should just give up now and maybe the nightmares that the Master gives you won't be so bad."

"Sorry Jack, but that's not how it works," Jamie's eyes hardened, "Now!"

All of the children threw their snowballs at the fearlings and Jack, before leaning down and gathering more snow to continue throwing at them. Jack flicked his wrist sending the snow away from him, an amused look on his face. The fearlings however were hit by many of these snowballs, sending them off balance.

"Do you actually think snow can beat a Winter Spirit?" Jack still seemed to be taking this as some hilarious joke.

"No, but it does work as a pretty good direction." Jamie smirked as Jack's eyes grew wide with realization, spinning around to come face to face with North.

Grabbing Jack's arms North dais, "This is over, give up."

"Never! Master will be mad at me if I give up." Jack had pure fear reflecting in his eyes as he tried to pull out of North's tight grip.

"Jack, Pitch is not your master! He does not own you!" North was trying desperately to get this thought out of the boy's head.

"Oh yes, I am." a cold voice snarled, swiveling their heads they all saw Pitch standing there a shadow arrow pulled back, ready to fire, "And since it is obvious that he was holding back against you, I'm done with him, but not before I cause him a little more pain."

With that Pitch let the arrow go, but not towards Jack, towards Jamie. Jamie's eyes widened and he tried to run away from it, only to find his feet stuck to the ground by shadows. A scream of 'No' reverberated through the wind and, with strength North had never seen from the boy, Jack wrenched his arms from North and ran towards Jamie. Stepping in front of him Jack's whole body began to glow a bright, sparkling blue, and suddenly a large amount of ice came from nowhere and flew towards Pitch and the arrow. The arrow was destroyed as soon as it connected with the ice, but Pitch let out a laugh and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Looking on shocked everyone saw the black hair revert back to its natural white, the black eyes turning icy blue, and the skin turn white and frost bitten. Jack was back to normal. Jack's legs buckled underneath him and he fell towards the ground, but he never hit it, for North ran forward and caught the boy in his arms.

"It's okay, Jack." North soothed when he saw the frightened expression in Jack's eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-north," Jack whimpered, scared that once again he would be left alone.

Noting that the blizzard had stopped completely North whispered to Jack, "It is okay Jack, you gained control when it was need most." With that North pulled Jack back to his feet, only for him to be nearly thrown back to the ground by Jamie barreling into him.

"Jack! You're back!" Jamie shouted happily.

"Yep, I'm back. And it's because of you, I couldn't stand the idea of letting Pitch hurt you." Jack smiled at the boy, patting him on the back, still not used to actual human contact.

"Yeah, well while this is so very nice, care to help me up, Frostbite?" looking over they saw Bunnymund stuck to the ground from his own egg-bombs sticky substance.

"Sure thing, Kangaroo, just give me a sec, kay?"

"What now?" Jamie was worried that Jack would still get hurt by Pitch.

"Now? Now we find Pitch and stop him from taking over the world." With that Jack walked towards Bunnymund and the other Guardians, an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

**A/N I think the only way Jack would be able to fight of the darkness in him would be if Jamie was about to get hurt I'm taking prompts for this now, if anyone is interested on sending in a prompt I'll do them. But no slash, mpreg, or shadow tentaclepreg(something designed for Pitch and Jack). Hope you like this one, please review.**


	8. Brothers, Light and Dark

**A/N Based of something I found saying that the artists had toyed with the idea of Jack and Pitch being brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I remembered years ago how my brother had drowned in the lake, how my sister had gotten killed by wolves. For years I would look back and wonder if I could have protected at least one of them, saved my younger siblings from death. But over the years those thoughts died out, only to be awakened again when I lost my daughter, Katherine. Even over the years of being Pitch, the Nightmare King, I remembered my daughter, sister, and brother. My little brother who had wanted to be just like. Sometimes I wondered if he would still have the same thoughts about his older brother.

I had seen him died, he had died in front of my eyes, so when I saw him with the Guardians I was shocked into silence. My brother was the Spirit Jack Frost. I had, of course, heard about this newer immortal, but not once had I thought that it would be Jack, my little brother who I had failed to protect. But the worst was that he didn't remember me, he thought I was just the bad guy, he didn't know that I was his older brother. Anger took over his thoughts and he attacked his younger brother.

Later I regretted my decision to attack him and blame him for not remembering me for I discovered that if was all the Man in the Moons fault, not his. As I stared into the eyes of my brother, the icy blue eyes, I asked him to join me. He said no, that he would never fight against the Guardians and humans. Why would he chose them over me? I was family, blood, they were just people who were taking advantage of my brother, and I told him that.

And as I fought against him for control over the gauntlet I felt a pang of hurt fill through me, I couldn't hurt my brother, he was my family. And so I gave up the fight and let him win. I stared up at him as I fell into the abyss, into nothingness, and for the first time in years, for the first time since I became the Nightmare King, I felt like I had done something right. I now had closure over what happened to my brother, I hadn't hurt him, and he had won. My little brother would be okay.

I remembered now when I was human, my mom, dad, younger sister, and...older brother. Now that I remembered my older brother I realized why MiM had kept my memories away from me. For Pitch was my older brother. I couldn't believe it, my amazing older brother was the evil dream destroyer who had tried to kill me and whom I had tried to kill. When I told the other Guardians about this they had seemed shocked, and little disgusted by this. But they would never understand, no matter how evil Pitch was he was still my brother.

**A/N Like? Please review.**


	9. Jack is Attacked

**A/N Hopefully writing for this will cure my writers block for my other story(ies), hopefully. Thank you all who followed/favorited this story.**

**StrawberryMatt-**** Thanks for the review. Think if the movie actually had them being brothers.**

**RaistlsHot****- Thank you. Here's the next chapter, obviously. I'm thinking of doing another chapter about Jack and Pitch being brothers, but centered around the time when they were still human.**

**Guest-**** Lol :) Thanks for the review.**

**Hakuai-animelover135-**** AS far as I know this is all just the wishful thinking of a fanfiction writer and the different head-canons I see on tumblr. Someone posted that in the art book it said that the artist had been complementing the idea of Jack and Pitch being brothers. I haven't read any of the Guardians of Childhood series, the movie novelization, or the art book; except for what's on tumblr. As far as I know these are all just headcanons.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Rise of the Guardians I would already have put the movie out, and in all countries, and I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction **

"I'll see you later guys," Jack called as he got ready to spring into the sky.

"Ahh," all the children that surrounded Jack whined.

"Do you have to leave now?" Jamie asked, his voice a whine.

"Sorry guys, but North is expecting me. Can't keep the big guy waiting and all. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. Besides, you should all be heading for home. Goodbye and goodnight guys," with that Jack leaped up into the sky.

"Bye Jack!" the children bellow called waving their hands in goodbye.

As Jack soared through the sky he couldn't help but feel a peacefulness settle on him. Whenever he was flying he felt so much more at ease then when he was on the ground. It was like all the worries about Pitch attacking the children, all the fears of abandonment, all the anger towards MiM for taking his memories, all the anger towards the Guardians for leaving him for three hundred years, just vanished and he could be at peace.

The only time other than when flying that Jack ever felt peace was when he was at the lake that he had woken up at, and drowned in, apparently. The frozen lake and the sky, the only places where he felt like he could be himself. Oh, and at night laying under the moon, where MiM could protect him. Of course the North Pole was starting to become a place like them, North was trying to give him a home, and day by day Jack found himself liking the place more and more. It was becoming a sanctuary, blocking out all the darkness in the world, all the fear that Pitch had caused, and was still causing.

But it had been exactly a year since they had stopped Pitch form taking over the world, a year today. That was why Jack had left the North Pole so early, and had been gone so long, he just wanted to forget what had happened while fighting Pitch. Jamie and the Guardians getting captured, giving Pitch his staff, becoming a fearling, nearly dying when trying to stop Pitch, the nightmares that followed for weeks after stopping Pitch. Jack just wanted to forget all of that and move on with his new family.

Family. That wasn't exactly a word that Jack knew very well. He had been alone with only MiM for three hundred years, and MiM had only spoken once to him. He had had a family before drowning, but Jack still didn't remember a lot about them. He knew that his little sisters name had been Alice, his mother's had been Elisabeth, and his father's had been Harmon, He knew that he had lived in Virginia during the early 17th century. That he had died trying to protect his sister from wolves and the wolves had broken the ice, making him fall into the freezing water below. But he couldn't remember anything else, not how he got on with his sister, how his relationship with his family was, if he had had any friends, or even the towns name. It was really frustrating after a while.

Jack abruptly stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Looking around he could see the clouds around him shifting, and his ice birds flying away.** (Yes, ice birds, Jack got bored a lot and created ice animals for fun. My Headcanon) **Jack felt fear bubble up inside of him, his ice animals would only run away and leave him if something really bad was about to happen. Gripping his staff tighter Jack slowly spun around, making sure he looked all around him, nothing. He saw nothing.

Laughing and running a hand through his hair at his foolishness Jack muttered to himself, "Way to go Frost, now you're getting scared in your element. Well, gotta get back to North."

Jack turned around and gave a burst of speed to get him closer to the North Pole, only to run head first into something, or someone. Looking up from where he was sitting on the air Jack's eyes widened. Standing in front of him was Pitch in all of his evil glory, an evil sneer on his face, the only difference in how he looked was the scar, it ran from the bottom left corner of his left eye all the way down to his cheek. _Guess my instincts were right _Jack thought as he stared up at Pitch, his eyes filled with fear. Standing behind Pitch was at least a hundred fearlings, worse still was that about half of them were on fire, yes, fire. _Fire fearlings? Since when did Pitch have those? _Jack shook his head, trying to rid it of the stupid, unimportant questions.

Holding out his hand Pitch smiled, "Need some help up?"

Jack slapped the hand away from him and jumped back up onto hid feet, subconsciously moving away from Pitch and his minions.

Pitch frowned, "You know, it's not nice to be rude, you're suppose to accept help form others, Jack. But no big deal, I have a job for you."

"Not gonna happen," was the immediate respond.

"Now," Pitch held up a hand, "Hear me out. Give North a message: surrender the North Pole, or be destroyed."

"I am not your messenger boy," Jack snarled through clenched teeth, ohh, how much he wanted to punch Pitch in the face at that moment.

Eyes narrowing Pitch snarled, "Fine then. Then you will be the message. Get him!"

Jack had barely enough time to react as a hundred fearlings went pummeling towards him.

-Rise of the Guardians-

"Very good work," North praised one of his many yeti's who were working on the toys.

North was currently on one of his annual trips around the workshop, making sure that everything was in order and that Christmas would not be delayed. The other Guardians were following behind him. Bunnymund acting bored, key word being 'acting', Tooth was flying around in excitement, even after being here many times, and Sandy was just smiling and occasionally making a sand image. North lightly chuckled, knowing their real reason for being here, Jack Frost. They loved visiting the youngest Guardian, and North knew that Jack loved that they visited as well. Then again, he had bee alone for three hundred years, that was bound to lead to wanting people around instead of always being alone.

"When is Jack going to get back?" Tooth asked, her feathers ruffling in anticipation at seeing the boy she considered her son. Tooth had taken over a motherly role with Jack, always following him around to make sure he didn't get in trouble, and that when he did she gave him a scolding for it.

North chuckled, "He does have a job to do, it's winter, he is busy. I don't know when he will get back."

Sandy waved his arms above his head and a clock made out of sand appeared. Its big hand was pointing at seven while the small hand was pointing at the fifteen marker, and of course there was a seconds hand that was ticking.

"Hmm," North mused, "That late already, well, I must admit, that is later than any other time."

North absentmindedly continued to check the toys, not really taking in anything, but instead worrying about why Jack would be so late. _The boy is never this late, he is always back by five thirty unless he tells us that he will be playing with Jamie and the others longer. Where is he? _North mused. The other guardians were all having similar thoughts, with Tooth's feather ruffling even more and Sandy keeping up his sand-clock to show the time and how long Jack had been gone. Of course Bunnymund was trying to act like he didn't care what happened to the Spirit of Winter, but even he was starting to worry for Jack.

The Guardians continued to walk around the workshop, unaware of the danger that Jack was in.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Jack's Pov_

Everything hurt, I felt like I was going to collapse any moment. I knew the fire had weakened me greatly, fire was the opposite of ice/snow, I could barely walk, or fly. But I knew I had to get to the North Pole, and quickly, I had to warn North that Pitch was back and up to his old tricks. Except this time he was serious, and was going to take no chances.

_Flashback_

_ I was laying on the ground, unable to get up, having been thrown to the ground by one of the fire fearlings. I could only moan and try to get off of the injuries that now littered my body. Burn marks, whip marks(courtesy of Pitch), a large gash on my left temple that was bleeding profusely, many many bruises from getting thrown around so much, and many minor cuts. I had never known that Pitch could be so cruel. The fire fearlings were especially cruel, the burns hurt a hundred times worse that they did for humans. So I just laid on the ground, not even trying to get up, staring up into the sky. The bright, __blue sky, which had been my comfort zone for so long, but now I couldn't even get up to it and fly away._

_ I couldn't help but think of North and what he had said last year when they had recruited me: "You have something special inside of you,". If that was true then why was I losing to Pitch? Why couldn't I fight him off? Last year I had only beaten Pitch with the help of the Guardians and the other kids. If they hadn't believed in me then I would have lost to Pitch and he would have ruled thew world. Everyone said that I had something great about me, but I didn't see it. I was just some kid who had died and been given what everyone else saw as a gift but I saw as a curse. I wasn't a hero. I couldn't save the world, couldn't save everyone. I was a failure._

_ "Ahh, so that is what you fear, failing everyone?" Pitch asked me._

_ Suddenly I realized what was happening. Pitch was using his nightmare sand on me and making me have these thoughts, what I had just been thinking weren't my thoughts, "No. You're planting it in my head that that is what I think."_

_ "Not at all Jackie," I winced at his weird nickname for me, "My sand can't plain out create something, like a nightmare or fear,, it already has to be in your head for my sand to bring it out. Whether you keep it locked up inside or not doesn't matter, my sand will drag it to the forefront of your mind," Pitch let out a cruel laugh, " And your fear is failing the Guardians, who left you alone for years. You're scared that they will abandon you and leave you alone like you had been for three hundred years. Yet, somewhere in the back of your mind you had resented them, and still do. They can't fix three hundred years of pain now, can they?" Pitch laughed again._

_ I could only look up at the Boogeyman as he walked around me, I couldn't even sit up to at least face him. I was completely at his mercy, which was something that made me nearly shake in fear._

_ "Now," Pitch knelt down next to me, "I'm going to let you go. But you must deliver a message to North. Tell him that I'm back and that the North Pole will fall, just like the whole world will," Pitch glanced up to the sky, "Oops, seems that I'm going to be late to my other appointment. Time to take my leave. Goodbye Jackie." _

_ With that Pitch straightened up and disappeared into the shadows, as did his fearlings, leaving me laying on the ground, pain filling my veins._

_ End of Flashback_

After that I had struggled to my feet, fighting of the pain. Now I was staring up at the sky, holding my staff, which had shockingly not been destroyed by Pitch and his fearlings, and wondering if there was any chance that I could fly to North's Workshop. _But I have to. I have to warn North and the others about Pitch _I think to myself. Steeling myself for the pain that was sure to come I jumped into the sky.

The pain nearly made me fall back to the ground, but I managed to stay in the sky. It felt like bolts of lightning were running through my body constantly. My head felt like someone had pounded it in with a hammer and was currently sticking nails into it. The burns on my chest and back seemed to intensify ten fold. I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, the pain was to great. _No Jack, you have to get to the North Pole _I think.

So I push on and begin my long, long flight to the North Pole and, hopefully, safety.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_3__rd__ Person_

The Guardians had just finished the walk around the workshop and were on their way to the lounge that North had put up for the Guardians when the Yeti came running up to them.

"Grr ggrrrrrrr grrrg grgrgr," the yeti growled, looking straight at North, his arms swinging above his head in emphasis about whatever he was saying.

North's eyes widened in shock before he bolted from the room. The other Guardians exchanged looks then followed him out of the lounge area. North ran all the way through the workshop till he got to the front doors of the North Pole. North suddenly stopped, causing the other Guardians to run into him.

"Hey! What's up with the sud-" Bunnymund started, only to stop when he saw the sight in front of them.

Lying on the floor was Jack. He had burn marks going up and down his whole body, blood gushing from a head wound, and many other injuries, He was laying on his side with one of his arms above his head. Next to him was another yeti, and another one was a little ways away holding Jack's staff.

Tooth was crying and some of her feathers fell to the ground. Sandy was staring in shock at Jack, then at the ground, wondering who had done this and why he hadn't been there to protect him. But worse was North. North stumbled forward towards Jack and the yeti, unshed tears shinning in his eyes. Dropping to his knees North gently lifted Jack up and settled him against his chest, running a hand through the boys white hair.

"I-It will be o-okay Jack, you'll see," North found it better to act as if the boy was awake and could answer him then realize that Jack was fully unconscious.

North then lifted Jack all the way up and stood up himself, hugging the still form of the Winter Spirit against his body, then took of for Jack's room, since the North Pole had no infirmary.

-Rise of the Guardians-

It had been three hours since the Guardians had found Jack, and they had just managed to finish dressing his wounds. His wounds had been numerous, going across his whole body, crisscrossing over each other. It was only North, Bunnymund, and Sandy in Jack's bedroom. Tooth had excused herself when she had seen the numerous whip markings on his back. None of the other Guardians blamed her, it was horrible seeing those many wounds on Jack.

Bunnymund had, of course, been angry and had wanted to go after Pitch immediately and rip him limb from limb. Of course it was only a guess that it was Pitch, but who else would it be? Who else would manage to do this much harm on Jack? North had stopped Bunnymund though. "You really think it would be a good idea to leave now? If Jack wakes up and we tell him that you went off after Pitch alone then the boy would panic, which would cause more harm then good." North had said. North's words had worked and Bunnymund stayed, huffing as he sat in his chair by Jack's bedside. As much Bunnymund denied it, he actually cared about Jack and loved the crazy antics he would play on the elves and yetis. Pitch was surely going to regret doing this to Jack when he had to face a very angry Bunnymund.

Sandy had given the boy a large amount of dream-sand, more than he usually would, but he wanted to make sure that Jack had no nightmares that night. Sandy had been very worried when he saw all the wounds on Jack, he couldn't believe that Pitch would actually do something like this, no matter how bad he was. Sandy had liked Jack since he had first seen him freeze that elf without a second thought. Jack was very funny and Sandy had been happy to see a carefree Guardian instead of ones like North and Bunnymund who were always strung up very tightly. When Jack had begun to lose his happiness, had stopped laughing and smiling at everything, because of Pitch, Sandy had worried greatly about the boy. So when Jack got very happy again after Pitch had been defeated Sandy had been very happy. But now the fear that Jack's nightmares would return came into Sandy's mind, and he couldn't help but worry about Jack.

And of course North was worried, he had become a father figure to Jack, and to know that he hadn't been able to protect Jack stung. He wished that he had been there and had been able to save Jack from Pitch and the fearlings, but he hadn't. North had stayed fairly quite while bandaging Jack's wounds, only saying what had to be said while cleaning the injuries. He was currently sitting down near Jack's left, holding Jack's small, ice cold hand in his two larger ones. Even though Jack was supposedly dead you could still feel a heartbeat, being able to feel the heartbeat calmed North, at least a little bit. While North may have stopped Bunnymund form going after Pitch right at that moment, he knew that he would be going with Bunnymund to have a little "chat" with Pitch. He would not be getting away with hurting Jack.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Bunnymund asked, "So, we should probably go find Tooth and tell her that Frostbite will be okay. Anyone coming?"

Sandy nodded and got up while North just stayed in his seat, "No. If Jack wakes up then I want to be here when he does."

Bunnymund and Sandy nodded, they understood that North wouldn't be leaving Jack's side till he was better. So the two Guardians walked out of the room, coming to silent agreement that they were going to stay out till North asked them to come, to give North alone time with Jack.

-Rise of thew Guardians-

North was lost in a trance, just staring ahead at the wall, while holding onto Jack's hand. North had been sitting there for three hours straight, not counting when he had been bandaging Jack's wounds. He had completely refused to leave the Winter Spirits side. North was so lost in his trance that he didn't see Jack shift his body a little until a cry of pain left his lips. Looking down North was shocked to see Jack's eyes open and staring up at him through the pain, his grip on North's hand suddenly tightening till North was afraid Jack would break it.

"N-North?" Jack stammers, then suddenly bolts upright on the bed, despite North's protests, "North! Pitch! He's coming, he's going to destroy the North Pole! He said he was going to! And now he doesn't have only fearlings but also fire fearlings that are completely made of fire and, and, and"

In the end Jack began to hyperventilate from panic, fear, and pain. North could feel his own heart rate rise in fear as he saw the boy begin to panic. Placing his hands on both of Jack shoulders North turned him so he was facing towards him.

"Jack, calm down, it's okay. Pitch always gives out threats like that, he never follows through. Just calm down Jack. Calm down," North was gently rubbing circles on Jack's back as he pulled him towards his chest, resting him against it.

Once Jack had calmed down North laid him back on the bed, keeping one of his hands on Jack's forehead and hand, "Don't worry Jack, Pitch won't be getting in here. Pitch always lies don't ever believe what he says. Understand me Jack?" Jack just nodded his head in consent. Sighing North realized something, he had to go tell the other Guardians that Jack was awake, he didn't want to leave Jack but he knew that Bunnymund would be very angry if he didn't go and tell him now, maybe he could station a yeti in the room.

"Jack," North waited till icy blue eyes turned towards him, "I need to go tell the others that you're awake. I'll be back in a minute." North had been about to stand up and walk out when a hand wrapped around North's larger one. Looking down, then at Jack, North's eyes held confusion.

"Please...don't leave me. Please," Jack's voice was now barely over a whisper, but North could hear the desperate pleading in his voice, and felt his heart break at the pleading.

"Okay Jack, okay. I won't leave you. But you still need to sleep," North was hoping that Jack would go back to sleep, now that Jack had awoken North knew that he would be okay.

Jack seemed to be pondering this for a little while, "Will, will you sleep with me." The boys cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"What?!" What Jack had just said made many different scenarios run through his head, none that he liked.

"Pitch was sure to have given me nightmares, you're the only one who can chase them away," Jack whispered, staring at the opposite wall, completely avoiding meeting North's gaze.

Finally realizing what Jack was meaning North nodded his head, "If that is what you want."

At Jack's nod North got up from his chair and moved onto the bed. Jack moved out of the way as much as he could to give North space. As soon as North was full situated Jack crawled onto his chest till half of him was laying on top of North and the rest on his bed. Jack buried his face into North's shoulder, feeling safe with North in the room. North just smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him closer.

"Goodnight North," Jack yawned, already falling asleep as his injuries to their toll on his body.

"Goodnight Jack," North whispered back, once again running a hand through Jack's hair.

A hour later the other Guardians came into the room, only to find their fearless leader holding the young Winter Spirit in his embrace. Looking at each other and giving an all knowing smile the other Guardians left the room once again, leaving father and son to themselves.

**A/N Hope you like. Please review. Oh, and I need prompts, I have like one more idea for a one-shot, then it's hello writing block once again. And updates will be a little slower since I'm now a mathlete(you know those people who compete in math contests). Blame my friend who forced me to join. But yes, I'm a math nerd.**


	10. Halloween!

**A/N This is a funny Halloween one, since Halloween is only nine days away.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl –**** Yep, four very over protective Guardians * shivers* I'd hate to see that.**

**J.P****- I'm not actually sure on how many chapters this will have, probably as many as possible until all ideas run out and no one gives me anymore prompts.**

**AJF-**** Glad you like**

**JackFrostRoxs-**** Thanks, I'm honestly still not to sure about my writings**

** Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks. The Avengers are owned by Marvel. ****This is Halloween**** and**** Kidnap the Sandy Claws**** are owned by Tim Burton and their composers/singers. ****The Monster Mash****is owned by****Bobby "Boris" Pickett  
**"Do you celebrate Halloween?"

Shocked by the question North looked up at the young immortal sitting in the rafters, Jack Frost. Jack was looking down at North with curiosity shinning in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"You know, Halloween," Jack flung himself from the rafters at that moment, doing a flip, before landing lightly on his feet with his staff gripped in one hand. It still shocked North how Jack could do that without even thinking about it. "Dressing up in costumes, scaring people, candy, and tricking people."

North sighed and shook his head, of course it would be about candy and tricking. Of course North knew about Halloween, he just never had a reason to celebrate it. But with Jack, Spirit of Mischief, here North had little doubt in his mind that Jack celebrated it. "No Jack, I don't celebrate it, I know what it is, but I'm the Guardian of Christmas, not Halloween. I've never had a reason to celebrate it and-

North was cut off by Jack, "So? We can celebrate it this year, Halloween is only nine days away. We can have fun. Please, please, please Northhh."

Jack was currently giving North his puppy dog eyes, the only thing that could get North to bow to someone's wish. Sighing, North realized that trying to stay strong against Jack's puppy dog eyes was useless, he would lose anyway. "Fine Jack, you win. What do we do first?"

Jack let out a 'whoop' of happiness, jumping a couple feet into the air before calming himself. "We have to get costumes and decorations and candy. Oh! And the other Guardians, they need to come as well. The candy should be chocolate. The decorations scary, and a mix between black and red."

North turned around and began to walk away while Jack continued to talk about all the things needed for Halloween. Jack didn't even notice. North was more worried about how he was going to convince Bunnymund to dress up for Halloween. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day North realized this was going to be harder than it had seemed.

-Halloween-

"No no no! I am not dressing up in a costume!" Bunnymund shouted, waving his arms frantically.

"It will only be for one day and it will make Jack happy," North had been arguing with Bunnymund for the better part of an hour, trying to convince him to dress up for Halloween. Tooth and Sandy had already agreed to dress up as soon as they had gotten to the North Pole, they had known what North was going to ask even before he did, they had worked with children long enough to have a very good guess. Bunnymund had been another issue entirely though, and no matter what North said he wouldn't agree to it.

"Fine! Fine! If you don't want to dress up you don't have to," North threw his hands up in defeat, "But please, still come, like I said before, it will make Jack happy."

Bunnymund pondered about his answer for a couple minutes before answering, "Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do on that day."

"Then it is decided, we'll throw a Halloween party. The yeti's and elves could even join in," Tooth chirped up.

"Yes, very good idea," North said distractedly, he was already fretting over what they would need, "Everyone is going to have a job. Bunnymund, you will be getting the candy, bring a lot of chocolate for Jack, food, and drink." Bunnymund didn't seem very happy about it but he nodded in consent. "Tooth and Sandy, I want you to do the decorations, you'll be best on them. According to Jack they've got to be black and red and scary." Tooth's and Sandy's smiles grew larger, already they had many idea on what they could do for decorations.

"What will you be doing?" Bunnymund asked suspiciously.

"I'll be taking everyone's costume ideas and making them, Jack will be helping me. Jack will also be making a soundtrack for the party," North stated, "Now, let's go. We've got a lot to do and only a couple days to do it. Everyone nodded and dispersed from the room, Bunnymund heading back to his Easter kingdom, Tooth and Sandy to Tooth's kingdom, and North to his workshop to go find Jack. They had a lot of work to do.

-Halloween-

Bunnymund was beginning to regret his decision to participate in Halloween more and more. Jack had already come down to his kingdom a dozen times, asking for chocolate and berating him about wearing a costume. He had annoyed Bunnymund so much that he snapped, "Get out of my home now or you will have eggs exploding in front of your face faster than you can say frostbite!" That had managed to get Jack out of Bunnymund's hair, or fur, for the time being. Many of Bunnymund's eggs had been asking about all the candy and Bunnymund had been forced to tell them about the party, of course they had insisted on coming, so now Bunnymund was bringing guests. All in all, he was starting to hate Halloween.

-Halloween-

Tooth and Sandy were loving this holiday. Tooth had called her mini fairies in to help and Sandy had created sand-fairies to help as well. Decorating the North Pole was more fun then they had thought it would be. Even though the decorations were suppose to be scary it was still a lot of fun. Especially because Jack kept coming to check on the decorations. While they knew it was annoying Bunnymund, they found it funny, and were glad that Jack could still act like a child sometimes. They both knew that children loved celebrating holidays, especially Halloween, so they had no qualms about doing this for the youngest Guardian. He deserved it.

-Halloween-

North was fairly entertained watching Jack fly around the North Pole trying to get everything done for the party. Shockingly, It had turned out that Jack could sew costumes, he even made on for Phil, the yeti. After some convincing North and the others had finally allowed Jack to pick out their costumes and make them. North was wondering just what Jack would come up with for them, knowing Jack it would be something that he finds funny and has to do with something the children liked nowadays. But if he didn't really have to work then it was fine with North, he didn't really care what Jack came up with, as long as it wasn't inappropriate. North let out a little chuckle as Jack flew to low and knocked into a table, the contents of the table smashing to the ground.

-Halloween-

It was the day of the party and the day that Jack was going to show them their costumes. All three of the Guardians that were going to be wearing costumes were now a little apprehensive. They had all begun to worry that Jack didn't know what 'appropriate' means. Just as North was about to suggest they don't even dress up, Jack came out from one of the workshop rooms.

"There are dressing rooms for all of you with your costumes in them," There was a mischievous smile on Jack's face that just made the worry skyrocket for the other three Guardians. Shoving down their apprehension they walked to their dressing rooms and got into costume.

A couple minutes later they all came out. Seeing what each other was wearing they all stared in shock. Tooth was wearing skin tight, black leather over her whole body with some type of belt around her waist. North was wearing a blue, white, and red outfit with a white star on the front of it. He also had a shield that looked like a bulls-eye that was red and white with a star in the middle of it, surrounded by blue. Sandy, well, they weren't even sure about Sandy. He seemed to be wearing one of those fake muscle things and torn up shorts, his hair was also sticking up in an odd direction, pointing straight up.

Turning around North yelled, "Jack!"

In a second Jack was flying through the air towards them. What he was wearing made the Guardians stop and stare, more shocked then they had been at their own costumes. Jack was wearing metallic armor, a red cape flowing down his back, a helmet that seemed to have wings on the sides of it, and clutched in his hand, instead of his staff, was a giant hammer

"Yeah." Jack smiled at us "You like your costumes?"

"What are we, exactly?" Tooth asked, trying her best at not hurting Jack's feelings by not knowing what she was.

Jack's smile slipped a little before becoming more bright, "Well, your Black Widow, Sandy's the Hulk, and North is Captain America, I'm Thor, God of Thunder and Storms. We're all dressed up like the good guys from the Avengers." Jack was now bouncing in happiness on the balls of his feet.

"Ah...the Avengers," of course North knew about that movie, many children that year had been asking for Avenger items, it was starting to get annoying.

"Yep. Now. Let's go, Bunnymund already went into the main room with his eggs. Let's go," Jack flew over and grabbed North's hand, tugging on it to try and get North to move faster.

North laughed, "Fine Jack. I'm coming." North allowed Jack to pull him all the way into the main room, Tooth and Sandy following close behind them.

"Wow," Jack breathed as he stared around the room.

Tooth and Sandy had done a wonderful job with decorations. There were multiple tables and chairs situated on the edges of the room with black, orange, and red balloons tied onto them. There was many orange and black streamers hanging form the ceiling. On the walls were the stickers of ghosts, black cats, vampires, and skeletons. Sandy had used his sand to create moving shapes on the wall as well that continually changed form one monster to another. And hanging opposite to the door they had entered through was a banner that said 'Have a scary Halloween!', corny as it was, Jack loved it.

Already the room was nearly packed. The yeti's, elves, eggs, and mini fairies were already in the room, all of them had asked to be allowed to come. Jack's eyes surveyed the scene, his happiness growing by the minute, especially when he saw the food. In a blur Jack had speed of towards buffet table. On it was a giant bowl of chocolate, another bowl, but bigger, of punch that was blood red, and another bowl of orange and black jelly beans. There was also cookies with Halloween decorations on them and cupcakes with skull rings as toppers. Jack's mouth had begun to water when Bunnymund came up and pulled him away from the table.

"Oh, you are not eating all of that food yet, "Bunnymund growled at the Winter Spirit.

"Please, just one," Jack tried to pull of his puppy dog eyes, but Bunnymund was immune.

"No," Bunnymund finally managed to drag him to the other Guardians, who were laughing at the pout on Jack's face.

"Come on Jack, why don't you show us that music track of yours?" North asked the boy, messing up his hair.

Jack's face brightened immediately, "Yeah!" With that Jack speed of and a second later music began to play before Jack appeared next to North again.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

"This is Halloween?" Bunnymund asked him. When Jack nodded everyone looked at Bunnymund shocked. How did he know that? Bunnymund just shrugged, "I know some things about Halloween.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Tooth shook in disgust and fear at those lines. Sandy and North were just shaking their heads at Jack's choice of song. The yeti's, elves, fairies, and eggs though were dancing to the song.

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now? _

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can _

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_

Smiling, Jack disappeared into the crowd to dance, the others just staying their shacking their heads.

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of the night_

Clearing her throat awkwardly Tooth turned to Bunnymund, "Um, Bunny, do you want to dance?"

Bunnymund stared at Tooth for a couple seconds before North pushed him forward, "Um, s-sure." Bunnymund stammered out.

Smiling Tooth grabbed Bunnymund's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night _

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere _

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

"What do you thing Jack has planned for the other songs?" North asked, looking down at Sandy.

Sandy just shrugged in answer.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton jack might catch you in the back _

_And scream like a banshee _

_Make you jump out of your skin _

_This is Halloween, everyone scream _

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

_Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch _

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

In the crowd Bunnymund and Tooth were dancing happily to the music. For once Bunnymund was glad that Frostbite was around, if it hadn't been for him then this would never have happened.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! _

As the music ended North looked around for Jack, finally spotting him at the buffet table. Shaking his head at the thought of having a sugar high Jack Frost on his hands North marched over to the table and grabbed Jack by his collar. Lifting Jack up till he was eye level with him, North said, "No candy for you. I am not going to have you on a sugar high and in my workshop. No. Candy. Understand?"

At Jack's nod North made a fatal decision, he set Jack down. At once Jack scooped up an arm full of candy and dashed away into the crowd, shouting behind him, "You can't catch me!" North shook his head as the next song came on.

_I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise _  
_He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash_  
_From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes _

A couple minutes later the song ended and then another came on and ended and another and another, and North was still trying to find Jack. Finally he spotted the boy hiding in a corner of the room, stuffing candy into his mouth. Running over before the boy could run once again, North grabbed Jack by the arm and lifted him into a standing position.

"No. More. Candy." North took the candy away from Jack and handed it to Phil.

"But North." Jack whined.

"No." North began to pull Jack towards the exit when the next song came on.

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate _

_Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks  
Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare  
Wheeee!  
Oooooohooo! Yum, yum, yum, yum  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more  
You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And the Jack will beat us black and green _

"Jack!" North shouted as everyone else burst out in laughter. North turned around only to see Jack running the other way.

"You'll have to catch me!" Jack cackled before disappearing once again.

North shook his head, a sugar high Jack Frost was not fun. And they would not be celebrating Halloween again, ever.

**A/N I'm sooty, but I had to do an Avengers thing, I've seen many pictures and seen many people talking about how Rise of the Guardians was like a kids version of the Avengers, I just had to add it in.**


	11. Friendship

** A/N I am angry at myself for writing this, but my Muse was, unfortunately, unlocked by a set of pictures i saw on Tumblr of Jack and Jamie, including Jamie dying. So, yeah, this is different points _after _the movie with Jamie and Jack. And towards the end, character death. This became much longer than I had expected it to, but, oh well.**

** JackFrostRoxs- Yeah, i just had to do the Avengers add in, my Muse demanded it.**

**Smellybackpackofdoom-**** I'll try, although I'm not the best at romance. Fyi, I completely ship them, not ToothxJack**

**RaistIsHot –**** Of course I'll keep updating, I'm not one to abandon stories, and as long as I have ideas then there will be updates.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl –**** Yeah, for some reason when I thought of Rise of the Guardians and Halloween together the first thought was a sugar high Jack Frost. Guardians = kiddie version of the Avengers.**

**ShiTiger-**** Thanks**

** NekoAmi1216- Really? Well, thanks.**

** ChiKa-RoXy- One of the best? Really? Wow. Thanks, alot.**

** AkurokuandZemyxfangirl- Trust me, i was breaking out in laughter while reading this, when my sister walked in she gave me this weird look that meant that I'm crazy.**

** Dominosowner- I'll be working on that idea next, thanks for the prompt. It was just that this idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. But no fear. I have already started yours.**

** Chipmunkmonster6- Pitch is most definetely dead.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

_ Each friend represents a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

_-Anais Nin_

Through all the years that North had lived there had only been one friendship that had weathered the years, that had never fully broken, and that was the friendship of Jack and Jamie. But Jamie was the first person to ever believe in Jack, the only person that Jack fully trusted, Jack would never fully break their friendship. But of course, over the years even their friendship got strained, got strained very close to the breaking point. Jamie had to grow up sometime; he couldn't stay a child forever, which was the sad fact of the world. Jack was stuck as a child forever, for as long as he lived. So, very soon Jamie began to grow up, and left Jack behind.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**August 24. 2014**_

_Life has no blessing like a prudent friend._  
-_Euripides_

It was on this day that Jamie went to high school. When he first began the long process of growing up. As he walked into the school he was unaware of the presence watching him, the person who shouldn't have even been there, but was. For Jack was there, watching Jamie and making sure he was okay. But even Jack realized at that moment that Jamie was growing up, and that it wouldn't be long before he left him behind.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**December 21, 2014**_

_Never have a companion that casts you in the shade._  
-_Baltasar Gracian _

It was the first day of winter, the first day that Jack visited the town of Burgess. It was on this day that Jamie would usually be outside, waiting for Jack, but not this year. This yearJamie stayed inside, working on homework he had gotten over break. He didn't even see Jack peeking in his window, never even noticing that he had come, or when he had gone. Jack tried to convince himself that Jamie still believed in him, was still his little brother, but somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew that he was losing Jamie.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**June 2, 2018**_

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness. _

_- David Weatherford_

This day Jamie graduated from high school. As he went up and got his high school diploma he saw a flash of white, Jack. Jack was hiding behind a tree, staring up at Jamie with a sad look on his face. Jamie's look conveyed a mess age to Jack _What are you doing here? _Jack just motioned with his head towards a secluded area. Right after Jamie got his diploma he followed Jack to where he had disappeared to.

As soon as Jamie spotted him he asked, "What are you doing here, it's summer. I thought you can't stand hot weather?"

"I can't," Jack answered simpliy, "But I wanted to congratulate you for graduating."

A smile lite up Jamie's face, "Really?" Then he saw the look on Jack's face, one of sadness, lose, and abandonment. "What's wrong?" Jamie truly was concerened about Jack, there had only been one other time where Jack had looked like this, and that was when he though no one believed in him.

Shockinlgy, Jack's eyes lite up like fire, "What's wrong!? You're forgetting about me!" Suddenyl Jack was clamping his hands over his mouth. He had never meant to admit that, but four years of being almost completely ignored by Jamie had finally burst forth. "I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to say that."

A flash of anger overtook Jamie's face, "Forgetting about you? I was the first person to believe in you! And now you're thinking that I will just forget about you? I thought we were brothers?" Jamie had begun to shout to, shocked and hurt that Jack would ever think he would stop believing.

"W-we are," Jack stammered, looking around for some way out, some where to run and get away before he could be hurt.

"No we aren't," Jamie's voice held no emotion, taking Jack by surprise as he stared at Jamie, who turned his back to Jack, "We aren't brothers. There comes a time when I have to grow up Jack, and I advise you do to. Forget that we were ever brothers." With that Jamie walked away from Jack, not even glancing back when snow began to fall from the sky. Of course he wanted to, but he knew that he was growing up and wasn't Jack's little brother anymore. Still, tears found there way down Jamie's face. Back at the secluded area Jack fell to his knees, tears trailing down his face and turning into ice as they left his face.

"But, I can't," Jack whispered brokingly

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**July 15, 2020**_

_Cherish your human connections: your relationships with friends and family._  
_-Joseph Brodsky _

It was a very special day for Jamie, the day he got married. His about-to-be wife's name was Jada Dattel; he had been dating here since their second year of highschool and a couple months ago Jmaie had popped the question. Jada had let Jamie chose the date for their wedding, he had chosen for it to be in the middle of summer. He was praying that Jack wouldn't find out about it, and if he did, that the heat would stop him from being able to come.

As much as Jamie hated it, in the past two years he hadn't seen Jack at all. It hadn't snowed in Burgess for two years either. Jack had just stopped coming after that day they fought, Jamie knew it was his fault, he had hurt Jack and drove him away. He regreted his decision to try and cut ties with Jack, every morning he awoke he prayed that Jack would have come back, that it would be snowing in Burgess. But, even if Jack did return, Jamie had no idea how to apologize to Jack, because Jack was right.

Jamie now realized that he had been ignoring Jack for years, all through high school. Jack had a reason to be angry, he was scared of being alone again. _But what did I do? I yelled at him and told ihm that we aren't brothers and that he should move on. _Jamie thought angrily. _But now is not the time to be wallowing in your anger, today's your wedding, be happy! _Jamie forced a smile onto his face as he stood in front of everyone, his family and Jada's. His smile grew as he saw his soon-to-be wife come up the aisle. The vows began and all to soon we were giving our own vows.

"Jamie Cannon, do you take Jada Dattel to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied, smile growing tenfold.

After asking Jada nearly the same thing the preacher finally said, "You nay now kiss the bride." Jamie leaned over and gathered Jada in his arms, planting a kiss on her lips, which was returned. They kissed for a couple minutes as cheering rained down from the crowd. As they parted their lips they began to walk down the aisle once again, hands intertwined. It was then that Jamie saw him, so much like on his high school graduation day, hiding behind a tree and watching. Jamie's smile slipped as he wondered what he could possibly say to Jack after two years. As their eyes locked onto each others a small smile graced Jack's face as he nodded approvingly. Suddenly he jumped into the sky and soon after snow began to fall.

"It's snowing, in July," Jada laughed as she caught some of the snow in her hands.

"Yep, looks like Jack Frost is giving us his wedding day present," While everyone else thought that Jamie was joking, he was actually quite serious. Jamie looked upwards to the sky and could see Jack, standing on air and waving down at him. Jamie's smile appeared again as he realized that Jack wasn't angry with him. Jack was still his friend, and Jamie Jack's, they were brothers in everything but blood, and would be forever.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**December 24, 2025**_

_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten._  
-_David Ogden Stiers_

A babies cry echoed throughout the hospital room as Jamie let out a sigh of relief. A couple minutes later a doctor came out of the room and motioned Jamie in. As Jamie wlaked in he couldn't help but smile at the sight. His wife, Jada, was sitting up in the bed, looking pale and shaky but fine all the same, and in her arms was a pink bundle.

"It's a girl," Jada stated, smiling with happiness.

Jamie came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife, looking down at the bundle. Wrapped up in the pink blanket was a small girl, very very small, with red cheeks, and small, feminine features. She looked like an angel.

"What will we name her," Jada asked, eyeing Jamie curiously.

Jamie had to think about that for a while, he honestly had no idea. Then it hit him. He remembered what Jack had told him years ago. _"My sister's name was Elisabeth, or Elizabeth depending. It means my God is an oath, worshipper of God, or pledged to God. It was a very special name when I was human because it was from the Bible, Elizabeth was the Virgin Mary's cousin." _Jack had told Jamie when he had asked about his sister, of course at that moment Jack had been trying to stall, but still. It gave Jamie the perfect name.

"Elisabeth, Oath of God,"

"I like it," Jada looked thoughful as she thought about it, "Yes, Elisabeth! Perfect!" A bright smile was thrown to Jamie as well as a peck on his cheek.

But it was then that he realized how tired his wife was, "Why don't I go take Elisabeth down to the nursery," Before Jada could interrupt Jamie continued, "I know the doctors could take her, but I want some alone time with my daughter.  
Jada agreed and soon Jamie was walking out the door holding his daughter in his arms. _Daughter? Never thought I would be thinking or saying that. J_amie thought. Holding his daughter was like a bright ray of sunshine, like Heaven itself, it was wonderful. All to soon he had reached the nursery. Being a small hospital and not having very many people there were only ten cribs for the babies, and none of them were taken. Jamie reluncantly rested his daughter in one of the cribs, making sure her head was elevated and that she wouldn't suffocate in her sleep. Just as he was finishing there was a gust of cold air that didn't hit Elisabeth but hit Jamie.

Without even turing around Jamie said, "Hello, Jack."

"How'd you know it was me?" came the voice of the Winter Spirit.

Finally turning around Jamie supplied, "Who else could come in without opening the doors and make a gust of cold air that just so happens to not hit my daughter."

Neither Jack or Jamie had seen each other in three years except for occasional glimpses, both being to busy for play, or, at least Jamie was. Now they each got a good look at each other and were shocked. Jamie was now nearly a foot taller than Jack and had much more muscle on his frame. Compared to Jack, he was a giant. And, of course, Jack had stayed the same, not aging or growing. Jamie felt a pang in his heart as he realized that he really was growing up, and Jack was just staying the same, forever stuck as an eighteen year old kid.

"Um, you've grown," Jack said awkwardly.

He was thinking the same things Jamie was. Now that he could finally see that Jamie had grown into a man, had a wife, and even a daughter now, he finally realized what North had been saying about all children growing up. Jamie wasn't that ten year old kid he had been when Jack had first met him. _Ten? Jamie's now twenty-five. Has it really been fifteen years since we first met? _Jack wasn't sure how the time could of passed so quickly, how Jamie could be growing up so fast.

"Um, yeah. Um, why are you here? Not to be rude or anything!" Jamie waved his hands as he tried frantically to make sure that Jack knew that he wasn't unwelcome.

Jack just laughed, a twinkling sound echoing throughout the whole room, "Jamie, you're still as awkward as ever. I'm here because I heard that you were having a baby, so I decided to come. Congratulations and all."

Jamie nodded in understanding before they both feel into a silence, not uncomfortable like a couple years ago when they had had their first face to face conversation in two in a half years, the silence was actually comforting. But the silence was broken not even ten minutes when Elisabeth began to wail loudly. Jamie turned around frantically, not knowing what to do to stop Elisabeth's crying. While Jamie was panicking and trying to figure out what to do Jack walked over to the crib and gently lifted Elisabeth from it, making sure to support her head, begun to rock her, and sang:

_Hush little baby don't say a word._

_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns bras,_

_Papa's going to buy you a looking glass,_

By this time Elisabeth had stopped crying and was fast asleep in Jack's arms. Jamie was staring in shock at Jack as he laid Elisabeth down into the cradle.

Looking up Jack shrugged, "When my little sister was born I was the only one who could get her to stop crying, I always sang to her. Jamie nodded, noting the wistful expression on Jack's features. "Um, look, I've gotta go..."

Jamie nodded once again, "Time to bring winter?"

"Yep. See you later," and with that Jack disappeared in a burst of snow, off to wherever the winds took him.

"See you later, Jack," Jamie smiled as he turned towards his daughter.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Life has no blessing like a prudent friend.__  
__-__Euripides_

Over the next couple years Jamie's family grew even more with one more daughter and two sons, twins, added to the family. Jamie told them the stories of the Guardians, most of all Jack Frost. And sometimes, during the winter months, Jamie would see Jack out front of their house, smiling at his children, who were actually talking to Jack. Just like Jamie, they could see Jack, and more than once they said that they had talked to a real Guardian. Jack was always welcome to hang around the house. And for years everything was fine, no, perfect, but a fact of lief is: everyone dies sooner or later. And that day came to soon for Jack.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**November 17, 2086**_

_There is no grief like the grief that does not speak._

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

Jamie was dying. That much was obvious. He was currently lying in a hospital bed, many needles poking into his skin, connected to may machines. His family surrounded him: his wife, two daughters, two sons, their husbands and wives, and their children. He was surrounded by the people that he loved and that loved him. Currently though, they were asleep, having been up for many hours on end. Jamie's life line was nearly over, everyone could see it, how it became harder for him to wake up in the morning, how he slept more, how he couldn't even get out of bed anymore. Jamie was going to die soon.

But this, Jamie was okay with. He had lived a long life and in his mind, it was time for it to end. He only wished Jack was here. Ever since Jamie had reached sixty he had been seeing Jack less and less. Of course he knew why, Jack knew that someday he must die, and was scared for when that day would come, Jamie still wished that he was there.

A bright smile lit up his face though when one of the windows blew open for a second, a gust of snow blowing into the room. The snow began to swirl around and soon Jack was standing in the midst of it, standing only a foot or so from Jamie's bed. Jack took a hesitant step forward towards Jamie, his hand out reached before suddenly pulling his arm back towards his body, like he was scared of touching Jamie.

"It's okay, Jack," Jamie soothed, knowing this wasn't easy for Jack, "Come here." Jamie gently patted the spot on the bed to his left. This was the most energy he had had in weeks.

Jack slowly walked towards the bed, or more like floated to the bed, he was floating an inch or two off the floor in fear. Soon he was sitting next to Jamie and looking him in the eye. "Jamie?" Jack's voice quivered and once again his hand was outstretched.

Gently taking Jack's hand in his own Jamie whispered, "It's okay Jack, it's okay." Jamie was fine with his death, but Jack wasn't, jack was terrified of losing his friend, "It will all be alright.

Suddenly Jack was pulling his hand from Jamie's grip, "No! It won't be" Despite the fact that Jamie knew no one else could hear Jack he still glanced around in fear that someone had heard. "You're dying! You're going to die! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to be alone again." The last part was whispered so low that Jamie had to struggle to hear it.

"Jack," Jamie whispered, "You're not alone anymore. You have many believers and the Guardians. You won't ever be alone again." He understood Jack's fear, being alone for three hundred years makes you scared of abandonment like a child is scared of the dark.

"B-but, you're going to be gone," Jack sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

"Well, physically, yes. But you will always have the memories we shared. And yes, I know this sounds cliché," This had both Jamie and Jack laughing, miraculously no one woke up at this.

All of a sudden Jamie was serious again, "Please, don't take your anger, sadness, and fear out on the people," Jack opened his mouth to retort but Jamie continued, "I know that before you became a Guardian you always would take out your anger and fear by creating snow storms, by creating blizzards, you've got to promise not to. Now, Jack! I can feel my life drawing to a close."

Jack's eyes watered all the more at this, "I-I p-promise."

"Good," Jamie smiled, leaning back in the bed, "Thank-you Jack."

That thank-you meant more than just thank-you. It meant 'sorry' for all the fights they had, for not always being there for Jack. It meant 'I love you' for the brotherly love they shared, for being a family. It meant 'goodbye' for the fact was that after today, they would never see each other again. It meant a million other things that made Jack's eyes water. Less than a minute later Jamie's eyes closed and his heart stopped beating. The heart monitor stopped, letting out one long beeping sound. This caused the tears to finally leak from Jack's eyes, cascading down his face like little rivers.

"Goodbye Jamie, and thank-you," with that Jack fled the room just as Jamie's family began to wake up.

That night a light snow fell all over the world.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_**December 23. 2086**_

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_- Anonymous _

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels._

_- Anonymous _

North knew what today was, it Jamie's funeral. Jack had left to go to, wanting to say goodbye once again to his long time friend. But the service had to have been over hours ago. Worried, North had gotten the reindeer ready and flew to Burgess cemetery. He had a feeling that Jack was still there, especially because every grave had frost covering it. Of course, North was right. He found Jack curled up at Jamie's grave, his knees pulled so close to him that they touched his chin. His staff lay discarded a couple feet away, and tears were pouring down his face.

North sighed sadly as he knelt in front of Jack, "Jack, what are you doing still here?"

Jack evidently hadn't heard or seen North coming for he jumped at the voice, his eyes immediately finding North before looking back down at the ground, "I don't want to leave." His voice was strained from hours of crying.

"Jack," North reached out and gently lifted the boy into a sitting position, "Jamie's in a better place now, he's okay."

"But he's gone!" Jack yelled.

Shocked by the sudden outburst it took North a couple seconds to regain his composure, "You feel abandoned again, don't you?" It was something that North had realized very quickly, Jack didn't want to lose anyone, and when he did he felt abandoned all over again.

Jack silently nodded. Sighing, North opened up his arms, "Come here," Jack complied and soon North was holding the boy to his chest as he cried his heart out. It took at least ten minutes for Jack to stop crying. "Ready to go?" North wasn't sure what Jack wanted to do now, he knew that Jack was very hurt and scared and from what Jack had done in the past * _cough cough Titanic cough cough_* North wasn't so sure that he wanted the boy to be alone.

Jack nodded and they stood up, North grabbing Jack's staff and handing it to him. But before they could leave Jack leaned over and with the tip of his staff touched Jamie's grave. Frost spread over it, creating images of Jack and Jamie over the years, intertwined with beautiful designs. It was the most beautiful thing North had ever seen, and he had seen Tooth's palace.

"I'll never forget you Jamie," Jack whispered brokingly before walking towards North, who put an arm over his shoulders.

For Jack the pain would never fully go away. Jamie had been to close in his heart for it to ever fully disappear. But he knew now that Jamie was in a better place, and that he had been ready to die. Jack kept his promise and never created blizzards out of anger, never took out his fear on humans. The pain dimmed over time, but still, every year you could see new frost images appear on Jamie's grave, ones that didn't melt till winter was over.

And up in Heaven Jamie was smiling down at his best friend. "I'll never forget you either, Jack."

**A/N *Runs and hides in a corner * Please don't kill me for this one. My Muse demanded it and wouldn't leave me alone till it was written.**

** Oh, and sorry anyone who isn't Christian, I am so I added in some parts from the Bible, didn't mean any offense to anyone. Anyway, as always I will accept any prompts you guys have.**


	12. Jamie

**A/N I love you guys! Fifteen reviews, I think that's the most I've ever gotten. You guys rock! Well, anyway, this was suggested by ****Dominosowner**** who wanted a chapter where Jamie is captured by Pitch. Hope you like it ****Dominosowner**** I tried my best, although I'm not so sure about how well it came out. And on another happy note, had to write a narrative for an ELA test, wrote it using the Guardians, and guess what? Best paper in the class. **

**Yami Dragoness of Dark**** –**** Your friends were there? Now that is a problem. Thanks a lot for the compliment. Yeah, I can totally seeing him freaking out, like, what if he had a friend before the movie who died of old age? Serious abandonment issues he does have, the Guardians had better fix that since they were the ones who left him for THREE HUNDRED YEARS! And there goes my anger at the Guardians.**

**PhantomGirl1223-**** I myself was crying while writing it, which is hard to explain when your little sister who couldn't care less about this walks in and asks why you're crying.**

**JackFrostRoxs****- Thanks**

**Hakuai-animelover135****- Thanks. And for anyone who wants to see the pic of Jamie dying, this is the url: the killerjill .tumbl /post/34133813007 Just get rid of the spaces.**

** Guest- That's what I live for, making very strong emotions come out because of my writings.**

**Guardian921-**** I'm really sorry about your grandmother. She seems to have been a really nice/special person. Actually, she seems a lot like my own grandmother. And on another note: You get snow! Lucky! Where I live we don't get snow, unlike where I used to live. And thank you for the not having to worry part, I was just worrying that since not everyone believes in God and Jesus that I might offend some people. Actually, I didn't consciously make his daughters name Elisabeth for the Romeo Muller's, although maybe subconsciously. It was actually because Elizabeth is a special name in my family and I suck at thinking up names for characters. And actually I watched that on Youtube just last week. It will always be number 1 in my heary, I'm even thinking of writing a fanfiction for it.**

**Fantasygirl1227-**** That, my friend, is payback for all the emotions you have made me feel in your story ****Captured by Pitch.**

**Dominosowner-**** Yeah, sometime this has to happen, and when that day comes, I feel immensely sad for Jack. It should have been expected, Jamie is mortal, Jack's immortal, at some time this has to happen. * Sobs as she realizes Jack will lose his best friend* **

**Wolfy J-**** Thank you very much. I plan to.**

**Guest-**** Please, don't call anyone stupid here. No ones idea is stupid and because some people like comparing Rise of the Guardians to the Avengers doesn't matter. It's just a funny little thing that we fans didn't even start, the media did by saying it reminded them of the Avengers. In fact, they do have similar points in them.**

**Floral child-**** I will work on that immediately, besides, it gives me a reason to add in some Bunnymund/Jack fluff and a very angry North.**

**JackFrostRoxs-**** Why thank you.**

**NekoAmi1216-**** The feels caused by a animated character, they hurt don't they?**

**Elmorox35****- You're the what, fourteenth person to say that? Thank you very much :D.**

**Guest****- Not my fault! I copied and pasted all the lyrics for that song onto the document, it's the Internets fault.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Jamie watched as Santa's sleigh rose up into the air, pulled by the reindeer, and carrying the Guardians. Jack turned around on the sleigh and looked back at Jamie, smiling and waving. Jamie couldn't help but return the smile, even though he realized this might be the last time he sees Jack. Jack might never return after fighting Pitch, and even if he did survive, the only reason he could be seen was because he had nearly no power, he would get his power back and become invisible again.

What then? Is there even a slight possibility that Jack will still be able to be seen? That he will return to Burgess and play with the children again? With Jamie? Jamie wasn't sure, but he hoped Jack would come back, he was amazing. To think Jack had been around this whole time, bringing the snow and getting no gratitude for it.

Unbeknownst to Jamie, behind him the shadows shifted, forming a man in a long black cloak. He smirked as he realized the Guardians and Jack Frost were gone, leaving the boy alone. Jack Frost would wish he had never messed with the Nightmare King after today. In one swishing motion of his hand both the man and boy were gone, leaving the room empty.

Jamie felt fear bubble in him as darkness suddenly surrounded him from all sides. It felt like he was on a roller coaster at a super high speed. When the motion finally stopped it left Jamie feeling like he was about to puke his guts out. The darkness edged away it revealed a gloomy palace, literally a palace. There were buildings that looked like a darker version of medieval castles hanging upside down from the roof of the cavern, or at least Jamie thought it was a cavern. Jamie was currently standing on a platform near an old, broken fountain. This place looked like it once may have been a beautiful place, but now it was crumbling into pieces, and just as dark and evil as Pitch.

"Do you like my lair?" a cold, silky voice sounded form behind Jamie.

Jamie spun around, coming face to face with Pitch, who was sneering coldly at him. _How does he always appear behind people? _Jamie asked himself, remembering that time today when Pitch had attacked Jack from behind, knocking him out. Trying to sound as brave as possible Jamie replied, "Could use a few decorations, Pitch. Who knows, maybe the Guardians could help you decorate it."

Pitch glowered at Jamie, making the boy shrink back a little on fear. "You shouldn't be making jokes, boy," Pitch growled, stepping closer to Jamie, "You're my prisoner here. You are not getting out anytime soon."

Fearlings materialized around Jamie, surrounding him on all sides. At Pitch's command they enclosed the boy, forming a type of cell around him. As the cell began to move to God knows where Jamie shouted, "The Guardians and Jack will find me and stop you!"

"Oh, I don't want you. You're just the bait. Jack Frost will come to save you and I will destroy him when he is at his most weakest, when he is scared for you," Pitch laughed as Jamie stared on horror-struck by Pitch's plans.

He knew that Jack cared about him and would do anything for him. But Jamie didn't want Jack to be destroyed by Pitch, he wished that he could somehow warn the Guardians not to come. But somehow Jamie doubted they would listen to that idea.

"Jack," Jamie whispered before once again he was transported, but this time to a cell awaiting him.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Jack and the Guardians had just landed at the North Pole. North was looking over his Globe, seeing where Pitch's influences had struck the hardest and where the lights still shown the brightest, where Pitch hadn't touched the children. Jack was messing around with Phil the Yeti, Tooth was fluttering around nervously, Sandy was floating next to north, watching what he was doing, and Bunnymund was tapping his paw impatiently. That's when it happened. A shadow version of Pitch went around the Globe, laughing.

"Pitch!" North shouted upon seeing his Globe's lights all go out.

"Hello, Guardians," Pitch's voice seemed to be coming from a long tunnel, "I'm afraid I'm not hear to talk to any of you, I'm here to talk to Jack Frost." The Shadow-Pitch turned to look directly at Jack, "You shouldn't have left that child alone, Jack."

Jack immediately knew who Pitch was talking about, "Jamie! Don't you dare touch him Pitch!"

Pitch let out another cackle of laughter, "To late for that. Your little friend is already mine. Meet me in the town square of Burgess, and maybe we can come to an agreement about what will happen to your little friend." With that the shadow disappeared.

The Guardians were worried, but that was nothing next to Jack, who had begun to hyperventilate and was floating off the ground in fear and anxiety. A light snow began to fall over the whole North Pole, inside.

Realizing why it had begun to snow North walked over to jack, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, "It will be okay Jack. We will go to the town square and get Jamie back."

"I was suppose to protect him!" Jack shouted, fear taking over, "I shouldn't have left him! I should have stayed with him, protected him! It's my fault that he's captured by Pitch!"

"No, Jack. It's not, the only person whose fault it is is Pitch's." North tried to calm Jack down, the snow had begun to fall on them a little harder.

Realizing North couldn't calm Jack down Bunnymund stepped forward, "Matey, I don't think Jamie would blame you. And it's not the time to panic, just 'cause you weren't there to stop Pitch from taking Jamie doesn't mean you shouldn't be there to get Jamie out. Jamie needs you right now, you panicking won't help anything."

Bunnymund knew how kids worked, Jack needed one set goal to hang onto to calm down or he would continue to panic till he passed out from air deprivation. This tactic seemed to wok for Jack calmed down.

" We're leaving. We're going to go save Jamie, no matter what," Jack's eyes hardened as he turned around and marched towards the sleigh.

The snow ceased falling, instead a cold breeze shot through the whole North Pole. Worried about Jack and Jamie the Guardians followed at a brisk pace, they were going to save Jamie no matter what.

-Rise of the Guardians-

"The Guardians will stop you! Jack will stop you!" Jamie shouted as he was pulled along by Pitch, shadows wrapped around his arms.

"Be quiet, boy!" Pitch snapped, "Ah, this is where the Guardians should be."

Jamie prayed that the Guardians hadn't come, he didn't want to see them be destroyed, but a voice coming from the shadows stopped the hope that they hadn't come.

"We're here Pitch, now. Let. Jamie. Go," Jack and the other Guardians stepped in front of Pitch.

North had his swords drawn, ready to attack Pitch and his fearlings. Tooth had swords as well and was fluttering above North. Next to Tooth was Sandy, who had sand whips in his hands. Bunnymund had both of his boomerangs out and poised for throwing. Jack was in front, his staff gripped tightly in both hands, and snow circling around his knees like it was waiting for a command to attack.

"Now, now. I said we could come to an agreement, but I never said I would just give you back the boy," Pitch said in a clam voice.

That made Jack really angry, "Stop playing games Pitch! Let Jamie go!"

Jamie stared in shock at Jack, he had never heard him shout, and when he did it made him somewhat scary. Not to mention the fact that the snow seemed to react to his anger and had jumped a couple inches in the air before landing on the ground again.

"You want the boy, fine," Pitch grabbed Jamie and threw him to Jack, who let go of his staff to catch Jamie in his arms.

"Are you okay?" "Did Pitch hurt you anywhere?" "Did he give you nightmares?" "How did he catch you?" Those questions and more bombarded Jamie as the Guardians surrounded him. Jack looked Jamie over, making sure he had no injuries. _Thank you God. _Jack thanked as he looked up at the sky. Jamie had no injuries on him, Pitch hadn't hurt him at all.

"I'm fine guys, really," Jamie assured them as he struggled out of Tooth's death grip hug.

"How very touching," Pitch drawled, reminding the Guardians of his presence, "But, everything comes with a price. You didn't think I would just let you go, did you? Time to disappear forever."

Pitch held out his hand and a burst of darkness, of nightmares, flew towards the Guardians. At the same time all of the Guardians weapons flew from their hands, landing behind Pitch. Jamie hid behind Bunnymund as the darkness got closer. None of them had a way out of this, the sleigh was to far away to come in time, none of the walking eggs or mini fairies had come, and now they were weaponless. They got ready for what was sure to be a painful hit and clenched their eyes shut, but it never came.

Opening his eyes Jamie shouted, "Jack!"

The other Guardians had been stunned into silence. Jack was floating in the air in front of them, hands held out, and a barrier between him and Pitch's evil magic. It was like a shield, a blue glowing shield that was holding back the magic. Jack's eyes were glowing a bright blue as he struggled to hold up the barrier.

"You will not harm my friends," Jack ground out, voice wavering as Pitch put more power behind his magic.

The snow began to rise and circle around Jack, creating a mini tornado around him. Jack thrust out his hand and suddenly a blizzard started. It was very strong, hitting into the fearlings and destroying them in groups of ten, twelve, even twenty. Jamie grabbed onto Bunnymund to keep from being blown away. More snow swarmed Jack as his eyes glowed brighter. Icicles flew at Pitch, nearly impaling him.

"Jack, stop!" North shouted.

"He can't here you!" Bunnymund yelled through the blizzard at North, "This is practically a defense mechanism, we were in trouble and Jack used the strongest thing he could to protect us. Unfortunately that was making a blizzard."

"Well, then, you can stop your little friend," Pitch growled before disappearing.

Apparently Jack didn't realize that Pitch was gone because the blizzard continued to grow in power. Looking at Jack Jamie realized how they could get Jack to snap out of it. Jamie took a step forward, only for Bunnymund to grab him back.

"What are you doing, matey?!" Bunnymund asked, looking in shock at Jamie.

"I know how to pull Jack out of this!" Jamie had to shout to be heard over the wind, "Please, trust me."

None of the Guardians liked it, but maybe Jamie did know a way to help Jack, if not all of Burgess would be destroyed. Bunnymund reluctantly nodded and let Jamie go. Steeling himself Jamie pushed through the wind and snow till he was right next to Jack. It was now or never.

Jamie reached out and took one of Jack's hands in his own, he almost released it when the coldness of Jack's hand came in contact with his warm hand, but instead tried to convey all of his emotions since he met Jack to him, "Jack! Please, you've got to stop, you're going to destroy Burgess! I'm fine1 The Guardians are fine! We won't be leaving you! Just please, come out of this! Jack, I believe in you!" Jamie wasn't sure where the last part came form, but he was dimly aware of Jack saying something about having no believers, maybe that would pull him out of it.

The snow began to calm down, thew wind completely died down. Jack turned his head to look at Jamie, eyes still glowing blue.

"That's right Jack. I believe in you," As Jamie said this the glowing in jack's eyes diminished leaving his normal icy blue eyes and Jack stopped floating, landing on the ground.

"You mean that?" Jack asked, eying Jamie.

"Course I do, you're my friend," Jamie smiled up at Jack.

At that moment the rest of the Guardians ran up to them. All of them seemed to ave varying degrees of panic on their faces.

"Are you okay Jack?" North immediately asked.

"Yep, although I'm not even sure how _that _happened," Jack rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. .

"Doesn't matter, right now we have to find Pitch," Bunnymund reminded them.

"You're right, we have to hurry if we want to stop Pitch," North mused, then looking down at Jamie, "Will you be okay if we drop you back off at your house? We probably shouldn't leave you alone again, but we have to go fight Pitch."

Jamie nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I'll give him a lift back home," Jack offered.

After some quick agreements, goodbyes, and a location for Jack to meet back up with the Guardians, Jack was lifting into the air with Jamie on his back. In less than five minutes Jack had brought Jamie back to his house. As Jack landed he gently pushed Jamie off his back, a gush of air lowering him to the floor.

Turning around Jack said, "Thanks for breaking me out of that...whatever it was."

Jamie smiled at his friend, "No problem. Shouldn't you be hurrying up to go catch up with the Guardians?"

"Yeah, in a sec. I have something to give you," Jack held out his palm, where an ice crystal glowed, floating just a centimeter above his hand. Handing it to Jamie Jack explained, "This is an ice crystal, if anyone, meaning Pitch, tries to hurt you, you just throw it at them. The crystal will do the rest, including sending me a message about what just happened so I can come and stop whoever it is."

Jamie was shocked into silence for a couple minutes before looking up at Jack, "Thanks Jack."

"Yeah, well, we're friends now, right?" Jack laughed as he walked a little ways away. "Bye Jamie, gotta go." With that Jack launched himself into the air. He didn't want to leave Jamie but he was positive that Jamie would be safe from now on.

"Bye Jack," Jamie shouted up to Jack.

He knew Jack was coming back. That his best friend would always be there for him.


	13. Prank War

**A/N Hello fellow RotG fans, here is the next installment for Rise of the Guardian Oneshots. This one is a prompt from ****Floral child****who wanted Bunnymund and Jack getting into a prank war, then it going sour. This gave me a reason to write some Sick!Jack and Caring!Bunnymund, as well as Angry!North. Hope you like it ****Floral child****. **

**ChiKa-RoXy-**** Fellow Christian, hello! Thank you very much. And ya, Jack probably did sink the Titanic. I managed to add in the Titanic to this one as well, I might as well right a oneshot based of that. What am I hoping for in the movie? Does very little romance count? In all honesty I hate romance, and ToothxJack is not my OTP for this, it's ToothxBunnymund. But, I'm hoping for Jack to tell the Guardians off at one point for only finding him when they need him instead of when he first became Jack Frost. Trust me, I did the same thing with the trailer while my family was around, the weird stares I got for **_**that.**_

**Dominosowner-**** you're very welcome, i loved doing your request. **

**Hakuai-animelover135-**** RotG should definetly have a sequel. Ever realize that Dreamworks movies that are popular and get a sequel have TV shows based of them. Kung Fu Panda got a sequel then became Legens of Awsomness. Madagascar had two sequels and became Penquins of Madagascar. How to Train Your Dragon is getting a sequel and became Riders of Berk. So maybe if we get a sequel we'll also get a TV show. Here's to wishing.**

**b.w.13-**** Thanks**

**SokkasFirstFangirl-**** Jack would go mental if Jamie was hurt at all. Pitch had better watch out, an angry Jack Frost whose powers are controlled by his emotions is not someone you want to face off with.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

"Frostbite!" came the sound of Bunnymund's yelling.

Wondering what Jack had supposedly done this time, North turned from his train and went into the room that Bunnymund was in. What he saw made him want to laugh, although he managed to hold it in. Bunnymund was standing in the middle of the room, feet frozen to the floor, ears frozen together, and bright pink fur. Yes, bright pink. Instead of the normal grayish color it now looked magenta.

Bunnymund spotted North and pleaded, "Help me. Please."

North shook his head in humor, "Jack?"

Bunnymund snorted an affirmative, all that North needed to shout out his own call for Jack. "Jack! Come here now!"

In an instant Jack had appeared in the room, leaning on his staff, and a smile on his face, "You called?"

The picture of innocence, but North knew better, Jack was always playing pranks and was never innocent. "Fix it." Was all North said as he motioned towards Bunnymund.

Jack looked over only to burst out laughing, "The color was supposed to be blue." He gasped out between laughs as he fell to the floor, rolling on it as laughter shook his body.

Bunnymund's eyes flashed, "Frostbite! Fix me now! If this color stays I will skewer you!"

"The pink Easter kangaroo is going to skewer me, with what? A Lilly? Rose?" Jack continued to roll on the floor, laughing.

After a couple minutes Jack finally calmed down and used a gust of wind to get back to his feet, "Alright, I'm good now." He gasped out.

"Yeah, well I'm not! Fix me!" Bunnymund once again yelled.

"Hold your horses, Kangaroo, or is it hold your eggs?" Jack mused.

"Jack!" Both Bunnymund and North shouted.

"Okay. Okay," Jack held his hands up in a pacifying manner as he walked towards Bunnymund. With one tap from his staff, Jack unfroze Bunnymund's feet and ears.

"Now fix my fur," Bunnymund growled.

"Um," Jack's eyes darted around the room nervously.

"You do know how to fix, right Jack?" North asked nervously when Jack said nothing more; he could already see the steam coming from Bunnymund's ears.

"Um, not really, like I said it was suppose to blue so-" Jack started.

"You mean I'm going to stay pink forever!" Bunnymund interrupted, "I'm going to kill you Frostbite, immortal or not!"

Bunnymund lunged towards Jack, paws outstretched so they could wrap around the Winter Spirits neck, only to be intercepted by one of North's yetis. The yeti began to wave it's hand furiously, making growling noises towards Bunnymund.

"What's he saying?" Bunnymund asked.

"He said: Don't injure Jack, the dye will disappear completely in less than a week, it's washable." North translated, smiling at the yeti that Jack had deemed Phil. Phil had probably just saved Jack's immortal life.

"Washable, washable," Bunnymund muttered under his breath as he turned to walk out of the room, then just as he reached the door he turned around, "Frostbite, I will get my revenge, you have just started an all out prank war." With that Bunnymund was gone.

Jack pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt, "Um, you don't think he actually meant an all out prank war, do you?"

North looked sadly at Jack, "Never prank a Pooka, their pranks are ten times worse than any normal prank." With that North himself left the room, leaving Jack to think about what torture Bunnymund was going to put him through soon.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Jack slowly made his way through the North Pole, his staff held out in front of him. It had been three days since the prank on Bunnymund, and Bunnymund had yet to get back Jack, whic honly caused Jack to be more on the defensive. All the other Guardians had decided to stay out of this, not wishing to be on the recieving end of a Pooka's pranks, so that left Jack by himself. With every sound he would jump and spin around, ready to attack, which the yetis took advantage of. The yetis had been waiting for the perfect time to scare Jack, and the last couple days had been it.

Jack walked slowly into his room, ready for anything, well, almost anything. He was not ready for there to be a present on his bed, a present that had eggs decorating it. Walking over to the present Jack leaned over it and was immediately wary; but if this was the best Bunnymund had then Jack had nothing to worry about.

"Nice try, Bunnymund," Jack called out as he straightened up and turned around.

Jack never had enough time to react as a dozen eggs bombs exploded in his face, covering him in gooey chocolate. Jack could only stand there in shock, wondering how Bunnymund had even done that. Finally after a couple minutes Jack shouted, "Bunnymund!"

Not even a minute later Bunnymund was at the door, "How'd you like my prank?"

"Get me out of this!" Jack shouted.

Bunnymund just laughed, "No way matey, you didn't help me get my fur back to its natural color, I'm not helping you get that chocolate off." Bunnymund then spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Jack coated in chocolate standing in the middle of his room.

"Bunnymund!"

"I'll go tell North, maybe he'll help you," Bunnymund shouted back before breaking down in laughter.

It wasn't till a hour later that Bunnymund told North about Jack, and that whole time Jack had been unable to move. Needless to say North hadn't been to happy, not about the fact that Jack was covered in chocolate but because the chocolate got all over the rug.

When Jack complained about the prank North's response was, "Never prank a Pooka."

-Rise of the Guardians-

Over the next couple weeks Jack and Bunnymund continued to prank each other. Pranks that usually ended up with either Bunnymund having a frozen ear and tail, or Jack having egg bombs exploded over him. Bunnymund had even got some of the elves and yetis to help him. Since then Jack hasn't been able to find a single piece of candy, not even a cookie, which for a person who loved sweets, was torture. North wasn't sure what Bunnymund was planning, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach which meant it would not go down well. North sighed as he turned back to the train he was trying to fix. This was going to be a long day.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Jack's Pov_

I put a hand to my stomach as it growled once again. I hadn't been able to find a single piece of sugar for days, it was torture. I just knew it was Bunnymund's fault, this had to be one of his stupid ideas of fun. My stomach growled again.

"Oh, be quiet," I moaned.

I was walking through the workshop, trying to find any piece of candy, but no luck. Every time I saw an elf with cookies it would lick them before I could grab one. And the yetis would just hold them out of my reach and take my staff so I couldn't fly up and get them. I was just about to despair and go to my room when I saw it, a box of chocolates.

Racing over I took the lid off, not even caring why they would be there or who would place them there. I just began to shovel the chocolates into my mouth. _Ahh, Heaven. _I thought. That's when I noticed the box right next to it, a box of cookies. In a second I was eating those as well. They mixed perfectly together, it was truly Heaven. I could feel the sugar high starting, the feeling of jittering and wanting to just jump up and lfy throughout the whole North Pole.

But that feelings only lasted a second beofer it was replaced with a feeling of sickness. _I don't __feel so good._ Jack moaned inwardly. Suddenly I felt super hot, hotter than he had been that time I accidently got stuck in Hawaii, and that was hot. My stomach was quesy, doing flips at the thought of more candy, or of a sugar high.

My whole body was suddenly shaking. I placed the cookie back in the box before grasping the corner of the table. Black spots danced in my vision as everything seemed to tilt to the side. I gasped as I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the floor.

"North," I shouted, or at least tried, it came out more as a weak whipser than a shout.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Phil the yeti leaning over me.

-Rise of the Guardians-

North ran through the halls of the North Pole as fast as he possibly could. He had to get to the infirmary area as quickly as possible. Not even five minutes ago North had been informed that Jack had passed out, aquiring a very high fever suddenly, while eating chocolate. Nroth knew who was responsible for Jack suddenly taking sick, and Bunnymund was going to pay for it.

North just reached the infirmary when he heard the sound of retching. Pushing the doors open and walking through North winced at the sight. Jack was leaning over a bucket, currently puking his guts out, as Phil stood above him, rubbing his back in soothing motions. North closed the doors behind him with a bang, alerting Phil to his prescence, who loked up at North and seemed to be begging North do something. North walked over and took Phil's place, while Phil went out to look for Bunnymund, knowing North's anger at the Pooka. Sitting down on the bed Jack was currently on North started rubbing his back soothingly, just like Phil had been.

"What happened Jack?" North asked once Jack's retching had stopped.

Jack looked up at North and North had to hold in a gasp, Jack looked horrible! His cheeks were flushed a crimson color, his skin was clammy, obviously. His pupils were dilated to the point that you could barely see them. His skin which had once been a bluish white was now tinted green.

"B-Bunnymund's t-tainted c-c-chocolates," Jack descended into a coughing fit, his whole body shaking with each cough.

North gently stroked Jack's hair while he waited for the coughing fit to end. Bunnymund was definetely dead. "It's okay Jack, it'll be alright." North soothed.

Phil decided at that moment to bring Bunnymund in, as well as Tooth and Sandy. North looked up and gave Bunnymund his worst glare, causing Bunnymund to take a step back in fear. Tooth's and Sandy's eyes widened at the sight of Jack, both quickly flew over to his side. Bunnymund was staring in shock, seemingly not thinking this would happen.

"Well?" North asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I didn't know this would happen!" Bunnymund shouted, arms gesturing towards Jack, "It was suppose to just make him feel a _little _hot, not full out fever and puking."

"You gave him tainted chocolate!" North shouted, his anger at Bunnymund getting the better of him, "How could you not think it through fully? Jack is still a child, Guardian or not, his immune system isn't as strong to things that make him hot, like fevers! Why do you think he stays where it's cold?" By this point Bunnymund was trying to dissolve through a wall to get away from North. "And you will be taking care of him till he gets better."

"What?!" Bunnymund was sure he had to have heard North wrong, take care of Frostbite, now that would end badly for the both of them.

"You. Are. Going. To. Take. Care. Of. Jack" North put emphasis on every word, speaking like he was talking to a three year old. Bunnymund just stared in shock at North till North said, "Come Sandy, Tooth, Bunnymund has some caring to do."

Tooth and Sandy looked up at North, as did Jack. Sandy had currently been making a sand-dolphin, Jack loved those things. North had seen the smile that had lite up Jack's face whne he had seen Sandy, and he hated the idea of taking Sandy away from Jack, they were like brothers, but Bunnymund needed to learn to be nice and caring to Jack. Once more North motioned for Sandy and Tooth, this time they got up and followed North out the door.

"Hey! You can't just leave me with Frostbite!" Bunnymund shouted in protest, only to be completely ignored.

Bunnymund sighed and turned around, the sound of retching reaching his ears. Looking, Bunnymund saw Jack leaning over the bucket, once again puking his guts out. _Maybe I did go to far._ Bunnymund inwardly winced as Jack began to dry heave. _Okay, maybe a lot overboard._ Bunnymund took a deep breath and sat next to Jack, hesitantly placing his paw on Jack's back as comfort. After a couple minutes of a mix of dry heaving and puking Jack finally looked up towards Bunnymund.

"I'm sorry," Bunnymund wasn't sure why he was saying it exactly, but he had a feeling he should, he was starting to see how this was his fault.

Jack stared at him, confusion evident on his face, "Why are you apologizing? I started the prank war, shouldn't I be apologizing?"

Bunnymund shook his head, "You really don't understand the whole apologizing thing, do you?" Getting a nod Bunnymund continued, "I'm apologizing 'cause I made you sick, while your pranks hurt no one, yours were harmless."

Jack nodded in understanding. For a couple minutes they fell into an awkard silence before Jack broke it. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" that question had thrown Bunnymund in a loop. Is_n't Frostbite suppose to be mad at me, not the other way around?_

"Yeah, becasue I started the prank war and ate those cookies North got mad at you and now you have to babysit me," there was something in Jack's voice that Bunnymund didn't like, not one bit.

But for some reason Bunnymund just wanted to start a fight, 'cause in one way Jack was right, he had gotten Bunnymund in trouble, it's not like Bunnymund forced Jack to eat the cookies.

"It's always about you, isn't it?!" Bunnymund stood up from where he had been sitting, "It's always about Jack Frost. An immortal, kid who drowned becasue he was an idiot and didn't listen to his parents!" Bunnymund didn't even see the tears forming in Jack's eyes. "Oh, look, I'm Jack Frost and no one can see me, oh, I know, why don't I go sink the Titanic. That's sure to get me some believers. The immortal Personification of Mischief who just can't stop pulling pranks on everyone, who even ruined Easter for kids all over the globe once. You shouldn't even be a Guardian."

Bunnymund turned and began to walk away, not even noticing the tears beginning to flow done Jack's face. Jack's whole body began to shake, and this time not becasue of his fever but because what Bunnymund had just sadi hurt, a lot. Jack tried to hold back the sobs, but finally gave in, curling into a tight ball.

Hearing the sobbing Bunnymund's eyes went wide, he spun around, for the first time noticing that Jack was crying. He hopped over to the boy, "Hey, ti's okay. I'm sorry." Bunnymund continued to try and calm Jack, to no avail. He mentally cursed himself for saying those things, he knew he should never have said those things to Jack. _North is so going to kill me._ Bunnymund inwardly groaned. Jack whispered something, not catching exactly what he said Bunnymund leaned in.

"What did you say, Jack?" Bunnymund decided it best to use his actual name instead of Frostbite.

Jack sniffed before looking up at Bunnymund with red rimmed eyes, "I said: I'm sorry for messing up Easter. I only wanted you to notice me. I wanted your aproval. I still do."

Bunnymund's eyes widened to the size of dish platters, "My approval?" Now he had to be hearing things.

Jack nodded, "You're the only Guardian who still doesn't want me around. You just think I'm some immutare brat, and want me to leave."

"What? I never said that."

"Yes you did," Jack cried indigantly, "Every day your saying how I shouldn't be a Guardian! You just did not five minutes ago."

Bunnymund winced outwardly now at Jack's words. Deciding he had to do something before this low selfesteem thing got worth Bunnymund turned Jack so he was looking him straight in the eyes, "I was wrong, you are a Guardian, and one of the best ones I've ever seen. You helped us defeat Pitch, heck, you stopped him yourself. I'm an idiot and was wrong for what I was saying, maybe I jsut don't like change." Here Bunnymund hsruuged his shoulders, "You're one of the most brave Guardians I have ever met. I'm sorry for what I said to you concerning the matter, I was terribly wrong."

Jack wiped his nose with his sleeve like a three year old would, "Mean it?"

"Course I do. Now, forgive me?" Bunnymund asked, his arms wide open in an invatation for a hug.

Jack smiled and launched himself into Bunnymund's arms, curling into the soft fur. The fur was actually must colder than his body felt at that moment, giving a calming effect to the Winter Spirit. Bunnymund gently stroked his hair, this one time allowing Jack to curl up against him. After a couple minutes Bunnymund decided this emotional display was over.

"Come on, Jack, time to move," Bunnymund began to move Jack, only to find that he was fast asleep, fingers curled into Bunnymund's fur.

Bunnymund couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he gently pried Jack away from his fur and laid him onto the bed. Bunnymund puled up the covers to Jack's chin, making sure the boy was comfortable, although Bunnymund wasn't sure if Jack even needed a blanket at this point.

"Night, kiddo," Bunnymund placed a paw on Jack's forhead, reluctantly removing it a couple minutes later and walking out of the room to go find North.

_Who knows, maybe Frost isn't so bad after all._ Bunnymund mused as he spotted North.

** A/N As always if anyone has a prompt they want me to do, just send it on in and I'll do it.**


	14. Jack!

**A/N: 22 days till RotG! Yeah! So, did any of you see the extended "trailer". That thing should have been called sneak peek, not trailer, seriously. And I think I comvinced my best friend to come see RotG with me, yeah!**

**Guest-**** I think this covers your request. Hope you like.**

**Dominosowner-**** Wait, wait, wait. HTTYD is getting TWO sequels? Did not know that, well, you learn something new everyday. :D I would definetley watch sequels, as long as they are good, and not like the Hunchback of Notre Dame sequel. I will be sure to work on your prompt as soon as I can.**

**Hakuai-animelover135-**** Have I got time? Ha! I use my whole computer period in school just writing these out, I have nothing better to do in there right now since I finished everything in a day. Course I'll do one with Jakc and Sandy, I love those two's brotherly relationship. Tv series would be, as Po the Panda would say, awesome.**

**NekoAmi1216-**** * Raises an eyebrow at you* This happens often? Somehow I'm not surpirsed.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl-**** Um, I could try to do that. I'm jsut not that good at romance, and I don't exactly ship them, I could try. Um, anyway, this probably is a stupid questions, but who's Baby Tooth?**

**SparkleWolf7000-**** Thank you very much. And I did yours and Guest' prompt for Jack getting hurt so, here you go.**

**Becky199756-**** Is that a prompt? Sorry, I'm a little confused. And, other legends? Like Mother Nature? I heard she's in the Guardians of Childhood books, but, if you're talking about them, I haven't read them yet.**

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX-**** Yeah, both tumblr and DA have a lot of spoilers for RotG. I like your idea, in all honesty that had been one of the few ideas I myself have had for this. Your prompt though has given me a couple ideas for that.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy-**** Thank you, it makes me happy that you guys like my story, since my other fandom stories don't seem to be all that popular. I love your prompt idea, I already have some ideas for that and as to why Jack would leave. I'll be sure to do ti.**

**ChiKa-RoXy-**** Nope, not an actual writer, although that's what I'm aiming to become. I'm happy that you like my story so much,**

**RaistIsHot-**** Thanks for the review.**

**IndigoWinter-**** I'll be sure to do the Titanic idea, my mind is already filling with ideas for this and other prompts. How will I concentrate in class tomorrow when this is on my mind?**

**KatMeister-**** I'll be sure to do it.**

**Wolfy J-**** Magical? I wish. If that was true I would be in Hogwarts currently studying under Proffesor Snape who is my Head of House. I know how it feels for an author to not update their stories for a long time, so if possible I will alert you guys to when I will be gone a long time.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

"Hurry up, Frost!" Bunnymund shouted behind him as he continued to walk up the hill.

"Hey! You're the one who said I couldn't fly to the top, so hold your horses!" Jack shouted right back.

The two were currently in Africa, apparently Pitch was there causing nightmares and mayhem. Of course North decided to send Bunnymund since he was use to hot climates, and then the Winter Spirit. Jack had already made a promise to make sure North's mouth was frozen shut for the next couple weeks.

_Why would he send a Winter Spirit to Africa, I can't stand the heat._ Jack inwardly whined as he continued to trek up the hill. Luckily though, Bunnymund and North had both agreed to let Jack cause some snow around him so he could stay cool and not overheat. If Jack stayed in any place that was hot for to long he would overheat to the point that he would pass out.

Jack was so stuck in his mind that he never even realized that Bunnymund had stopped till he ran right into him, "Hey! Why are you-"

"Shh, Pitch is nearby, I can feel it," Bunnymund hissed.

"Like North could feel it in his belly?" Jack couldn't help saying that and soon descended into laughter.

Bunnymund spun around and clamped his paw on Jack's mouth, "Be quiet unless you want me to shut you up."

Jack went quiet at that, knowing Bunnymund wasn't joking when he said he would shut him up. Bunnymund slowly pulled his paw from over Jack's mouth and went back to looking at the horizon. Jack looked at it as well, and didn't see anything. He didn't even understand why Pitch would attack here when he could be attacking in America, or Europe, or Asia. They were places with a much larger population then this to cause nightmares and fear at.

Jack had just been about to say that Pitch wasn't here or coming when something slammed into him so hard he went flying and hit Bunnymund. Both went tumbling down the hill, getting many minor bruises and cuts in the process. Bunnymund ended up landing on his back while Jack ended up on his stomach, air knocked out of him. As Jack gasped for air Bunnymund looked up to see who had hit Jack.

Just like he suspected Pitch was standing on the hill, a smirk on his face as he looked down at them. Surrounding him were fearlings who were barely visible because of the sun. They could only be completely visible at night, when it was light outside they were more like ghosts in appearances.

"That was quite a tumble you two had just now, wasn't it?" Pitch asked like the question like he had just been an innocent bystander and not the one who had done it.

"What do you want Pitch!?" Bunnymund roared in anger, Jack had already gotten hurt by Pitch, which just made Bunnymund angrier than he normally was around Pitch.

"What do I want?" Pitch seemed to muse about this for a minute, "To cause mayhem and fear, I guess."

Jack finally got some air into his lungs and stood up next to Bunnymund, "Get out of here, Pitch! Leave the children here alone!"

"Now, that wouldn't be a lot of fun now, would it?" Pitch laughed that creepy laugh of his as he walked down the hill towards Bunnymund and Jack.

The fearlings followed right behind him. Bunnymund reached up and grabbed one of his boomerangs, as Pitch got closer. Jack got into a fighting stance, his grip on his staff tightening and the snow falling faster and harder around him. As Pitch got closer Bunnymund got ready to throw the boomerang, fully pulling it out of its sheath now.

"I wouldn't if that if I were you," Pitch held out his hand, but nothing seemed to happen.

Confused Bunnymund was about to retort when a scream pierced the air. Bunnymund spun around, his eyes widening at what he saw. Tendrils of darkness had wrapped around Jack, ripping his staff from his hands, and pinning his arms to his sides. The scream hadn't necessarily been from pain but more from shock that he hadn't been ready and that Pitch had gotten the upperhand.

"Pitch!" Bunnymund roared, anger getting the better of him again.

"Calm down and put away that boomerang and I'll let Little Jacky go," Pitch ordered.

Bunnymund had no other option then to put away the boomerang. "There. Now release Jack!"

With one swish of his hand, Pitch released Jack, the tendrils pulling away from him so quickly he hit the ground. But the one holding his staff didn't release it.

Bunnymund quickly ran over to help Jack, "What about his staff?" Bunnymund demanded as he helped Jack get into a sitting position.

"Oh, that little thing, do you really need it, it's just a stick?" Getting a plain look from Bunnymund, Pitch sighed, "Fine then." Once again Pitch waved his hand and this time the tendril dropped Jack's staff in his lap.

As Bunnymund helped Jack get to his feet, he warily watched Pitch. _Why hasn't he attacked __yet? What's he planning? What's he even doing here? I've got to get Jack out of here before Pitch hurt him._ All these thoughts were running through Bunnymund's mind as he watched Pitch.

Pitch meanwhile was just strolling around his fearlings and unnoticeably getting farther away from Bunnymund. _They're going to wish they never came here when I'm done with them. _Pitch inwardly smiled before he outwardly shouted, "Attack!"

Neither Jack nor Bunnymund had enough time to react, both caught off guard by this. As the fearlings rushed towards them Jack made a split second decision, and pushed Bunnymund out of the way. A dozen fearlings slammed into Jack and sent him flying backwards, landing with a thump as he hit the ground.

"Jack!" Bunnymund shouted, eyes wide, as he stood up, already having his boomerangs pulled out.

Bunnymund took a step towards Jack, but before he could take another one he was surrounded. Bunnymund growled, "You want to fight a Pooka, then fine!" Bunnymund threw his boomerangs, quickly followed by some egg-bombs, which took out at least a dozen fearlings.

A couple feet back Jack was just starting to get to his feet. Shaking his head to try and rid it from its fuzziness he grabbed his staff, which was lying right in front of him. Jack shakily got to his feet, for the first time noticing the large gash going from his thigh to his ankle, whatever he had cut it on had stung badly. Jack winced as he placed pressure on his right leg; it felt like it was on fire! Jack turned around and spotted Bunnymund.

Steeling himself, Jack leaped into the air, which was much harder since he had never flown in such humidity and heat. He quivered as he tried to fly through the air. He made it to Bunnymund actually, and landed right next to him.

As soon as Jack landed one of the fearlings lunged at him. Using his staff like a bat Jack swung it as hard as he possibly could, slamming it into the fearling. The fearling exploded into black sand-dust.

Next to him Bunnymund was throwing egg-bombs like crazy, hitting as many as possible. His boomerangs would fly through the air at top neck speed, hitting fearlings with the force of a truck. The fearlings were starting to fall back, realizing they couldn't win this fight against the two Guardians.

Bunnymund turned to congratulate Jack, but when he turned around he saw Pitch, sneaking up behind Jack, "Jack! Behind you!"

Too late. Pitch wielded the sword in his hand so that it was in a stabbing position. Jack unknowingly turned around, defenses wide open. In one fleeting moment Pitch lunged out and stabbed Jack right through the stomache. A horrible, ear-piercing scream followed seconds later.

_Jack's Pov_

"Jack! Behind you!"

I had just been finishing off two fearlings when I heard Bunnymund shout that. Confused as to what could possibly behind me that was so much danger I turned around to face it. _Probably a stupid fearling that wants to fight me._ I thought. Oh, how wrong I was. Right behind me was Pitch.

My eyes widened as I noticed the sword in his hand, suddenly understanding Bunnymund's fear. For a second our eyes met and I could see the message in them, _You are going to pay for ever trying to stop me, pay dearly._ Pitch then lunged. I tried to move, but it was like I was frozen to the ground, which for me was impossible.

I screamed when the sword entered my stomach. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was a burning sensation racing up my whole body, originating from the stab wound. I could already feel the blood gushing from the wound. Black spots danced in front of my vision. I was only dimly aware of falling to the ground, the pain dimming all my senses.

Images started to dance in front of my vision, images that I had never seen before. A boy and a girl racing in front of a house, the girl shouting gleefully to her brother, _"Can't catch me, Jack! Just try!"_ An older woman and man holding the same boy, just a little younger, in their arms as snow pounded down on the house they were in. The same boy and girl making snow angels and then waiting for Santa.

By now I was positive, the boy was me, a human version of me! The outside world was shielded off, I didn't even feel the pain anymore, and for that I was happy. I couldn't feel anytihng, could only watch as the scenes played out. Human-me and the girl, who I was pretty sure was my sister, were out in a forest, Human me was picking some type of flower.

"_Just don't go to far, Elisabeth, you can go to that tree and that's it," _Human-me pointed towards some tree.

Elisabeth nodded, _"You're the best, Jack, thank you!"_ She ran up and gave Human-me a hug beofre running off.

Human-me sighed and turned back to whatever it was he was picking, not watchin Leisabeth anymore. I had a bad feeling about this, like something bad was going to happen. I wanted to yell at Human-me to watch Elisabeth, to never let her leave his sight, but I couldn't. It wasn't till five minutes later that he was finally done and stood up.

"Elisabeth, time to go," Human-me called. No answer. For the first time I looked around and realized Elisabeth wasn't there, Human-me seemed to realize it as well. "Elisabeth? Come on, this isn't funny! Where are you? Elisabeth!"

I could feel panic building up in me, and I could read it perfectly on Human-me's face. Human-me(you know what, he's still me, I'll just call him Jack), so Jack, started to run around the forest, checking everywhere for Elisabeth, and calling out her name, desperation lacing his voice. Jack looked ready to just breakdown and cry when a frightened scream broke through the air.

"Jack!"

Jack's head snapped towards the sound and began to run. He ran as fast as he could into a clearing, the place that Elisabeth's scream had come from. In the clearing was Elisabeth, her back pressed up agianst a tree, and surrounding her was a pack of wolves, maybe five. A small pack, but a pack nonetheless. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the situation, then in less than a second, reached down and picked up snow, making it into a snow ball, and threw it at one of the wolves. It hit one of the wolves head, catching his attention so much that he completely forgot about Elisabeth and turned to Jack. Jack continued to throw more snow balls at the wolves, so many that all the wolves attention was on him and they were beginning to growl. I had to feel impress, then I remember this was me and that right now I was eighteen and so was the human me, I could feel a deadweight hit my stomach.

Just as they began to move towards him Jack shouted, "Run, Elisabeth, run! Get back to the village! Now!"

Jack turned around and raced away, the wolves close on his heels. Elisabeth turned around and ran in the opposite direction, apparently towards the village. Jack continued to run for the next fifteen minutes, the wolves closing in on him. I could see that Jack was getting tired, that he had no tricks left up his sleeve.

Until the lake. Jack pushed through a clump of trees, only to emerge right next to a frozen pond. I shivered as I realized it was "the" pond. I suddenly wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, I didn't want to see this. I understood now what this was, it was my memories, who I was before Jack Frost, how I died.

Jack ran towards the lake, realizing it was his only salvation. As he ran on it I could already see the cracks forming underneath his feet. He ran for all his might while the wolves got onto the lake. It seemed this lake wasn't frozen enough to hold the combined weight, 'cause it fully broke apart. The cracks finally enlarged and broke the ice into many pieces. The wolves feel into the freezing water, I could see them thrashing, trying to get out of the water.

Jack just continued to run over the lake, trying to outrun the cracks now enlarging underneath him and to get to the other side. He didn't. The ice broke apart underneath him and with a scream he went toppling into it. Suddenly I was in my past-self's body, in the lake, unable to breath. I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible while trying to get to the surface and out of the lake. But to soon my body began to go numb, I panicked. I began to thrash in the water, fear getting the better of me as water flowed into my open mouth. Everything was dimming, my vision was going black, and I could no longer move. My eyes had just closed when I heard a voice.

"Matey! Wake up! You've got to wake up Jack! You can do it, I believe in you! Wake up!" Bunnymund.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Bunnymund's Pov_

For a couple seconds after Jack's scream I was frozen, frozen by the shock of what had just happened. It wasn't until Pitch extracted his sword from Jack's gut and Jack fell to the ground that I could move. I roared with anger, the fearlings actually fled at that moment, leaving only me, Pitch, and Jack. I lunged forward, ready to kill Pitch for what he had just done, but just as I got to him, he disappeared. I let out a loud string of cuss words before I heard Pitch's voice.

"You really should be checking on your friend, I don't think he's to well," laughing followed this, but I didn't have time to wonder about how Pitch was projecting his voice.

I turned around and raced to Jack, dropping to his knees next to the Winter Spirit. Blood was pouring out of the wound, seemingly unstopping. That's when I noticed something else, Jack's eyes were open, but unseeing, just staring off into space. I felt fear boil up in me as the thought that he might be dead came to the forefront of my mind. Steeling myself I placed two fingers to Jack's neck, sighing in relief when I felt a heartbeat, albeit a low one.

Realizing I needed to use something to stop Jack's bleeding I looked around for something. Then I spotted the pack Jack had been carrying before our tumble. Quickly grabbing it up I searched through it, and much to my luck, found pieces of cloth and gauze-bandages. Looking up to the sky I thanked MiM that North had packed the backpack instead of Jack, who would have stuffed it with candy. I quickly got the cloth in a little bundle and placed it on Jack's stomach, putting pressure on it in the hopes that the bleeding would stop. Jack didn't even gasp.

Then I realized something. Pitch must have trapped him in a nightmare, one that he was awake for. Whatever had happened, this must have occurred because Jack wasn't asleep, but wide awake. _Must not have the same power as Sandy's dream-sand._ I mused before shaking my head, I had to stay on track. Looking down, I knew I had to wake Jack up, if he could even be woken up.

"Matey! Wake up! You've got to wake up Jack! You can do it, I believe in you! Wake up!" I called.

I hadn't been expecting an immediate response, so I was shocked when Jack suddenly gasped, reaching up and grabbing my arm in a deathgrip.

"B-Bunny-ymund?" Jack gasped out, looking up at me with fear filled eyes.

"It'll be okay matey, it'll be alright, "I soothed as Jack winced and let out a small whimper of pain.

I had to get Jack out of here, and soon, otherwise Jack could fall into a coma, or in a worse case scenario, die. Knowing we didn't have much time, I placed my arms under his shoulders and knees, then lifted up. Jack's reaction was instantaneous, he screamed a long, pain filled scream. Worried I quickly placed Jack back on the ground.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay," I gently stroked his sweat plastered hair from his face.

Jack looked up at me with a look of utter pain, "P-please do-on't do t-that aga-ain, p-please." His voice was so low I had to lean in to hear it.

"I won't matey, I promise,"

But that left me with another problem. I had no way of getting Jack out of here except for my rabbit holes, and obviously Jack couldn't be moved that much without extreme pain. So the rabbit holes are a no. The only person who could possibly help Jack and get here in time would be North. But how to get a hold of him? I mused over tihs for a couple minutes while I put pressure on Jack's abdomen. Then I got it, I just had to send one of my eggs through the hole and to North, who would get it and come.

"Jack," I waited till the boy's eyes were on me, "I've got to go for a couple minutes, I'll be back soon."

Jack reacted just like I thought he would, but had hoped he wouldn't. "No!" Jack cried out, grabbing onto my arm once more, "D-Don't lea-ave m-m-me!"

"I'll be right back, but I need to call for help, I'll be back, I promise," I rentched my arm from Jack's grasp and began to walk in the direction I knew the rabbit hole was in.

I winced as I heard Jack's frightened screams for me not to leave, I nearly turned around, but I knew I had to get help. As I found the rabbit hole I pulled out one of my eggs that I carried on my at all times. I added some magic to it and soon enough it was walking and able to talk if I wanted it to.

Kneeling next to the hole I said, "Go to North, tell him our exact corridanates and that we need help. Jack is badly hurt and I can't move him myself. We need help, and soon. You got that?"

The egg nodded them jumped through the hole. I prayed that they would come quick enough to help Jack. I sighed as I heard Jack's shrieks once again, I was so going to murder Pitch after this. I got up and walked back to where Jack was laying.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_3rd Person Pov_

It took about fifteen minutes for the North and Sandy to get there(Tooth was busy collecting teeth), but for Bunnymund and Jack it felt like an eternity. Ever little movement had Jack shrieking in pain, Bunnymund had become the father figure suddenly for Jack and was the only thing that calmed Jack.

When North and Sandy got there they were shocked. Yes they had been told that Jack was badly hurt, but they had not expected this. They had not been expecting Jack to be lying on the ground with blood pouring out of a stab wound in his stomach. Bunnymund was putting as much pressure as possible on the wound, but it was obvious that it wasn't doing much.

North felt anger, fear, worry, and sadness build up inside of him all at once. Anger at Pitch for what he had just done to Jack, for who else but Pitch would be this sadistic. Fear and worry over what would happen to jack with these wounds. And sadness that this had happened at all, he should have kept Jack at the North Pole.

Sandy could barely look at Jack without feeling a pang of sadness and worry. He could still remember when Jack had been human and when he would give him dreams. Jack had always been a dreamer, wanting to go far and do great. That was still part of his personality, even though he didn't remeber those dreams from so long ago. That's why Sandy liked Jack so much, Jack had always been one of the children with huge beliefs in the Guardians. How the others could forget that Sandy didn't know.

Suddenly North was running towards Jack. He skidded to a stop next to him and quickly kneeled next to him, taking in how much paler Jack was and how much the crimson stood out because of that.

"We need to get him in the sleigh, but we can't move him without him screaming," Bunnymund whispered.

Sandy was over in an instant to fix that problem. Waving his arms he sent dream-sand over Jack, causing the boy to fall asleep. He would be out cold for hours, stuck in the dream world where there was no pain or fear.

"Go idea, Sandy," North said before picking Jack up. He held Jack tightly to his body, as if afraid that Jack would disappear if he didn't hold on. "Let's go."

Neither Sandy nor Bunnymund argued to this as they filed into the sleigh.

-Rise of the Guardians-

As soon as they had reached the North Pole, North picked Jack up and raced him off to the imfirmary. It took him, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Phil the yeti to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't for another four hours till Jack was stable. When he was everyone released an audible sigh, happy that their friend would be okay again.

-Rise of the Guardians-

"I saw my past self, my sister, and-how I died," Jack told North, catching North off guard.

North slowly turned around to look at Jack, who was sitting up in the infirmary bed. It had been a week since Pitch had attacked him and he could now sit up without immense pain, unfortunately he still could not walk, but that should change in the next couple days or so. Jack wasn't wearing his sweatshirt currently but a long bed shirt that ended just above his knees, and under that was the multiple bandages covering his injury.

"You did?" North had actually been hoping to keep that certain information form Jack a lttile longer.

Jack nodded. North sighed and sat down next to Jack. "You've got to understand, there's a reason that MiM took away your memories, he didn't want to make you have to watch your family die."

"I understand North," Jack interrupted.

North blinked once. Twice. "You do?"

"Yeah, sure I was angry and sad that you guys kept it from me, but I understand why. Besides, I'm glad MiM kept the drowning memory from me," Jack shuddered as he remembered the feeeling of drowning in that lake.

North gently placed his arms around Jack's shoulderss, "I'm glad you understand. Do you, um, want to talk about what you found out?"

"Nope, not really," Jack answered quickly, if there was one thing he absoultely didn't want t do it was tlak about it.

"Okay, well then, I've got some work to do around the work shop," North stood up and started walking towards the door, once there he stopped and turned around, "You know we'll always be here for you, Jack, we're family now." With that North was gone, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

Jack gently lowered himself till his back was pressed against the bed, his eyes slipping close._ Family. Maybe this is my family now._ Jack mused before he feel asleep. That night he had dreams about him and his sister playing in the snow, of adventures he had wanted to take, and of his new family, his new home.

** A/N Yeah, not really so sure about the ending. But anywho, had mathlete practice for the second time and suddenly undertand everything, here's to hoping I don't make a fool out of myself when we have competitons. And...**

** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	15. Blizzard of '68

** A/N Well, this is a Blizzard of '68 one-shot that is a prompt from Dominosowner. Anyway, this one's shorter than my other chapters, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Oh, and I just got all three Guardians of Childhood books, so as soon as I finish the Hobbit for class I'll be reading those. And if you have ever read the Hobbit, you'd know that the Old English is hard, and that there are very little details in it. Italics will be thoughts.**

** ShiTiger- Thanks, yeah, they are pretty random, aren't they?**

**Hakuai-animelover135-**** I can always do a follow up story with Tooth and Sandy in it, but it will have to wait till the prompts before it are done, I'm trying my best to go in order of when I got them.**

**Roguelover321-**** Correction, that wouldn't happen in a movie most likely. But if you give a fangirl that idea and a computer, that most definitely happen. In other words, I will be sure to do that prompt. And thank you.**

**Floral Child-**** No problem, I love doing your guys prompts, it gives me a chance to perfect my writing skills and mess with my favorite characters.**

**NekoAmi1216-**** * laughs * I have accomplished my mission then.**

**Jack Winter Frost-**** I will be. And can I just say that I LOVE your pen name.**

**EnderMoon****- Thank you very much. I'll be doing the Jack Frost de-aged thing as well, I have an idea in mind for how that happens, but getting on the paper/computer is a whole different thing.**

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX-**** You know, I don't think they can die. My idea was that if they got weak enough they would just disappear, but Jack and Pitch have had no believers for hundreds of years, so there goes that headcanon. Huge trouble? Most definitely.**

**SparkleWolf7000****- Thank you very much. And don't I always update soon.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl-**** Yeah, still shocked though at the emotions my stories ignite though. Really? Wow, I didn't know that, obviously.**

**Guest-**** Thank you. I'm glad you weren't offended or anything. But note for everyone- I'm Christian so probably a lot of my stories will have some Christian element in them, whether on the surface or under it.**

**Dominosowner-**** Please don't call me ma'am, that makes me feel like an old lady, no offense. :D. I understand how you can hate math, a lot of people do, but it's in my blood, literally. And apparently in the first competition nearly everyone gets zero, can't get worse than that now, can you?**

**ChiKa-RoXy-**** I had a good Halloween. I took my younger sister out and she ended up running, screaming, from this house where the guys pooped up as Chucky to give out candy. She is terrified of Chucky. And you know? I had to look up what pseudo meant. Once I found out what it meant, I felt like an idiot.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy-**** You are very much welcome. And I'm guessing from your pen name that you love Robin, may I ask which one? I am a fan of Richard "Dick" Grayson myself.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

It was one of the worst blizzards America had ever experienced. It was mainly hitting the Mid-Atlantic and New England areas of America, but the power outages went all over America. Already over fifty people had died and many more hospitalized because of hypothermia or pneumonia, and it was only the second day of this blizzard.

It also happened to be Easter Sunday, needless to say no one in the Mid-Atlantic area was going to celebrate this year. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't, over twenty inches of snow was barricading them into their houses, and more was falling in a never ending cycle.

The blizzard already ranked a 2, or a significant, on the Northeast Snowfall Impact Scale. New York City was having the worst of it, and their mayor, John Lindsay, was doing nothing to help them. Doors and windows were boarded up in every house, no one was walking on the streets, all cars were buried with snow. No one had any idea when this snow would stop, they just hoped it would stop soon and that they could go on with their lives.

Meanwhile though another person was getting angry because of this snow, this person was Bunnymund, or as you may know him, the Easter Bunny. He scowled as he realized there was no way in the world that he could deliver eggs to the Mid-Atlantic. Anger boiled up in him as he stared over the winter "wonderland". He knew who to blame for this, the person who created all snow storms.

"Jack Frost!" Bunnymund shouted into the storm, positive Frost would hear him.

"You called?" a voice sounded behind Bunnymund, scaring him and causing him to jump as he spun around.

Standing in front of him was Jack Frost, bringer of winter and personification of mischief. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest, a firm scowl on his own face. His staff was hovering in the air a couple feet to his left.

"What do you think you're doing, causing a blizzard on Easter Sunday?" Bunnymund shouted at the winter spirit.

Jack looked bored as he stared at Bunnymund, "And your point is?"

"My-my point," Bunnymund spluttered as he stared in shock at Jack, "It's Easter Sunday, the day I bring eggs to the children. How am I suppose to do that now if they can't even go outside? Winter's over in-case you haven't noticed!"

Jack just had a blank look on his face, "So? Bring your eggs some other day?"

"Other day?" Bunnymund was beginning to wonder if Frost understood anything about any holidays, "Easter is only on Easter Sunday. So get rid of this blizzard, melt the snow, and let me give out my eggs. Now."

"Why should I?" now Jack was confused and shocked, "This is one of the best blizzards I've ever made, I'm not stopping it now."

"You don't understand when you've gone to far, Frost," Bunnymund growled, pointing an accusing finger at Jack, "You are always causing blizzards that kill or hospitalize may people. Do I need to remind you about the Titanic?"

"Hey!" Jack cried in protest, "That was an accident."

"That was you going on a temper tantrum. And I'm stopping this one before it can get any worse, I'm going to go get North and you're going to regret making this blizzard."

With that Bunnymund hopped down his rabbit hole, disappearing form Jack's view.

"Pssht, what will North or the Kangaroo do to me? Hm, kangaroo? I like it," Jack smiled as leaped into the air to fly around once again.

-Rise of the Guardians-

"Jack! Come here, now!" North shouted into the air.

Bunnymund had come and got him just like he had promised. North apparently was the only one who could get Jack to stop this blizzard. So there he was, standing on a hill as snow slammed down on and around them, with Bunnymund at his side.

"Yeah?" once again Jack came up from behind, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

North spun around, caught off guard just like Bunnymund had been earlier. He studied Jack, trying to figure out just why he had started this blizzard. A couple times before he had lost control and caused some "bad" issues, like the Schoolhouse blizzard where he made it snow from South Dakota to Texas. That had been horrible, about 235 people had died, most of them being young children trying to get home from their schools. North shivered as he thought about that day and the many horrible days that had followed.

"Tell him that he has to stop the blizzard!" Bunnymund shouted while at the same time pulling North from his thoughts.

Bunnymund was pointing a finger at Jack, looking very, very angry at that moment. Jack just smiled at him, obviously thinking this was very amusing. Then again, maybe it was to him. Who knew? For Jack creating blizzards at random times might be what coloring is to a three year old child.

"Now, now Bunnymund. I want to hear both of your sides on this, and since I've already heard your side, Jack? Do you want to tell me why you're doing this?" North gave Jack a look that clearly read you-better-tell-me-exactly-why-you're-doing-this.

Jack let out a puff of air, North noted that no cloud of warm air came like it would for humans, or even the Guardians. "I just wanted to create a blizzard. I was in the mood. So I did, I'm a Winter Spirit, creating blizzards is my thing."

"But it's Easter!" Bunnymund interrupted.

"Quiet Bunny!" North shouted right back, "Continue Jack."

Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunnymund before continuing, "anyway, as I was saying. I felt in the mood to create a blizzard, so I did. I mean, look at this! This is amazing, and like the Kangaroo said, it's not Winter, so that makes it even better!" Jack motioned around with his arms, beaming in pride and obvious happiness.

Even though North didn't know much about this boy, he felt sorry that he would have to tell Jack ti wasn't as good as he thought, that he had to crush his...dreams? North wasn't sure if this was Jack's dream or what.

"Jack," North started, earning Jack's attention, "This isn't good, this is horrible." Jack face fell and North nearly stopped there at the look of utter pain on the boy's face. "You can't do this. You're killing people, you're killing children. Look around you Jack, no one is having any fun, no one is happy. You love making children love the snow, this is just making them scared of it. You've got to stop this, Jack."

Jack stared at North for a couple minutes, pain and confusion evident in his eyes. _He doesn't understand why I'm not happy with what he did._ North realized as Jack continued to look at him. Bunnymund had a smirk on his face, having a good feeling he had just won this argument. That made him happy, even if Easter was ruined.

North was starting to think Jack wasn't going to agree and stop the blizzard when Jack whispered, "Okay, I'll stop the blizzard."

Jack was staring at the ground, refusing to look North in the eye. North could also detect something in his voice that had not been there before, he just didn't know what it was. But for any of us who have had experience with children would know it was the tone of bitter disappointment. Jack leaped back into the sky, but with no enthusiasm this time, and disappeared. In minutes the blizzard had cleared, but no sign of Jack coming back.

"There, now Frostbite will leave me and Easter alone!" Bunnymund smiled, "Thanks North." Bunnymund then disappeared down his rabbit hole, heading back to his own home to get ready for next Easter, which was sure to go better than this Easter.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome," North said distractedly.

For some reason, he had a feeling he had just done something bad, even though he had just helped another Guardian. But he felt like he had just done something horrible to Jack. But wasn't Jack wrong in creating the blizzard so close to Easter? If so then why was North feeling so horrible. North looked up towards the sky and could dimly make out the form of Jack flying away from the city.

_Maybe I did do something wrong._

** A/N Oh, and by the way, after looking at the amazing art in the Guardians of Childhood, I looked to the back of the Toothiana one to find out what the next one was. It said, and I quote: Featuring the desperate mission to save Katherine and the appearance of a wayward lad of considerable interest named Jackson Overland Frost.**

**Jackson Overland Frost! Jack Frost! And according to Amazon, it is coming out either June 11, 2013 or September 3, 2013.**


	16. Titanic

** A/N Tah dah. KatMeister and Indigo Winter wanted a oneshot about the Titanic, so here it is. I used actual information I found out about the Titanic in here. And Witch08 wanted a continuation of the last chapter where North realizes what had been the tone Jack was using, so I added that into this as well. This ones sorter as well, maybe it's because my Muse is working overdrive on a story, an original story, I'm creating for a friend.**

** Crazy-ghost-girl- Your right, those graphics would have to be better. Thank you very much.**

** Bookchomper101- Hello Fellow Christian. Thank you very much. And to answer your question on the books, there are two picture books(The Man in the Moon and the Sandman) but there are so far three actual books out and one coming out in a couple months. They are Nicholas St North, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Toothiana. The next one is the Sandman. Although I wouldn't call them novels since they are only 250 pages and very easy to read.**

** RobinMakesMeHappy- Thank you. And Grayson is awesome. Although I didn't get into him because of Batman or Young Justice but by Teen Titans.**

** Dominosowner- It's okay. And thank you for the support. I was actually thinking of a child acting out, mostly based off my sister who is in some type of acting out phase as this moment. The fact that he's going to be in the books makes me wonder why he isn't already a Guardian in RotG and what happened to make him leave the Guardians. I hope they're not in completely separate universes.**

** Darkangel8950- Thank you. And this is partially a sequel since it talks about it and why he acted out. **

** KatMeister- I just couldn't help but put little Titanic references in there. Well, here's the Titanic chapter.**

** NekoAmi1216- I think everyone BUT North understands Jack. North is just oblivious to everything, including sarcasm. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."**

** Hakuai-animelover135- Well, not the art-book, I don't want to spoil the actual movie. And, since it seems he doesn't remember his human life he wouldn't really understand why it is harmful to us because it's just fun to Jack. He kinda has to learn the hard way. And I know this is going to sound stupid, but, I don't understand how to post something so it comes up on the actual Tumblr page. Like the Rise of the Guardians page.**

** SokkasFirstFangirl- Ding ding, we've got a winner! Jack never says his real reasons, his upright answer is always fake. I agree with that. Want, want.**

** Witch08- I tried to add in some of the last chapter like you asked for, so I hope you like it.**

** WhatTHeCensoredXD- Thank you very much, your compliments keep me going on these chapters.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

_April 19, 1912_

I smiled as I walked through the halls of Tooth's castle. So far I had had no problem getting this far, the mini fairies didn't try to stop me, actually, they swooned over me. That just made my smile grow bigger as I got closer to the heart of the enormous palace.

I had to admit, this place was amazing. It was humongous, probably as big as all of Sacramento, California. It was also very colorful, so many tones of pink, blue, purple, name any beautiful color and this place had shades of it that you didn't even know existed. There was also many murals over the walls, depicting things I didn't fully understand, murals of a male and female fairy standing tall with a bundle in their arms, some guys with a black cloak with horses surrounding him("That's stupid," Jack muttered to himself.), this beautiful place under siege. Like I said before, no idea.

See, I was at the Tooth Fairy's palace because I wanted to talk to her. Actually, any of the Guardians would do. I had already been awake, I guess, for two hundred and twelve years, but none of the Guardians had approached me. Of course I knew about them, who didn't? I just wasn't sure why they hadn't talked to me before.

I was so intertwined with my thoughts that I didn't even see the Tooth Fairy in front of me till I bumped into her, sending us both to the ground. Mini fairies fluttered over us in fear and worry. Tooth Fairy herself was muttering as her feathers puffed out.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, this was not how I wanted to meet the Tooth Fairy.

I tried to help her up but she pulled her arm from my grasp before flying back into the air. She studied me hard for a couple seconds, some of her feathers puffing out while others were bent at odd angles.

"Who are you?" she asked eventually, but before I could answer she exclaimed, "Never mind! I've got so many teeth to collect tonight, even with all my mini fairies I might not finish. Fairies, take this "person" out of here then meet me in the main room."

With that Tooth Fairy disappeared down the hall. The mini fairies turned towards me and then proceeded to hit me till I left.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Shesh," I muttered as the mini fairies continued there assault.

I frowned as I walked out the doors, this was not going well. Oh well, of to the next Guardian.

-Rise of the Guardian-

The next Guardian's home I went to was the Easter Bunny's. I was lucky enough to catch him while he was having a nice chat with the Sandman.

This place was huge, covered in grass, and had many eggs walking around. _Walking?_ I might not know a lot, but I knew that eggs didn't walk. But this place definitely had the feel of Spring, which I had heard the Easter Bunny had created. There were flowers everywhere, giving up delightful aromas.

As I walked past another trail of walking eggs I spotted the Easter Bunny and Sandman. They were standing, or in Sandman's case floating, at the base of some Egg statue. Or, at least, I think it is a statue of an egg, it has some weird face on it, so I'm not entirely sure.

I walked up to them, "Hi!" I wave at them.

The Easter Bunny has a shocked look on his face, probably wondering how I got here. But the Sandman smiles at me and waves back. Then he waves both his arms and a question mark appears over his head as well as an image of me.

I look at him confused for a minute before it dawns on me, "Oh, you're asking who I am. I'm Jack Frost, bringer of winter and spirit of fun."

"More like spirit of mischief. I've heard of you and there is no way I'm allowing you to stay in my warren. Out! Out!" The Easter Bunny began to push me back to the entrance.

"Hey!" I protest, "It took me a lot of hard work to get in here. And I want to ask you something."

"I don't care what you want to ask or how hard it was to get in here," Easter Bunny seethes, "Eggs!"

Suddenly surrounding us are giant EGGS. _Seriously, what is up with these things? _

"Take this intruder out of here, make sure he doesn't come back," Easter Bunny orders before walking back to the Sandman, "Come on Sandy, we have some business to talk about."

The giant eggs grab me by the arms. "Hey!" I protest, trying to get out of their grasps. Why do they even have arms? I continue to struggle but these eggs are much stronger than me, and soon I'm at the entrance/exit. I look behind me and I can see the Sandman looking sadly at me and above his head appear the words 'I'm sorry' before he follows the Easter Bunny away.

The eggs finally manage to get me all the way out of the warren and throw me to the ground before stomping back to the hole, once their gone the hole slams shut and seems to lock. _What? Why did they just do that? Why don't they like me?_ Three Guardians down, only one to go: Santa Clause.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Going to Santa's workshop turned out worse than I had expected. I didn't even get two steps in before some yeti(_Yeti's, seriously)_ had grabbed me and thrown me back outside at least thirty feet. When I had sat up, spitting out snow, the yeti let out some garble of words I didn't understand before slamming the door shut. I had tried the door, and many other doors and entrance-ways, but all of them had either been locked or guarded by other yetis who did the same thing the first one had done.

So I dejectedly flew away from the North Pole and ended up in the Atlantic. That's where I am now, in the Atlantic sitting on an iceberg. At first I had been sad and disappointed, but now I was angry. _Why were they like that? Aren't they suppose to be nice and friendly? The only one that seemed the least bit friendly was the Sandman. Maybe they're just frauds. They definitely don't care about me._

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't realize that the iceberg I was sitting on had just gotten a couple inches thicker, nor did I notice the giant ship heading towards me till the last moment. I jumped to my feet as the large ship nearly slammed into the iceberg. I now realized what had happened, I had made the iceberg thicker and the boat had hit it! I could now see that the boat said RMS Titanic on it.

I jumped into the air and watched as the ship ran across the iceberg. I could already feel the panic starting to set into me as water began to flood into the ship._ Oh my gosh, what did I just do?!_ I tried to stop it from hitting the iceberg anymore, tried to stop the water from flowing into the ship by freezing the water, but the water didn't even freeze. I was now in full panic mode.

I'm frozen by fear and panic. I know I should be doing something but I just can't move. I can only watch as more water fills the ship and as people begin to crowd the deck. A lifeboat is dropped into the water after about sixty-five minutes since collision. It's filled with women and children. Seconds later a rocket is fired into the air.

Ten minutes later two more lifeboats are released, falling towards the water, filled with women and children. Three more lifeboats are released in the next seventeen minutes. Another eight minutes till they release another lifeboat and the last distress rocket is fired. Eight have already been fired. In the next thirty five minutes seven more lifeboats are filled and released. Four more are released minutes later.

By now the water is almost to the Bridge deck. I could hear the screams of the people who hadn't gotten off as they desperately tried to find a safe way off the ship. The stern of the Titanic began to rise above the water. People began to jump off the ship, screaming as they hit the freezing waters below. The ship breaks into two pieces and begins to sink into the water.

For two hours and forty minutes I had just stood there, watching. Now what had just happened, what I had just caused, fully sunk in. And I screamed. I screamed because I had caused this. Because I had lost control. Because I had just killed 1,517 people.(_Yes, I had been counting._) I had just sunk the unsinkable ship.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_April 21, 1912_

"You lost control! That's what happened! You couldn't control your powers and just sunk the biggest ship in existence! Do you realize what you just did?!" Santa shouted at me.

It had been two days since the Titanic had sunk, and I have been going crazy with guilt. Santa had finally found me to give me a lecture about what I had done. For some reason I just didn't want to tell him why I had lost control of my powers, it was partly his fault anyway. And since I had refused to answer him, I had been sitting here for the past half hour listening to him rant about what I had done.

"Yes, I know what I did," it comes out much harsher than I had expected it to.

"Well then, you are coming with me to meet up with the other Guardians and MiM, we are going to have a long chat," North tries to grab my arm but I pull away.

I feel the same anger I had felt two days ago boil up. How could he expect me to just come with him? He was the cause of my anger, all the Guardians were, even MiM. So I did the only thing I could, I ran. As I flew away I could hear North shouting for me to come back, but I didn't even glance back. I could run from the Guardians, that would be easy, but I knew I could never run from what I had just done or MiM.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_November 2, 2012_

_North's Pov_

I smiled as I watch Jack, Sandy, and Tooth play around with dream-sand and chat animatedly. Jack had just become a Guardian and we were all celebrating, except for Bunnymund. He had made some lame excuse and disappeared, back to his warren far away from Jack, who he considered a trouble maker.

I couldn't help but remember my two previous meeting with Jack, before this whole Pitch thing happened. The first time had been after he had sunk the Titanic. I had been very, very angry at him for that. I now realized I might have been to mean to him, might have yelled at him to much.

When I had told him that he was going to have a talk with the rest of the Guardians he had fled as quickly as possible. Now I realized it was because of what he hadn't been telling me. That the reason he had lost control was because us Guardians were ignoring him and had hurt him. He hadn't wanted to talk to us 'cause we had hurt him, so he left before we could hurt him more.

The second meeting had been in 1968 on Easter Sunday. Jack had caused a blizzard and Bunnymund hadn't been to happy. At that time I hadn't recognized what the tone in Jack's voice had been when I told him that the blizzard wasn't goo. Now I realized it was bitter disappointment and pain. Jack had been expecting me to praise him for what he had done, to be happy with it, and when I wasn't he was hurt.

But I couldn't blame him, he had had no one to teach him how to control his powers so he had no way to stop the sinking of the Titanic. And he had wanted a family, so he had acted out in the hopes that I would be happy with him. I realized now that us Guardians had pushed him away and that was why he had acted out so much, he had wanted someone to pay attention to him. We had hurt him badly. I wasn't sure if we could ever make up for what we had done to him.

Suddenly a snow ball was hitting my head. I turned around to see Jack in the air, laughing along with Sandy and Tooth. "R-Run!" Jack stuttered before zooming away, Tooth and Sandy at his heels.

I smiled, maybe we were already making up for it by just being his family now.

** A/N Oh, oh. We are at 96 reviews, 4 more till 100!Whoever is the hundredth reviewer will get to chose their own prompt which will be the chapter, getting pushed ahead of the others, and (if they have a profile or give their email) will get a sneak peak of that chapter. Let's get to 100 reviews!**


	17. Sandy

** A/N Yeah! We're past 100 reviews! This chapter is a little Jack and Sandy, requested by **Hakuai-animelover135

** AlwaysTomorrow- Why thank you very much.**

** Ice ninja- very glad you like these. I wouldn't be so sure on the best, fantasygirl1227's story Captured by Pitch is pretty good, actually, amazing**

** Kurama111- Yeah, my updates are pretty often, aren't they? The de-aged Jack Frost will be in two more chapters I think, I've just got to find a way to get my ideas to all tie together.**

** Crazy-ghost-girl- Oh, I'm sorry. In my opinion all movies should be in theaters on the same date in every country. I probably will write more about Jack as a human, probably about how he celebrated the holidays and the headcanon of Pitch being his brother.**

** chipmunkmonster6- Thank you. Something I realized about most animated movies, the characters have no depth, I'm hoping it's different for RotG.**

** Mery Storm- * laughs for a couple minutes* Go Jack! I don't actually know where the downloads of the books are, you could probably buy them on Amazon, I have the actual books, like hardcover. And, by the way, your English is better than most of the people in my ElA class.**

** Guest- I'll do that, I have an idea for that already.**

** DragonEmerald98- I will continue writing these for a long time, hopefully. Yeah, he has been ignored, hasn't he? I found out about him when I was six and watched that claymation movie. Ever since he has either been the villain or a snowman. He definitely deserves this movie.**

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX-**** I wrote it, how do you think I feel? I felt weird the whole because the Titanic actually did sink, so I felt a little bad writing it.**

**PhantomChaosMagician-**** Thank you very much.**

**EnderMoon-**** Thank you. I always update soon.**

**RasitIsHot-**** :)**

**Witch08-**** Your welcome. I couldn't think of a way to make your idea into its own chapter so I added it into that one.**

**Dee-**** I will be doing a de-aged Jack Frost.**

**Guest-**** Thanks.**

**Dueling Southerner-**** Your welcome. Although in reality I hadn't expected this to get so popular.**

_Sandy's Pov_

I could still remember Jack when he was human; the other Guardians had all forgotten that at one time we had protected Jack just like any other child. Jack's dreams had always been fun to make. He would dream of far off places where he could go on an adventure and be free. Even then he had an overactive imagination. Many nights he would tell his younger sister stories which would then be represented in her dreams.

Jack had had a huge belief in the Guardians. He would try and stay awake the whole night of Christmas, just to catch a glimpse of Santa; even though this was against the rules set up in most colonies. He would tell his sister stories about the Easter Bunny and paint the eggs with juices from berries. Would always put his teeth under his pillow, which were always pearly white. And always talk about what dreams I had given him that night.

Jack had been one of the few true believers. He never gave up his beliefs, until they were taken from him. When Jack became Jack Frost, MiM took all his memories, including his memories of the Guardians, his beliefs. Even though he didn't believe in us anymore, I still gave him dreams. Still gave him dreams of far off places were he could have adventures. But the main dream he had was to have a family and a home.

I tried to meet up with Jack soon after he became Jack Frost, but MiM stopped me. MiM said that I couldn't make Jack a Guardian yet, that we would need him and that if I made him a Guardian now then all of that would get messed up. So I stayed my distance from Jack and watched from afar as he became more angry and hurt.

Jack lied to himself, a lot; I had noticed that right away. Jack pretended to be part of children's conversations so he could act like he did have people that cared about him. I honestly was mad at MiM for making Jack invisible, it made Jack feel insecure and angry. He wanted to be able to be seen, to be able to talk to the children, not just be a bystander.

Jack also put up a barricade around himself, feigned his personality. He acted like a prankster, someone who enjoyed pranking people, but this wasn't what he acted like. In front of the Guardians that was how he acted, but in front of children, when it hit him again that they couldn't see him, he would become quiet and the snow would become light. He was very insecure and scared, he feared abandonment, so he put up a barricade to make sure he never could get hurt. If you didn't care then nothing could hurt you, right? That's what Jack thought.

When Jack came down to Bunnymund's warren I very much wanted to give Jack the attention he wanted. It was obvious to me why he was here, but not to Bunnymund. Bunnymund thought he was just here to cause mischief, and so he kicked him out. I still hate myself for following Bunnymund away from Jack instead of "talking" to the boy.

And then of course, less than three hours later, he sank the Titanic. Ever other Guardian had been mad at Jack, saying that this was a stupid prank that he let get out of hand. North even went and berated Jack, according to him Jack's response had been to flee.

This was, and still is, his response to when he is sure he is going to get hurt, he runs before he can. I understood why Jack's powers and gotten out of control, he had been hurt and angry, his emotions got out of control and he accidentally sunk the Titanic. You couldn't really blame him, he had never had anyone teach him how to use his powers, and his emotions controlled them.

Nearly a hundred more years had passed till I met up with Jack again, This time North was asking him to become a Guardian. I already had an idea of how that would go, and I was right, Jack declined the offer. But North still managed to convince Jack to fight for the children. In the end it was Jack who saved everyone, he stopped Pitch from taking over the world. After that North made him into a Guardian. We had become Jack's new family, although I could tell that he still was hurt by us ignoring him over the years.

Now we, meaning Jack and I as well as some yetis, were in the workshop of the North Pole. The others had gone to go talk to MiM, Jack had been okay with staying here and messing with Phil the yeti. Someone had to stay and watch Jack to make sure he didn't break something, so I had opted to stay. Jack was currently trying to steal some cookies off a plate that Phil was holding.

"Hey! Come on, just one cookie. Please," Jack shot a puppy dog look towards Phil, who was unfortunately immune to it.

Phil shook his head and began to walk away. Jack being Jack flew after him, snatching the plate from Phil's hand. Phil began to shout and try to grab Jack out of the air. Jack just floated up towards the ceiling and way out of Phil's reach, all the while stuffing cookies into his mouth. I silently laughed as Phil began to jump up and down, trying desperately to grab Jack down from the ceiling.

Yeah, we hadn't been there for Jack when he first became Jack Frost, but we would be now.

** A/N I can't say I especially like this one. In my mind it's a little to short. But I'm already working on the next chapter, which will probably be posted today.**


	18. Hallucinations

**A/N This is a prompt from ****XxPurpleStarGazerxX who wanted Jack to get stuck in a tropical climate. For the most part, Jack's symptoms from being in a hot environment are a mix of heat exhaustion and heatstroke. And question, does anyone else think Here I Am by Bryan Adams kinda describes Jack?**

** Warning: This one is rated T, I'm as paranoid as Batman so I'm rating this chapter that instead of K.**

**DragonEmerald98-**** Yeah, like in Santa Clause 3. Thank you very much. I'm glad the ending made you laugh, that was the point of it, something humerus after all that sadness.**

**RaistIsHot-**** Yeah, it was to short. And these aren't just fun to read, they're easy to write. Well, at least easier then a full story with an actual plot.**

**Mery Storm-**** :) Lol. Mery really doesn't like Jack. De-aged Jack Frost I'm working on, you're the fifth person to ask for that.**

**MissMaraudersMap-**** Yep, de-aged Jack frost has got to be cute. And, Harry Potter fan? So am I.**

**Kurama111-**** Thank you for saying it wasn't to short. And yeah, ones that are focused on a characters thoughts instead of actions shouldn't be to long. And thank you, portraying a character who doesn't speak is kinda hard.**

** XxPurpleStarGazerxX-**** thank you. And yeah, there isn't really much fanfiction about Sandy, although I read one of tumblr where he was younger like a kid. And it was pretty hard writing in his Pov. Thanks, I wasn't entirely sure about how I portrayed him.**

**AlwaysTomorrow-**** Yep, two chapters in one day. **

**ChiKa-RoXy-**** I think the movie will end with him becoming a Guardian. What his name would be I have no idea. And let's just say that Phil has had to endure Jack's puppy-dog looks a lot over the years. Jack vs puppy, puppy-dog look stare down, now that would be funny,**

**Mist-**** Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

I really hated myself at this moment. I had lost some stupid bet with Bunnymund, so he got my staff for the next week. And if that wasn't bad enough, some elves dropped a whole bunch of those magical snow globes. And guess who got transported by them? Yep, me. So now I'm stuck in Fiji(_Fiji!? Seriously?)_ with no way to just fly away.

And the heat is really getting to me. I can't usually stay somewhere that is this hot for more than a half hour. Me and heat just don't mix. I normally could just fly away on the winds, but like I said, I don't have my staff with me, and my staff is the only reason I can fly.

Although, even I had to admit that Fiji was pretty cool looking. There were miles of beaches on every side, and these beaches were actually clean, unlike most beaches. The water was a dazzling blue and you could see straight down to the sea floor. I had already spotted some pretty exotic fish that were many different colors, starfish, crab, and dozens of other sea creatures I couldn't name. And then towards the heart of the island was a tropical forest that I'm guessing spans nearly the whole beach.

And shockingly there was already dozens of people, despite it not even being noon yet. I hadn't realized how many people actually liked the beach, I only like the snow, and occasionally Easter. But apparently a lot of people love the beach.

"So they won't go out to play in the snow because it's to cold, but they will swim with fish and other predators, like sharks," I mutter under my breath.

I tug at the collar of my sweatshirt as I continue walking around the island. It was probably a half hour till noon, which meant the sun was nearly at its peak. Definitely not good for me since I could already feel the effects of heat starting to take its tool. I couldn't have been here for more than an hour but I already felt light headed, something I had realized was the first sign of the heat effecting me.

_Stupid Bunnymund. Stupid elves. Stupid me. _These three thoughts continue to loop in my head as I try to find some way off this stupid island. I could only hope that North would find out what happened and get here to save me. Without my staff I couldn't even cause a light snow around me, it was to hot for me to do it myself.

_Ugg, why am I so thirsty? _I pondered as I walked closer to the beach. There was obviously no way off this island, looks like North really is my only hope. I tugged at my sweatshirt once again, it felt constricting with all this heat pressing down on me. It was by now at least one o'clock and the sun was high in the sky, its rays slamming down onto me.

I collapsed down onto a big rock about halfway to the ocean. I felt ready to collapse, my legs were trembling with exertion. My head was throbbing as well and I could barely focus on anything. I placed my head in my hands and tightly closed my eyes, shutting out the rest of the world. _Come on North, if you can go all over the world in one night you should be able to find me._ I felt horrible, sweating was practically pouring down my face and there was absolutely no way I could cool myself down.

Most people would be smart and jump into the ocean, that would cool you down at least somewhat. But the thing is, I don't know how to swim. I probably did when I was human, but just like the rest of my memories, the knowledge of how to swim was taken. North had once tried to teach me how to swim but I might have panicked a little, okay, a lot. The memory of drowning had pushed itself to the surface of my mind as soon as I had gotten shoulder deep into the water, so I had immediately gotten out. North had learned the hard way that day to never try and get me in the water.

Suddenly I leaned over and vomited. I had no idea why, I hadn't even eaten any cookies that day, or candy for that matter. The vomiting ended after two minutes, but was immediately followed by dry vomiting. The dry vomiting was much worse and it took another three minutes for that to stop. By then I had actually fallen to my hands and knees on the ground. Definitely not how I wanted this day to go.

My whole body was shaking, trembling like a leaf in a storm. I tried to get to my feet, only to collapse fully on the ground. I moaned as I lay there. I had no energy to try and get to my feet again. I just wanted to go to sleep, the waves beating against the shore were very soothing, it would be so easy to just go to sleep.

"Ahhh! Jack!" The scream came suddenly and quickly from the other side of the beach.

I sat up quickly, completely forgetting about the idea of sleep. That scream had been Tooth's, I'm sure of it. The same scream comes once again, driving me into action. I shakily get to my feet, using the rock I had been sitting on earlier as a support. Once to my feet I begin to walk as fast as I could towards where the scream had originated from. Multiple times I stumble over my own feet and crash into the ground, but I always get up. I had to save Tooth!

I finally made it to where the scream had originated from, I was shocked at what I saw. Sandy was lying on the ground, not moving, and all the bright coloring from him was dull. Dream-sand was spread all around him, but no longer did it move. Bunnymund and North were both tied up, the black dream-sand crushing them as they gasped for air. But the worst was Tooth, her wings had been completely ripped off, blood pouring from the wounds. She was being sucked down some type of hole.

I didn't care where that hole went, I had to save everyone. I ran forward as quick as possible and grabbed onto her hands. "Hold on, Tooth!"

"Jack! Don't let go, please!" Tooth's voice was filled with fear as she struggled to keep her head above the sand that was swirling around her.

"I'm not going to let go!" Tooth had become a mother figure to me, there was no way I was going to let her go.

"Ha ha. Your efforts are useless Frost," Pitch's voice comes from the shadows as he steps from them, a mad glint in his eyes, "This is all you fault. If you hadn't come here then the Guardians never would have. And now they are all gone!"

Just as Pitch said it the sand gave a rough tug on Tooth, and her hands slipped from mine. She screamed and tried to grab onto my hands, our fingers touched briefly before she was gone. _No. No. __This can't be happening! This can't be real! _I look around and realize for the first time that North and Bunnymund were no longer moving.

"No. No," I scramble away from the hole and towards North and Bunnymund, "Please, wake up." I'm begging I realize, but they need to be alive, they can't just leave me. I shake North, trying to get him to wake up, "Is this payback for all the times I pranked you? If so it isn't funny! Wake up! Please, you've got to wake up! You can't just leave me!"

I turn to Bunnymund and shake him just like I had North, "Wake up! You can't be gone! You're the Easter Bunny! There I finally called you by your real name, now please, wake up! Don't leave me! Don't abandon me again!"

Neither of them wake up. I crawl away form their lifeless bodies. _No, this can't be true. North and Bunnymund have got to be pulling a prank on me. Yeah, that's right, it's got be a prank. Sandy will tell me the truth. _I crawl over to where Sandy is laying, he's probably part of the prank as well, but he will immediately tell me that it is a prank and not act like it's real.

"Sandy, come on, stop fooling around, "I shake Sandy's shoulders, "This prank isn't funny! It's just plain cruel! Wake up!" I shake him harder, but get no response.

Tears pour down my face as I realized they are all gone. I scramble away, trying to get as far away from their _bodies_ as possible. I pull my knees up to my chest and begin to rock myself.

"No, this can't be true, they can't be gone. They're the Guardians, they're always there when you need them," I grab onto my hair as I rock myself.

"Use to be Guardians. Use to always be there when you needed them. But because of you they're all gone. All dead. It's all you fault," I have no idea where Pitch's voice is coming from, but I don't care, he's right, it's all my fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. All my fault, my fault," I whisper as I continue to rock back and forth.

I killed the Guardians.

_3rd Person Pov_

North landed the sleigh on the island of Viti Levu. As he filed out the other Guardians followed close behind. Bunnymund got out holding Jack's staff, which he was now regretting.

North rounded on Bunnymund, "Tell me once again why you have Jack's staff."

"I already explained three times, mate," Bunnymund stopped when he saw North's expression.

Ever since the elves had told North that Jack had been transported somewhere he had been panicking. That panic disappeared when he realized Jack could just fly back to the Pole. That calm became anger when he found out that Bunnymund had the staff. For the past seven hours they had been searching for Jack. North had finally found out that the globe sent Jack to Viti Levu, Fiji.

Which just brought back the panic of Jack being there. Everyone knew that Jack couldn't take the heat, he was a winter spirit, him and heat just don't get along. The idea that for the past eight hours or so Jack had been stuck in a tropical climate with no way to cool himself scared all of the Guardians. They all knew that Jack wouldn't have gone into the water to cool down, he couldn't swim. Which meant that Jack had been out in the heat all day.

Bunnymund sighed, "Jack bet me that I couldn't win some stupid contest. The deal was that if he won he would get to eat as much chocolate as he desired, if I won I would get his staff for a week, seeing as it isn't winter it wouldn't cause to much problems. I won and got his staff, today I might add."

North sighed as he began to walk along the beach. The other Guardians followed at a brisk pace. Tooth was floating over everyone's heads, her feathers ruffling in fear for Jack. Sandy was floating slightly off the ground next to North. He hadn't gone to sleep once since the search for Jack had begun, not that anyone was really surprised, Sandy and Jack were brothers in everything but blood. Bunnymund followed slightly behind the rest, angry at himself for taking Jack's staff.

It was after about twenty minutes of walking that North shouted, "Jack!"

North ran forward, apparently having spotted Jack. The other Guardians shared a look before sprinting, or in Tooth's case flying, in the direction North had run off to. What they saw had them stopping square in their tracks. Jack was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the beach. Sweat was dripping from him and his whole body was shaking. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were darting around as if trying to find something. There was a look of pure terror on his face as well as tear tracks.

"Jack..." North knelt down in front of Jack. "Jack. Listen to me, look at me."

North's commanding tone broke through the haze that seemed to be surrounding Jack's mind and his eyes darted up to met North's, before he scrambled backwards as quickly as possible, "No. No. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you, I'm sorry."

Tears were once again pouring down Jack's face as he pulled himself into an even tighter ball. The Guardians looked at each, none of them having any idea of what was going on. North turned back to the frightened boy and gently wrapped his arms around him. Jack froze for a second before he began to scream, struggling to get out of North's arms.

"Jack! Jack, calm down!" North tightened his hold on the winter spirit as the struggling continued, "Sandy!"

Sandy immediately understands what North wants and throw dream-sand over Jack. In an instant Jack is out cold, his body lying limp in North's arms.

As North lifted Jack up Tooth asked, "What happened? Why was Jack panicking like that?"

"My idea," Bunnymund looked at all the other Guardians, "He was hallucinating and couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. That is one the effects of heat stroke."

North looked sadly down at Jack, his hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were rimmed bright red, "Let's go. We have to get to the Pole quickly and help Jack. If I'm right then just being in a cooler temperature will help him."

The Guardians all agreed and walked back towards the sleigh. They had a friend to save.

It had been six hours since the Guardians had come back with Jack. As soon as they had returned North had ordered some of the elves and yetis to go outside and get buckets of snow and ice water, as well as some cool presses. They had all already realized that Jack was running a temperature.

North put him in the infirmary, that was rarely used, and opened up all the windows. While cold to them North had a feeling it would help lower Jack's temperature. North replaced Jack's sweatshirt with a light nightshirt, giving the sweatshirt to an elf to have it washed. As soon as the first bucket of snow came North grabbed out handfuls and place it on Jack's thin body. It was the best idea any of them had.

For the next couple hours all the Guardians took turns placing more snow on him and getting him to drink something, Luckily, he was less stubborn when he was unconscious. After about five hours his temperature finally began to lower. In the next hour it became his normal, freezing cold, temperature.

It was then that the Guardians went their separate ways. They would all come back in two days, but they all had jobs to do, and they couldn't just slouch off. So Tooth went back to her palace, Bunnymund to his warren, and Sandy went out to bring dreams to the children. North was the only one left in the infirmary. Currently he was sitting in a chair next to Jack's bed, holding Jack's hand in both of his big ones. After another half hour he fell asleep, exhausted by the days events.

North was so deep in sleep that he doesn't see the icy blue eyes open, but he does here the light moan. With a jolt North was sitting up fully and looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"Jack," North whispers as he realizes that Jack really is awake.

"North," Jack's voice holds a note of surprise as he sits up. North tries to stop him, but the stubborn streak is back. "You're alive?" Jack reaches out and brushes his fingers against North's cheek.

Jack's reaction to seeing him confuses North greatly, "Yes, I'm alive Jack. Why wouldn't I be?" He remembered what Bunnymund had said about hallucinations and had a bad feeling off what had happened in Jack's hallucinations.

"Pitch, he k-killed you and t-the other G-Guardians. I-it w-was my f-fault," tears filled Jack's eyes as he remembered seeing the Guardians unmoving, dead.

North gathered Jack in his arms as the tears began to flow. "Shh, it's play Jack. It was a hallucination, it was fake. None of what you saw happened, you didn't cause our deaths."

Jack cried for the next ten minutes. Cried in heart wrenching, heart breaking, sobs. No matter what North said Jack wouldn't calm down. To him the hallucination had been all to real. It had touched his fears to much for him to ever fully believe it was fake. After ten minutes Jack's sobs finally quieted and he pulled away from North, wiping away his tears.

"Jack, listen to me," North waited till he had Jack's full attention, "It was all fake. I don't know what you saw and I'm not going to ask about it unless you want to talk about it, but, you must understand that none of that was real."

"But it seemed so real," Jack whispered, staring at North with a broken look in his eyes.

"I know, and I understand that it is hard to believe it was all fake. But I'm still here and so are the rest of the Guardians, you will see them in two days, probably tomorrow if they find out you're awake. You were having hallucinations because of the heat, it was all in your mind, your fears."

Jack nodded like he understood, but North knew better. North knew Jack still wasn't sure about anything at that moment.

"Jack, why don't you try and get more sleep?" North asked, wanting Jack to get a little more sleep.

Jack looked unsure about that idea, but after a couple minutes nodded in agreement and laid back down in the bed. North stood up and pulled the covers up to Jack's shoulders before laying a gentle hand on his forehead. North sighed as he felt no heat resonating of Jack anymore.

"Get some sleep Jack. I'll be here all nigh," North told the boy.

"Promise?" Jack asked, staring up at North.

North smiled, "Promise."

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten- Lilo and Stitch_

**A/M Yeahhhh, my younger sister and I were watching Lilo and Stitch before I wrote out the ending and that quote seemed to go well, and it's a good family quote. We also watch Spirit, the horse movie, and all the songs somehow reminded me of Jack in one way or another.**


	19. Dreamsand Miracles

**A/N This was a prompt from RaistIsHot, the 100th review. This might have spoilers for the movie because this chapter is based off the soundtrack. Oh, and the de-aged Jack will be being posted today, most likely. Remember, the longer it takes for me to write it the longer it will be.**

** GhostGirl89243- I listened to that song and I've got to agree, it does describe Jack pretty well.**

** I am psycowriter- Thank you very much. And your idea is pretty good, I've kinda added it into the de-aged one that is being posted next.**

**Kitsune of Derision****- Yeah, Jack's pranks can get a little out of hand at some points. But Bunnymund deserved it for his 'None of them believe in you' comment from the trailers. Never prank a Pooka, that's my new slogan for when anyone pranks me. Yeah, I can imagine them having to tread very lightly around certain subjects. Bunnymund and Jack hugging is always cute!**

**Witch08-**** I will try answering your questions to the best of my ability. Sandy always liked the dreams Jack had, so he always kept an eye on him. He knew that Jack had become Jack Frost when he couldn't give dreams to Human!Jack but could find similar dreams with Jack Frost. He just put two and two together. The other Guardian's found out after he got his memories back and told the Guardians, they could recognize who he was by the descriptions of his memories. They were sad that Jack didn't believe in them but understood why.**

**JackFrostRoxs-**** Always do.**

**Dee-**** I can understand that, there are many stories that I am following that haven't been updated in a while.**

**NekoAmi216****- Eh, life goes on. I have a lot of work to do, actually, I should be working on homework at this moment. But now I have two huge science projects due on the first day after Thanksgiving break.**

**SugarSweetObsessed-**** Have it...have it. I think I'm going to use that from now on, if you don't mind. I honestly don't think my mind will let me write something that is happy without having something sad in it.**

** Writergirl142- Casey?**

** Roguelover321- Don't worry, that is now on my list of prompts to do.**

** REBD- Thank you very much.**

** SpiritMusician- Thanks. And look, I've updated!**

** Mangabreadroll- Always gonna be writing more.**

** DragonEmerald98- Can you believe my friend didn't know what Spirit was and had never watched it? That's just wrong, to ave never watched Spirit. * Shakes head sadly* I've been listening to Sound the Bugle for the past couple days just because of the Jack Frost feels.**

** Dominosowner- Horse junkie here as well. Actually, when I was younger I was in a horse club. Horses are awesome!**

** EnderMoon- Anyone who has ever seen Spirit has to love it. Even though the characters never actually talk you can just imagine what Spirit and Rain are saying the whole time. * Sobs as she remembers the part where Spirit was captured* Thank you.**

** WhatTheCensoredXD- Thanks. Lilo and Stitch is the second best movie, okay, maybe the third now. First is RotG, then Spirit, then Lilo and Stitch.**

** Hakuai-animelover135- That quote has got to be one of the best animated movie quotes ever. My friends agree with that.**

** Mery Storm- * laughs* That's right Merry, be nice to Jack, he nearly died and that isn't the end of his torture. **

** Jack: * appears around the corner* It isn't? Well then, I'm just going to go run away now.**

** DuelingSoutherner- Thank you. And you have to wait no longer.**

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX-**** Yeah, well, let's just say I've had practice. Those "prompts" for ****narrative tests in school aren't that descriptive, or good. Yours was, so it gave me some really good ideas. Thank you, the hallucination part was harder then I had expected. I honestly doubt he will be killed, like Pitch said, "You can't kill fear," Unfortunately, fear can't be destroyed.**

**MissMaraudersMap- **** Thanks. And a Harry Potter fan, I'm guessing.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy-****Of course you can call me friend. Pulling heartstrings is my specialty.**

**PhantomChaosMagician-**** I'm finally updating once more!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

_Jack and Sandman- Track 15_

Jack shot another ice blast at the fearlings as they surrounded him. This wasn't suppose to be happening. The rest of the Guardian's were suppose to be leading the fearlings away from Jack and Sandy, but of course that hadn't happened. Currently both Jack and Sandy were in the sky, surrounded by dark clouds, and trying to fight off hundreds of fearlings. They were badly outnumbered.

Jack was trying desperately to get to Sandy, who was standing on a platform made of dream-sand and using his sand-whips to fight back the fearlings. But Jack could tell that he was getting tired, that he couldn't keep going for much longer. But every time Jack destroyed the fearlings around him more would take their place, enclosing Jack and keeping him from helping Sandy.

Pitch was standing a couple hundred feet higher up on his own platform. He smirked as he saw the winter spirit desperately try to get closer to Sandy, while Sandy ran out of time. He swirled his hands and soon a bow and arrow were in them. He pulled back, aiming towards the only person who could possibly defeat him.

"Say goodbye Sandman!" Pitch shouted as he released the arrow.

To Jack it seemed to go in slow motion. As Sandy turned around, not expecting the arrow to be heading his way. As the arrow flew through the sky at astonishing speed, quicker than anything Jack had ever seen. As it hit into Sandy and sent him flying off his sand-platform.

"No!" Jack screamed in anguish as he lunged towards where Sandy was falling.

_No! Sandy can't leave! He's the only friend I've ever had! If anyone deserves to be killed by Pitch it is me! _Jack internally screamed. He flew as fast as possible towards Sandy, but never reached him. A fearling slammed into Jack when he was still had a couple hundred feet to go. Jack went spiraling backwards and Sandy disappeared from sight.

"No! Sandy!" Jack screamed once again. _Come on Sandy! Come back, you've got to come back! You're the Guardian of Dreams, the children need you, I need you._

Pitch laughed cruelly at Jack, "It's your fault you know." This got Jack to look fully at Pitch. "You should have been watching his back, you should have been by his side, but you weren't, and know he's gone. Have fun explaining to the Guardians where their little friend is, I'm sure they will love it."

Pitch faded into the shadows, as did all of his fearlings, leaving Jack standing on the air and staring at the platform that was now dissolving into gold dust. One stray tear leaked out of Jack's eye as he desperately tried to hold in the sobs wanting to break out of him.

"I'm sorry Sandy,"

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Memorial- Track 16_

"Sandy is gone," North whispered, his eyes downcast as he said it. He didn't want to believe that his friend was gone for ever, but there was no denying it. There was no more dreams, only nightmares, and the dream-sand that Sandy had given all the Guardians for emergencies had dissolved into the air. Sandy was gone for good.

Tooth choked back a sob as North said that. It just couldn't be true. She knew Pitch was evil but the idea that he would have actually killed Sandy, that just didn't seem right. Tears flowed down Tooth's cheeks as she held tightly to one of her mini fairies. Sandy had always been her friend, and now that he was gone, Tooth just wasn't sure what to do or think anymore.

Jack looked down at the ground as ice spread out from under his feet, a sign of that he was having an internal battle, one that didn't show at all on his outside. Jack held back all whimpers, sobs, and tears, Sandy had been strong and so would he. Jack blamed himself for Sandy's death, in his mind it had been his fault. He just couldn't believe that the first time he ever had an actual friend, he got him killed.

Bunnymund was an entirely different story, he wasn't one to just morn quietly, "This is all your fault Frostbite!" Bunnymund roared as he spun towards Jack.

Everyone's head snapped up at Bunnymund's shout. "W-what?" Jack stuttered, eyes wide s he looked at Bunnymund.

"You heard me!" Bunnymund advanced towards Jack till he was right in front of the winter spirit, "This is all your fault! If you had been watching Sandy's back then none of this would have happened!"

"Bunny!" Tooth protested, they didn't need more fighting.

"Stop this," North ordered.

"No!" Bunnymund didn't even look towards Tooth or North, his eyes locking onto Jack's, "Even he knows this was his fault! He should have been the one that died, not Sandy!"

"Bunny!" Tooth was shocked by what Bunnymund had just said, while she mourned Sandy's she didn't want Jack dead in his place.

"No, he's right," Jack whispered as he stared at the ground once again.

Bunnymund had just said everything Jack had been feeling since Sandy had died. Bunnymund had just solidified the belief that it was his fault in Jack's mind. Before Jack had much time to think it through he leaped into the air and flew away. He could here North and Tooth shouting "Jack!". But he didn't stop. The words Pitch had spoken in his mind after he had left with his fearlings rang in Jack's mind.

_"Come to my lair, and I might just be able to bring Sandman back, for a price,"_

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Jack Betrays- Track 19_

"Ahh, so you did come Jack," Pitch smiled as he saw the winter spirit standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I came Pitch. Now what do you mean you can bring Sandy back?" Jack snarled at the Nightmare King.

Jack hadn't been to sure about coming to Pitch's lair. He knew that it was most likely a trap, but what if Pitch was telling the truth and he could bring back Sandy? This had been enough motivation for the broken boy. He needed his friend back. So Jack had come to Pitch's lair, he needed to bring Sandy back.

"Oh, it's not so much bring him back as let him out," Pitch began to walk towards the back of the room they were standing in.

"L-let him out?" Jack wasn't sure if he had heard Pitch correctly. To let him out meant that he wasn't dead, so he was still alive! This made Jack want to jump up and down in happiness.

Pitch finally reached the other side of the room and tapped three times on the wall. Jack watched in shock as the wall moved out of the way, revealing a panel of one way glass. And inside? Jack flew over to get a better look, and just like he suspected, it was Sandy. Sandy was in the room, alive, not even hurt. He was trying to break out the room, with no luck. But the fact that Sandy was alive had Jack's heart soaring and tears once again filling his eyes, but, unlike the other times, these were tears of happiness.

"But, of course, there is the cost," Pitch drawls as he lazily walks away.

"P-price?" Jack turns away from Sandy and towards Pitch.

"Yes, the price," Pitch turns and looks Jack straight in the eyes, "You didn't actually think I would let him go for free now, did you? Never mind. But there is a payment."

"What's the payment?" Jack wasn't so sure he wanted to here what the payment would be for Pitch letting Sandy go.

"You are to join me and betray the Guardians,"

"What?!" Jack spluttered as he stared at Pitch with wide eyes.

"You heard me, a Guardian for a wanna be Guardian," Pitch circled around Jack, "Choose, give yourself up and save your friend or let the other Guardian's hate you for the rest of your immortal life and leave Sandman by himself. It's your choice."

It took Jack less than a minute to shout out his answer, "Take me! Let Sandy go!"

"Okay, I will let your friend go soon. I've got a meeting with the Guardians anyway," Jack shivered at that, wanting more than anything to help his friends, "Now there are a couple rules. Rule #1: You will do everything I tell you to do no matter how much you hate it. And rule #2: You will not talk to the Guardians as a friend. Got it?"

Jack nodded, not even realizing that Pitch's hand was glowing a dark blue till it was being pressed to his forehead. Pain shot through him, centered around his head, like lightning. His vision became fuzzy around the edges, but didn't become totally dark.

"Don't worry, soon the pain will go away and you will be my second in command," Pitch hissed in Jack's ear.

Jack didn't even have time to scream before his mind went fuzzy as well, getting shoved behind another force. Jack's eyes became greyish black and a blank expression overtook his face before a creepy smile slowly formed.

"When can we go meet the Guardians? I'm sure it will be a lot of fun defeating them and destroying the dreams of children," Pitch's smile grew when he heard what Jack had said.

"Soon, Jack, soon. But first, you need to wear this," Pitch took something out of his cloak and pulled it over Jack's head till it rested on his neck.

It was a pure black necklace. Hanging from it was a vial of nightmare-sand, specially designed by Pitch. This nightmare-sand is special for one reason, and that one reason is that whoever is wearing it is under the full control of Pitch. It glowed for a second before becoming its pure black color once again, but Pitch saw what it had done. It had just solidified his hold on Jack.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Sandman Returns- Track 25_

_Two days later_

Pitch smirked as he walked into the room that was currently holding Sandy prisoner. It was a small room, about seven feet by seven feet, and completely made out of nightmare-sand. It had been specifically designed to hold Sandy in and keep him from breaking out. As soon as Pitch walked in Sandy's head snapped up towards him, glaring at the Nightmare King.

"Hello," Pitch drawled as he came to stand right in front of Sandy, "I just wanted to tell you that Jack is no longer trying to save the children but is on my side."

Sandy's eyes widened at what Pitch had said. _Why would Jack be working with Pitch? Why would he betray the Guardians and children? What happened? Well, there is really one logical explanation, Pitch is controlling him._ Sandy decided to go with that idea instead of the other ones that had filled his mind. He wanted to believe Jack wasn't actually helping Pitch but that Pitch was just controlling him. Sandy intensified his glare at Pitch.

Pitch just chuckled, "I guess you've already guessed correctly that I'm controlling him? Unfortunately your little Guardian friends don't think that, actually, right now they hate him. Oh, I know, why don't I show you the destruction he has caused so far."

An orb appears from nowhere and glows for a minute before an image appears in it. It is of Jack. Sandy's eyes widen as he sees Jack make a huge blizzard, and right at New York. The snow crashed down on the city with the force of a tornado. Jack laughs as he causes windows to smash open, doors to be ripped off their hinges, and people already dying of frostbite and hypothermia.

The image changed to one with all the Guardians and Jack in it. Jack is laughing maniacally as the Guardian's get ready to fight him. Sandy can tell that none of them really want to do it, even though Bunnymund seems a little mad at Jack, but none of them want to hurt the boy. Jack lets out multiple shots of ice, the Guardians dodge and North races forward, both swords drawn. Before he even gets close to Jack, Jack slams him with multiple blasts of wind and ice cold air, sending him flying backwards, knocking him unconscious.

The other Guardians try the same thing, only to have nearly the same results. Tooth got her wings frozen to the wall while Bunnymund got knocked unconscious. Jack lets out that same maniacal laugh that he did before, before he disappears.

Sandy is shocked. Pitch was making Jack attack the Guardians and hurt people! Sandy knew that Jack would never do anything like this, he had to help Jack.

"Your free to go," Pitch says suddenly, motioning his hand towards the door that was now open.

Sandy gives a confused look to Pitch, who sighs in response.

"The deal with Jack was that he give himself over to me and I let you go, no harm done to you. So go before I change my mind,"

Sandy doesn't waste a moment and is soon out the door. It takes another ten minutes to find the exit and get out of Pitch's lair. As soon as he is out Sandy can feel his dream-sand powers come back. Sandy takes off for the place he is sure the Guardian's are at, Burgess. That is where Pitch's forces were concentrated the most, because that is where MiM shined brightest.

One the way there Sandy can't help but think of what Pitch had said. "_The deal with Jack..." _he had said. _Deal? Did Jack really make a deal with Pitch to get me out? Did he really give himself up for me? _Sandy knew that Jack looked up to him and that he was Jack's best friend, but the idea that Jack would have made a deal like that with Pitch. Sandy knew one thing for sure, he had to save Jack. Jack had saved him, now it was time to return the favor.

After nearly an hour of flying Sandy finally makes it to Burgess. He was right about Pitch's forces being concentrated there. There had to be hundreds of fearlings stampeding through the town. There was also a blizzard surrounding it, but not going through the town. Sandy sadly knew that this was Jack's doings, his way off blocking out everyone else. But Sandy had been able to push through the defenses, Jack was only trying to keep out humans.

Sandy searches through the town for another ten minutes before spotting them. North, Tooth, and Bunnymund were all fighting off maybe a dozen fearlings. There was evidence around them to suggest that there had been more and that a huge fight had gone down there, but now it was almost over.

North had both of his swords drawn, slashing through fearlings like they were nothing. He had sweat rolling down his face, evidence that he had was getting tired from nonstop fighting. His jacket was torn in many places, some were even bleeding.

Tooth had sword drawn as well, but was racing through the fearlings, hitting them any chance she got. Multiple feathers were at odd angles as well as ruffled up. She looked just as tired, if not more, than North did. She was surrounded by her mini fairies, who looked to be in the same condition that Tooth was in.

Bunnymund was throwing egg-bombs and boomerangs like a madman. Sandy could tell that he nearly out of the egg-bombs, so instead he was using his boomerangs more. Bunnymund looked to be in the best condition out of the Guardians. He didn't seem to really have any injuries. Sandy floated towards them just as they finished up with the last of the fearlings.

North looked towards Tooth and Bunnymund and said, "We've got to go and stop Jack, he's causing a lot more damage then we had expected."

"Yeah Jack is creating a really big bliz-Sandy!" Tooth shrieked as she rushed towards Sandy.

She had spotted him first and a smile had immediately lite up her face. North and Bunnymund looked shocked but followed Tooth towards Sandy. Tooth immediately pulled Sandy into a big, tight hug as she relished in the fact that her friend was alive.

Once all of them had given Sandy their own hugs North asked, "What happened? We thought you were dead."

Sandy created a bunch of sand-images and soon the Guardian's understood the whole story, including the part about Jack. They all looked sad, angry, and worried at the part of Jack being controlled. North collapsed onto one of the many benches spread throughout the town and buried his face in his hands.

"This is my fault. I should have kept him safe. I should have known he was being controlled instead of assuming it was his own choices. I should have protected him. I'm so sorry Jack," North's voice was muffled but everyone could make it out.

Tooth looked at the ground before saying, "We all messed up. We all thought this was his doings and never thought that Pitch might be controlling him. We are all to blame. But now is not the time to be blaming ourselves, we have to save Jack."

The Guardians shared a look, knowing that helping Jack wouldn't be easy. Sandy swirled some dream-sand over his head and an image formed. It was of the Guardians and Jack, they seemed to be in a group hug with mini fairies and elves surrounding them.

"You're right Sandy, we're family, and family sticks together. We are going to save Jack no matter what," North stood up as he said this and began to walk towards the sleigh. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on!"

Sandy smiled, maybe Jack would be all right.

_Dreamsand Miracles- Track 26_

They had finally spotted Jack after a half hour of searching. Jack was nearly by himself, only a couple fearlings around. He was freezing and destroying everything in sight, an evil sneer set firmly on his face.

"Jack!" North stepped forward. "Stop this! Let us help you! This is not you, this is Pitch!"

Jack turned to look at North, his eyes lighted up, "Ah, hello Guardians. Come to stop me I see."

This time it was Tooth who spoke up, "We don't want to hurt you Jack. Please, trust us."

"Trust you?" Jack guffawed. "Why should I trust you? Your only wanted to use me. You ignored me till it suited you needs. You only asked me to become a Guardian when MiM told you that you would need me. You don't care about me! So why should I trust you?"

The Guardian's were shocked into silence until Jack said, "Fearlings! Destroy them!"

This made the Guardian's come out of their stupor. Tooth flew into the sky as two fearling gave chase. North took out his swords and in an instant two more fearlings were destroyed. Bunnymund wasted no time in throwing his boomerangs at four of the fearlings, slicing through them like they were butter. Sandy took care of the last four with his sand-whips. It took less than three minutes, they weren't fooling around anymore.

Jack stared at them in shock, his mind conflicting with itself. _Do I fight? Maybe I should run. No, Pitch told me to destroy the Guardians. But if they truly don't care, then why aren't they attacking me right now? Can Pitch maybe be wrong? No! Pitch is always right, his word is the truth! Listen to him! But...Pitch can't always be right, this is wrong. No it isn't! Yes it is!_

In an instant Jack was doubled over, clutching his head. It felt like it was being ripped in two. That nails and daggers were being stabbed into it. That he was on fire. The two conflicting ideals continued to battle with each other, each trying to gain dominance over the other.

"Jack!" The Guardian's shouted as they saw their friend double over in pain.

North moved forward, making it halfway before a large gust of wind caught him in the stomach. The ideas that Pitch had planted in his mind had just won over. Jack's head snapped upwards as he stared at the Guardians. Jack's eyes flashed black for a millisecond, but it was enough time for North to know for sure that Pitch was controlling Jack.

North pushed himself up from the ground and shouted, "Jack, don't let Pitch control you, you don't want to hurt us or the children!"

Jack just laughed, as if he thought the idea of hurting children amusing; it sent shivers down all of the Guardian's spines. They all took steps back when they saw the madness shinning in his eyes. Well, all but Sandy. Instead Sandy moved forward, _towards_ Jack.

"Sandy!" Bunnymund tried to grab Sandy's arm, but Sandy avoided it and moved closer to Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack snarled at Sandy, but in his head there was a whole different thing he wanted to say. He wanted to say: _Sandy! You're okay! I'm sorry for not watching your back. _But of course, that part of Jack was pushed far in the back of his mind.

Dream-sand began to surround Sandy, and with one movement it was flying towards Jack. Jack's eyes widened as he tried to dodge it, weaving in an out of the tendrils that seemed to be trying to wrap around him. In the end though he was no match and the dream-sand wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side and taking away his staff.

The Guardian's moved forward, Sandy still in the lead. The other Guardian's were a bit wary of approaching Jack, but Sandy walked right up to him. He had a sad look on his face as dream-sand lit up his hands.

Jack's eye widened all the more, having a pretty good idea what was about to happen, "No please, don't." It was begging but at that moment Jack didn't care.

_The darkness has imbedded itself to far in Jack's mind, I've only got one choice, and that is extracting it straight from him. I have no other choice, there is nothing else that will help him._ Sandy thought to himself, trying to tell himself that this was the only way.

Sandy lifted his hands and the dream-sand shot towards Jack. It completely surrounded him, like a tornado, obscuring the Guardian's view of the winter spirit. But none of them could miss the scream that pierced the air. Sandy winced, knowing that this would be very painful for Jack. The dream-sand imbedded itself into Jack's body, already fighting against the darkness that had taken him over. More screams resonated through the air as the dream-sand began to destroy the darkness in Jack.

All that was left was the necklace. Sandy used his sand-whip, and in an instant the necklace was being ripped off Jack's neck. One more long, pain filled scream pierced the air as the darkness exploded out of Jack. The darkness obliterated the dream-sand that had been holding him up and he dropped to the ground.

-Rise of the Guardians-

_Exactly one week later, three days after Pitch was defeated_

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as he looked at Sandy.

Sandy turned to look at the boy, a question mark appearing over his head. Jack sighed, Sandy really didn't understand why he was sorry.

"I should have been watching your back on the day you were captured. I should have been stronger and just broken you out of the cell instead of agreeing to Pitch's demands. I shouldn't have done what he wanted," Jack's voice nearly broke as he thought of all the damage he had caused while under Pitch's control.

Jack wanted to forget everything Pitch had made him do, everything he had done to the children. More than once Jack had found himself wishing the Guardian's had just destroyed him instead of Sandy extracting the darkness from him. It had taken two days for him to even wake up from the extraction. The next five days was spent either trying to stop Pitch or with Jack blaming himself for what "he" had done.

Sandy shook his head sadly, he had already had a good feeling that this was what he had been apologizing for. Sandy had, of course, noticed Jack create a wall around himself once again. Jack was more closed ff then he had ever been. Sandy wanted nothing more than to help Jack, to make him feel better and to not be blaming himself. Sandy created the word 'Not' over his head, quickly followed by an arrow pointing towards Jack, then 'Fault'.

Jack knew what it meant, "Not your fault", "How is it not my fault? I was a weakling, it was all my fault. If I had been stronger th-"

Sandy cut him off by enveloping him in a hug. For a couple seconds Jack was as stiff as a board before slowly relaxing into Sandy's embrace. Jack couldn't even remember the last time he had been hugged; the warmth was very welcomed though. They stayed in that position for a couple minutes, neither of them moving. Very slowly, oh so slowly, Jack pulled away. Almost immediately the warmth went away, leaving Jack feeling empty and cold once again.

Sandy once again made the images for "Not your fault" but then added in some other images. He added in the same image he had shown the Guardians a week ago, of them in a group hug. He then made multiple sand-images of them together, as a family.

"Family?" Jack asked warily, in all honesty he wasn't so sure if he was ready for a family, he was still scared of hurting them or getting hurt by his "family".

Sandy nodded, hoping beyond all hope that Jack would realize that they stick together no matter what. Sandy created the words, "Do you agree?" over his head.

Jack stared at them for a couple minutes before smiling and answering, "Yes, I agree."


	20. De-aged Jack Part 1

**A/N Oh, I think I finally understand why Jack doesn't like the Easter Bunny, and why he might not celebrate Christmas. If he was a colonist then he might have been a Puritan, and Puritan's didn't celebrate Christmas or Easter.**

**NekoAmi1216****- Yep, I'm back. Don't I feel loved now.**

**Hakuai-animelover135-**** I've seen all the trailers for Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks really needs to stop releasing so much information.**

**JackFrostRoxs-**** Sure will.**

**MissMaraudersMap-**** I'm sure it did. But I'm back! But probably not for long :( See, two science projects is going to take a lot of time. HP is awesome! So sad there won't be more of it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or anything recognizable.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy-**** Don't worry, I don't cuss either. Yeah, it was all Pitch's fault, not Jack's, but unfortunately, Jack doesn't quite understand that. Come here Jack! You need a hug!**

** Jack: No way! You're just going to torture me more! *runs away ***

** Oh well.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

"So, do you know what MiM wants to talk to us about?" Jack asked, glancing behind him to look at the other Guardians.

"No, we don't'. If we did then MiM wouldn't have to talk to us now, would he?" Bunnymund snarled, already annoyed enough at Jack.

Only a half hour ago MiM had told all the Guardians that he had something important to tell them. They were to meet MiM in an area where he was easily visible but still in one of the Guardian's domain, it ended up being outside the North Pole. Jack had stopped the snow though so that it wasn't uncomfortable to anyone. As soon as all the Guardian's had gotten to the North Pole they had left to the spot. It had only taken ten minutes to walk there, now they were just waiting for the moon.

"I guess not," Jack muttered under his breath as he looked towards the sky.

"We should be able to see MiM in a couple minutes, please refrain from fighting till then," North pleaded to them.

"No promises," both Jack and Bunnymund said at the same time, much to the shock of everyone.

Jack couldn't wait till he got to talk to MiM. He had only talked to MiM twice before, the first time MiM just told him that he was Jack Frost, then the second time had been MiM praising Jack for stopping Pitch. Jack looked up to MiM just as much as he did the other Guardians; he wanted MiM's approval.

It was Jack who saw the moon appearing from behind the clouds first, "MiM!"

Jack jumped to his feet, smiling as he saw the moon's full shape appear. The other Guardian's quickly got to their feet as they stared up at the moon. For a couple minutes nothing happened, then a voice sounded in their head.

_Very punctual I see._

The Guardian's could practically hear the laughter in MiM's "voice". It was North who answered, "You sounded urgent, so we came as fast as we could."

_Yes, yes, we should get down to business, shouldn't we? Well, I have realized something, and that something is that you don't understand children very well. As well as the fact that all of you are just getting use to all being family. So I have come up with a way to fix that problem._

"Wha-" North didn't even get to finish his question before a moonbeam shot down from the sky.

The moonbeam was glowing brightly as it flew towards the Guardians. None of them had any time to react as it surrounded Jack. The moonbeam expanded, becoming a funnel and full encasing Jack in it. Many hues of colors ran through the moonbeam, ranging from bright pink to cerulean blue to neon green. It swirled around Jack like a tornado, but it only lasted for not even a minute. As the colors died down it dispersed into the air. And laying on the ground was Jack, but not Jack. For it was a six year old Jack.

North was the first to move forward, he knelled down next to Jack and tentatively pushed back some of Jack's hair. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes nearly touching his skin. His hair was now dirty blonde instead of pure white, and his skin was more the color of a normal human's skin.

"What did you do, MiM" North asked, looking up towards the moon.

_I have made Jack a child once again. He has none of his powers at this moment. Do not worry, I have already fixed that situation. You all will take care of Jack while he is in this state. He is right now only six. He still remembers everything, will have all the memories that he did before this, but will act like a six year old. He is a human now, not a Guardian. Good luck Guardians. _And with that the moon was once again covered in clouds.

"So, what do we do now?" Bunnymund asked as he moved closer to the boy lying on the ground.

"What do we do?!" Tooth practically shrieked at Bunnymund, "Why we take him back to the Pole and do what MiM wants us to do, to take care of Jack."

Sandy nodded in agreement while North said, "I completely agree to that."

North placed one of his arms under Jack's shoulders and knees and easily lifter him up. North cradled the small boy to his chest, marveling in the fact that Jack seemed to weigh little to nothing. Jack couldn't even be more than four feet tall. North smiled as he began the trek back to the Pole, the other Guardian's following wordlessly behind him.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Once the Guardian's had gotten back to the Pole they had immediately brought Jack to his room. Sometime during the trek back to the North Pole Jack had begun to shiver from the cold and had curled up closer to North. Apparently when MiM had said _no powers_ he meant it, including the fact that the cold didn't usually effect him. So North had covered him with as many blankets as possible and lit a fire in the fireplace. The end result was a nice and toasty room.

Jack had still been asleep, so all the Guardians except for North had left, back to their own duties and homes. They had all agreed to come back tomorrow, if possible, to check on Jack. So there North was, after three hours, sitting in a chair next to Jack's bed. He had absolutely refused to leave Jack's room, having a bad feeling of how Jack was going to react to this change. But with nothing happening it had only taken North half an hour to fall asleep.

He was so sound asleep that he didn't notice the pair of hazel eyes open up or the light moan that came from the boy on the bed. Jack sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid off the fogginess that seemed to be engulfing him. As he woke up a little more he notice North sitting next to him. _Hmm, wonder why North is here. And since when does he tower that much over me?_ Jack asked himself. Yes, North usually towered over him, but this was different, North now seemed like a giant to Jack.

Jack stared at North for a couple minutes before looking around the room and realizing everything seemed bigger now. Jack then looked down and found that he was no longer wearing his sweatshirt but a nightshirt. The Guardian's had switched his too large sweatshirt for the nightshirt as soon as they had gotten Jack warm, not that Jack knew that.

A shiver ran through Jack's body; the fire had gone out a couple minutes ago and it was already getting cold once again. _Wait...I'm cold? I'm Jack Frost, I'm not suppose to be cold. Then why am I now? And why is everything so big? _Jack began to panic, and in his panic he jumped off the bed and ran to the closet mirror in the room. What he saw made his panic increase tenfold. His eyes widened as the panic finally got the better off him and he ran out the door, not caring when it slammed behind him.

He ran for all his worth, past the workshop and aisles of toys, around the elves and yetis(which were way to big for Jack's comfort) till he made it to the entrance/exit door. Luckily, or not so luckily depending on your view of what is happening, the door was ajar enough for Jack to squeeze out into the winter wonderland. The cold hit him like a brick wall, but he still continued to push past the strong winds and farther from the North Pole. The only thought in his head was _MiM will know what to do._

The slamming of the door startled North out of his sleep, "I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?" It was then that North noticed the empty bed in front of him, "Jack? Jack!"

North jumped up from where he was sitting, looking frantically around the room for some sign of the young winter spirit. When he couldn't see Jack anywhere North began to panic. He wrenched the door open it and ran out of the room, just like Jack had only a couple minutes ago. He ran through the North Pole, toppling over displays of toys, elves, and the occasional yeti. His panic was starting to make him hyperventilate when he spotted Phil. _Maybe Phil will know where Jack is. He is always keeping his eye on Jack after all._

"Phil! Phil!" Phil turned to look at North just as he came running up to him, panting. "Phil, have you seen Jack anywhere? He's missing."

The only yeti who currently knew of what had happened was Phil, so naturally he was very worried. He let out a long string of growls which translated to: _Missing? You let the child out of your __sight? How long ago did he disappear? Do you know the direction he went? Was he wearing anything that would keep him warm in this cold climate?_

North tried to answer as best he could, "Yes, I let Jack out of my sight. He disappeared maybe ten to fifteen minutes ago. I don't know the direction. All he was wearing was a night shirt and a pair of pants."

Phil nodded and walked away from North. Soon he had all the elves and yetis in the same room. Some of the yeti and elves were grumbling about something, something besides getting pulled away from their work, which gave North hope.

"Have any of you seen a small boy with brown hair and hazel eyes go through the Pole?" North was praying that one of them had and that Jack was okay.

One of the yetis piped up. _One passed through here probably five minutes ago and ran out the main door. Good riddance, _ _he was getting in our way._

The other yetis grumbled an answer before going back to their jobs, not even realizing the panic they had just sent flaring inside of North. _He got out? Jack is outside, in this weather?_ Even North's thoughts were panicky. He remembered then what MiM had said, Jack was practically human, he couldn't survive in this freezing climate.

Without another word North ran for the entrance door, only one thing mattered, finding Jack.

Jack was really beginning to hate himself for running out of the Pole. It had taken him only a couple minutes to begin to feel very cold, but by then he had been lost in the falling snow outside. Jack had made multiple attempts to find the Pole again, but every time he got more turned around and more confused than the last time.

Jack had finally found a partly secluded bunch of trees after what had to be a half hour of walking/running. Jack collapsed at the base of a large tree, curling into a tight ball to try and keep warm. He now understood how stupid an idea it was to run out of the Pole.

One of the reasons was that it had already been the beginning of dawn when he ran out of the Pole, meaning MiM wouldn't have been still in the sky. Another was that he was probably scaring North(and maybe the other Guardians) half to death. Then there was the fact that no matter what he did he couldn't warm up. His whole body was shaking like a leaf because of the cold.

_I wish North was here._ Jack whimpered at that thought. Over the last couple months of being at the Pole he had begun to trust North more than anyone else. He wanted North there now, North would protect him. _Even though afterward he will probably kill me for running away._ Jack couldn't help but think that, knowing how protective North was. Jack had been sitting there for another five minutes, slowly becoming even more cold, when a voice broke through the wind.

"Jack! Jack! If you can hear me call back!" North, it was North.

Jack jumped to his feet despite feeling nearly frozen, looking towards where North's voice had come from, "I'm here North! North!"

Jack had never been so happy to see North as he had been when North pushed through the trees and towards him. Jack wasted no time and ran to North, clinging to North's legs as soon as he reached him. North looked down shocked for a second before lifting Jack up into his arms. North held Jack close while Jack burrowed as deep as possible into North's red coat. North could feel the shivers going through Jack's body and wrapped the coat tighter around him.

"Don't ever do that again Jack. I was so worried about you," North was trying to be stern but knew that he had failed miserably at that. He was just glad to have his "son" back with him.

"I won't North, I promise," Jack looked up at North, once again realizing how big he now was and that he seemed to be human. "North, why am I human, and you so much taller?"

North bit his lip, trying not to panic the boy, "I'll explain on the way, we need to get you back to the Pole.

"We?"

At that moment multiple elves and yetis came into the small area surrounded by trees. Some of the yetis held lights to shine the way, and some of the elves had strings that they were carefully unwinding. It looked to be like a trail, leading them back to the Pole.

"Come on Jack. Let's go back home," Jack curled up closer to North, knowing that he was safe now.

It took them only ten minutes to get back to the Pole, which made Jack feel all the more stupid. North had immediately had a fire set in many fireplaces and wrapped many layers of blankets around Jack. Just like North had promised, he explained everything to Jack on the way. Afterward though, Jack had become completely quiet, not quite believing what had happened to him and that MiM had done it.

_To think I was going to go to him when he did this._ Jack thought as North wrapped another blanket around him. The warmth was very welcome after the freezing cold that was outside. Jack watched half consciously as elves and yetis ran around lighting fires and making toys. In all honesty he was getting a little tired, and a little hungry.

"Are you okay Jack?" North asked as he knelled down to Jack's eye level.

"Hm, oh, yeah. I'm good. Still a little shocked about this happening," Jack gave a small smile to North, who in turn ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure MiM will reverse this in time. But, meanwhile, why don't we go find you something to eat? Hm?"

Jack smiled at the idea and lunged into North's waiting arms. _Wait, I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm three hundred eighteen years old, not some six year old, despite what MiM wants. _This thought had Jack going somber as North carried him towards the kitchen.

North tried to hide his sad gaze as Jack suddenly went from being happy and bouncing with energy to quiet. He wished Jack would just open up and not always close off, or go with the first thought that popped into his mind. But unfortunately, this was the way Jack worked. There was just no way around it, no middle ground.

North reached the kitchen in five minutes and placed Jack on one of the many chairs. North began to rummage through the cupboards, trying to find something suitable for a six year old child. Unfortunately, most of what he found was candy and cookies. North had a bad feeling about giving a six year old Jack Frost sugar, so that was a no.

Except, there was barely anything else but sugar, so North grabbed the least sugary cookies, Animal Cookies, and a basket of grapes that had been in the fridge, as well as a glass of hot chocolate. That was a given to North, who made the best hot chocolate ever. As soon as North set down the snacks Jack started shoveling them into his mouth at lightning speed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Jack. The food isn't about to get up and walk away," North laughed.

Jack cast his eyes downwards and whispered, "Sorry North." Before he began to eat at a much slower pace.

North mentally cursed himself as he realized he had just hurt Jack's feelings. Then again, Jack was now six, emotions like these weren't that uncommon with six year old's, not that North knew that. All North knew was that Jack was now closing off once again.

"It's okay Jack, I didn't mean it like that, it was suppose to be a joke. I'm sorry," North gently brushed some of Jack's hair from his face.

Jack looked up and stared warily at North, "Really?"

"Really. I promise,"

"Yay!" Jack shouted, giving North a quick hug before going back to eating.

North was surprised at how quickly Jack's emotions changed. But any of us who have ever taken care of a six year old would know that this is common as well. North just shook his head and smiled as he watched Jack wolf down the cookies, grapes, and milk. Who knew, maybe this would be fun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

** A/N Anyway, it's official, I'm going to see RotG on opening day with my best friend who I got into Rise of the Guardians. Exact conversation for that is:**

** Me: You need to see Rise of the Guardians.**

** Friend: What's that?**

** Me: Well, it's about Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Boogeyman, and Jack Frost. They're amazing!**

** Friend: * raised eyebrow***

** Me: Just go watch the second official trailer!**

** Friend: *couple minutes later * Oh my gosh, Jack Frost is so hot! And Sandy is so cute!**

** Hook, line and sinker.**


	21. De-aged Jack Part 2

**A/N Ehh, I'm not very proud of this one, but the next one should be better. But I didn't want you all to wait, so here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm only going to be answering certain reviews now, like ones with prompts, questions, or that I deem there needs to be a response to.**

**Guardian of Life:**** I know about the movie novelization, but I want to be surprised when the movie actually comes out. I don't want to know the main plot and major points of the movie.**

**Dee:**** Let's just say school has become very hard now, I mean come on, I have two science projects to do. Two! Thank you very much.**

**Midnight the Black Fox:**** Yeah, I tried making the Titanic one realistic. Jack Frost most likely did do that.**

**P.G.F:**** Oh my Chuck(Supernatural reference for all you Supernatural fans out there, including me) Those songs do describe Jack pretty well. 0_0**

**OceanHime-**** Thanks. I honestly think that is the best way to get someone to see RotG**

**Frostiegurl:**** You have given me an idea. Jack should be afraid, very afraid.**

** Jack: I am already! What are you going to do to me now?**

** Me: Not gonna tell.**

**Jack Winter Frost:**** Yeah, well, my Muse had been overactive the last couple weeks. Now, is it just me or does your story ****Beginning of a Legend**** reference some of these oneshots? Or am I just crazy? Kidnap prompt, definitely.**

**Mery Storm:**** Jack definitely is cute. * pulls mini Jack into a hug* I mean, come on, you just can't stand his adorableness.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl:**** Jack always equals cute. Yep, movie on opening day.**

**Danny Hellcat:**** Yeah, except that would cause to many problems. When Jack was six he lived in the colonies, to have him only remember this would scare and confuse him way to much. How are you suppose to explain to a boy who only remembers the colonies what TV is? Or DS?**

**Dominosowner:**** Yes, those three magical words.**

** S****hino:**** Um, on my list 4-7 would probably be good for a comic. There a continuation of Jack becoming a fearling. Um, just a suggestion but, it might be easier for us to collab if you had an account. Just a suggestion. But, 1-9 on this story has pretty short chapters that could easily be made into a comic. But I think any of these would work, and I still have like a dozen prompts that would probably work.**

**Kurama111:**** Yep, two updates in one day, record. Well, you'll have to see about the Guardians being good parents. Remember, they haven't had to take care of a child for hundreds of years.**

**Midnight Lupus:**** Omg, you just read my mind. I've already got your finished, it will be being posted after this story arc is over. It will be the first ever unhappy ending I've written.**

**I am psychowriter:**** I definitely agree with the Supernatural thing. I myself was a fan, but kinda stopped watching it during season 7, it just went downhill for me.**

**SugarSweetObsessed:**** * laughs out loud* You know, I did nearly the same thing with my family. A RotG commercial came on, I ran from my room on the other side of the house, hearing it playing, and forced everyone to watch it.**

**Hakuai-animelover135: ****I'll try to figure out the answers for those questions. My theory is that they are like the Greek Gods, they still need to eat and sleep but less than normal people/mortals(got that from PJO) So maybe instead of every night they only sleep every three.**

**MekoAmi1216:**** Ahh, the books. I have them and have yet to read them. * mutters under breath* stupid Hobbit for taking me so long to read you.**

**RobinMakesMeHappy:**** Jack Frost Christmas ornament. Must have.**

** Disclaim: I do not own RotG**

** Warning: Spanking in this chapter, don't like don't read**

After Jack had finished his snack North took him into the main part of the workshop. By now Jack had warmed up and stopped shivering fully, so North begrudgingly agreed to let Jack get rid of the blankets and extra layers of clothing. North had also called the other Guardians, since he had just realized that he was now behind in the toy making, so he had some work to do. Sow while North was going to check over some toys Jack was to stay in a certain spot.

"Remember, don't go anywhere until telling and getting permission from Phil or me. Understood?" North asked as he eyed the boy sitting in front of him.

"Understood North," Jack nodded his head like he was agreeing with himself, "Don't move without either yours or Phil's permission. Otherwise just stay here, you'll be back in a couple minutes."

North blinked once. He hadn't really expected Jack to understand and, apparently, agree with him. Maybe Jack as a young child was better mannered than Jack as an eighteen year old immortal. "Okay then, it should only take me at most fifteen minutes to go around. Stay here."

With that North turned and walked away from Jack, leaving the boy sitting there, swinging his legs back and forth. It took only three minutes for Jack to become bored. _Wonder if there is anything to play with around here. Maybe I could go search for something to play with...No! North told me to stay here. But...I'm not North's son, he's not my dad, I don't have to listen to him. Besides, what would a couple minutes away from here do?_ Decision made Jack jumped down from his seat and effectively evaded all elves and yetis as he made his way out of the workshop.

It was so much bigger than when he had been eighteen, this was painfully obvious to Jack. He couldn't help but shrink back as he passed the giant elves and tall displays of toys. At one point Jack began to run around the yetis and elves, miraculously not gaining any of the yetis or elves attentions.

In a couple minutes Jack had reached the room that held the giant globe. Hundreds of little golden lights were flashing on it as Jack walked into the room. Jack smiled as he knew what all those lights meant, a child's beliefs in the Guardians. This meant that Pitch wasn't tormenting them, that they were safe, for now.

Jack looked around the room, trying to find something to play with. The room was fairly big, but there was not much to play with. There was the globe, the control panel for calling the Guardians, an armchair, and small refrigerator. _Wait, refrigerator? Refrigerator._ A sly smile spread across Jack's face as he walked towards the refrigerator.

Wrenching the door open Jack shifted through it. There was some eggnog, milk, and cookie dough. That was it, but that was enough for Jack. With a smile and small whoop of delight Jack grabbed out the eggnog and cookie dough before heading back to the arm chair.

It was a little hard for Jack to get into the chair, having to put the snacks on the chair before climbing into it himself, but soon enough he had his legs over one edge of the chair and was stuffing cookie dough into his mouth. _Hmm, this is good. _Jack thought as he stuffed more cookie dough into his mouth, quickly followed by a big gulp of eggnog. This continued for a while longer, Jack not even caring that North didn't know where he was, or that he shouldn't be eating sweets.

North quickly ran through the Pole, trying to get through the checking of the toys as quickly as possible, he wanted to get back to Jack as quickly as possible. He hadn't liked the idea of leaving Jack there, but he also didn't like the idea of bringing Jack along and having underfoot. So now he was trying to race through the checking, worried that Jack wouldn't listen to him and would get hurt, somehow.

"Hey North!"

North jumped three feet in the air as he spun around, seeing the Guardians standing in front of him. Bunnymund looked bored, although North could tell he was happy to be there. Sandy looked excited, most likely at the prospect of playing with a six year old Jack. And Tooth, who was the one that had startled North, looked more excited than North had seen her in years.

"Hello Tooth," North said tiredly, he really wasn't in the mood to have the Guardians and Jack to watch over, then again, maybe the Guardians could help.

"Where's Frost?" Bunnymund asked, looking around as if trying to spot Jack.

"He's that a way," North pointed in the direction of where he had left Jack, "He's suppose to stay there till I'm done, but if you guys want to play with him then be my guest."

Sandy and Tooth smiled in happiness before dashing off in the direction North had pointed to, not even waiting for Bunnymund or talking anymore with North. They just wanted to see their friend.

"So, are you going to go after them or what?" North asked as he eyed Bunnymund curiously.

"Guess I'm going after them, they'll probably suffocate Frost with their hugs," Bunnymund shrugged as he hopped off after the other two Guardians.

North just shook his head, knowing the real reason Bunnymund wanted to go see Jack. His reasons were exactly like Tooth's and Sandy's, he wanted to play with a six year old Jack. No matter how much he denied it North knew that he cared about Jack just as much as the rest of them did. North turned back to the toy he had been expecting before Tooth's interruption, unfortunately he only got five minutes of quiet before Tooth flew back into the room with the others.

"North!" Tooth shouted as she flew up to North, fluttering around nervously. "We can't find Jack!"

"What?!" Out of everything North had expected that was not one of them.

"We checked everywhere, matey. He was nowhere, we even asked the yetis. No one has seen him," Bunnymund said as he hopped up to North, Sandy following behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Then we've got to find him! Come on!" north raced in the direction they had come from, praying that somehow he would find Jack in that vicinity.

_How could I have lost him twice?_

"Jack!" North shouted as he spotted the boy in the Globe Room.

North couldn't believe it, neither could the other Guardians. Jack had been here the whole time, pigging out on cookie dough and eggnog. North was _very _angry at that. He had told Jack to stay in that spot for only a couple minutes, and instead he had went off to eat sweets.

The other Guardians had different opinions though. Sandy found it fairly funny, and adorable. Tooth was shaking her head but a small, humorous smile was on her face as she looked at the cute boy. Bunnymund had honestly been expecting something like this so he just shook his head and rolled his eyes, ignoring the others in the room.

"This whole time you've been eating cookies!" North couldn't stop himself from yelling, he had been panicking over what might have happened to the boy, and he didn't even seem to care.

"Cookie dough," Jack said meekly, but at the glare North shot him he hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know how long we were searching for you? How scared we were? For all we knew you could have been captured by Pitch! You were suppose to stay at that one spot! But instead you disobey me and chose to eat sweets while scaring us all half to death!"

"North," Tooth tried.

"No Tooth. He has to learn not to disobey," North never took his eyes off of Jack.

"North," Jack whispered, grabbing his stomach.

"Don't 'North' me, and stop your puppy dog eyes!" North continued to yell at Jack, not noticing the slight green tinge appearing on his face.

Jack hadn't been giving the puppy dog eyes, but had instead had been trying to convey to North that he needed to leave, now. Unfortunately, North hadn't noticed in his anger, which left Jack with one choice as he felt his stomach grumble in protest to the sweets he had consumed. Jack jumped off from the arm chair, ignoring North's shouting protests, and ran to the closest trash can in the room. He barely made it before his stomach emptied itself of all contents.

The Guardians winced as the sound of violent retching reached their ears. Tooth and Sandy were immediately at Jack's side, gently rubbing his back and, in Tooth's case, saying comforting things to the boy. Bunnymund just shook his head, not going over there because he didn't know how to deal with children.

North's eyes had widened by now, realizing the whole time he had been berating Jack, Jack had been feelings sick. After a couple minutes the retching finally finished, Jack collapsing on his back and leaning in to Tooth's touch. North quietly walked over and placed a hand to Jack's forehead.

"No fever," North declared. "Must just be a stomachache from all the sugar." North carefully picked up the boy, cradling him in his arms.

"Sandy," Jack whispered.

Sandy jumped into the air, using a small dream-cloud to hold him up. For the whole time it took to walk to Jack's room Sandy was creating images for the little boy, trying to take his mind off of his hurting stomach. When they reached Jack's room North gently laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers up to Jack's chin like he had earlier. Sandy sprinkled some dream-sand over the boy, and soon Jack's eyes had closed and over his head images of dolphins appeared.

North looked behind him, noticing for the first time that it was only him and Sandy who had brought Jack to his room. Sandy smiled at North before floating out the door, leaving 'father and son' alone. North smiled in the direction Sandy had left before leaning over Jack and gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Jack."

"I'm sorry North," Jack cried as he stared up at his guardian, quite literally.

"You need to learn not to disobey," North wasn't going to budge, not this time at least.

It was two days after the cookie dough and eggnog incident. By now Jack had gotten completely better and no longer had a stomachache, which meant punishment time for disobeying. Currently North had Jack over his knees for a spanking. Bunnymund had told him after some prompting that this was what most parents did when a young child misbehaved, so North had decided that it would be good punishment. He had already explained to Jack why he was being punished, and the boy seemed to understand, but still he tried to fight it.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you need to learn,"

With that North began the spanking. It only lasted for a minute, maybe a minute in a half, and North made sure not to hurt Jack badly, being soft with the smacks. But by the end Jack was sobbing his eyes out. North winced as he straightened the boy up so that Jack was fully sitting in his lap. North pulled the child into his arms, holding the boy tightly against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Jack, no more spanking," north soothed as he ran a hand through the child's hair.

"P-Promise?" Jack asked through the sobs.

"I promise," North continued to hold the child for a few more minutes before the sobbing finally quieted down.

North gently pushed the boy from his chest, looking Jack in the eye, "You do understand why you were punished, right?"

Jack sniffled but still nodded, "I-I ran a-away when I-I was s-suppose to stay. I-I shouldn't h-have done t-that. I-I'm so-oorry North."

This time it was the child who flung his arms around North's neck, clinging to him as he buried his face into the crook of North's neck. North whispered soothing words to the child as he rubbed Jack's back in soothing motions. Soon enough this crying fit had stopped and Jack was just lying in North's arms. North was willing to stay in this spot forever, but fate seems to hate him, for at that moment a yeti burst into the room. What it said made North's blood go cold. For what the yeti said was:

_Pitch Black is here._

**A/N Yes, cliffhanger. * Evil laugh* But anyhow, I found out something about one of my friends.**

**In math class a week ago, teacher says something about how we aren't comparing the problem to the climate. Idk?***

** Me: We aren't comparing Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny either.**

** Friend: Jack Frostttt...He's so cute isn't he?**

** Me: 0_0 Do you like Rise of the Guardians.**

** Friend: Duh, yeah.**

** * Couple days later ***

** Friend: *starting to panic because she left something important to another friend outside in the Quad ***

** Me: Jack Frost!**

** Friend: * in a dreamy voice * Jack Frost * eyes glaze over***


	22. De-aged Jack Part 3

**A/N One review away from 200 reviews! Yeah! Thank you anyone who has reviewed saying they like this, anyone who is following this, or anyone who has favorited this.**

**SugarSweetObsessed:**** Your welcome. Nine days now. Only nine days till RotG! Definitely Boo! People who don't know about RotG, they don't know what they're missing.**

** 3:**** Why thank you very much. Yep, it would make sense as to why MiM kept Jack's memories. But that leads to my own question: Why did MiM take Jack's memories? I honestly can't think of any reasonable explanation except for not wanting him to see his sister die of old age. But any reason, MiM was mean to take Jack's memories.**

**Mery Storm:**** Ahh, that makes sense. Don't be mean Mery, Jack doesn't deserve to be spanked by anyone but North, who would only do it like once a year.**

**Jack Winter Frost:**** I'm inspirational? Now that's a first.**

**Frostiegurl:**** You should post the drawings of mini!Jack on tumblr. And my cliffhanger was actually good? Wow. I usually suck at cliffhangers.**

**I am psycowriter:**** Ehh, because I didn't watch all of season 7 and only watched the first like, three episodes, I'm very confused about season eight, so I kinda just gave up on it. You should totally do that idea, more de-aged Jack Frost, adorableness! But, question: Do you agree that Chuck from Supernatural is suppose to be god?**

**Dee:**** No, no, you weren't rude. Actually, I think I was, and for that I'm sorry. It was my panic and stress day. Sorry. Forgive?**

**XxPurpleStarGazerxX:**** Yeah, North's kinda the main Guardian who interacts with Jack in this, you know, since he's living with North and they NEED to have a father-son relationship. I rarely do cliffhangers, so yeah, shocker. I kinda suck at them usually.**

**LittlePlagueSpirit:**** Yeah, my thought is that since Jack was technically born in the 17****th**** century and from what I've seen the Guardian's haven't interacted with children for hundreds of years they're old fashioned, at least somewhat. And it was Bunnymund that North asked. Pitch never promises anything nice.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

North was up from his seat in a heartbeat, still holding Jack tightly in his arms. North motioned for the yeti to leave and get the other yeti's ready for a fight, as well as the other Guardians. North wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that the Guardians had stayed at the Pole now. North gently placed Jack on the ground and knelt in front of him.

"Listen to me Jack," North waited till he had Jack looking at him to continue. "You are to stay in that closet," North pointed to the only closet in the room, a big one that Jack would easily fit in. "Don't come out no matter what, no matter what you see or hear, don't come out. Stay in there and I will come back and get you."

By now Jack had become deathly pale. Even he knew that he couldn't fight Pitch like this, and honestly, Pitch terrified him at that moment. But Jack didn't want North going. Jack threw his arms around North's neck once again and buried his head against North's chest, "don't leave me, please! I don't want to be alone!"

"It'll be okay Jack," North wanted to comfort the boy, but he knew he was running out of time, so he lightly pushed Jack away from him. "It'll be fine Jack. Trust in us Guardians. Pitch won't be hurting you, us, or any children. We'll make sure of that."

North gently picked jack back up in his arms and carried him over to the closet, gently opening the door and placing Jack in it. North hated the idea of leaving Jack alone here, but he couldn't and wouldn't put the boy in harm's way, this was the only choice. It was obvious that Jack didn't like this idea either, if the whimpers and trembling were anything to go by.

"I'll be back Jack," North whispered before closing the closet door and sprinting out of the room, not daring to look back, knowing that if he did then he would never be able to leave Jack's side.

North sprinted all the way to the Globe room, pulling out his twin swords in the process. When he finally entered the room all he saw was chaos, elves and yetis were dashing around, the yetis holding swords to attack the fearlings with. The whole room seemed to be filled with fearlings, all flying through the room at a very fast speed.. The Guardians were already in the room as well, destroying fearlings as quickly as possible. But the thing North noticed most was...no Pitch. Pitch was nowhere to be seen, so where was he?

North didn't have much time to wonder about it, for at that moment a fearling barreled straight at him. North shook his head before getting low and doing a shoulder roll, the fearling didn't realize its target was out of the way and slammed into the wall, exploding into nightmare-sand. North turned back to the fight and lunged forward. _There is no way I will let Pitch win._

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

"Come out come out where ever you are, little Jack," Pitch sung lightly as he walked through the halls of the Pole.

Pitch internally chuckled as he thought of what a fool North had been, just rushing into battle and not thinking of checking other areas first. As well as leaving Jack alone. Pitch had been watching for some time, and he had seen North go into a room with Jack, but not come out with the boy. Jack was Pitch's target now. It hadn't taken that long at all to find out that Jack had been turned into a six year old human, the perfect prey for the Nightmare King. And an easy way to get the Guardians to give up.

If he could just fine that blasted boy.

Pitch growled as he slammed the door open and strode into the room. Looking around Pitch saw that this room was fairly well furnished, like a living room. There was a couch, arm chair, desk, shelves and cabinets, and a closet. Closet. Pitch's smile grew wide as he made the way towards the closet.

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

As soon as North left Jack began to tremble even more and tears made their way down his face. He was terrified and wanted North with him, or to go find North, but he knew that he couldn't go find him. For once Jack was going to listen to North when he said not to leave. Jack had pressed himself as far back from the door as possible, curled into a tight ball. When the door slammed open Jack jumped, startled and wide-eyed.

_ Maybe it's North._ Jack didn't have much hope for that, but he was praying that it was North and not someone else. Jack quietly got to his feet and walked to the closet door. The door was like shingles, so there was spaces for one to look through right at the height Jack was. Looking through one of the holes, Jack surveyed the room. Nothing. Jack was about to go back to his curled up spot when a pair of eyes suddenly appeared. Jack let out a startled shriek as he fell backwards, scrambling towards the back of the closet.

Pitch laughed as he opened up the door, sneering down at Jack, "What? Didn't you miss me?" Jack just stayed on the ground, shaking with fear as he stared up at the Nightmare King. "Tsk tsk, no answer? How rude. Oh well, doesn't matter, 'cause it's time for some fun."

Before Jack could react Pitch leaned down and grabbed Jack by the arm, pulling him out of the closet completely. Jack tried to pull away from the Nightmare King, only to get a slap in the face. Pitch then continued to drag Jack out of the room and into the hallway. Jack struggled for all his might, but he was no match for Pitch, who was much bigger and stronger than Jack was. Jack had no idea where Pitch was taking him, which led to a very scary though, what if Pitch took him away from the Pole and North wouldn't no where he was? Jack began to panic as he thought of North searching everywhere for him and him being in Pitch's clutches.

_I'm sorry North._

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

Shockingly, it hadn't taken that long to get rid of the fearlings. With everyone working together and no Pitch in sight it had only taken ten minutes, a new record. But throughout the whole fight North couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Why would Pitch send his fearlings here and not come himself? If there was one thing North knew about Pitch it was that Pitch loved to see the destruction his fearlings were causing. So why wasn't he here? North had no answer, but he had a feeling that he would know soon.

"North," it was Tooth as she flew up to him, the others right behind here. "Where's Jack?"

"I hid him, he has no powers right now so I wanted to keep him safe." The Guardians nod in agreement, agreeing completely with North.

"Safe? I don't think that was the right word to use,"

The Guardians spun around to see Pitch on top of the Globe, a smirk planted firmly on his face. It wasn't the fact that Pitch was there that shocked the Guardians, it was the small boy in his clutches that shocked him. Jack was being held tightly by Pitch, whose fingernails were biting into Jack's skin. North looked on wide-eyes as he spotted the bruise appearing on the side of Jack's face. _How could I have left him alone? How could I let Pitch get him._

Bunnymund growled as he spotted Jack and tightened his grip on his boomerangs. After everything the kid really didn't need to be hurt by Pitch. Bunnymund was going to teach the Boogeyman a lesson about what happens when you mess with the Guardian's family. Tooth pulled out her swords, pointing them at the Nightmare King, a firm look of anger planted on her face. Sandy already had his whip out as soon as he had heard Pitch's voice, but now dream-sand swords were dancing around him as he stared up at Pitch.

"Pitch!" North roared in anger. "Let Jack go!"

"Now why should I do that? Frost needs to pay for stopping me the first time, and besides, he would make a really good fearling," Pitch leaned down and stroked Jack's hair mockingly; Jack flinched away from the touch, fear exploding in him.

"Don't you dare Pitch!" Bunnymund shouted, eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh come now, you don't even care for him. What was he to any of you before hand? All he was was an annoying child, who if I remember correctly messed up a full Easter."

"Doesn't matter now," Bunnymund snarled.

"Give us back Jack!" Tooth shouted, her motherly instincts going into overdrive.

"You want him back, then you will have to fight for him,"

As Pitch said this he threw Jack off the Globe; Jack hit the ground hard, a scream of pain bursting forth as he rolled to a stop. The Guardians started to move forward, but once again fearlings were surrounding the Guardians, appearing out of thin air. The only option the Guardians had was to fight and hope they could get to Jack.

Exploding eggs and boomerangs flew through the air, courtesy of Bunnymund as he hopped around the fearlings. Tooth flew around the room, her mini fairies surrounding her, slicing the fearlings to pieces with her swords. Sandy used his sand-whips to catch the fearlings, effectively keeping them off North. While everyone else was fighting North began to make his way towards where Jack was laying, occasionally having to destroy some fearlings that got in his way.

"Oh no you don't," Pitch muttered as he spotted North making his way towards Jack. With one unspoken command fearlings had surrounded North, keeping him away from the boy, who was just starting to stir.

Back on the ground Jack moaned as he became aware of his surroundings. When Pitch had thrown him off the Globe he had hit his head very badly, even now Jack could feel the warm, sticky substance of blood making its way down his face. Jack moaned again as he pushed himself to his knees. The whole world seemed to spin as a dizzy spell overtook him, nearly making him collapse on the ground again.

Jack glanced around him, for the first time realizing the Guardian's were being overrun by fearlings. It was north who caught Jack's attention the most. Over the weeks of him begin a Guardian Jack had become close with North, seeing him as a father figure, especially since he had become a child again. North reminded Jack of his real father. So when Jack saw North being overrun by fearlings you can understand the fear that had pumped through him.

Without fully thinking it through, or remembering that he was no longer a Guardian but a child, Jack jumped up from where he was kneeling and ran towards North. Jack had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to help, he didn't want to see North get hurt. It wasn't until the fearlings changed their target from North to him that Jack finally realized his mistake.

"North!" Jack screamed as a fearling barreled into him, sending him flying backwards and once again landing hard on the floor.

At the fear filled scream from Jack North spun around, just in time to see the little boy hitting the ground hard and hearing a small snap. North's eyes lit up in anger, anger that the boy had been hurt, and without a second though he charged the fearlings. His swords sliced through the fearlings with ease as he made his way closer to Jack. By this time the other Guardian's were making their way towards Jack as well, easily fighting off their own fearlings as their protectiveness over the child came into play.

"North!"

North's eyes widened as more fearlings slammed into Jack's small body. Blow after blow came from the fearling, raining down on the small child. Many cries and screams of pain came from the little boy as bruises formed and bones fractured. At this moment North didn't care what he did, he was saving Jack. Racing forward he pulled the fearlings off of Jack, not even bothering with his swords but just using his hands. After a little bit North could see the small boy, curled up in a tight ball and trembling with fear and pain. North knelt down next to him, unsure if he could even touch Jack without causing the boy pain.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. I'll just be taking my leave now, don't worry, I know the way out. But trust me, the boy's pain isn't over yet," Pitch drawled before he, and the rest of the fearlings, vanished.

Only a second to late a ball made of dream-sand slammed into the place where Pitch's head had been. Sandy huffed in annoyance and anger that he had missed as he, and the other Guardian's, made their way towards North and Jack. North gently wrapped his arms around the boy, trying his best to ignore the pain filled whimpers, and drew the boy to his chest, gently stroking his hair.

"North," Jack whimpered as a tear went down his face.

"Shh, it'll be okay Jack. It'll be alright," North stood up with Jack still in his arms, being careful not to aggravate the many bruises and obviously broken or fractured bones. "Come on, let's go. Jack needs medical attention.

The other Guardians nodded and followed North out of the Globe room, leaving the eggs, mini fairies, and yetis to clean up the mess.

**-Rise of the Guardians-**

Over the next three to five hours( the Guardian's had lost count) the Guardians put ointment over the bruises and cuts, had reset the broken bones and put them in casts or wrapped them, and had wrapped the fractured ones in bandages. Jack had had multiple bruises and cuts all over his body, a fractured wrist, three fractured ribs, two broken ones, a broken nose, black eye, and a fractured radius and ulna**(A/N Two major bones in the arm)**. North had been hoping that Jack wouldn't have been badly injured, he had been very wrong.

And Pitch hadn't been joking when he said that Jack's pain wasn't over yet. Throughout the whole night Jack was plagued with nightmares, but not once did he wake up. North and Bunnymund had tried many times to wake Jack up to no avail, and Sandy had tried to banish the nightmares with his dream-sand, but nothing seemed to work.

All to soon the other Guardian's had to leave. They still had a job to do, even if Jack was hurt. North understood this and was fine with bidding them farewell. In the end North ended up sitting next to Jack, holding his non-fractured hand, and soothing him through the nightmares. Despite not being awake, Jack seemed able to sense that someone was there, protecting him. And every time a new nightmare would begin that had Jack screaming and thrashing around in his bed North would stroke his hair and whisper calming things to him and Jack would fall back into peaceful sleep, only to have another nightmare in a couple minutes. But not once did North leave Jack's side, and through it all he said only one thing.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

**A/N Oh, and for any of you who don't know, I have posted another RotG story that is a modern AU, they're all in high school, except Pitch, who is principal. It's called Guardian's High School, go check it out, please. There will be one more installment of the story arc.**


	23. De-aged Jack Part 4

**A/N This is the last chapter in this arc. Sorry that this is later than my other chapters had been, school you know.. But luckily, one of my family members will be helping me on my science project, all I have to do is figure out how to make the spring in my small model sized, personally made car to work when I want it to.**

**Dude:**** Jack's suppose to act "babyish", I've seen a lot of six year olds with the same personality. Marvel always rules, although I like DC the same amount because of Robin(Dick Grayson). It is Man in the Moon because he actually lives **_**in**_** the moon, which used to be called a Moon Clipper during the Golden Age, according to the books. Jack's not really weak, he's inexperienced. Jack will often be injured. And, yep, PJO fan.**

**Scruff the Rat****: Well, I had them playing music from Nightmare Before Christmas, I just liked the idea of them dressing up as the Avengers a little more than Jack Skellington.**

**SokkasFirstFangirl:**** Yeah, that's totally what you meant to say. North is always the most protective of the Guardians when it comes to Jack. Jack is North's son in everything but blood.**

**Jzaaa:**** You liked my cliffhanger? Wow. Yeah, well, Jack didn't want to lose somebody close to him. Brave little Jack. You should totally post your de-aged Jack's on tumblr, it would be amazing.**

**Mery Storm:**** Yeah, hurting a child is one thing, but hurting a six year old like that is a whole 'nother thing. Um, I think Mery might need anger management classes.**

**Rubberduksrock:**** Sorry, but I don't really want to do a gender swap. However, I will be doing stories about Jack before he became immortal.**

**Jack Winter Frost:**** I'll look over your story as soon as I can, I just haven't had really any free time at all this past week. I still don't see how anything I write is a cliffhanger though.**

**Dee:**** * laughs* Compared to some people that wasn't impatient at all **

**I am psycowriter:**** As a Supernatural fan I was very angry that they didn't bring him back and explain the whole god thing. Considering how big this fandom is and how much other people have written for this one fandom before the movie is out I think three pages is perfect and totally acceptable. Luck wished.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It took two more days for Jack to wake up. The whole time he had been plagued with nightmares, screaming almost constantly till he couldn't scream any more. When Jack had woken up he was exhausted, in pain, and terrified. As soon as Jack had seen North he had clung to him tightly for a full hour, crying his eyes out, and wailing in fear.

It had taken three more hours after that for North to coax Jack into drinking some tea and eating a light broth. This had ended up with Jack on his hands and knees on the carpet, puking his guts out, with North rubbing his back soothingly. After that had been another crying session, but this one only being a couple minutes.

The boy had blatantly refused to leave the room, fear taking hold in his very core. It didn't matter anyway, Jack could barely move, and when he did pain would hoot through his whole body, leaving him crying and gasping for air.

The day after Jack woke up the other Guardians entered the room. Bunnymund was last to come in, a couple minutes after Sandy and Tooth had gone in. As soon as Jack had seen the Pooka he had begun to panic, hyperventilating and crawling back in his bed, screaming for Bunnymund to not hurt him while tears streamed down his face. Whatever nightmare Pitch had given to him about Bunnymund had taken hold, making it impossible for Bunnymund to get even within a couple feet of Jack without the boy screaming his head off. This had ended with Bunnymund leaving, against the other Guardian's protest. Bunnymund just said that he didn't want to scare Jack any more than he already was and left through one of his many underground tunnels.

That day had been worst than the day before. After Bunnymund had left Jack still wouldn't calm down, and now he wouldn't let anyone touch him, moving away form any hand that came his way or any person who did. He wouldn't even take his medication, pain killers, or drink and eat anything. The day had ended with North holding the small boy down while Tooth fed him.

North knew that Jack would hate them for it, but the boy had already lost weight and he needed to eat something, they were doing it for his own good. The whole time they had been feeding him Jack had been fighting North's hold, squirming around in an effort to escape. In the end though North and Tooth managed to get all the food down Jack's throat, without him puking it back up, and Sandy had put him to sleep with his dream-sand. The image of dolphins danced over Jack's head that night.

The next week or so passed by in a blur of Jack screaming from nightmares, them having to force feed Jack, and Jack crying in pain and fear. Many times over that week Jack had went into North's room after having a nightmare, crawling into North's bed and curling up against his side. It seemed that the only person Jack wasn't scared of was North. North was the only person he fully trusted at the moment, the only person he'd allow to touch him and give him medicine, the only person he was even okay with being in the vicinity of. But there was one thing that worried North more than the nightmares and refusal to eat, Jack hadn't spoken since he had woken up. Yes he had cried, wailed, and screamed, but not once had he actually spoken to anyone. Every day that passed without him saying anything worried North all the more.

But soon enough Jack's injuries were beginning to heal and it became easier for Jack to move around. It was then that North realized something, he couldn't keep spending so much time with Jack. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to spend time with Jack, heck, he wanted to do nothing but stay with Jack, but the factory had fallen behind on making the toys, the yetis needed his help. And so it was a sad North that had to tell Jack this.

"Jack," North waited till the boy looked up at him with hazel colored eyes, eyes that now looked like shattered ice. "I've got to go do some work in the workshop, I'll be leaving you here, alone, for a lit-"

North never got to finish his sentence, for at that moment Jack jumped off the bed and raced over to North, ramming into him and nearly sending him to the floor, arms wrapping tightly around North's middle. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Pitch will get me!"

North stared down at Jack in shock, and somewhat happiness. Jack had just spoken, for the first time in weeks. But still, it had been out of fear, the poor boy was terrified. "Jack, it'll be okay. Pitch can't get you here and I'll be back soon enough."

"No! I don't want you to go! I don't want you to leave me!" Jack buried his face into North's coat, clinging to it like a life line.

North looked sadly down at the boy, "Jack, I have to do my work." North didn't like the idea of leaving Jack alone, but if the toys didn't get ready then Christmas wouldn't come, and if Christmas didn't come then kids would stop believing, which would cause him to disappear.

"T-Then t-take me wi-ith you," Jack whimpered rubbing his tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Jack-"

"Please, please, I don't want to be alone," Jack looked up at North, tears filling his eyes as his bottom lip began to tremble once more.

North sighed, "Okay Jack, you win."

Jack just nodded, holding his arms up in indication for North to pick him up. North sighed, it looks like Jack had gone back to not speaking at all. North complied to what the boy wanted and picked him up, holding him tightly to his chest. Jack put his head on North's shoulder, small arms wrapping around North's neck.

"Let's go check off some toys,"

**~~~Rise of the Guardians~~~**

North groaned as he flopped down in his arm chair. It had been a really long day. Jack had completely refused to be put down, instead clinging even tighter to North. Once again Jack had refused to eat, just closing his mouth tightly and allowing no food to go in. North had decided not to force him to eat, having a feeling that it wouldn't stay down any way.

By the end of the day North had been extremely tired, but first he had to put Jack to bed. It had taken half an hour of coaxing for North to get Jack to release his hold on North's neck. Shockingly though, North didn't need to coax the boy into sleeping. Instead, Jack just curled up on his side, hugging the stuffed deer North had given him after becoming a child tightly to his chest. It had only taken a couple minutes for Jack to fall to sleep.

The next half hour or so North spent doing all last minute checking through the Pole, he really would rather just stay with Jack in his room or bring him to have fun with the other Guardians, not carrying him around while he went around the Pole, not that it was bad or anything. North loved the fact that Jack trusted him, that the boy could trust him even after all those years of being ignored and abandoned.

North was just about to doze off when the door squeaked open. Turning around about to yell at whatever yeti or elf had interrupted him just as he was about to go to sleep North was shocked to see Jack standing there. Tears were falling down he boy's face, eyes red rimmed, and bottom lip trembling. In his arms he clenched the stuffed deer tightly to his chest. North sadly knew what had happened, nightmare.

"Come here Jack," North got off his chair and knelt on the ground, arms opened wide.

Jack didn't need any more initiative, running straight into North's arms. North was nearly thrown off balance as Jack came barreling into his chest. North wrapped his arms around the crying boy, holding him tightly to his chest. Jack's small hands curled around the fabric of North's coat and he buried his face into the coat. Sobs shook the boys thin frame as the fear from the nightmare took over. They stayed like that for more than an hour before Jack 's sobs became quiet whimpers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" North cautiously asked.

The boy frantically shook his head, fear making his body tremble once more. The nightmare played over and over again in Jack's head. Pitch attacking the Pole like he had just over a week ago. North dying as an arrow courtesy of Pitch lodged itself in his chest. Bunnymund being turned into a fearling. Sandy disappearing as he lost all of his power. Tooth being overrun by fearlings and thrown in a cage. And Jack, in his nightmare Jack had been forced to watch all of this, and then turned into the Nightmare Prince, lieutenant to Pitch, forced to torment children with bad dreams. It had been then that he had woken up and ran to North's room, the only safe haven he could think of and get to.

"Okay Jack, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but it helps, I promise you," North hooked his finger under Jack's chin, tilting his head up till Jack's eyes met his own. "But if you don't want to talk about I won't force you. How about you come to bed with me? I'll protect you from the nightmares."

Jack nodded his head, throwing his arms around North's neck as North picked him up from the ground and headed towards his bed. In a matter of minutes both North and Jack were situated comfortably in the bed, a very big bed I might add. Jack crawled onto North's chest, holding tightly to one of North's hands like the small child he now was.

"Goodnight Jack,"

"Night North,"

**~~~Rise of the Guardians~~~**

_**Week Later**_

"What does MiM want now?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped over to North, standing next to him and looking up through the sky light. "And why couldn't he use the sky light a couple weeks ago when he made Frostbite a kid?"

"Bunnymund," North moaned, exasperated.

The past week had been very hard on North. Jack hadn't clung to North the whole week, not willing to let North get out of his eyesight. Most of the time North ended up carrying the boy in his arms, but occasionally Jack would just walk, one hand cling to North's and the other clinging to his stuffed reindeer, which he had named Rudolph, ironically. Every night Jack would wake up screaming, run into North's room, and cling to him. In the end North just would have Jack go to sleep in his bed instead of his own. But the multiple days without sleep was wearing down on North.

But North knew it had to be worse for Jack. Jack had become very guarded in the last week, becoming either hostile or very submissive, it depended on ho tried to get near him. With Tooth and Sandy he would become hostile, most likely because they were smaller and closer to his own size. But with they yetis and Bunnymund he would become submissive, falling quiet and curling into a ball in the corner.

Jack had also continued refusing to eat, resulting in North and Tooth being forced to once again force feed him his food. This had not ended well. North and Tooth had ended up bruised from the many kicks and punches Jack had aimed at them in a desperate attempt to get out of North's hold and away from them both. Jack ended up on the floor, trying to vomit his food up and sobbing. That night was the first, and last, night Jack hadn't allowed North to touch him.

Through it all North just wished for the old Jack back. Him still being young wasn't what he was talking about when he said 'old Jack'. He wanted the Jack who would smile and laugh at every joke, not matter how stupid they were. It didn't matter if he was this young six year old version of him or if he was the eighteen year old immortal version, North just wanted Jack back. He hated to see this scared, hurt, broken child in front of him everyday. They were the Guardians, they were suppose to protect children! But how could they protect the children if they couldn't even protect their friend when he needed them the most?

North was startled from his thoughts by a cool, calming voice. _Ah, good, you are all here._

"Yeah, we're all here! Now, mind to tell us why you called us here?" Bunnymund shouted up at the moon, gesturing around him.

MiM had once again called a meeting, everyone, even Jack, was to attend. It had taken an hour for North to convince Jack to come out of his room for the meeting. And even after that he clung to North's hand so tightly that it had gone numb.

_Of course I will tell you. I have realized that I made a mistake when making Jack younger. It has caused more harm than good here. You Guardian's tried your best, but Pitch messed all that up. If __it had not been for Pitch than I'm sure everything would have gone smoothly, but as it is, it did not. So I will be turning Jack back to his normal self. Good bye Guardians, till next time._

The moon disappeared into the clouds, but not before a moonbeam shot down from it, hitting Jack straight in the chest. A scream tore itself from the boy as he fell to his knees, his body already changing as he become older. Despite the scream that had come from Jack, North couldn't help but sigh in relief, perhaps Jack would finally be able to heal from whatever it was that Pitch had done to him.

**~~~Rise of the Guardians~~~**

_**Five days later**_

"North, can I come in?" Jack asked as he pushed the door open, poking his head into North's personal work space.

North smiled as he saw the boy, "Of course my boy. At least you actually ask or knock before coming in, unlike the yetis."

Jack gave a small smile as he walked into the room, sitting down in a chair in front of North's desk/work table. Over the past five days Jack had begun to smile more than he had while he had been a child after Pitch had attacked. North was happy that the boy had not still been afraid of everyone. The nightmares had fully stopped as well, allowing North and Jack to get a full nights sleep. Jack had also begun to eat like crazy, essentially trying to make up for the many days where he had refused to eat anything. North was just glad that Jack was healing.

"What do you need Jack?" North asked, knowing that Jack wouldn't have come in here for nothing, especially with the way he was fidgeting.

Jack was staring at the ground, chewing on his bottom lip nervously before he finally said, "I-I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" North was perplexed, what could Jack possibly want to thank him for.

"For, for everything," Jack finally looked up and met North's eyes. "After Pitch attacked I was terrified, you tried to calm me and get me to eat or sleep, but every time I fought you and the other Guardians. But no matter how much I fought you, you continued to try and help me. I didn't deserve your help."

The last part was muttered so low that North had to strain to hear it. But when he did North sighed, it looked like Jack _still_ had a very low self esteem. That was something North had been working on with the boy. North stood up from his chair and walked over to Jack, kneeling down next to him. Jack had his head bowed, hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Jack, look at me," North quietly commanded. "You did deserve my help. I wasn't about to leave you alone when you needed me." _Again._ North nearly added that, remembering how he had ignored the boy for hundreds of years. "Nobody deserves what Pitch does, no one deserves nightmares, especially not you. Don't think so lowly of yourself Jack, you're stronger and more deserving than you think." North stroked some of Jack's hair out of his face, tilting his head up at the same time.

Jack stared up at North with wide, tear filled eyes, "You really mean that North?"

"Of course I do. We're family now, Jack,"

Without think Jack threw himself into North's arms, "Thank you. I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you to Jack,"

**A/N On a separate note, I finished the first book in the Guardian's of Childhood series. Now I have started on the first Artemis Fowl book.**


	24. Safe and Sound

**A/N This is technically a songfic, and my first one, so please be nice. It was requested by ****Midnight Lupus****. I think you can guess the song by the title.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**North's Pov**_

I wasn't even sure how any of this had happened. I guess it had started a week and a half ago, when Jack had went missing, captured by Pitch. For that next week and a half all of us Guardians, mini fairies, yetis, elves, and walking eggs searched for him, only to come up empty handed. It was the week of Christmas, so I'd been forced to stop my search and deliver the toys. It was on my flight back to the Pole that I spotted him, Pitch.

I didn't care that I had no back up, that none of the other Guardians were with me, Pitch had taken Jack, and he would be giving Jack back. So I followed Pitch and his fearlings till I got to his "hideout". There wasn't much hiding going on, the place was above ground and in the open; but it was big, humongous actually, the place looked like and actual palace, albeit a pure black one.

I followed Pitch into the "hideout", only to lose him, so I did my own exploring, praying that I would find Jack. My wish was granted, I found Jack in a room made out of nightmare-sand, being suspended above the ground by ropes attached to the ceiling.

There were so many injuries over his body...minor cuts and bruises, large gashes over his face, a stab wound on his leg and the side of his stomach, matted blood from an injury somewhere in his hairline. The injuries were horrific to see on someone so young.

I wasted no time in running up to Jack, checking to make sure he was alive, but as soon as I touched him he jolted awake. For a second I locked eyes with him, his eyes were glazed over with fear and pain, unseeing. The next second Jack was screaming, thrashing around and screaming for Pitch not to hurt him. I had to suppress my tears as I tried to calm Jack.

"It's okay Jack, it's okay. It's me, North, not Pitch. You'll be okay Jack, just calm down. Shh, shh," I grasped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

It took a couple minutes but Jack finally said, "N-N-North?"

I winced at the sound of Jack's voice, it was painfully obvious that he had had nothing to drink for at least a week, "Yes Jack, it's me. Now just hold still a little bit longer and I'll have you out of here."

Jack nods silently as I pull out my swords. In one swish both the ropes are sliced into mere strings. Jack falls to the ground, landing on his feet, but apparently he couldn't stay up like that, for not even two seconds later he collapses in my arms. I catch him and gently pull him up against my chest, relishing in the fact that he could feel a steady heartbeat coming from Jack.

"Come on Jack. Let's get you out of here," I picked Jack up bridal style and carried him out of the room. But we didn't make it far before the fire surrounded us.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

That had been ten minutes ago. Fire had surrounded us fully, closing in on all sides and leaving us with no place to run. It had only taken five minutes till I was sitting on the floor as the heat began to get for. But it was much worse for Jack, whimpers continually erupted from him as he tried to keep cool. I knew that if it felt like a furnace to me, it felt like a volcano to Jack.

"N-North?"

I looked down at the boy in my arms, who was staring up at me, "Yes, Jack?"

"Don't leave me," It was the strongest Jack's voice had been since I had found him, but I could still hear the quiver in his voice.

I swallowed back my tears when Jack said this. He was begging me not to abandon him again, he didn't want to be alone, "I'm not going to leave you Jack, I'll never leave you."

I pulled the boy closer as he began to shiver. That's when I knew what was going to happen, MiM was going to take pity on him. _But, no, I can't let that happen._ I thought as I placed my hand on Jack's cheek, listening to the irregular breathing that was coming from him.

"I-I'm d-dying, aren't I-I?" Jack asked.

I knew that it was no use to lying to him, Jack was smart enough to figure it out himself, "Yes, you are."

I didn't want to say that. I would've given anything, even my own life, to not have to tell Jack that he dying. But I could feel it, MiM was already working his magic to let Jack die, the last act of pity. Jack had been to hurt, and now this abnormal heat, it was killing him, MiM was going to stop Jack's pain before it could get worse.

"S-Stay?" Jack reaches up and grasps onto my coat, holding onto it like a lifeline.

"For forever," I whisper as I stare into his tear filled eyes.

As soon as I say it the tears begin to fall from his eyes, and choking sobs make there way out of him. I can only hold him and try to hold in my own tears as the sobs rack his body.

__

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

"Shh, it'll be alright, shh," I try to calm the boy when his tears don't stop after five minutes.

Jack whimpers and sniffles as he look up at me, his eyes conveying a deep pain. His eyes looked like shattered glass, and suddenly I understood why MiM was going to let him die. Jack had gone through so much before now, before Pitch had captured him, and something had broken during this past week and a half. Jack just couldn't keep going.

"N-North, p-please tell J-Jamie I'm s-sorry for l-leaving," Jack stuttered as the fire closed in closer to us.

I nod, not trusting my voice at that moment. My throat was constricting painfully as Jack curled up even closer to me.

"D-Don't let P-P-Pitch get to h-him," Jack demanded.

"I won't Jack, you know that,"

Jack had grown to care for the children more than himself, Jack was very protective. A pang hits me in the heart as I realize I will have to tell the children what happened, or at least the most basic of it. How am I suppose to tell them, or the Guardians, that? I don't believe it myself. But I can't let my emotions get the better of me now, Jack needs me.

"You're safe now, Jack. Pitch can't hurt you now," I stroke some of his hair from his face, feeling the tremble that goes through him at the mention of Pitch.

__

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

"Promise you won't forget me," Jack whispers, his voice fading as he drifts closer and closer to the afterlife.

"Never," I assure him.

Jack's eyes slip close, and I allow the first of my tears to slip out. This was it, soon Jack would be gone. I hadn't even really got to know him, only one year, the other three hundred I'd spent ignoring him. Now I wished I hadn't, that I had brought Jack to the North Pole immediately and not left him by himself for so long.

"I'm sorry Jack," Jack's eyes flutter back open to look at me, "I'm sorry that I ignored you for so long. I'm sorry that none of us Guardians accepted you as a Guardian till a year ago. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you from being captured. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I can't protect you from death now."

My tears were flowing freely now as I realized I had failed Jack, over and over again. When had I ever protected him? When had I ever been there for him, really?

"It's okay, North," Jack whispers. "None of this is your fault. It's okay."

Jack snuggles closer to me and once again closes his eyes. His chest begins to rise slower than normal. He whispers one more thing, "I love you, North."

More tears run down my face as I hold him, "I love you to Jack."

A light smile passes over his face as I say that. One last shiver passes through his body before he is completely still. I let out a sob, knowing Jack wasn't coming back. I had never realized how much Jack meant for me till now. Guess it was true that you don't know what you have till you've lost it. I lean over Jack's body and sob, uncaring if Pitch was to walk in right then.

Instead, like Pitch was mocking us, the fire completely disappears.

__

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

The other Guardians came ten minutes later, how they knew where I was I don't know, and don't care. By then I had shed all the tears I could and was just holding Jack in my arms, praying that he would somehow come back to life, that somehow he would just jump up and laugh like this was all a joke.

But I knew this was true, that Jack would never be coming back. I heard Tooth's gasp and Bunnymund's cursing as they saw Jack. Sandy floated over to us, reaching a tentative hand out to Jack, most likely hoping Jack would jump to life like I was.

"Is he...Is he..." Bunnymund couldn't finish the last of the sentence, and I didn't want him to, I didn't want it to be finalized that Jack wasn't coming back.

But there was no way for me to deny it. I nod, getting up from my position on the floor, still carrying Jack in my arms as I walk towards where I'm guessing the exit is. Bunnymund offers to carry Jack, but I decline harshly. I had promised Jack that I wouldn't leave him, that I would stay with him, and I was going to do just that for as long as I could. I carried Jack out of Pitch's hideout, out of the place he had died in.

_ Died in._

_ Died._

__

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  


It was Jack's funeral, the first funeral for a Guardian in hundreds of years. We had buried Jack near Burgess, near the ice lake that Jack had considered home before us Guardians came into the picture. This had been the place that we had managed to get Jack to agree to becoming a Guardian. The place where Jack had finally understood what it meant to be a Guardian.

Us Guardians, the elves, yetis, mini fairies, walking eggs, and children were all gathered. Yes, the children. Jamie and the others had demanded to come to the funeral after we had told them what had happened to Jack. How could we have denied when they were crying their eyes out for their best friend?

So we were now all gathered around the tombstone that was bright blue. It read:

_Here lies Jackson Overland Frost_

_Big Brother, Best Friend, and Son All In One_

_As Well As Protector And Hero_

_May You Now Rest In Peace_

The children were crying, the ceremony having just ended. Their sobs were like stabs into my heart. Tooth had been crying since they had found out about Jack, Bunnymund had been destroying almost everything in sight, and Sandy was more quiet then ever. And all I could do was try and be strong for the others when all I wanted to do was break down and cry.

It was only after everyone else left a half hour later that I allowed the tears to go down my face on again. I feel to my knees in front of the grave, reading over the words on it over and over again. How could this be true? How could I have not protected Jack? How could I have not saved him?

I cried over the grave. Over the grave of a boy who had protected the children even when he didn't believe in himself. The boy who was willing to sacrifice everything for others. The boy who had died in my arms.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.[x7]_

_**3rd Person Pov**_

_**Omniscient Narrator**_

For the next couple hundreds of years that grave stayed in perfect condition, and every solstice, both summer and winter, flowers and a small ice sculpture would appear at the grave. It was always from North. He never could forget the child and the hole in his heart never healed, although it did get better over time. All the Guardians missed the boy who had been able to light up a room with just one smile.

But for them Jack never truly left, he was still in their hearts and would be forever.


	25. Spirit Songfic

** A/N This is an assignment I had to do in class, so I decided to just post it here. This uses most of the songs from the Spirited Away soundtrack. Like on my other one, I've never done songfics before, so please be nice.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_-After he wakes up from the ice._

_**Here I Am by Bryan Adams**_

_Here I am, This is me  
I come to this world so wild and free  
Here I am, So young and strong  
Right here in the place where I belong_

I woke up at a lake, no idea who I was or what I was meant to do. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was free, I was completely free to do as I wished. My name is Jack Frost, spirit of mischief and bringer of winter. This is where I belonged, bringing winter all over the world, but always coming back to this one town, Burgess.

__

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of a young heart  
It's a new day, In a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
Here I am

I had a strange feeling that this wasn't who I used to be. There were to many unanswered questions in my mind. But even if I had been someone before this, it didn't matter anymore. This was my new life, a new beginning.

__

Oh

It's a new world, It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of a young heart  
Ya, It's a new day, In a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
Here I am 

This whole world was brand new. I had no relocation of any of it. The bright colors, the pure blue sky, the animals all around. The place seemed familiar, but at the same time, not. This was my new world, my new life. Everywhere was waiting for me to bring snow and winter, this was my new purpose.

-_After or during the meeting of Jamie_

_**Nothing I've Ever Known by Bryan Adams**_

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed_

Something has changed since meeting this boy, Jamie. I can't even describe what it is, it is so different from anything I've ever felt. I don't why but I decide to stay and help the Guardians. I feel like I'm going in circles, never knowing which way is the right way.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm torn an', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

It's like a warmth spreading through my body, I've never felt anything even similar to this before. Never have I wanted to stay somewhere because of one person. But Jamie was special, he could see me. I'm torn between staying and protecting him or going back to my little corner of the world and hiding there till this whole mess is over. In the end I stay with Jamie. But why? What has changed?

_Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

Then it hits me what it is, Jamie believes in me, actually believes in me. Jamie gave me a reason to believe in myself, to not run away. By following every command MiM had ever given me, by following the Guardians, I now had someone that believed in me. This was a belief so strong it would never go away.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
Here I am - ready for you  
I'm torn an', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where I'm goin' _

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. But if Jamie believes in me then I will do what it takes to protect him. But still I am torn over believing that he will always believe in me or giving in to my fear. This is all new to me, the mistakes I could make are numerous. But if I can help even one child then I will.

_-After Pitch makes the children stop believing, Jack goes back to the lake he woke up at._

_**Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams**_

_Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.  
_

What could I do? How could I help the Guardians? I had no believers, no one had believed in me for hundreds of years. To them I was just a Viking legend. The children had already stopped believing in the other Guardians, how could I get them to believe again? I was just the nobody, the one who no one noticed, or cared about.

_I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here_

Maybe Pitch is right. Maybe the Guardians' don't care about me at all. Maybe they're just using me to get what they want, and once they're done with me they'll throw me away. Why would it take them so long to notice me? Why would it be now they ask me to become a Guardian? Maybe they are as bad as Pitch.

_Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on  
_

Whatever their motives, whoever would win this fight, I didn't care. There had been one point when I wanted their approval, when I wanted them to notice me. But now I realized that I would never be equal to them. I had been trying to find my place in this world for three hundred long, cruel years, yet I still didn't know where I belonged. Maybe I just don't belong anywhere.

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,  
Your courage soon will follow,  
So be strong tonight... remember who you are"_

I can hear MiM, for the first time since he told me who I was, telling me to remember myself. To not give up. But how? I don't even remember who my family was, if I even had one.And then the memories are there, of my family, of me when I was human. Every memory floods my mind, of me and my sister laughing, of feasts during harvest, of why I became Jack Frost.

I would not give up, I hadn't given up when my sister was in trouble, and I wouldn't now. Maybe the Guardians had ignored me and I wouldn't help them, but the children needed protection. I would protect them, just like I had protected my sister from the wolves. I wouldn't allow Pitch to hurt the children of the world.

_Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for _

I hadn't cared about stopping Pitch a couple days ago, but now I did. The Guardians weren't the only ones who had a reason to stop Pitch, I did as well. If the children weren't free, than neither would I be. I was tied to the children, even if they didn't believe in me, it was their happiness and freedom that gave me the ability to make it snow. Once their freedom is taken away, then there will be no more snow, and once that happens it is the sign that the Guardians have lost. The children needed to be free and that was a cause to fight, even if I didn't want to. I would fight, to keep the children safe.

_-While Jack is fighting off fearlings_

_**You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams**_

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

Pitch wasn't going to stop me. I wasn't going to give up anymore. This was my fight. The Guardians had wanted me to fight, now I would.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

I fight with all my might against the fearlings. If there was one thing Pitch didn't understand was loyalty and friendship. I was loyal to the children of this Earth. Pitch can't stop me, I was force a nature, unstoppable. To stop me would mean to destroy all weather. I would keep fighting till I was destroyed, the children were first priority. Pitch would not stop me.

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out  
_

I wasn't entirely sure how any of this started, how I got dragged into it. But I did know what was holding me back, what was keeping me here. Jamie. Jamie believed in me, Jamie had begged me not to leave Burgess. I had still left, but I could still feel Jamie's belief in me, as well as that of his friends. Pitch had better watch out, as long as he was threatening these children then I would be a forced to be reckoned with.

_-Once Jack becomes a Guardian_

_**This is Where I Belong by Bryan Adams**_

_I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

I finally had somewhere I belonged. I had believers and the Guardians actually wanted me to become one of them. It was something I had never felt before, something I had never experienced. I actually had a home now.

_Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me_

My old home had just been the lake I had woken up at, but now my home was at the North Pole, surrounded by the Guardians. This was perfect, I could even still see MiM every night before I went to bed. I prayed that nothing would happen that could ruin this, this paradise.

_Cause everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return_

There had only been two things I ever wanted, family and a home. I now had both of those things; all the Guardians, yetis, elves, mini fairies, and eggs were my family now. As long as we are together than Pitch doesn't stand a chance, there was absolutely no worries or fears. No matter where I was I now had this place to return to. I would always return here.

This is where I belong.


	26. I Love You, Brother

**A/N Sorry for any inaccuracies to colonial times. But anyway, this is in Pitch's POV and since apparently his name was Kozomotis, not so sure about he spelling, I'm having people, meaning Jack and his younger sister, call him Kozo for short. Oh, and thank you anyone who corrected me on the title of the Spirit soundtrack, the Internet told me the wrong title.**

**Aslan is love:**** Who doesn't like North/Jack Father/Son fluff? It's adorable!**

**LittlePlagueSpirit:**** I've heard Sheer's version, and for once I like a cover more than the original. North was the only one my Muse would allow me to put in it, honestly, I hated myself. And I think North hates my now as well, oh well, looks like I'm on the Naughty List this year. Oh, and just a little note, "I Love You" wasn't based of RotG but "Jack Frost" stop motion TV special.**

**Rubberducksrock:**** Here's a story about Jack's life before becoming the Jack Frost.**

**Dude:**** My headcanon is that they do need to eat and sleep, but less than a normal human. Like they could only eat one piece of bread over a week and feel fine, but after two weeks they start to feel hungry. As for the books, two are picture books and then there are 3 chapter books out so far. It is said that there will be eight more. The next one apparently has Jack Frost in it. And he has a bow and arrows as well as a sword.**

**Anonymous:**** I like your prompt, it gives me another reason to hurt Jack. Jack should be scared, very scared.**

**Some1udon'tknow:**** Which one do you want redone on the ending? I'm going to guess it's the Safe and Sound one since a lot of people want an alternate ending to that. Of course you can help.**

**Guest:**** I always take requests.**

**I am psycowriter:**** Yeah, within the first three chapters I was crying for Artemis about his mom. It has surpassed my love for HP and PJ already. One day to go!**

**Guest:**** Yeah, I think my style is dark and heartbreaking. Now if only I could do this in an original story.**

**Syllar: ****You know, I think North is the youngest actually. Since he only just became a Guardian in the actual books. But yeah, jack will always be considered the youngest because he looks the youngest and acts the youngest.**

**Kitsune of Derision:**** You, you, you have amazing ideas. No seriously, that reincarnation idea is amazing, and sense so many people want an alternate ending I think I'll make one based off your idea. Poor, poor Jack and North.**

**hisokauzumaki:**** Very nice idea. I think I'll make one based off of your prompt after I've seen the movie, which is tomorrow. That way I can get an idea of what would change if Jack joined Pitch before the movie.**

**CHiKa-RoXy:**** Actually, that was all guessing in that chapter. I haven't seen the movie yet, it releases tomorrow.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I looked at the two graves, the two bodies, that was being covered with dirt, then at my younger siblings. The younger, Elisabeth, only five, was in my arms, clinging to me with her head buried against me, tears streaming down her face with unstopping sobs. No matter how hard I tried she would not stop crying. Then I look to the side, at my other younger sibling, Jack, only twelve. He was clinging to my other hand, holding it so tightly I had lost feeling in it minutes ago. He tried holding back his tears, but occasionally one would slip past his defenses and roll down his check.

Only two days ago our parents had died. Killed by wolves while outside at night checking the defenses around the house. I could still remember that night, and I knew my siblings had no trouble remembering it. The screams from mother as the wolf killed her. The gun shots going off as my father tried to stop the wolves. The shouts for help to the other men who were already in bed, asleep safe and sound. The sobs coming from Elisabeth. The screams that we needed to go outside and help from Jack.

Jack heading towards the door, about to go outside in desperation to help our parents. Me holding Jack back despite his screams and struggles. Pulling him and Elisabeth in my arms and hiding in a corner. Elisabeth clinging to me, like she was today, and Jack just silently sitting there, staring towards the door. More and more screams, then gun shots, the gun shots of other men coming to help. But they were too late.

Our parents died that night, along with about three other men. But none of the other men had families, being just hunters, while my parents had left me and my two younger siblings. Since that night Jack hadn't spoken a word, becoming quiet and withdrawn. Elisabeth would barely stop crying, even for just one minute. All I could do was hold in my own tears and try to help my younger siblings, they needed me right now. I was their only hope at survival. Their only hope at not starving to death. So I'd hold back my own tears and hold my siblings as they released their own tears.

I felt a slight tugging and looked down. Elisabeth was tugging on my coat, tear filled eyes looking up at me. "Don't leave us Kozo," she whimpered, staring up at me intently.

"I won't leave you, and that goes to both of you," I give a light squeeze to my brother's hand, but there is no response from the boy. He just continued to stare into space, stuck in his own sadness and grief. I sigh, it will take a lot of work to help my little brother.

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

_**Month Later**_

I groaned as I trudged into the house, throwing my gun to the side as soon as I entered the house. Another day where I hadn't killed anything. For the past month I'd been hunting to try and get food on the table. The rules of the colonies was that you had to fend and feed yourselves. The father, or man, of the house was suppose to feed the family. But with no father to feed my younger siblings, or me for that matter, I had been forced to take up hunting and try to get a kill, some meat for the table. Unfortunately, it was winter, which meant most animals had went into hibernation, and so far, I'd killed nothing. Not even a stinkin' rabbit! So every day for the past month I had to trudge back home empty handed to my little brother and sister. I hated everyday having to see that broken look in my younger sibling's eyes.

For the whole month Jack still hadn't spoken. No matter how much Elisabeth or I had begged him he stayed silent. Most of the time I'd come home to see him staring at the fireplace; today was no exception. As I walked in I could clearly make out Jack's silhouette in the dark. Apparently he hadn't bothered lighting one of the candles, or the fireplace. I sighed as I lite the candles and then moved onto the fireplace. Once that was lite and the warmth of the fire had spread throughout the house I walked over and knelt in front of my brother.

"Jack, you should be in bed," I say.

No response, not even a nod. Jack just continues to stare into space, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Jack," I sigh. "I get that you don't want to talk, but please, I hate seeing you like this. Please, talk to me."

Jack's eyes fluttered up to meet mine. But still he doesn't say anything. I don't understand why but anger boils up inside of me. I'd been trying to help him this past month and he did nothing, just sat staring off into space.

Standing up suddenly I couldn't stop what I said next, "Fine! If you don't want to talk don't! But remember, there are other people in this house besides you who are missing Mother and Father! You're just to weak to move on and try to help your family!"

I spun around and walked to the only other room in the house, the bedroom. I heard the small whimper behind me but continued walking, not bothering to look back. My brother needed to learn, life wasn't fair, it was hard.

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

_**Two Days Later**_

I sighed as I collapsed into one of the chairs in the kitchen area. I still hadn't killed or caught anything in the past two days, and our rations had run out a week ago. I could already see Elisabeth losing weight and becoming thinner. And Jack, who hadn't eaten anything for the past three weeks, had become so thin that his clothes hung off of his to thin frame. Just like the talking issue, not matter how much we begged him, he would not eat.

The thought of Jack makes my stomach tighten. Ever since I had yelled at him two days ago something had been going on with Jack. It was like he had become suddenly submissive. When I'd tell him to go to bed he would, or if I told him to do some chores he would finish them immediately. He also would continually disappear for hours at a time. I would honestly like to have him just staring into the fire place then having to worry about him when I had jobs to do. It was then that I saw the letter on the table. Reaching out I grabbed it, it read:

_Kozo,_

_Two days ago you said I wasn't contributing to helping out around the house, I plan to now._

_For the past two days I've been practicing with the gun Father gave me._

_Today I went out to try and kill something to bring it back home._

_I'm sorry that I haven't been helping out,_

_I hope this makes up for it._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon._

_-Jack_

I felt my heart got to my throat and suddenly I couldn't breath. My brother was outside, in the forest, where it was freezing. Suddenly the hours he had disappeared made sense, and I mentally cursed myself for not realizing it beforehand. Of course Jack was practicing with the gun Father had given him when he turned twelve. Father had said something about protection when Mother had said 'no'. I stood up, grabbing my coat, and headed out the door. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about Elisabeth right now, she was playing with some of her friends, and from what she had said, was going to stay the night at their house.

I wasted no time in running into the forest, our house was right on the edge of the forest. I took me only a couple minutes to see Jack's tracks from where he had stepped in the snow. I looked up and thanked God that it wasn't snowing now like it had been for the last couple days before bursting into a run. Shockingly, Jack made it actually fairly far into the forest, especially for someone who looked like they would fall over with one gust of wind.

I ran for maybe ten minutes before I heard the sound of someone calling for help. Jack. As I pushed past some trees I saw Jack lying on the snow covered ground, gun out of reach, and a wolf walking towards him, teeth bared. My instincts kicked in and in an instant the sound of a gun shot filled the air as my gun went off, hitting the wolf at the shoulder.

"Leave my brother alone," I snarled, shooting again and this time hitting on the leg.

The wolf didn't stay, instead whimpering and running off, to much of a coward to stay. I wasted no time in running to my brother. I dropped down to my knees next to him, looking him over for any injuries. There was a couple of bruises on his face and arms and from what I could tell his ankle was twisted. He must have fallen on it.

"I'm sorry, Kozo," Jack whispers. I snap my head towards him, shocked that he had actually spoken. For the first time in over a month.

"It's okay Jack, I was wrong to yell at you. I'm sorry," I whisper, palming Jack's cheek.

"I was scared that I'd say something wrong and you'd leave me, so I didn't speak. I'm so so sorry," Jack whispered, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay Jack, I understand, but we can talk about this later, right now we need to get you back home," I can already tell it will be a lot of hard work getting him back Jack nods timidly at me and I place my arms in a way so that I can lift him.

"Ready?"

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

I released a breath of air as I dropped down on the couch next to Jack. It had taken us a half hour to get back home, it took that long because Jack couldn't move that fast because of his ankle, which seemed to be broken. During that half hour it had begun to snow as well. So by the time we got back Jack was in pain and we were both freezing our arses off. As soon as we had entered I dropped Jack off at the couch and had lit up the fire, warmth spreading throughout the house.

Jack snuggles up to my side, whispering, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first we're going to reset that ankle of yours and wrap it up in gauze," I grab Jack's arm, knowing that he would try running away even with a broken ankle. Jack hated seeing a bone being reset, let alone having one reset for him. "Sorry Jack, but it has to be done."

Jack nods. I stand up and grab some gauze from the kit of medical supplies Mother had stored in the house. I walk back to the couch and as I get near I can see Jack shrink back, knowing that it would hurt having the bone reset. I grab Jack's leg and prop it up with pillows. You can easily see where the bone had broken, and his ankle was already swollen.

"Okay, on three I'll reset it. Okay with you Jack?"

"I'd rather this not be happening at all, but okay," Jack sighs.

"One," As I say it Jack's nail bite into the couch and he clenches his eyes closed, tightly.

I know that by the time I get to three Jack will be in a full panic mode. Making a split second decision I snap the ankle bone in the place. The _Pop_ sound of the bone being reset is barely heard over the scream that wrenches itself from Jack. I instinctively pull Jack to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him, and shushing him as he begins to cry in pain. The crying only lasts a couple minutes before Jack pulls away but I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay Jack, it's over," I whisper, placing my hand on his cheek. Jack nods, whimpering slightly. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

Jack nods in agreement and I put Jack's arm over my neck, wrapping my other arm around his waist, and pull him up. For the first time I'm glad the house is small, it's less distance to Jack and Elisabeth's room that way. In minutes I get Jack tucked in his own bed.

I'm about to leave when I feel a tug at my sleeve. Looking down I see Jack staring up at me, fear in his eyes. "Don't go, please. I want you to stay here."

"Jack,I'll just be in the other room,"

"No, I want you to stay here," Jack whimpers, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

I sigh, "Okay Jack, you win. Scoot over, if I'm going to be in here I'm getting some sleep."

Jack smiled and willingly moved over, making space for me. I laid down on the bed, wrapping an arm around Jack as he snuggled next to me. I could feel his small body trembling as he laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Promise me you won't leave me, or Elisabeth," Jack demands, eyes closed.

I look down at my little brother and I see the tear going down his face. He was scared that I would leave him. Well, there was no way that I was going to leave him. "I'll never leave you or Elisabeth, Jack. I will protect you guys with my life. You're my younger siblings, you're my family, I wouldn't abandon you, ever. I promise you that I'll never leave you alone."

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

_**Present Time**_

_**3rd Person**_

"You've lost Pitch," Jack said as he walked closer towards the Nightmare King.

Pitch took a step backwards, nearly falling off the ledge that was the edge of what used to be Tooth's palace. Pitch sneered towards Jack, "Now, why would you want to hurt me, Jack? Whatever happened to us being family?"

Jack froze at Pitch's words, memories of when he had been human flooding his mind. Jack closed his eyes as he remembered his older brother, the older brother who had turned into the Nightmare King. "You're not my family. You forfeited being my family when you attacked me, the Guardians, and the kids."

"Oh come on Jack, I remember a time when you begged me to stay with you through the night, to never leave you," Outwardly Pitch sneered, but inwardly a pang of guilt hit him. Even he, the Nightmare King, felt horrible about hurting his little brother like this.

Jack's eyes stung with tears as he remembered that night. But this wasn't his brother in front of him, this was some sick minded person who was definitely not his loving brother who had protected him day in and day out. "That was a long time ago."

"Yes it was, which is why I will have no qualms about doing this," Pitch lunged towards Jack, the sword he had grabbed while Jack had been going down memory lane out in front of him.

Just in time Jack brought up his staff to block the sword. The sword hit the staff very hard, a mark appearing on the staff. Pitch lunged again, but again Jack blocked. This went on for a couple minutes till they were both pressed against the edge, staff and sword pushing against each other, less than an inch from falling into an abyss, created by the exploding gauntlet.

Pitch sneered and turned towards Jack, an insult ready to be used, but he stopped short. Jack was looking straight at Pitch, blue eyes shinning with unhidden pain. Pain Pitch had caused. Pitch couldn't help but stare back, looking into those innocent eyes, the same eyes that had stared at him three hundred years ago. _How can I kill my little brother? Yes he is working for the Guardians but he is still family. I promised him that I would protect him and that I would never leave him. I've broken both of those promises. But I can make sure I don't hurt him anymore than I already have._

Pitch came to a conclusion on what he was going to do. He stared into Jack's eyes for a second longer, memorizing the last glance he would get of his baby brother for a long time. Pitch let go of his sword and leaned towards the abyss, falling off the edge. He could hear Jack's scream of anguish as he fell into the abyss. The last image of his brother Pitch got was of Jack trying to jump in and save him, tears pouring down his face, while the other Guardians held him back.

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

Jack sat down at the edge of Tooth's palace, knees drawn up to his chest, and tears running down his face. Ever since Pitch had fallen into the abyss Jack hadn't been able to stop crying over the loss of his brother. Bunnymund told him to get over it, that Pitch was evil and that he wasn't his brother anymore. North had told Jack Pitch was evil and there was no getting his older brother back. Tooth had been gentle with it but had said nearly the same thing as North. Sandy didn't even make an image or something, which made Jack feel worse; he had a bad feeling that Sandy didn't like him anymore since he was technically related to the Nightmare King.

But no matter what any of the Guardians said Jack couldn't forget about his brother or think that it was the right thing to let his brother fall into the abyss. What no one else understood was that it was his brother, his older brother who had made him feel safe, and that no matter what, he was still his brother. Nothing could get rid of the memories from Jack's human life with his older brother, and nothing could stop Jack from looking at Pitch and seeing his eighteen year old brother standing in front of him telling him it would be okay. Jack missed his older brother.

Jack looked down at where the abyss had been only a couple hours ago and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kozo. I love you, brother."

**A/N THE WAIT IS OVER! RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PREMIERS TOMORROW FOR AMERICA AND CANADA! Sorry anyone who has to wait but I'm excited. **

** Anyway, I was going to post this chapter earlier but then me and my friend started fangirling over Jack Frost and his making video which showed him coming up from the lake. WE were bawling, how are we to last the full move?**


	27. The Fight

** A/N I hate this chapter. Something about doing science homework has made my Muse leave me. That's what happens when I have 2 science projects due tomorrow. Oh, that was the reason this update took so long, and that I will be posting two chapters. Since I've seen the movie each chapter with spoilers will be posted with one that doesn't have spoilers for those who haven't seen it. This one is without spoilers.**

** Miss Effie T: Jack's birthday, definitely.**

**VividRegulator:**** These oneshots will be going for a long time. I'd give a forewarning if they were over. I can definitely understand reading it at those times, I usually right these after school when I'm stressed out. These come before homework a lot of the time. Which is another reason I haven't updated in a while.**

**Syllar:**** Now that would be funny, and all the more reason for Jack to be on the naughty list.**

**Rubberducksrock:**** I'm always up for requests. Send them in.**

**random reader:**** Not all of these oneshots are centered in the same universe. And yes, for that one chapter he died, it was a request and a way for me to test out an unhappy ending.**

**Abeose ponnit:**** I always take requests. And I like your ideas. I'll do them, I'm just not sure how long it will take.**

**Dude:**** Sorry but I don't have the link.**

**PurplePearVoice35:**** Making of Jack Frost video. The Ipad/Ipod/Ipod Touch app.**

**DragonEmerald98:**** I've had those reactions to stories. And who knows, maybe Pitch really is Jack's brother, that would definitely be a shocker if they made a sequel. Definitely accepting those prompts. And, sorry that you couldn't see it.**

**Frost:**** In that one universe yes.**

**CHiKa-RoXy:**** Yep, for Kozmotis Pitchiner. Which is why it annoys me that in the movie they call him Pitch Ball, Pitch is his last name. I know for the most part Pitch's backstory. I was hearing some people saying Pitch's daughter is Mother Nature.**

**Yurithefurry:**** Welcome back! I hope the family issues are better now. And yep, twenty-seven chapters. Thanks. And who could say no to some Jack and North fluff? It's just so adorable and I could see some father/son fluff between them in the movies. :)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**10:00 A.M.**

Jack smiled as he dodged around multiple yetis, all carrying toys or supplies for the toys. It was only two weeks till Christmas and everyone in the Pole was on overdrive, North's orders. Jack's smile grew bigger when he saw the elves messing around with Christmas lights, and to think he'd believed the elves made the toys. Jack didn't think they could make it out of a paper bag.

"Oh, hey Phil," Jack said as he passed one of the yetis.

Phil made the "I'm watching you" motion and then pounded his fist into his hand. Jack chuckled, Phil did that a lot, not fully liking that Jack was always in the workshop. Jack walked up to the door of North's workshop, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" North's loud booming voice was even louder as he shouted this towards the door.

Jack winced as he pushed the door open, peaking his head in before walking fully into the room, "Hey North, I was just wondering if we could take out the sleigh and hang out for a while?" Jack's face lit up as he asked the question that had been on his mind for days. He loved the sleigh, it was better than riding the winds. And he really wanted to spend time with North; it was fun finally having someone to hang out with, instead of being invisible and talking to himself, acting like the children were listening and answering back.

"No Jack!" Jack winced and flinched back from North's booming voice, hearing the anger in it. "I'm busy right now and I can't do whatever you want whenever you want to! Now go, I have some work to do!"

Jack's eyes had continually widened as North had continued, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and his bottom lip trembling. Jack understood that around Christmas North got a little..stressed. And that North needed the toys to give to the children or risk losing believers, in turn, making him disappear. Jack also understood that after a freak accident, involving him, Bunnymund, egg-bombs, and ice, that the Pole was behind schedule on making the toys. None of this, however, stopped the pain bearing deep into his core.

Jack tried to hold back his tears as he whispered, "Okay North, if you want me to go, I'll go." Jack then proceeded to walk out of the room, and out of the Pole. If North wanted him to go, then he would go, go somewhere where he couldn't get in North's way and make him mad. Jack whimpered as the tears finally began to fall as he leaped into the sky, calling the winds to his aid. Jack didn't know where he was going to go but he did know that he didn't want to stay here if North was angry with him, he didn't want to be the one being abandoned and left in the dust.

~Line Break~

**Next Day, 10:00 P.M.**

North sighed and collapsed into his chair. It was finally time to go to bed, and boy was North ready for some sleep. He and the yetis had been working overtime for the past couple days and North was fairly sure that they were finally caught up. This was the most the yetis had ever worked. And not once had they been pranked in the past two days. Actually, now that North thought of it, that was a little bit weird. Okay, really weird. Jack would always be freezing the elves and teasing around with the yetis. So where was he? North stood up and walked in the direction of Jack's room, ignoring how much his body wanted sleep at that moment.

North sighed as he knocked on the door, "Jack. Are you in there?" No response. Frowning, North pushed the door open, walking into the room. Scanning the room North found nothing out of place. And even more, he found no Jack. "Jack?" Now North was beginning to worry, Jack should be in his room. North slowly walked farther into the room; as soon as he was fully in the door slammed closed behind him. Jumping and spinning around North saw nothing. "Hello? Jack, is that you?"

He got no response verbally, but suddenly wind was pushing him into a chair. North tried to fight the wind, but in the end the wind was much stronger then North and got him into a chair. A letter fluttered into North's lap, a letter signed by Jack. North opened the letter, wondering what exactly it said and where Jack was. It read:

_North,_

_I had the wind deliver this message to you as I cannot do it myself._

_I'm sorry for making you angry,_

_although I do not fully understand how I did so._

_To make sure that I don't anger you again,_

_I have left the Pole to go to another place, another home._

_I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong._

_-Jack Frost_

North completely froze, not wanting to believe that Jack had ran away. That he had caused Jack to run away. He had caused it. No one else, him; he had yelled at Jack and the boy had been hurt so he left. North mentally cursed himself for hurting the boy, for pushing him away. Deciding on what he had to do North ran out of Jack's room, shouting towards Phil the yeti, "I'm going out for a while, you're in charge."

Phil nodded in acceptance, although he shot a confused and surprised look at North. North ignored this as he headed towards the sleigh room. Finally getting there it took him less than a minute to get the reindeer hooked up and the sleigh out and ready to go. Jumping into the sleigh North realized the only problem he had, where Jack was. Where would Jack have gone? Jack didn't really have anywhere else to stay except for the Pole, there was only one other place. Realization dawned on North's face as he realized where Jack had gone. The lake at Burgess.

Snapping the reins North shouted towards the reindeer, "Let's go. We've got to go find Jack."

In an instant the reindeer jumped forward, running through the loops, before jumping into the sky. Once in the sky North took from his coat one of his many snow globes, shook it, and whispered to it, "I say 'Burgess lake'" before throwing it in front of him. A portal appeared in front of the sleigh, swirling with multiple colors, but a clear view of Burgess lake in it.

"Let's go!" North shouted as the sleigh went through the portal. He was going to find Jack and bring him back.

**~Line Break~**

Jack looked up at the Moon, and in turn, the Man in the Moon. Jack couldn't help the anger that boiled up inside of him as he continued to stare at the Moon. MiM had made him into a Guardian, made him who he was now, yet MiM didn't even seem to care about him. Throughout the hundreds of years being invisible, not knowing that he was someone before Jack Frost, MiM had ignored him, hadn't talked to him except for that first day he woke up. Yet he talked to the other Guardians, the other Guardians were even on friendly terms with MiM, but Jack had been left alone and ignored. MiM hadn't even been willing to tell him who he was, what he was suppose to do. MiM planned everything, so did he plan this? The answer Jack thought of was, _yes._ MiM planned all of this.

Standing up from where he had been sitting on the ice Jack shouted up towards the Moon, "This is your plan, isn't it? To make my life horrible? First you took away my memories, kept me from even remembering my sister, then you ignored me for three hundred years! And now North is angry at me and told me to leave! Why can't you just give me a break? Why couldn't you have just saved me from drowning instead of having to live like this? I have always tried to do what you wanted me to do, but every time I get hurt! I hate you!" Jack dimly knew that MiM couldn't control everything, a nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him this, but he couldn't help but blame MiM for everything. It seemed so much easier to blame him after three hundred years alone.

Jack collapsed back onto the ice, laying down on his side, and curling into a tight ball. His staff was leaning against the tree behind him, glowing a slight blue. The Moon seemed to dim a little, like MiM was sad that Jack had said what he did, or that Jack was in this situation. Jack fought back the tears, refusing to let even one of them fall down his face.

"Jack?" Jack jumped to his feet at North's voice. Grabbing his staff Jack turned towards where North was standing, looking worriedly at him. "Jack, are you okay?" North mentally cursed himself for that, of course Jack wasn't okay! He had just walked in on Jack screaming at MiM about being alone and ignored, of course Jack wouldn't be okay.

Jack laughed a humorless laugh, "Okay? You don't care about how I am, all you care about Is Christmas. You don't care about me."

"Jack, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it,"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me!" Jack screamed, eyes wide with anger and pain. "You did mean it, you don't want me around anymore, never did." Snow started to fall around the lake and the winds picked up as they responded to Jack's emotions.

"Jack, calm down and listen to me," North slowly walked towards the teenager as the winds picked up.

Jack's eyes glowed a bright blue, "Listen to you? Why?! All you'll do is hurt me even more then you already have! You can say anything you want, but I know the truth, you hate me!"

"No I don't Jack, none of us Guardians do," North tried to calm the boy, still pushing through the wind which had grown in strength.

"If that was true you would have found me as soon as I became a Guardian! But no, you left me, ignored me, abandoned me!"

North finally reached Jack. He reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, "Yes, I'll be the first to admit that we left you. And we were wrong to do that. And I am sorry; I know that sorry won't help, won't get rid of three hundred years alone, but trust me when I say that I would take it all back if I could. Everything I said two days ago at the Pole wasn't true, I was stressed and took it out on you, and I am sorry. Jack, you have a family now, you don't need to run away anymore."

North wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled the boy towards him. North could feel Jack's whole body shaking as he suppressed his sobs, but in the end tears began to fall from Jack's face, although not one sound was emitted. The wind and snow died down as Jack collapsed into North's embrace. The glowing disappeared from his eyes.

Jack looked up at North with red-rimmed eyes, "Are you really sorry?"

North gently cupped Jack's cheek, "Of course I am Jack. You're family now and I want you to know that no matter what you are always part of our family, you will never be abandoned or thrown away."

A light smile ghosted across Jack's face as he rested his head against North, "I love you."  
North smiled down at the boy who had always tried his best, "I love you to Jack, and will for ever."

**A/n On another point, we're over three hundred reviews. Yeah!**


	28. Joining

**A/N Spoilers! Warning you right now. This was written because I hated how the movie ended and you could easily see that Jack wanted to help Pitch towards the end and felt bad for him.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jack shivered as he walked through Pitch's lair. The place freaked him out and he wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the place as quickly as possible. But that wasn't possible, Jack had a job to do. It had taken him a long time to convince the Guardians about what he was about to do. The memory of what had happened was still clear in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Jack! Never, never would we allow that!" North roared as he looked towards the small boy._

_ "But ever he deserves to be believed in. I know what he felt, not being believed in or seen. Bunny, you know now to, explain it to North," Jack argued, looking directly at Bunnymund. _

_ Bunnymund looked at the ground, fiddling around with one of his boomerangs, "Sorry mate, but North's right, he doesn't deserve to be believed in."_

_ "What?!" Jack screamed, anger fueling him. "Sandy, what about you? Tooth? Do you guys all think this?"_

_ Sandy nodded slowly, not wanting to get Jack even more mad. Tooth said, "Of course we do Jack. He is evil, always has been and always will be."_

_ "He wasn't always bad," Jack snarled, looking each Guardian straight in the eye. "the Moon told me that, that he was once a general in the Golden Age and that the Fearlings messed with his mind and made him into Pitch Black. He wasn't always evil, you guys just don't want to admit that you are wrong. That even the most evil person can change. That everyone deserves to be believed in, even him. And that he is needed, even if you all deny it."_

_ North opened his mouth to argue when a voice floated down to them, saying, "Jack is right, even Pitch deserves to be believed in. Even Pitch is needed. Without fear children would become reckless, to a certain extent fear is needed. So you are to find Pitch, Jack, and bring him back." _

_ The voice was coming from the Moon. Jack looked up towards the Moon in shock, recognizing the voice from so long ago who had told him who he was. Jack smiled up to the Moon, glad that the Moon was finally talking to him again. Jack opened his mouth to speak the MiM but was cut off by North._

_ "You can't be serious Manny. Pitch is not needed, he's a menace. He nearly killed us and he did break the children's belief in us"_

_ "He nearly ruined Easter!" Bunnymund shouted._

_ "He stole all the teeth boxes and fairies!" Tooth added in._

_ Sandy created a sand image over his head of Pitch shooting him in the back with an arrow and Pitch's sand consuming him._

_ Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked at them all, finally his anger took over, "So he did something for attention! Yes it was wrong but when you're invisible to the world and no one believes in you you're willing to do anything! While I was invisible I sunk the Titanic! I created blizzards that ended up killing people! I created a blizzard in '68 on Easter Sunday just for attention!When no one believes in you, you become willing to do anything to get someone to believe in you, and see you." The last part was whispered as Jack looked towards the ground, remembering the three hundred years he'd been alone. He knew how Pitch felt, and he felt sorry for him._

_ The Guardians became quiet after Jack's outburst, hating to remember that sometimes Jack hadn't been just fun but had been the cause of many death, while MiM said softly, "Jack knows what Pitch has been feeling all these years, and he is right about what we must do. Everyone deserves being seen and loved, and that includes Pitch. Jack, go back to his hideout and find him, make a deal with him about joining us. Go, now."_

_End Flashback_

Right after MiM had said that Jack had flown out of the North Pole towards where the entrance to Pitch's lair had been, and effectively got it to reopen and had fallen through it. And this was where Jack was right now. He looked above him at the hanging cages, wincing as he remembered the little fairies trapped in those cages. Jack stood stock still as he heard a sound, it sounded like someone was...begging? Jack walked closer to the sound, finally hearing what was being said.

"Please, please, I am your master, do not turn on me," Pitch. It was Pitch.

Pitch had his back pressed against the wall while Nightmares surrounded him from all sides. Jack was shocked to see fear shinning in Pitch's eyes. Pitch was terrified. That had Jack leaping into action, ice shooting out from his staff and hitting Nightmare after Nightmare. Soon enough Jack had the Nightmares either running away or staying at a distance, staring warily at Jack. Jack turned to look at Pitch, who was eying Jack with distrust and curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch asked, his voice sounding hollow and empty.

"I came to give you a proposition,"

"What could you possibly offer me that I would want?" Pitch raised an eyebrow towards the boy.

"We need you to give the children a _small _dosage of fear,"

Pitch actually laughed at this, "Fear? You want me to give the children fear? Wasn't that what you and the Guardians were against? What the Man in the Moon was trying to stop?"

"Yes," Jack nodded his head in agreement. "But even fear is needed in small dosages. Without fear there would be no courage or hope in the world. In a way fear is needed. You're needed just as much as Sandy. Just like after Sandy "died" the balance was tipped, so would it be if you disappeared for ever. Fear is needed. The Moon wants you to join us Guardians, and give the children a small dosage of fear, not like you have these past couple days but just a small dosage." Jack wanted to make sure that Pitch understood what small dosage meant.

"Me? Help you? Now why would I do that?" despite acting like he didn't care Pitch actually secretly hoped that what Frost was saying was true, that he had finally been accepted.

"Well, the way I see it you have two choices. One, you join us Guardians and will be able to be seen. Or two, you stay here and your Nightmares destroy you,"

Pitch shivered as he thought of what his Nightmares would do to him. Finally after a couple minutes he looked at Jack and said, "Fine. I'll join you."


	29. Safe and Sound Version 2

** A/N Sorry that this took so long, I've been really stressed and I've had a lot of homework, which even included making my own Declaration of Independence, that wasn't fun. But here is the alternate endings to Safe and Sound.**

** Jewlmerchant: How? I try not to repeat story ideas, most of these I've gotten from other readers. I'll be the first to admit, the first couple chapters weren't so good, but they do get better.**

** Cam3910: Never actually thought of that...Maybe because hot cocoa only gives him warmth for a little while and he can always get rid of it or cool it down, whereas he can't do that with a hot place.**

** Unknown: I've actually kinda thought of writing books. Actually, one of my friends has me writing an original story for them. Originally it was suppose to be just how to show him how to add in more detail, then he wanted more. So..I don't know. Writing an original story is hard.**

** WhispertheWolf: You know, ever since you said that, I have had to rethink my thoughts on the Titanic thing. I think I agree with you now, although I'm not entirely sure, half of me wants to believe that he did it just so my evil brain can torture him. Stupid brain...**

**UzamakiKuroski: Thanks. I'm still updating of course, I'm not sure when this thing will end, the amount of ideas I have and that I've gotten for others is so big this will be going on for some time. And I'll give you guys a warning if I'm going to end, which is very unlikely that I will. I've heard of Wattpad and even been on the website, but right now I'm a little confused about it, although I am trying to learn more about it. I think I'll be creating an account on it soon though and it will be the same name as this is. And you can post original stories? That makes me like it all the more.**

** Guest: I like those ideas, they're super original. I never even thought of that one about Mrs. Claus, heck, I've barely thought of Mrs. Claus.**

** Guest: Of course I can.**

** Guest: Because he didn't want to dress up.**

** Hypercell: Prompts are always excepted. Send them on in.**

** Elyon: Your English doesn't suck, it's actually better then some of the people I know's English. And thank you very much.**

** LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr" Little Guardians? Where do you guys come up with this stuff?! You guys definitely have a better imagination then I do. That one will definitely be fun to write.**

** Rubberducksrock: Sorry, no gender-bending. Nothing wrong with it, I just don't want to write it.**

** MoonRose91: I like that prompt. I'll be sure to do it.**

** Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet" OMG, I'm so stupid. Lol, I didn't even realize that till you brought it up. I made the Russian an American! What have I done?!**

** I swoon for Jack: Most of them are in alternate universes unless otherwise stated.**

** Princessgothicfull: Prompts/requests are always welcome.**

** LightMyBulb: Yeah, my Muse abandoned me for that chapter.**

** FollowingShadows: Your first prompt idea I'll do, but not the second. I'm not going to be doing any gender-bending chapters. **

** Frost: In that chapter yes.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Alternate Ending Number One**_

North looked around at the fire closing in on them, there had to be some way out, something Pitch didn't count on and as such hadn't got rid of and kept from them. A buzzing noise alerted North to something, or someone, else in the room. Looking around North was hit in the face by a small, green feathery creature. Baby Tooth! She disentangled herself from North's beard, spotted Jack, and rushed to him. You could see the panic on her face as she looked at the nearly unconscious Winter spirit. Baby Tooth latched onto his nose, wings fluttering worriedly.

"Hey..Baby..T-Tooth," Jack gasped out, even those few words exhausting him. Baby Tooth whimpered as she looked at her friend, nuzzling against Jack's face. Jack lifted his hand up weakly and gently stroked Baby Tooth's feathers. "How'd you g-get here," Jack broke off as coughs racked his thin frame. This lasted for a minute or two. Baby Tooth feathers puffed up as she worried over Jack, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wait a second," North mumbled, as realization dawned on him his eyes widened. "If you got here then the other Guardians are looking for us. Which means they're close. Right?" Baby Tooth looked away from Jack for a second and nodded before going back to staring worriedly at Jack. North smiled and actually laughed. Not just some low, empty laugh but the Santa Clause laugh that was full with happiness and wonder. Jack weakly flickered his eyes up to stare at North, confusion etched upon his face. "Baby Tooth, how did you get in here? Pitch barricaded the doors after I came in. So how did you get in?" North had a fairly possible explanation of how this mini fairy had made it past Pitch's defenses.

In answer Baby Tooth let go of Jack's nose and began to zip around North's head. She began to fly in a circle, tumbling head over heel while flying. Jack just looked confused as he stared at Baby Tooth, while North's smile was beginning to grow bigger as he realized what Baby Tooth was trying to "say."

"Um, someone mind t-to tell m-me what s-she's "s-saying"?" Jack asked, closing his eyes, as staring at Baby Tooth going in circles and caused his head and vision to swim.

"Baby Tooth, go get what you're talking about," North softly commanded, looking the mini fairy in the eye as she stopped flying, instead just hovering in front of North's face.

Baby Tooth smiled before darting away, and straight into the fire. "Baby Tooth!" Jack screamed, eyes wide as he stared at where Baby Tooth had disappeared. Jack began to struggle out of North's arms, pushing himself up till he was on his hands and knees.

"Jack, stop. You're going to hurt yourself," North tried to get the boy to lay back down, worried that Jack would harm himself much further then he already was.

Jack would have none of this and instead began to crawl towards the fire, towards where Baby Tooth had last been. He couldn't bare to think of the possibility that Baby Tooth was dead. And in his 'fogged up mind' state Jack hadn't seen the slight glimmer of gold on Baby Tooth's wing, something North had almost immediately picked up.

Jack! Stop!" North stood up and took the couple steps needed to get to Jack's side.

The boy collapsed onto the cement floor, to exhausted by the fire to go any further. Jack whimpered as he curled up into a ball, looking directly at North with pain and fear filled eyes. By now the fire had gotten even closer, now it was only two feet from Jack; you could easily see the adverse effects it was having on the young Winter Spirit. North gently lifted Jack into his arms, cradling the small boy to his chest while simultaneously crawling back to the middle of the floor, as far away from the fire as possible.

"Jack, Baby Tooth will be okay," North whispered to the broken child.

"H-How do y-you know?" Jack whimpered, leaning his head against North's chest.

"Because, I'm fairly sure Sandy's dream-sand is full proof," North's eyes twinkled despite the fact that the fire was getting closer every second. There was still a chance, if North was right then he would be able to get Jack out and away from the fire before it killed him.

"Dream-sand?" Jack was still confused as to what North was saying, the fire fogging his mind and causing him to think slower then normal. "What a-are you talking a-about?"

"Her feathers were shinning, shinning golden," North could see realization slowly dawning on Jack. "Sandy used his dream-sand to protect here. Which means the Guardians are close by, maybe even just outside the door."

Jack slowly nodded, starting to understand what North was saying, but he didn't relax in North's arms but continued to stare at the fire, praying that North was right and Baby Tooth would be okay. For another two or three minutes they just sat there, Jack staring at the fire and North beginning to have the seeds of doubt planted in his mind. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Baby Tooth hadn't been protected by the dream-sand. Maybe she had just died, just like Jack was going to soon. Jack curled into a ball in North's arms, tearing his eyes from the fire and burying his head in North's chest. North gently ran a hand through Jack's hair, hating to see the boy so weak and scared.

But only a second later a blue/green bundle of feathers hit North in the face. Jack gave a weak laugh as he stared up at North, who was cross eyes looking at the mini fairy latched onto his nose. Baby Tooth pecked North's nose before letting go and flying around him, floating an inch of the ground. Looking down, North's eyes widened. Laying next to Baby Tooth was a snow-globe. The magical snow-globes. The magical, portal creating snow-globes.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack cried, holding his hands up. Baby Tooth flew into Jack's hands, rubbing her head against his palm. Jack laughed, a full, happy laugh.

North reached down and grabbed the Globe, holding it up to his face. Jack's eyes darted to the globe, a knowing look blossoming over his face. "Is that one of your globes?" Jack asked slowly, eyes wide and hope filled.

North nodded his head, "This one isn't like my other globes though, it won't take you anywhere in the world. It will take you away from harm. It will transport you away from the person or place that is harming you."

"In other words, we can't transport to say..The Pole, but we can get away from the fire?" Jack asked hopefully, a light shinning in his eyes, full of hope as he stared at the globe. Jack seemed to have gained more energy now that there was hope of getting out.

"Precisely," North said to Jack, then, to the globe. "Get us away from this fire and as far away from Pitch as possible for you. Take us to the Guardians." North threw it down next them, simultaneously pushing himself to his feet, still holding Jack in his arms. A bright and colorful vortex appeared out of thin air, spiraling much like a black hole, but much brighter. North wasted no time in jumping in.

**~Line Break~**

"What's taking Baby Tooth so long? I hope she's not hurt. Oh, what if she got hurt while finding Jack and North? What if Jack and North are badly hurt? What if Pitch-"

"Tooth!" Bunnymund stopped Tooth midway through her panic attack. Tooth gave a shy look to Bunnymund before releasing a long breath of air, feathers lowering from their puffed out state.

"Sorry Bunny, I'm just worried about them," Tooth said, looking towards the ground.

"I know Tooth, we all are," Bunnymund glanced towards the other Guardian there, Sandy. Sandy was staring intensely at the door to Pitch's lair, or bed, dream-sand sparking at his fingertips. "Don't attack now Sandy, Baby Tooth will be out with them in no time."

Sandy looked up at Bunnymund, making a sighing motion and slowly nodding his head. He had wanted to just dive into Pitch's lair and find Jack and North, but the others had disagreed, knowing that would be exactly what Pitch would have foreshadowed. So instead they sent Baby Tooth, someone who could easily maneuver through small areas and find the missing two Guardians Then again, Baby Tooth wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer, she was attached to Jack and wanted to save him.. Sandy had used his dream-sand to protect her from any harm, as an extra precaution. None of that stopped Tooth from worrying about her mini-fairy though.

But just as Sandy was about to answer Bunny with one of his dream-sand images a vortex appeared out of no where. Tooth, Bunny, and sandy took a couple steps backwards, shielding their faces as debris and heat spewed from the vortex. Its multiple colors swirled in a circle, blending into each other. A second later a thump was heard along with two 'oomph's. Uncovering their eyes Tooth let out a squeal as she saw Jack and North. Bunnymund and Sandy smiled, letting out a relieved breath. Their friends would be okay, they were out of Pitch's clutches.

Jack was laying slightly on top of North, his head and left arm on North's chest while the rest of his body was on the ground. Baby Tooth was clinging to Jack's nose, looking around with wide eyes before spotting Tooth, letting out a squeal she flew into Tooth's arms.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth cried, hugging Baby Tooth close to her. Baby Tooth nuzzled against her mother, happy to be away from the fire and out of Pitch's realm.

Bunnymund and Sandy ran to Jack and North's side. North was slowly pushing himself up, careful of Jack who seemed to be dazed and unable to move himself that much. Bunnymund immediately pulled Jack off of North's chest, cradling the boy against his own furry chest. Later he would deny ever being worried about "Frostbite" and claim that it was only to let North get up easier. Sandy meanwhile helped North sit up, using his dream-sand to gently push him up into a sitting position.

"Easy North, don't want to sprain your back, do you?" Bunny joked, smiling slightly when North shot him a glare, although everyone present could see the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

Bunnymund looked down when he heard a small laugh. Jack's eyes were slightly open, glazed over from pain and exhaustion, but a smile was planted on his face. Jack lightly laughed again, despite the fact that Bunny's joke hadn't even really been all that funny; honestly, all he wanted to do right now was laugh, it made him feel better and forget about the pain for a second.

"We need to get both of you back to the Pole," Tooth said as she flew over to Bunny and Jack, looking worriedly over Bunny's shoulder and taking in Jack's appearance. Tooth honestly wanted to knock out another one of Pitch's teeth for what he had done to the Winter spirit. Pitch had nearly killed him!

"You're right," North breathed as he tried to push himself into a standing position, only to collapse halfway up.

Sandy caught him in a dream-cloud while Bunnymund snarled out, "Oh no you don't, we're not letting you get more injured then you already are. And don't lie to us and say you're okay, you're not," The last part was said as Bunnymund spotted the look of defiance in North's eyes. Honestly, sometimes North was as bad as Jack.

As Sandy and Tooth took care of North, Bunnymund slowly pushed himself up, careful not to jostle Jack's injuries. The boy looked like he had been burned, multiple times as well as stabbed. Bunny was honestly sorry about what had happened to the boy and angry at Pitch for what he had done to him. Bunnymund was going to make sure Pitch never hurt Jack again.

"Let's go," Bunny said as he turned towards the sleigh, grudgingly climbing in with the other Guardians. He sat down on the seats with North and Sandy while Tooth controlled the sleigh, not that there was much need to control it, the reindeer knew where to go fairly well. As Tooth told the reindeer to go Bunnymund tightly closed his eyes. The things he did for Frostbite.

**~Line Break~**

It took a week or so for Jack's burns to heal for the most part and for him to get his energy back. It took North only a day before he was back on his feet. But during the whole time that he had watched over Jack while the boy had been healing he could feel something in his chest that he couldn't explain. Was it...fear? Fear for what could have been? North had decided that was the most logical explanation. Jack could have died, and North didn't know what he would do if the boy he had come to love like a son had left this world forever.

**~Line Break~**

**Part 2**

**Reincarnation**

**Jack still died, unfortunately, don't kill me for that.**

**It has been seven years since Jack died. Jamie is twenty now.**

**Trust me, that information is needed.**

**Pitch has started a new assault on the small town of Burgess, **

**as well as the whole world. **

**But once again there is one light that stays bright despite the fear.**

North drove as fast as he could, nearly hitting the tops of the trees as he landed hard on one of the many streets in the small town of Burgess. The Guardians stumbled out, already weakening from the fear that was consuming the world, created by Pitch. They had had seven years of silence from him. Seven years where happiness rained. Seven years where the Guardians were stronger then Pitch. Seven years since Jack Frost had died. No one talked about that topic though, it had become a taboo for the Guardians. For all of them it still stung that Jack was gone, that they hadn't been able to protect him.

And still, after that they had lost another person close to them. This person hadn't died, more he had just stopped believing. Okay, that was exactly what had happened. Exactly one year after Jack's death, Jamie Bennett had stopped believing in the Guardians. The pain of losing his best friend had caused him to stop believing. He had been fourteen. Now twenty Jamie hadn't thought about the real Guardians in years, barely caring about Easter and Christmas unless his girlfriend, Pippa, wanted to celebrate. And that was why the Guardians knew that Jamie wasn't the one they had came for.

Once again some child was stronger then Pitch's fear, and it was the Guardian's job to find that child and protect him or her from Pitch. The only question, who had the same amount of belief that Jamie had?

"Come on, we got to hurry, I can already feel my power diminishing, which means soon I'll be small!" Bunny shouted as he jumped out of the sleigh, ears twitching in irritation.

"Don't worry Bunny, we'll stop Pitch, we did it once we can do it again," Tooth said as she landed on the ground, unable to fly. But even her own voice had doubt lining it.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." North muttered as he looked towards the sky, noting how it had darkened suddenly. Jumping out of the sleigh along with Sandy he began to stride towards the house where he could feel the last believer lived at.

**~Line Break~**

"Give up Guardians, one little boy won't help you. The other boy did, but only because you had Jack Frost. What can this boy do?" Pitch laughed as he stared at the Guardians.

Standing in front of Pitch was all the Guardians, weapons drew despite how weak they felt, and next to them...a little boy no more then seven. Actually, he was exactly seven, having just had his birthday yesterday. His name is Jack Bair. He was wearing his pajamas and a zip-up sweatshirt. He had blue eyes and brown hair, hair which was currently falling in front of his face as he stared up at Pitch from his spot behind North. Something was different about this boy, the Guardians and Pitch could feel it, but none of them could put their finger on what it was.

Before hand the boy had been excited to help the Guardians, the figures he hadn't stopped believing in even when everyone else did. But now, now he was scared and just wanted to go home.

"Santa, I'm s-scared," Jack whimpered as he clung to North's jacket, hiding behind the jolly man in an effort to hide from Pitch, who was staring at him evilly.

North looked down at the shaking boy, feeling a protectiveness more fierce then usual for this child. North turned around slightly and knelt in front of the boy, "I won't let him touch you Jack, I won't let him get you. Us Guardians will stop him."

"Don't leave me," There's a slight quiver in his voice and that's when North realizes why this boy is different, why he felt a protectiveness over this child.

It was Jack. Jack Frost. This boy was the reincarnation of Jack. He was a child again, he had been given a second chance at life. And for a second North wants to grab that boy in a hug. He knows this boy has no memories of his past life, but just knowing he was there was enough for North. Jack was technically alive, he wasn't dead. Ever since Jack had died North had always blamed himself for Jack's passing, but now North knew what had happened was for the best. Jack had never liked being a Guardian, not fully, he had always wanted to be human again. But North doesn't get the chance to hug Jack, for at that moment the fearlings attack.

**~Line Break~**

It was over, Pitch had been defeated once again. And once again it was because of one child who had refused to stop believing. North looked over to where the boy was now, playing around with an elf and one of those walking eggs. But soon North's smile vanishes, this boy wasn't his Jack, not really. This boy wasn't burdened with a past of loneliness, he was happy and loved, unlike most of his immortal life. North knew he couldn't burden the boy with that knowledge, at least not until the boy was ready. But that didn't mean that he couldn't still love this boy like he had Jack.

Walking over North kneels next to the boy, "I think the elves like you."

Jack turned his head towards North, a smile brightening up his face, "Uh huh, elves are funny." The small boy laughed, and North joined along. His first true laugh since Jack Frost had died so long ago.

"Jack, us Guardians have to go now," North said sadly as he looked towards the sleigh, where the other Guardians were waiting to go back to the Pole.

Jack frowned, shaking his head frantically, "No, you can't go. I need you here. You're my friend." The boy said as he grabbed onto North's arm, leaning against his chest.

North gently wrapped his arms around the seven year old, trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to come as he realized more and more that this was _his_ _Jack,_ "I'm sorry Jack, but I've got to go. I'll still visit you, especially on Christmas, but I've got to go."

"Promise you'll come back," Jack demanded as he looked up at North.

North smiled slightly, "I promise Jack, I'll come whenever I can."

Giving Jack one more hug North reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the sleigh. As the sleigh rose into the air North looked back down and waved at the boy, who waved back at him with a big smile on his face. The other children surrounded him, all waving back to the Guardians. Maybe he wasn't North's Jack, but no matter what North would protect this boy with his life. He wouldn't lose his son again.

**~Line Break~**

And over the years the Guardians did protect Jack, and for seven more years he lived happily with his new family and new friends, until an accident happened. One day when he was fourteen he got into a car crash, he didn't' survive. But once again MiM worked his magic and once again Jack became a Guardian. This time the Guardian of both fall and winter as he had died in both of those seasons in his lives. And this time he had his memories of all his lives and the Guardians immediately took him in. And for the rest of his immortal life Jack was happy with his family.

** A/N Sorry for how sucky this chapter is. I haven't gotten over five hours sleep a night for the last couple days, I'm exhausted. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N This honestly has nothing to do with the story, but I'm saying it. Pray for the families and children and victims of the Newton School Massacre. 20 children were lost and 7 adults, including the shooter. That's 20 kids who will never be able to grow up, never be able to go to prom or college, never be able to drive a car, never be able to get married and start their own family. And all of those kids were between the ages of 5 and 10. My sisters are 5 and 10, and after hearing about this happening in a small town I can't tell you how much this has affected me alone. It has affected people all over the country, and most especially the families of those children. It's only 11 days to Christmas, and none of those children will be able to celebrate. **

**According to one of the teachers the children were saying, "I just want Christmas…I don't want to die. I just want to have Christmas." These children just wanted to live, they had no chance to outrun the gunner or get out of the school. I don't know how any human being would be able to look into the eyes of a child and shoot them, knowing they won't survive.**

**I've checked out facebook, almost no one cares about what happened to these innocent children. Right now Tumblr's being more supportive. Our society is so horrible, their are massacres and shoot outs every fucking day. People are dying overseas, people are killing themselves, and other are killing innocent school children.**

**Please pray for those children that lost their lives today. I will be and so will my friends. There are dozens of parents out there right now crying over their lost children. Think of how it would be if you had lost your own child, or niece, or nephew, or sister/brother. Please pray for these families and victims, they need them right now.**


	31. Newtown Massacre

**A/N In respect for all the people killed today in the US**

The Guardians bowed their heads silently as they laid candles on the ground, tears silently falling down their faces. Behind them were the elves, eggs, and yetis, all silently crying as well. Next to the candles lay pictures, pictures of the children who had died that day in Newton, Connecticut. Bunnymund was curled up, his ears flopping down and covering his face. Tooth was on her knees, her face buried in her hands. Sandy was wiping away the tears on his face, only for more to appear seconds later. Jack was leaning heavily on his staff, barely able to stand, and tears were freezing on his face as he whimpered. North stood behind them all, a hand on Tooth and Jack's shoulders, tears silently tracking their way down his own face.

"W-we're s-suppose to p-p-protect k-kids, so w-why couldn't we s-save t-t-them?" Jack stammered as he looked up at North, his red-rimmed eyes begging for an explanation North couldn't give.

North just looked sadly at the boy, not knowing what to tell him, "Not even we can protect every child."

"I-If we c-can't p-protect them, t-then what's t-the point?" Jack whimpered, turning back around and staring at the brightly lit candles illuminating the room.

Tooth reached up and gently took Jack's hand in her own, "We protect as many as we can, but it's impossible to protect all of them. That's just a sad truth about life." She gently said, rubbing Jack's cold hand in her own.

"B-But, none of t-them d-deserved to d-d-die today, or any d-day," Jack's whole body trembled as he thought of all those children who had died. All the children who would never wake up on Christmas day and open their presents from both their parents and North. All those children who would never go to prom. Who would never learn how to drive a car. Who would never be able to grow up and start their own family. And all those parents out there who would never be able to hold their children again. All those parents and guardians who would have to go home and look at that tree and the presents and wonder if there was anything they could have done differently.

"C-Children never deserve to die, matey, but there are always people out there who will try to kill them. Our job is to protect as many of those children as possible," Bunnymund said as he looked up at Jack, his own tears spilling over his eyes.

"B-But..." Jack was at a lost for words. What could you say when so many innocent children and adults had died? What was there to say but prayers? Jack bowed his head, his hair falling in front of his face as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. "It h-hurts so m-much to kn-now we c-couldn't protect them w-when they n-needed us the m-most."

"Jack," North said softly, waiting till the boy looked at him before continuing, "It always hurts when a child dies, even after it has happened so many times before, because they are innocent, and have never deserved anything like this to happen to them. But we cannot give up now, there are other children in the world that must be protected. And if even one person stands up against cruelties like this that happen every day, things might get better, but until then we will try as hard as we can to protect the children of the world."

North gently looped his arm around the boy, pulling him in for a hug. Jack completely broke down against North, crying for all those small children that would never see another day. The other Guardians gathered around the two, wrapping their own arms around Jack and North. How could another human being kill a child? There has never been, and most likely never will be, an answer to that question, for there simply was no easy answer for it. It could be said that the killer was mentally insane, or had been hurt in his or her life beforehand, but did that give the person a right to kill a child? The Guardians just wanted the children to be protected, to be safe at home, at stores, and at school. If a child couldn't be safe there, then where could they be?

For hours the Guardians stood holding each other, surrounded by their little helpers with candles shinning brightly in the darkness, just like those brave little children had. And up in the sky the Moon shinned down brightly, although you could see it flicker more then once as the Man in the Moon cried himself, sad that he couldn't help them. And the Guardians stood like that till the sun began to rise, praying for all those families without their children and for all the children and adults now up in Heaven, in the comforting arms of God and Jesus. They would never forget about that day, for if you forget about the horrible things done then you will never be able to fix them, you will never be able to help the world.

And all over the world candles were lit and tears were shed as they cried for the loss of twenty bright, little lights that had forever been silenced.


	32. What If Jack Had Joined Pitch?

** A/N This is exactly three hundred words and I wrote it just today, I hope you all like. Please don't get mad at me if this doesn't seem like my normal style, my Muse died on me.**

** Kaya: Your..Your little brother? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for what happened. So sorry. I honestly don't really know what to say but...you and your family will be in my prayers. Even though I guess that doesn't do much...**

** Wingedflyer: I agree to everything you just said. And to think, two hundred, three hundred years ago, when this was happening it wasn't allowed, everyone was on to who ever did it and they were immediately sentenced to death. I'm honestly starting to think America isn't that great as I thought when I was like, four. We just continue to fall.**

** Rainbow Exorcist: Sorry, but I don't agree. Praying does help; I've prayed for my mother every time she has to have a life threatening surgery, every time she's an inch from dying, and every time she lives. Praying does help. And one person can change a lot, take Malala for instance, she's started an upheaval against the Taliban. **

** Also, I like responding to my reviewers and they like being responded to. I know my grammar isn't the best, I try my best to get it perfect but that's impossible, also, I'm only in eight grade. And, I don't completely understand what you mean by close minded.**

** Guest: I've seen that letter in pictures before. It's so sad...**

** XxPurpleStarGazerxX: Thanks, I guess. I found out about it at school as well, but at that time I didn't know that much about it and was busy with school work; it was only when I got home that I could actually read about what had happened. At which point I was crying.**

** Rubberducksrock: The good people of the world are the only things that keep this world from going into World War 3. I agree with what you said. I wish we could do more but unfortunately we can't, we can't go back in time and stop this form ever happening.**

** Guest: I agree with that statement. **

** Snowflake Kisses: While I agree with the gun ban idea I am going to quote my mother and grandmother, "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." There is always going to be other ways to kill people, and that's the sad thing, no matter what people will be murderers or be murdered. And, thanks for everything else in your review, it shows that there is some people who care still.**

**Keyblades of Oblivion: You know, you could always talk to me, I'm always free to talk to if you want. The scary thing is that it could happen anywhere, at any school or place. On Monday a new rule came to my school district, all doors are to be locked while class is in session and there is to be minimal time out of the classroom, all because of what happened. Everyone everywhere in the US is terrified of this happening. Oh, and, the news was wrong, his mother was an assistant in the classroom and she was gunned down at her home.**

** God'sGraceSaves: And your review had me crying again. I honestly don't know what to say. I tried to explain it to my siblings, but, they just don't get it. One is only five and the other has a minor mental disorder so neither of them understood what had happened.**

** Dude: Ginger hair and bright blue eyes.**

** Sorry I can't respond to a lot of you, but, I'm exhausted and have got three tests tomorrow to take.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Early to Mid 1800's**

Jack growled in frustration as the children once again passed through him, an evil, cold feeling passing through his body as the children walked through him. He'd been trying for the past hundred or so years to get someone to see him, and so far he'd had no luck, and with each attempt he got more and more desperate. He was actually so desperate that he was willing to create a blizzard just in the hopes of someone seeing him, actually, he'd already done that once. If no one could see him, what was the point of existing?

Jack had been trying for the past five hours to get a child to notice him; and as the hundredth child passed through him Jack couldn't stand being in the town anymore, he spun on his heel and walked away, back into his forest home. Night had already fallen and shadows were reaching out like hands from the branches of the trees. When he had first woken up he had been scared of the darkness but now, now it was like an old friend. It was reliant, it would always come, along with the black sand, it was reliant, unlike the Moon who never talked to the Winter spirit. After all, what went better with the cold then darkness?

Jack looked up at the Moon, praying to hear something, anything, from the being in the sky, "Well!? Are you ever going to talk to me?!" No answer, not like Jack was expecting one anyway, he was never answered. Jack blew as piece of hair back from his eyes, "Whatever, just ignore me and let me find this out on my own. It's not like you made me or anything."

Jack began his march through the forest again, checking to make sure no one else was in _his_ forest. Over the years Jack had begun to think of the whole forest as his, after all, he was the only occupant in the woods besides the animals, and they were scared of Jack and the snow he brought with him. As soon as he was sure no one else was in his forest he went back to the lake, the place that he had woken up at, the only place he could truly call home. His bare feet silently walked over the water, the water freezing and turning into ice as soon as he stepped on it. And excellent way to make sure he never drowned. Jack was fairly sure he couldn't swim anyway, even though he'd never exactly tried to.

Jack made it to the middle of the lake before he felt a strange sensation, like one of someone's eyes on your back. But how could that be? No one could see him? Or at least, he thought so. Jack slowly surveyed the area trying to spot whoever it was at his lake, but all he saw was the shadows, but shadows are perfect for concealment.

"Who are you? Come out, now! This is my lake and my forest! You're trespassing!" For a couple minutes after Jack's words silence reined, and as a couple minutes turned into four Jack began to think that he had just imagined it. Was he becoming delusional like some humans were? Jack was about to turn back to looking over the ice when a cold voice rang out.

"So, you're Jack Frost, the new Winter spirit chosen by the Man in the Moon?" The voice made shivers run down Jack's back as he looked around for the source of the voice. It didn't take him long to find it. Standing at the banks of the lake, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest was a man in a black cloak, a smirk on his face as he looked at Jack. Almost everything about him was gray or black, except his eyes, his eyes were golden, the same golden as the dream-sand that flew to the children every night. The dream-sand that had never given Jack a dream.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Jack snarled, clasping his staff in both hands and aiming at the intruder. No one intruded into his forest without his permission, this guy had better have a good reason for being there.

"Who am I? My name is Pitch Black, or as you may know me, The Boogeyman," The evil creature, er, Pitch said as he walked onto the ice, floating an inch or so above it as it began to crack under him. "I'm somewhat like Santa, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman, but unlike them I don't protect the children, I make them fear me. I hate those Guardians. And with that, I have a business proposition for you."

"Business proposition?" Jack blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. Slowly, he lowered his staff, still on his guard but willing to give this man the benefit of the doubt. After all, if he didn't like the Guardians then they had at least one thing in common. The young Winter spirit had given up trying to get their affection a long time ago.

"Yes, you see, I already know that the other Guardians don't care about you, they ignore you," Pitch held up a hand as Jack opened his mouth to argue. "Don't try to deny it, both you and I know that it's true. Now, you don't want to be alone your whole immortal life, do you?" A slight, hesitant nod. "Precisely. Now, I know what it's like to be invisible, to not be believed in, to be alone your whole life. Which is why I offer the chance for you to join me."

"Join you?" Jack lowered his staff completely, lowered his guard and just stared at Pitch, a thousand thoughts and questions running through his head.

Pitch nodded, a small, but true, smile on his face, "Yes, join me. You'll get a family and a home, you won't be alone, there will be people who can see you. You'll never be abandoned. Join me and we could rule over the Guardians. The whole world could be Pitch Black and Jack Frost." Pitch knew he probably shouldn't be saying anything on his plans for destroying the Guardians, not before this boy agreed to join him, but in all honesty, Pitch felt sympathetic for the boy, he knew what it was like to be ignored.

Jack looked wide-eyed at Pitch. _Join him? But, he makes children fear him, could I do the same? I don't want the children to fear me, but...I'd have a family, at least somewhat, I wouldn't be alone or completely invisible. But the children would hate me. _As Jack's thoughts continued to swirl around in his head, one thought attacking another, one wanting to join Pitch the other saying 'no', he was unaware of the darkness already seeping into him, corrupting his thoughts. Pitch was not going to lose this boy, he'd spent to much time trying to find someone to join him that he was not going to just let him say 'no'. He was going to gain a helper one way or another.

"Well? What's your answer?" Pitch asked, a smirk already growing on his face as he knew the answer.

For a second Jack hesitated, a small part of his mind screaming at him to not say anything, to just leave, but in the end Jack took a step forward and said, "Yes, yes, I'll join you."

The smirk grew as Pitch held out his hand, "Shake on it?"

Jack didn't even bother answering him, instead just shaking Pitch's hand, wanting to leave his "home" as soon as possible. Instantly pain like lightning shot through his body, freezing his functions completely. Jack stared up at Pitch, pain already displaying on his features. He'd trusted him, given him the benefit of the doubt, when all Pitch wanted to do was hurt the boy. Pain shot through his body again and black spots danced in Jack's vision. Jack tried to pull away from Pitch, but he found that hid body wouldn't operate, he couldn't move! Panic flooded through Jack.

"Don't worry," Pitch soothed, stroking back a strand of silvery hair from Jack's forehead. "It'll all be over soon and then you'll be mine forever."

"W-what did y-y-you do?" Jack stuttered, barely able to speak. His eyes darted around, looking for an escape. High above in the sky golden dream-sand filled the air, and in the middle of it all was a golden cloud. Jack tried to call out for the being he knew was on the cloud, tried to beg for help; but his voice betrayed him, seizing up like his other muscles.

"Oh no," Pitch scolded. "I won't have my new fearling calling for The Sandman. Don't worry though, soon enough you won't even realize what's happening."

By now the sides of Jack's vision had become black, the only thing he could see was Pitch; his muscles had completely frozen, allowing no motion. Jack fell to his knees as the shocks continued, Pitch's hand still clinging to Jack's. Jack dimly saw his reflection in the ice, and he was shocked. His hair was becoming black, his skin gray, and his blue irises that had been so bright before dimmed till they were nearly gray themselves.

"You're mine now," Pitch seethed, his face so close to Jack's that he could feel his breath on him.

That was the last thing Jack saw or heard before the darkness claimed him. A darkness that would claim him for two hundred long years.

**~Line Break~**

For the next two hundred years Jack was under Pitch's control. He was no longer known as Jack Frost but Black Ice, a much more deadly foe then Jack Frost would have ever been. With Pitch pulling the strings Black Ice caused destruction wherever he went, ships sinking by ice bergs, people getting lost and freezing to death, blizzards so deadly that whole states, even whole countries, went into red alert and had to evacuate everyone.

And every night from high up in the sky the Man in the Moon would look down at the destruction Pitch and Black Ice was causing, and wonder if he had done something different if it would have changed the future. Every night he would regret never speaking to the boy before Pitch got to him. Every night he would watch over the boy who had sacrificed himself to save his sister; he would watch over him even if the boy didn't want him to.

And despite all the destruction Black Ice and Pitch caused over the years they never, not once, tried to make the children stop believing. It took two hundred years for Pitch to put his plan into action. He sent Black Ice to capture the mini fairies and taunt the Guardians, they destroyed Easter, caused nightmares all over the world, and soon enough it looked like they would do it, they'd destroy the Guardians.

But then Jamie Bennet got in the way.

With his never ending belief and his friends the Guardians managed to stop Pitch and Black Ice; Pitch getting pulled back into his lair by his own Nightmares. There was only one piece of business left after that.

"Hey, where'd Black Ice disappear to?" Bunnymund asked as he looked around, realizing that there wasn't even the slightest trace of Black Ice.

"I don't know, but he better surrender without fight," North growled as he fingered his swords.

Sandy made a fist, slamming it into his palm. Tooth hovered, looking at each Guardian separately, an angry look on her face, but despite all that she wasn't sure how to feel about Black Ice. Yes, he was evil, yes, he'd taken her helpers and nearly destroyed them, but Tooth knew who he'd been before Pitch had gotten to him, and she couldn't help but fell sorry for him. To all the other Guardians it seemed pretty obvious on what they had to do, they had to completely stop Black Ice.

A voice filling their minds stopped any thoughts of finding the boy, _"Stop, all of you. None of you will be hurting that boy, not after all he has gone through."_

"What?! He's done a lot of damage, he needs to be stopped. And...what has he gone through?" Bunny asked, staring up at the barely visible moon.

_"He never asked to be evil, Pitch messed with his mind. And he once was one of the children you guarded with your lives. Do you remember a little boy called Jackson Overland Frost? From the colonies in America? Who died from drowning in the very lake you're standing on?"_

The Guardians visibly became uncomfortable, especially with the last thing MiM said. They fidgeted, Sandy and Tooth looking down at the lake. In the end it was North who responded, "We remember him, he was one of our strongest believers. Don't tell us that he is Black Ice."

In response MiM told them the story of what had happened, how he'd originally been Jack Frost but Pitch had tempted him with a family where he wasn't invisible, how he became Black Ice. By the end of it all the Guardians were feeling horrible, angry at themselves for not realizing that a child needed them and sad that Jack had never known what it meant to have a family.

_"You must find the boy and help him. Give him a home and family. Go, now!"_ MiM ordered.

None of the Guardians argued, saying nothing as they walked in separate directions to find the boy. They weren't going to let him be alone or used anymore.

**~Line Break~**

Jack whimpered as he limped through the snow. Yes, Jack, he was no longer Black Ice but was once again Jack Frost. After Pitch had been defeated he had reverted back to his old self, and, realizing what he had done over the past two hundred years, he'd ran away from the Guardians. He was positive that the Guardians would destroy him, after all, he would to if he was them. Jack slid down to the ground, his back pressed against a tree, trying to will all of his memories to go away, the memories of death and frost bite. Jack curled up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible in case the Guardians flew over on North's sleigh. A rustle in the bushes had to boy sitting up straight, his hand flying towards his staff, only to realize that it wasn't there. His staff had been destroyed in the final fight with the Guardians.

Jack's eyes widened as a figure came out from the bushes. It was North. Jack scrambled back in fear, trying to get as far away from the giant Russian as possible.

"It is okay, Jack, it is okay," North held his hands out in front of him, trying to calm the boy. He'd seen the pure fear light up the boy's face as soon as he had stepped out of the bushes. Jack was terrified of him. And it was actually Jack Frost. North could see the differences, Black Ice's hair had been black and his skin gray, while Jack's hair and skin was purely white. They were to completely people, one born out of sacrifice and the other out of longing, pain, and fear.

"D-Don't hurt me, p-please," Jack begged, curling up into a tight ball once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jack, I want to help you, all of us Guardians do," North slowly walked towards the shaking Winter spirit, trying desperately to not scare him.

"Yes you are, you all are going to. I killed people and nearly destroyed you all. You hate me and are going to kill me," Self-hate was sadly evident in Jack's voice as he said this, pulling frustratedly at his hair.

"No we're not Jack. The Man in the Moon told us everything, we understand what happened. It wasn't you, it was Pitch. We want to help you. I want to take you to the North Pole. Us Guardians will take care of you. We're sorry that we never took care of you beforehand, but now we will, you don't have to be weighed down by the past, Jack."

Jack peeked up over his knees, staring with bright blue eyes at North, "You're telling the truth? You're not lying and trying to use me?"

"Of course not Jack. I'm telling you the truth," North knelt down in front of Jack, his eyes conveying truth that Pitch's had never shown.

And despite everything Jack trusted North; he dimly thought that he had trusted him before, and he could see that North meant the truth. Besides, like Santa would use a child. In one moment of pure weakness Jack threw himself into North's arms, clinging to the bearded man like a child scared of the dark(which was actually true for Jack now). Tears ran down his slim face and into North's beard as his body shook with suppressed sobs.

North gently wrapped his arms around the shaking boy pressed against his chest, "Shhh, it's okay Jack, it'll be okay, it'll be okay."

**~Line Break~**

North didn't lie, the Guardians did take care of Jack. They gave him a home and family and helped him through the problems two hundred years of being Pitch's puppet had caused. The most dominant ones were nightmares and that Jack couldn't choose for himself. When you had all of your decisions chose for you, you tend to forget how to. But the Guardians took their time and helped heal the boy they had ignored.

After all, that is what family is for.


	33. The Deaths of Jackson and Kozo Frost

**A/N I am so so sorry about how long this took. I finished one of my stories then started the sequel and am collaborating on an OC story,where the OC is not in love with Jack, and then I got sucked into Omegle, and I was reading Perks of Being a Wallflower and the Ender's Game and time got away from me. I hope you'll forgive me for this long break.**

** I lost who asked for this, sorry. But this is Jack's death in the universe where Pitch was his brother and how Pitch became Pitch Black. Warning, there is alcoholism near the end. Don't blame me.**

** I'll try my hardest to update again tomorrow as well.**

** And I wasn't festive enough to do a Christmas chapter, unfortunately. I was to caught up in the whole Mayan thing. Christmas felt weird this year.**

** Nova543: That was the reaction everyone had to that chapter. I'm a PJO fan as well. I like Nico better though, and if he dies in the House of Hades I'll kill Rick in his sleep.**

** Rose O' Sharon: Your oldest has good taste. Star Trek is amazing. What generation/movie? Thank you very much for your compliments. And I think I might be able to do something with that prompt. Perhaps. It would probably be short though.**

** Guest: I might. I go out of order a lot.**

** Unknown: I might, but like I said. I go out of order.**

** Chey: I'm thirteen and got my fourteen year old friend to go then got my grandparents to take my two younger sisters.**

** Guest: All of those chapters were written before the movie, when his age was still being debated.**

** JazzyMarie: You don't know how much I agree with you.**

** AvatarCorey: I like Avatar to so I think that might have been what my subconscious was thinking of. Who's your fav character in Avatar?**

** Rubberducksrock: I agree that the 21****st**** is most likely Jack's birthday. Hehe, his birthday was on the Mayan "apocalypse". Jack deserves a holiday as well. North gets all the winter festive, Jack deserves some credit.**

** Phantomworks: You could definitely use the name Black Ice. It's a fandom name for the thing. It was created a while ago and widely accepted. But I'd be careful, it's also the name of two ships, which I just found out last week.**

** AngelofDarkness568: I don't know how but you pretty much just read my mind. I've been thinking of having him do a self harming thing for a while actually, I just wasn't sure if anyone would like it or agree with it.**

** LittlePlagueSpirit: I fixed the mistake. Yeah, I thought the whole 'mind control' thing was better then Pitch tricking him. Although I recently saw a piece of fanart where Pitch manages to convince Jack that they're just pulling a prank on the kids and Guardians. It was very interesting.**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: Jack flinging himself at North is always adorable; Jack needs some love at 300 years of being invisible. I'm sorry about you nightmares; nightmares are never fun. If you ever want to you can always talk to me. Not that you have to or anything, but, I'm here. Sorry, I get awkward at these types of things. I don't like seeing people hurt, physically or mentally. And nightmares count for the 'mentally' category. And rambling's okay.**

** Anon000: I might continue it. But it will wait a while.**

** Moriviv: I've gotten three requests now for Frost the Snowmen fanfic, I will be doing it, just not yet. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kozmotis groaned as he collapsed into a chair at the table. He was exhausted from another day of hunting, and once again getting nothing. Winter was always the hardest season to gather food in, and he always tried to prepare and store up as much food as possible, but it never lasted. Between three people it was impossible to gather enough, even with the help of his little brother, Jackson Overland Frost. As soon as Jack had turned fourteen he's demanded to help out with the hunting. Usually Kozo would just give him some gathering job to do, not wanting him to get hurt, but occasionally he'd have to have Jack hunting and would give him a gun. Kozo hated those days.

He jumped as a warm blanket was put over his shoulders, spinning around and nearly punching the person behind him. He barely had the time to stop as he realized that it was Jack behind him, his eyes wide as he backed up.

"It's only me! Not some burglar! Only me!" Jack shouted, holding his hands up.

Kozo dropped his fist down, "Sorry Jack, I thought it was someone sneaking up on me."

"And giving you a blanket?" Jack snorted before becoming serious again. "You were out for a full seven hours. I counted the positions in the sun, so I know. I thought you were in trouble, that maybe you'd accidentally set off one of your own traps, or that a wolf had gotten to you. I was about to leave, and would have already been out there looking for you if not for Elisabeth."

Kozo felt guilty. He could see the fear and panic in Jack's eyes. Four years ago he'd promised Jack that he'd never leave and that he'd always come back from a hunt. Jack had thought he was gone, or dead, or had just left because he couldn't take care of them anymore. That was Jack's greatest fear, being left alone again, or losing a family member. Sighing lightly, Kozo stood up and walked towards Jack, having to squat a little to be eye level with the just turned eighteen-year-old.

"Jack, I promised that I would come back from the hunt, and I don't break my promises. You don't have to worry about me," Kozo tried to smile at Jack, but he was sure that it came out as a grimace. He was sore and exhausted from the hunt, and trying to squat wasn't doing anything to help that. He was twenty-two now, maybe it was time for him to get a job as a farmer or something.

"But," Jack whimpered. "I can't help but worry about you. Besides Elisabeth you're all I've got. I can't stand losing another part of our family."

"I know Jack, trust me, I know," Kozo sighed, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "But you can trust me. I'll always come back. No matter what. You can count on me." He finally managed to smile at his little brother, and Jack smiled back.

"Kozo! You're home!" Nine-year-old Elisabeth shouted as she ran into the room, jumping into her big brother's arms.

Kozo laughed out loud, spinning with his sister in his arms, "Yep! I'm back! Now, what's got you so excited?"

"At school today we did some sewing, and the teacher said mine was the best of them all!" Elisabeth proudly stated before running into her next point of news. "And Jack said that tomorrow during noon he'd take me ice skating! Isn't that great?"

"You weren't suppose to say that," Jack harshly whispered, doing what would later be called face palming.

Kozo looked worriedly from Elisabeth to Jack and then back again, "I'm not so sure that that is such a good idea. The ice can't be fully frozen yet. You could fall and-"

"Oh come on Kozo! We'll be safe and I'll check the ice. It'll be okay," Jack interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Don't you want us to have fun? There's no school tomorrow and you'll be out hunting. We won't have anything to do. Pleaseee?"

The twenty-two year-old just shook his head, "Fine. You will get at most one hour on the ice then you are to come back home, immediately. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're doing it tomorrow, not today," Jack brushed off his brother's concern, plopping himself down into one of the chairs.

"Okay then. Since that's over with. Who wants dinner?" Kozo asked, smiling once more.

"Yes!" Two excited cheers filled the room. Kozo lightly shook his head, what would he do without his two little siblings?

**~Line Break~**

"You two be safe now," Kozo called as he watched his two younger siblings walk out of the house, their ice skates flung over their shoulders.

Jack turned halfway around, laughing as Elisabeth pulled at his arm, trying to get him to hurry up, "Don't worry, _mom, _we'll be careful," Jack lightly jabbed. The use of 'mom' for Kozo had become an on running joke in the family. Kozo did sometimes act like a mom.

Kozo just lightly shook his head before going back inside to grab his gun and go out hunting. Meanwhile, Elisabeth pulled Jack towards the lake, which was coated with ice. Jack didn't even bother testing it as he pulled off his normal shoes and pulled on the skates, then helped Elisabeth into hers.

"There we go. Here, hold my hand and I'll pull you up and to the lake," Jack extended his hand down for Elisabeth to grab.

She did so. Within minutes they were both playing around on the ice, making figures of numbers and letters and laughing. For a couple minutes all the pain and fear went away. The fear of starving to death, of freezing till a limb feel off, of losing another part of their already small family; all of that disappeared. But the world is never kind forever, and everything comes at a price for someone. Elisabeth stopped and looked down at her feet as she heard the light cracking sound. Underneath her the ice was beginning to crack, small cracks looking like webs covering the ice.

"Jack!" Elisabeth shouted, freezing as the ice continued to crack.

Jack immediately stopped, looking over at his little sister, and quickly recognizing what was going on, "It'll be okay Emma, just hold on!" Jack cried, taking a small step forward. Instantaneously small cracking noises could be heard. Jack weighed to much to make it fully to his sister. Biting at his lip he slowly went down into a crouching position, pulling off his skates, before standing back up.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Elisabeth cried, more cracking sounds underneath her. The ice was going to break, and soon, Jack realized. He needed a plan. But how could he save his sister and himself if he couldn't get near her and the ice was going to break any minute? Jack came up with a very simple answer to a very hard question: He doesn't. He saves Elisabeth and not himself.

"Hey, you'll be okay. Would I lie to you?" Jack asks, smiling as he stood up straight and took one small step towards Elisabeth.

"Yes! You always play tricks on me!" It was the truth. Jack was a prankster. He loved to prank anyone, especially Elisabeth and Kozo. There was something very satisfying in being able to prank one's family.

Jack bit his lip as he tried to think, "I know! We're going to play hopscotch; just like we do everyday," Jack smiled at his sister, putting on a convincing face that held no fear, only fun. "It's as easy as, one! Twoooo," Jack jumped with each number, leaning over and acting like he was falling, failing his limbs, at number two, before landing back on his feet. He'd seen what he needed and he was going to get to it, no matter what. "Three!" Jack slightly shouted as he landed next to the object he needed, a long piece of wood that had just been laying there. "Now it's your turn!"

Elisabeth laughed as she moved forward. Crouching, Jack grabbed the piece of wood, bringing it towards him and whispering, "Just a little farther. Just a little more" as Elisabeth slowly moved forward. The ice was going to give way any moment now. "There!" Jack shouted as his sister finally got in range. He hooked the curvy end of the stick around his sister's small waist, using all his momentum to throw her as close to the lake's bank as possible, simultaneously standing up.

Elisabeth landed hard on the ice, and for a second Jack was worried that he might have hurt her, but then she looked up, a smile planted on her face. Her brother hadn't lied or played a trick for once.

"See, what did I tell you?" Jack asked as he fully straightened out and took on step on the ice, for a second forgetting that he was in danger himself.

_ CRACK!_

That one sound rang through the air as the ice under Jack gave way and he went crashing into it. Water instantly covered Jack's whole body as he fell like a rock deeper and deeper into the water. He could dimly hear Elisabeth screaming, "Jack!" But at that moment he was just glad that she was safe, that he'd taken her place. Looking up Jack could see the moon, despite the blackness beginning to burn at the edges of his vision. It was already becoming hard to breath.

But the moon was there, watching over him, like a protector. _"Protect them, please. Protect Elisabeth and Kozo. Don't let them be hurt." _Jack thought as his vision went totally black, his last image of the bright and shinning moon and the small silhouette leaning over the hole in the ice. Jack released his last breath and let the water fill his lungs. As long as Elisabeth was safe and sound, he was okay with his own death. All that mattered was saving Elisabeth.

**~Line Break~**

Kozo had just been entering his house when he heard Elisabeth's screams, "Kozo! Kozo! You've got to help! You've got to! It's Jack!" Elisabeth ran up to a very much shocked Kozmotis and began to tug at his sleeve, trying to pull him to the lake like she'd pulled Jack earlier that day.

"What's wrong with Jack? Where is he? What happened," Kozo asked as he scanned the nearby areas, praying to see any sign of his little brother.

"He-He's, I-I," Elisabeth broke down, tears running down her face as she began to sob. Loud, heartbreaking sobs.

Kozo was immediately kneeling in front of her and pulling her to his chest. For a couple minutes he held her, whispering comforting nothings into her ear, till she seemed to have calmed down enough. "Where is Jack?" Kozo asked between clenched teeth. He needed to know where Jack was and what happened to him.

"He, he, he fell through the ice at the lake!" Elisabeth screamed, burying her face into Kozo's shoulder.

Her older brother just sat there, staring into face with his mouth slightly open. It was to late. He knew that it was already to late. Jack would have been in the water to long. He wouldn't be alive. His little brother was dead. Gone. Never coming back. He'd fallen through the ice and he would never return. He was gone forever. The realization of what had happened hit Kozo like a canon ball, and in less then a second he transformed from being stoic to sobbing openly. He'd just lost his little brother forever.

**~Line Break~**

**Nine Years Later**

Kozmotis growled as he kicked a chair out of his way. It had been nine years since he'd lost his little brother, and in that time he'd gotten a temper, and a drinking problem. And Elisabeth had just left for another colony. Kozmotis was truly alone then. He had no one but himself. He'd lost Elisabeth a long time ago to his temper. But he'd never once laid a hand on her. She was still his sister no matter what.

Kozmotis stumbled to a cabinet, yanking it open and pulling out the only things in there. Two bottles of whiskey and a glass cup. He always had whiskey. He'd been deemed the town drunk even. All because Jack was gone from his life to soon. All because he couldn't protect his little brother when he needed him. Kozmotis stumbled back to the table, collapsing into the only chair still at it. He quickly poured a glass of the whiskey.

"Happy birthday to me," Kozmotis slurred, he was already drunk. But he wanted the pain to go away, the fear that he'd never amount to anything anymore. But he'd been causing fear, and now he just wanted to stop. To make everything go away. In one gulp he downed the alcohol. He continued to fill the glass with the whiskey and down it until he was out of it.

Pushing himself up Kozmotis' legs gave up underneath him and his head crashed against the table. As he slid down to the ground he could feel the blood already beginning to coat his face. He laughed as darkness began to creep into his vision. He'd finally be with Jack again, and his parents. Elisabeth didn't need him anymore, so what was the point. Kozmotis let the darkness claim him as he slowly shut his eyes. He was ready to die. The last thing he saw was the moon shinning in from the window. It was big and bright, comforting in a sense

And he was no longer scared, just angry.

**~Line Break~**

It took just under three hundred years for the two brothers to meet each other again. And by that time they were enemies, one wanting to protect the children and the other wanting to cause fear. Jack didn't remember his brother till he got his memories back, which he hadn't had for three hundred years, but Pitch recognized his brother immediately. He was angry that his little brother didn't recognize him, ignored him, and fought him, so he fought back. But in the end Jackson Overland Frost had to get rid of his older brother, watch as he was pulled back into his lair, because no matter what he thought, Pitch was no longer his brother. No longer his family. And he never would be again.

** A/N Now, you may be thinking that the drinking problem is a little to much. But trust me, I had to watch as one of my family members became a really bad alcoholic after his sisters death. Death of someone close to you can cause a person to go to drinking. It's an escape for some. But never do it.**


	34. Swimming Lessons

**A/N This was requested by **** roguelover321 and most likely some others. North tries to teach Jack how to swim.**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing**

"Come now, Jack! The water's fine!" North shouted as he stepped into the large pool.

For the past half hour North had been going in and coming out of the pool, trying to get Jack into it. Jack was refusing his every attempt; even crawling up into the rafters for a couple minutes to get away. A couple days ago North had found out that the young winter spirit couldn't swim, and he'd made it his goal to teach the boy how to swim, one way or another. Jack was sure that he was scarred for life after seeing North in swimming trunks with Christmas trees on them. And he was sure that he'd have nightmares for the rest of his life about North forcing him to put on swim trunks covered with snow flakes.

The pool itself was actually really nice. It was bigger then most pools and deeper. It went like most pools though from a low end to a deep end. It was also fairly warm. North had purposefully made it warmer since he was sure that Jack would accidentally cool it while in the water. He'd be lucky if the boy didn't freeze the water.

"Jack! Get down from the rafters and come here!" North shouted once more as he stepped out of the pool and towards where Jack was a hundred feet above him.

Jack reluctantly let go of the rafter and fell to the ground, the wind breaking his fall so he bounced lightly on his feet as he touched the ground, "North, can we please forget about this? I really don't want to do this. It's fine that I can't swim. I can't drown anyway, ice always forms underneath me."

North shook his head, sighing exasperatedly, "Jack, if Pitch comes back, which he will, and finds out about your fear of water, which he will, he'll exploit it and terrify you, which of course, he will. You must learn this now. The water no hurt you and I'll be here the whole time, Jack."

Jack nervously bit at his lip as he glanced to North then the pool and back to North. He really was terrified of the water. Ever since he'd gotten his memories back the mere thought of being covered in water again terrified him. But North was right, Pitch would use that against him. "Fine," Jack relented. "I'll learn how to swim."

"Good!" North smiled at Jack as he lightly grabbed the winter spirit's hands - which were warmer then normal and shaking – and led him to the water's edge. Jack's fingers dug into North's skin as the Guardian of Wonder tried to get Jack into the water. "Jack, the water no hurt you. It is okay. I am right here," North wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, trying to calm the boy down. Jack glanced up at North, bright blue eyes filled with fear meeting with the Russian's. North could easily tell that the boy was giving him a great amount of trust to let him do this. "Come."

North stepped into the water before Jack, holding his hands out for Jack to take. Apparently this was the way that humans taught their children. North had gotten Bunny and Tooth to research it for him so he'd be able to help Jack. He of course had known how to swim, just not how to teach a child who was terrified of water, and Jack had refused to let anyone else help. Jack timidly grabbed onto North's hands, clinging tightly to them.

"Come on, Jack, follow me," North lightly commanded, walking deeper into the pool and forcing Jack to follow him. When Jack got to the waist-deep point North praised him, "You're doing very well, Jack. Just a little further and I can fully teach you."

It was when the water was about halfway up Jack's chest that the boy began to panic, his face becoming paler then normal as he began to struggle against North's vice like grip, "North, I _really_ don't want to do this anymore. Can I please go back? Can't we just say that you taught me or something?"

"Jack, you must learn. Come on, just a little further," North tried to comfort Jack, but it obviously wasn't working.

"North, I want out, _now,_" Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at North.

North moved closer to the boy, switching his grips on Jack's hands so one hand held both of Jack's wrists, and placed his other hand against Jack's cheek, "Jack, I won't let anything bad happen to you. It is going to be okay. But you must learn; you must conquer this fear. You must do this, Jack. But you are safe here, no matter what you'll be okay here."

Jack tried to calm his breathing, looking at North with a slight distrust, "You promise? You won't just leave me or let me drown?"

"I promise, Jack. I won't let anything bad happen to you," North smiled at the younger spirit. "You ready to keep going now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Gotta defeat the fear, eh?" Jack smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were still full of fear.

"Ay," North slowly began to draw Jack farther into the deep end until the water reached Jack's collar bone.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Jack asked as North tried to show him how to kick his legs and move his arms so he could swim and/or float.

"Of course I do!" North cried. "I've known how to swim since I was a young lad in Russia. Now, follow my lead." North demonstrated his movements and Jack tried his best to copy them. He wasn't perfect at it, but within ten minutes he'd learned it well enough. By then he was at a part of the deep end where he couldn't touch the bottom. He was at ten feet of depth.

"Okay, you got that fairly well. Perhaps you knew how to swim as a child? But now we move on. Get on your back and lay there, no moving," North ordered, already beginning to position Jack for the Back-float.

"What? You want me to lay on my back in water?" Jack asked, leaning his head back against North's chest to look at the older man's face.

"Yes, I do. It is okay, Jack. You won't sink if you're completely still," North continued to adjust Jack till he was laying on his back. Jack had stopped fighting him by now, praying that North would just let him go to his room and leave the water. North gently placed his hands underneath Jack, pressing against his back to help him float.

"See, Jack? You can float, don't sink," North raised his eyebrows at Jack, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Jack took a deep breath. "Except you are holding me up." Just as Jack said that North slowly slid his hands away, letting Jack float by himself.

Showing Jack his hands he said, "I don't what you're talking about."

The reaction was one North had expected but still hated, and most definitely more extreme then he'd thought would happen.. Jack freaked out about not having North to hold onto, and in his fear he moved a little to much. Within seconds Jack was underwater. North's eyes widened in fear for the boy he'd begun to think of as a son, and he was just about to dive in and get Jack when the boy himself popped his head out of the water, coughing and spluttering in an effort to get rid of any water he'd swallowed.

"Jack!" In seconds North was at Jack's side, gently grabbing the boy's arms and dragging him to the edge of the pool. Jack clung onto the edge for dear life as he continued to cough. When he seemed to have gotten rid of all the water and had gotten enough air in his lungs he laid his head down on the cement surrounding the pool and just stared at North. North easily knew what emotions were shinning most brightly in Jack's eyes; pain, hurt, fear, and, most of all, betrayal. Jack felt betrayed because North had let go and hadn't been there like he'd promised.

For Jack those few seconds underwater had been hours. In those few seconds he'd remembered falling into the freezing cold water of the lake, having it surround him on all sides, restricting his breathing. He'd remembered trying to swim to the top but not being able to, and slowly drowning to death as he stared up at the moon. That was one of the worst memories he'd ever had, and he'd never wanted to relive it.

"You said that you weren't going to let go," Jack stated, his voice shockingly emotionless.

"I'm sorry Jack. You were doing fine till you panicked," North stated, reaching out and placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack roughly pulled away from North, "And that's suppose to make it better? I thought I was drowning again! You know what, forget about it. I don't want to know how to swim." Jack reached up and pulled himself out of the water and onto the cement. Before North could even pull himself out of the water to follow Jack the boy already had his towel wrapped around him and was calling the wind to his aid. In the blink of an eye North was alone in the room. Father Christmas sighed as he finally managed to pull himself up. He'd hurt Jack, and now he needed to make up for it.

**~Line break~**

**Hour Later**

Jack sighed when he heard the hard knocking at his door. He just wanted to be alone, couldn't anyone understand that? He was currently just laying curled up on his bed, not moving. He'd been hurt by the fact that North had technically lied to him, even after he'd given the Christmas spirit so much trust. Although, maybe North was right. Jack wasn't sure which, and he was to scared to care at that point.

"Fine! Come in!" Jack shouted when the knocking didn't stop for five minutes straight. Jack already knew who it was, only one person would willingly stand in front of a door for five minutes and knock.

North silently pushed the door open, looking at Jack for a second before coming fully in and closing the door behind him, "Jack, I am sorry about the pool. I was told that that was how humans taught there children. I'm sorry that I hurt you." North sat down on the edge of Jack's bed, waiting for the Guardian of Fun to talk.

Jack slowly turned onto his other side so he was looking at North, "I drowned. That's how I died. The water scares me. And I trusted you to keep me safe in there. When you let go and I went under, even for just a couple seconds, it felt like I was about to die again."

North looked sadly at his boy, "I know Jack. And I'm so so sorry. You don't have to try and learn again, I just hope you can forgive me. I won't lie to you again."

Jack pushed himself up, using his arms as supports, "Do you mean it? 'Cause I might just be willing to try to learn again if you don't lie again."

North smiled at the boy, "Of course I mean it. Do you mean it? Will you try again?"

Jack finally sat up fully, crossing his legs as he looked at North, "I won't lie, I'm still scared of the water. But you're right, I need to learn. And, I think I trust you enough to let you teach me. Just no more of that whole 'trick him into doing it by himself' stuff, okay?"

"Of course Jack. We can go back right now, if you want," North suggested, his eyes glinting with happiness.

"Sure, that sounds good,"

North was starting to get up from the bed to head for the pool when he was suddenly pulled back onto the bed. He felt slim arms wrap around him and a head rest on his chest. Smiling, North looked at the boy hugging him. It only lasted for a couple seconds before Jack moved away, his cheeks flushed purple in embarrassment. But in those few seconds North realized that Jack really did trust him. And he'd be damned if he let Jack be hurt by anyone ever again, including by himself. Jack was his boy now, and always would be.


	35. Darkness and Fear Aren't the Same Things

**A/N Sorry if this sucks. I know I didn't put as much detail in it. But the story is 4,500 words, rounded. It's close enough. And it took me 4.5 hours to write. So please don't criticize that is sucks. This was a prompt sent in my demonsinger. Demonsinger, sorry but I had to get rid of the ending. Sorry. I just didn't have enough time.**

** This is completely AU and very sucky.**

** Beccakitty300: You could always call me The Sadistic Writer. I've been called that before. Or the destroyer of holiday icons and your childhood. I'm evil, aren't I?**

** Rezzkat: Well, I know from first hand experience that it can happen like that. My dad lost his sister and became a really violent drunk. I don't believe in sugar-coating things. Life sucks, it's something we've gotta get used to. Especially people like me who are still in school.**

** AquaNerd: I agree.**

** ImAProudMudblood: I like those prompts. They'll probably be put together since they'll both most likely be short.**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: I was scared of going into the deep end till I was like ten and a half or eleven. The deep end freaked me out. I'm sorry about what your dad and grampa did. My dad's a drunk to and has been in jail three times for dong things similar. You're welcome. And rambling's always nice. I like having my readers tell me things about themselves.**

** Guest: It took a while for me to swim and I was eleven when I went into the deep end finally. Drowning scares me as well, and I've watched to many shark movies, if you know what I mean. Where I come from the pool is actually lake water coming from the river.**

** Guest: I've been told of that mistake and I'll fix it as soon as possible. I copied and pasted those lyrics from the internet. Stupid internet.**

** Hakuai: I know I missed some. I couldn't remember all of them from the top of my head.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Oh come on, you know you love me," Jack smiled as he bent over the branch, his legs hooking around it while the rest of his body hung from it.

"If you don't start being quiet I'll kill you," Pitch snarled, glaring at Jack.

Jack just laughed, "You don't mean that. We've been friends for the past ten years. You won't kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" Pitch asked as he turned around, beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Jack cried, jumping from the branch and running to catch up with his friend. "You don't always have to walk away, you know? You're darkness, not fear or loneliness."

"Darkness is the same thing as fear," Pitch looked over at Jack, wondering how the boy could always be so happy. He'd been invisible and alone just as long as he had been, yet Jack always seemed to be smiling and having fun with the children. Pitch honestly couldn't understand how Jack could be so happy just throwing snowballs when he knew that the kids couldn't see him.

"No it doesn't," Jack shook his head like he'd just come up with a new law that had to be followed. "Fear scares people and makes them hide. Darkness and shadows meanwhile can hide a hunter from a predator, letting them live to another day. Darkness is just as much needed as the Guardians are."

"Don't talk about the Guardians!" Pitch roared, his eyes changing from a dark blue to a red in his anger.

Jack shrunk back, whimpering. He hated being yelled at, especially by his only friend, "I-I'm sorry."

Pitch sighed, shaking his head and looking sadly at Jack, "No. I am sorry. I shouldn't

have yelled at you, Jack. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jack whispered, staring at the ground below him. Frost patterns were extending across the ground, reacting with his emotions. If he was happy the frost would go in nice swirls that never broke, it was actually very calming. If he was angry it would look more like a storm. Sad or scared and it would look like rain drops running down a window. And that was how it was then.

Pitch bit his lip, wondering how he could help Jack. When Jack was yelled at it was like he just completely shut down. He became submissive and lost his happiness and ability to have fun. Fun! That was it. "Jack, why don't we go to Burgess and have a little snowball fight with the children there?" Pitch suggested.

Jack's head immediately shot up, a smile on his face, "Do you mean it? You rarely want to have fun. Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Pitch laughed and Jack's smile lit up even more. It was even rarer to see Pitch smiling then having fun. He rarely laughed. "Of course we can, Jack. I suggested it, didn't I? Come on, let's go." Pitch pulled the shadows towards him and almost immediately they were standing in the middle of the small town called Burgess.

"I'll never get use to that," Jack muttered as he swayed. Pitch's method of transportation via the shadows always made Jack dizzy. He shook his head and smiled, "Look! There's the kids! And they're already doing snowball fight, yes!"

Jack called the wind to his aid and flew over to the children. Pitch smiled lightly as he watched his friend make snowballs and throw them at thew kids. But every time a kid asked 'Who threw that?' while looking straight at Jack, Pitch could see the pain in the winter spirit's eyes. He wanted to be seen just like Pitch did, but it was next to impossible. No one liked the dark, and no one over the age of eleven or twelve like the winter months. They would never get believers.

Pitch had been watching Jack throw snowballs for ten minutes when it happened. It was inevitable, really. It always happened no matter what. One of the children, a girl with pure black hair, turned around and ran straight through Jack. For a second Jack's body became blue and transparent before it solidified once more. Pitch winced. He understood what it felt like to be walked through. And every time it happened to Jack it seemed to hurt the boy even more. Jack froze, his eyes wide and breathing deep, as tears formed in his eyes. Pitch could see him bite down on his lip in an effort to not cry.

Within second Pitch was in front of the boy, "Jack, it's okay. It's alright." Jack just shook his head, not trusting his voice. His bottom lip began to tremble. "Jack, shh. They'll be able to see you one day. One day they won't walk through you. They'll believe in you just like the other Guardians." Pitch soothed, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"R-Really?" Jack sniffed, looking up expectantly at the spirit of darkness.

"Of course. I don't lie to you," Pitch tried to smile at Jack, but it came out more as a grimace. "Come on, let's go back to the lake."

Jack nodded and Pitch stood up, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders before they both walked away. Maybe, just maybe, one day they would both be believed in.

**~Line Break~**

_"Fear and darkness are two of the same. They are the same coin. Together, we are unstoppable." _A voice hissed in Pitch's mind.

"No! Get out of my head!" Pitch screamed, his fingers digging into his skull as he tried to fight of Fear. Apparently Fear, the entity, had learned of Pitch's existence, and now he wanted to be the one in charge.

_"Now why would I do that? Just give in to me. You said it yourself, fear and darkness are the same things. Just give yourself to me and you'll never have to worry about someone not believing in you ever again. I don't need belief to be seen, I only need fear. And together we can both be seen," _The voice hissed, resonating inside Pitch's head.

For a second Pitch stopped struggling and stared off into space, his eyes clouded, "We could both be seen? I'll be seen by children? I'll no longer have to be invisible to everyone?"

_"Yes, yes, and yes. Together we can show those measly Guardians what it feels like to be invisible, and together we can show the world that there are stronger beings then Santa Clause and the __Easter Bunny," _Fear whispered, already weaving himself into Pitch's mind, claiming it as his own.

"Make them feel what we've felt. Yes. I like that. I like that plan very much," A cruel sneer formed on his lips as his eyes turned to black. And from that moment on he was no longer Pitch Black, the spirit of darkness, but Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

**~Line Break~**

"Pitch! Pitch!" Jack shouted as he flew to Pitch's lair, an area of the forest that was always covered in shadows. "Look what I can do!" Jack landed in the clearing surrounded by trees, making ice form in his hands which he began to mold into different shapes.

"Stop it! That's not even mildly entertaining, or useful!" Pitch snarled, eyes glinting with anger as he looked at Jack.

"Wha-what? What do you mean? You always like me to experiment," Jack whispered, looking very insecure and sad at that moment. For a second Pitch felt a pang at hurting Jack and wanted to comfort him, but right away Fear took hold of his mind again and the sneer was plastered onto his face.

"You act like a child. You're just a pathetic excuse for an immortal. Perhaps it is time to, I don't know, grow up," Pitch snarled, baring his fang like teeth at Jack. Fear wanted the boy to leave, to go away and never come back. It was all to obvious that this Pitch cared about this boy like an older brother, and that the child could snap him out of the mind control. Jack Frost had to be taken out of the picture.

Jack whimpered, but he refused to let any tears fall, "Fine. If that's what you think, then I guess we're not friends anymore. You can be alone for an eternity for all I care." Jack leaped into the air, and the winds pushed him away from Pitch. But before that he glanced back at Pitch one last time. His eyes were filled with an unbelievable pain. Pitch had hurt him more then anyone but Fear could truly understand; and in that moment the real Pitch Black realized that he'd just lost his only friend because of Fear.

Pitch stared for a minute after Jack left at the spot he'd been standing at. He couldn't believe what Fear had just made him do. He'd hurt his only friend, and there was no way he could ever fully heal the bond they'd had between them, Fear had broken their friendship forever.

_"Get use to it," _Fear snarled. _"When you let me take control this is what you signed up for. You can't have any friends, and that includes the boy. You're completely alone now. No one will ever care for you."_

_ "I don't believe that. Yes, I might be alone for now. But Jack's smart, and you'd better watch out, 'cause when he finds out what you've done, there will be no holding back," _Pitch laughed in response. He knew that Jack would find out and help him. Jack always helped the people he cared about. Pitch had seen that first hand when Jack had died saving his younger sister.

_"Perhaps. But when I'm done with him, he won't ever want you to be his friend again," _Fear taunted. And in that moment Pitch could feel his heart drop into his stomach. Whatever Fear had planning would cost him Jack for good.

**~Line Break~**

That night was one of the worst snowstorms the world had ever seen. Jack was more hurt then he'd admit about what Pitch had said, and in the next two hundred and ninety years of existence he never once could think about what happened without his throat closing up. Jack closed in on himself, he still played with the children, of course, but he refused to speak to any other immortal or spirit, especially the Guardians.

And during that whole time Fear purposely stayed out of Jack Frost's way. There was still to much of the probability of Pitch breaking free if he saw the boy in need. The first hundred years or so he continued to hold onto the belief that Jack would find out what had happened and help him, but after a while that hope dwindled down to nothing, and soon after he began to forget that he was ever friends with the winter spirit. He began to merge with Fear, agreeing with everything Fear said. Very soon Pitch was no more, and it was only Fear in the body of Pitch Black. And soon Jack Frost began to forget about Pitch Black.

Until the day when the Guardians got involved.

**~Line Break~**

"Ahh, there he is!" North smiled as Jack climbed out of the red sack.

"Woah," Jack's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he looked around him. Meanwhile, Tooth and all of her mini fairies were darting around, trying to get a better look at 'the boy with the perfectly white teeth'. Jack stood up, flipping his staff up and catching it, "I must have done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the Naughty List?" Jack asked, turning to look at North.

"Ha, Naughty List? You hold record. But we wipe plate clean now," North rubbed at his arm that had 'Naughty List' printed on it. He slightly looked over at the yetis, silently willing them to get ready for the big celebration about to happen.

"Why?" Jack asked slyly, a smirk on his face as he fully turned around to look at North.

"Because now you GUARDIAN!" North shouted. "Music!"

Instantly yeti moved closer, forming a circle around the Guardians, while simultaneously juggling sticks ablaze with fire. That alone set Jack into a frenzy. Fire was the exact opposite of ice, it terrified him almost as much as water did. He tried to step backwards, but another yeti pushed him forward. He looked around, more shocked then he had been for years. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a Guardian. Never did and never would.

Pursing his lips Jack raised his staff way above his head. For a second he could see the recognition and shock in North's face; North knew what was about to happen. Jack slammed the butt of his staff down into the ground; ice burst out onto the ground and cold air ran through out the whole room. The wind did its own part and threw the book against North's face.

"What makes you think that I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked, throwing his arms out wide for emphasis.

"Of course you do. Music!" It was of course North who would assume that he knew what everyone wanted. He'd never understand Jack.

"No! No music!" Jack shouted as music began to be played. "I don't want to be a Guardian. Never have, never will. I don't ever want to be associated with you guys."

"But, Jack, why wouldn't you want to join us?" Tooth asked, flying over to Jack and looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, Frostbite, we've got to join together to stop Pitch," Bunnymund added in, talking for the first time. He hopped at little closer to Jack, his ears twitching in anticipation for Easter.

"Wait. Pitch !" Jack shouted, turning to look at the Guardians. "The Pitch Black?"

"No, Pitch the Baseball. Yes, Pitch Black! He's hurting the children," Bunny shouted.

"We need to stop him before he hurts the children more then he has," North added in.

"And we need you to help. Pitch is very dangerous and strong. We can't do it by ourselves," Tooth chimed in. Sandy was shaking his head frantically in the background, but of course no one noticed him. He knew that Jack and Pitch had once been friends, and that what they'd just said would not go down well. He sighed and face-palmed. They were dead.

For a second Jack said nothing, just staring openly at the Guardians, before anger took him over, "Hurting the children? I know Pitch, he wouldn't do that! He's never hurt a child! And even if he was, I wouldn't help you guys! He was more friendly towards me then any of you ever were! You just want to use me, well guess what? I'm not helping. See ya." Jack leaped up into the air, ignoring the shouts of protest or the mini fairies that tried to stop him. He flew to one of the windows, which the wind opened up for him, and flew through it. He wasn't going help them take down his friend, no matter how much Pitch had hurt him before. They were still friends, and always would be.

**~Line break~**

**A day or two later**

Jack landed at the only place that he could call home, the lake that he'd woken up at, and the place where he'd first met Pitch. He collapsed against a tree, staring up at the Moon, which was full that day and shinning brightly. It was like it was mocking him. MiM had made him, but had never talked to him, and now he was suppose to do MiM's bidding? No. Jack wouldn't do that. He had his own life, he wouldn't bow to MiM's whim.

_"I agree. Pitch isn't evil, he's darkness. But Fear is controlling him. I can tell you how to help him, _Jack jumped as a voice filled his head. But, for some odd reason the voice didn't really scare him, it comforted him. It seemed to envelop him completely and made him feel warm, and safe. Just like when he'd woken up in the ice...

"Man in the Moon," Jack whispered, hatred evident in his voice.

_"Yes, Jack. And I know that you don't want to listen to me, but please do. I didn't want to make you a Guardian for their benefits, I asked you to be one for your one and for Pitch's. He needs you right now," _MiM whispered in Jack's mind. His voice was kind and soft, and it made Jack relax and feel safe.

"What's wrong with Pitch?"

_"That day he yelled at you? That wasn't him, that was Fear. The entity Fear has taken him over, and Pitch needs your help to save him and get Fear out of him,"_

Jack was instantly alert, "What can I do?"

_"You must remind him of the times where he was nice, when he cared for you. He then can fight Fear off and gain his body back. Fear will go into his normal form then, and you must fight him. There is no other way but to fight him. I'm sorry, Jack," _And then everything was silent.

Jack wasn't sure if MiM was sorry for ignoring him, letting this happen, or having to be the deliverer of bad news. But Jack didn't care. He had to save Pitch, no matter what. He'd left his friend, he wouldn't again. Fear was going to let Pitch go one way or another if Jack had a say about it. Which, of course, he did.

**~Line Break~**

**Day Later; Fighting Pitch; Jack is with Guardians now; Sandy's alive**

Tooth Palace was in ruins. Nightmares were flying all around, destroying everything. Mini fairies, yetis, and sentient eggs were trying to stop them, but with no luck. The Palace was beginning to disintegrate. The Big Four had already been dispatched. They were all laying on the ground, barely conscious as nightmare-sand wrapped around them. And in the middle of this chaos was Jack and Pitch. Pitch was smiling cruelly while Jack held his staff like a gun, pointing it at Pitch's heart.

"Come now, Jack, you won't really hurt your old friend, would you?" Pitch asked, placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

"You're not Pitch. He's in there somewhere, and I'm going to get you out of him one way or another," Jack said, his voice trembling with fear.

Pitch shook his head, laughing, "You really don't understand, do you? You're friend is gone. He's part of me now. After all, what goes better with fear then darkness?"

Jack stopped for a second before a grin formed on his face. MiM said he needed to remind Pitch of the past, and Fear just gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. "No, they don't go together. Fear only makes people scared. But the darkness and shadows can hide a hunter from a predator, letting them live to another day. Darkness is just as much needed as the Guardians," Jack nearly fully repeated what he'd said so long ago, praying that it would work.

Pitch froze, eyes slightly widened as he looked at Jack. Deep inside the body Pitch's conscious woke up, remembering that day well, and realizing who was standing in front of him. _Jack. _And deep inside the body Pitch started to try and push Fear out and himself to the front of the mind, tried to gain control of his own body.

Jack was shocked when Pitch doubled over, screaming in pain, _"No, I won't let you break out. You're mine now! _No I'm not Fear, now get out! _Nooo!" _

What happened next Jack couldn't believe. It was like a person came from Pitch's very being. He landed lightly on the ground. He had one black eye and another red, he was wearing pure black hunting clothes, and his face was set in a permanent sneer. In his hands was a scepter filled with nightmare-sand. Meanwhile, Pitch collapsed, landing hard on the ground.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted, trying to move forward, only to have to stop as nightmare-sand was shot at him. The sand was shaped like a dagger. Jack looked up at Fear, slowly backing away.

"You just ruined my chances, Jack Frost. Now, get ready to be destroyed," Fear raised his scepter high above his head. Jack's eyes widened as all the nightmares came towards them. Fears eyes were glowing as he looked at Jack, "You will be killed by me. Attack!" The nightmares rushed forward, and more nightmare-sand came from Fear's scepter.

In seconds they were an inch from hitting Jack. "No!" Blue, pulsating power shot forward, blinding Pitch and the Guardians, who had just begun to get up. The blue light dashed through the sand, destroying it as it went. The sand would explode as the light hit it. It was one giant chain reaction. This lasted for only a minute. When the light faded away the nightmare-sand was fully gone, as well as Fear, and Jack was laying on the ground, limbs spread out. For a second North was going to cheer 'victory', until they all, Pitch included, saw the red blood pooling around Jack's body.

"Jack!" Pitch shouted, scrambling over to his friend. He gently gathered Jack in his arms, tears running down his face as he took in all the injuries. He was covered in bruises and cuts, obviously exhausted, and most of all, there was a large hole in Jack's stomach where something had pierced into him. Pitch had a bad feeling that it had been Fear's scepter. Whatever had happened in the blue light hadn't been good. It had been an actual fight.

"Jack!" the other Guardians shouted as they ran up to the two. They dropped to their knees, surrounding Jack and Pitch. Each one looked horribly sad, but it was impossible for anyone to be more sad then Pitch.

"Pitch," Jack whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Shhh, Jack. Don't speak, save your energy," Pitch whispered back to the boy. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this. I'm so so sorry, Jack."

"Pitch, don't blame yourself," Jack gasped, laying his head against Pitch's chest. "None of this was your fault. It's okay. Just don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

Pitch only nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. For another three minutes everyone just sat there, looking at Jack as he slowly began to struggle for breath. Nothing would save him. But after a little bit Jack's breathing hitched, then his chest stopped moving. His eyes slipped closed and that hand that had been gripping Pitch's robe fell away.

"No! Wake up, Jack! Wake up!" Pitch shouted, shaking the boy in an effort to wake him up. After a minute Pitch fell back, holding Jack to him, and holding back the tears that wanted to fall. Everyone else began to cry or wail. They could openly display their emotions, Pitch couldn't.

_"Take him to the lake. Lay him on the ice and I'll do the rest," _MiM. Pitch instantly recognized the voice. He glanced up at the Moon, wishing that MiM would say more. But when no more was said he nodded and stood up, taking Jack with him. He ordered the shadows to transport them, and within a minute they were all standing at the lake.

"Hey, what are you doin?" Bunny asked as Pitch moved away from them, still carrying Jack.

"Just wait," Pitch called back.

All the Guardians started arguing with Pitch, but it was a one sided conversation. Pitch completely ignored them as he laid Jack onto the ice before taking a step back. He held his breath as the others became quiet, watching as well. The Moon came out at that time, shinning brightly down at Jack, and only at Jack. Frost began to grow over him, covering his injuries and centering on the stab wound. North tried to move forward, but Pitch grabbed his arm, stopping him and just mouthing "wait". The frost continued to move, and it stayed on Jack for at least ten minutes before it started to melt away. When the ice fully melted it was obvious what MiM had done. All the injuries were gone, not a one was still on him. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he moaned, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Jack!" The Guardians shouted, running towards Jack. Pitch watched as the Guardians hugged him, all of them smiling, crying, and laughing along with Jack. Jack was alive. Once they were done with their hugs Pitch moved forward, dropping down in front of Jack he pulled the boy against him. He felt Jack's small, thin arms wrap around him in response and Jack bury his head into his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again," Pitch whispered into Jack's ear. If anyone else had heard they would have thought Pitch was just warning Jack, but Jack knew what it really meant. It was Pitch's way to say that he'd been scared and worried without looking weak.

"I won't," Jack whispered back, pushing himself into a standing position. "Come on, let's all go to the Palace. There's still some stuff we've gotta work out." Jack suggested, looking at everyone.

They just nodded, still shocked that they'd lost Jack then got him back. And that Pitch was a good guy. All in all, the day had been very weird. Pitch smiled, and put an arm around Jack.

"You know, things aren't going to be easy or the same anymore?" Jack looked up at Pitch, biting at his lips.

"I know. But things always get better," Pitch lightly smiled at Jack, who smiled back with a full fledged smile.

They both had their friend back and things would get better. It would be hard of course, they hadn't really talked in centuries, and the Guardians still didn't trust Pitch, but as long as they had each other to lean on, things would get better.

**A/N Now, school's starting in two days so I'm gonna be busy once more. I've also started writing a fantasy/sci-fi book in my free time. I'm also trying to join a new RP blog. It's You guys should check it out, they need a lot of people since they've just started out. It's an interesting plot.**


	36. Adoption

** A/N This is pretty much catch up to some prompts. I don't remember who asked for this one, Mrs. Clause wants to adopt Jack. Message me and I'll give you credit for the idea. This chapter has three different prompts.**

** Demonsinger: Um, my plot is pretty much this post-apocalyptic world where all the monsters written about are real, along with aliens and the Greek "gods". 5 people of different races join together and they have to stop the leaders of their races before a war is declared and it tears the world in two. I have most of it planned out, the character's back stories, and how it will end, which will be one of the best plot twists ever. Um, please don't steal this. I know you wouldn't but a lot of people would. RP blogs are blogs where you play as a character, canon or OC, and you use an actor or actress as that characters appearance.**

** Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming: It didn't? I think that might be my fault. It's 'aftertheguardians-rp'. You've gotta add in 'tumblr.' before 'com' and after the name. And I love your username.**

** The-ice-cold-alchemist: You're on vacation till MARCH?! You are so lucky. Um, not so sure about putting up a link, I might later, but not yet. The title I think is going to be 'The Red Moon' or 'The Silver Moon'. Celestial event pretty much causes the plot to happen.**

** Rubberducksrock: Seriously, where do you find this stuff?**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ever wonder where Mrs. Clause was during the events with Pitch, when he was trying to destroy the Guardians? Well, she was busy taking care of another job in Europe. What that job had been isn't important, what's important is that North does have a wife. She isn't one of those housewives who just sits around and needs her husband for everything, she goes out and fixes problems as well. She is a Guardian just like North and Tooth are. And anyone who tells her otherwise is in for an earful She came back to the North Pole a week after the 'Pitch incident', and let's just say she was very shocked upon hearing what had been going on. But she loved the new addition to the group.

She treated Jack like the son she'd never had, fretting over him and loving him like no one had for three hundred years. It was really only because of Mrs. Clause that Jack always came back to the Pole, if it wasn't for her he would only be coming back during the summer months. But this wasn't something he readily admit. Not in a long shot. But no matter how much he denied it, everyone knew that he loved that Mrs. Clause fretted over him like a mother hen.

So it was that after five years of Jack staying at the Pole that Mrs. Clause suggested something that shocked her husband very much.

**~Line Break~**

"I want to adopt Jack," Mrs. Clause said, sitting down in front of North on their king-sized bed.

North actually choked upon hearing that, "Wha-what? Adopt Jack? But, but, he, we, but. What?" North wasn't even able to make a coherent sentence or thought as he stared in shock at his wife.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to adopt Jack. Don't you?" Mrs. Clause asked, realizing that North might not like the idea.

"Well, I have no qualms of it. But...this is Jack we are talking 'bout. And, when did this idea come to your mind? I don't think we ever talked of adoption," By this time North was standing up, swinging his arms to emphasize his shock and confusion. They'd never ever considered adopting a child, especially not Jack. Even now North wasn't to sure how good that idea was. Jack hated being cooped up and North wasn't entirely sure hoe he'd react to this question. Jack had had a dad once, even if it was very long ago; Jack might still be attached to his real father.

"Well, we never talked specifically of adopting a child. But," Mrs. Clause looked down, her eyes downcast as she spoke. "We always wanted a child, we just could never have one. We need a child, Jack needs real parents who will take care of him."

North was silent for a minute, looking just as sad as his wife. It was true, they had wanted a child, but they hadn't been able to. It never had worked. And in the end they had given up trying. He sighed and sat down in front of his wife, clasping her hands in his own. "I agree with you. We need a child, Jack needs parents. But I'm not sure if Jack would agree. We can ask tomorrow. But please, don't get hopes up, he might not like the idea," North said gently, his beard twitching as he tried to smile.

Mrs. Clause's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, "Of course it's his choice. I think I can wait for tomorrow to ask him. And don't worry, I might not have a child but I know how they work, and I already think I know Jack's answer. For Santa Clause you don't know much about children and parents." Mrs. Clause stood up and walked into the bathroom connected to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

North shook his head sadly, silently praying that she'd be right and that Jack would accept. For all of their sake.

**~Line Break~**

"Jack, we have something to ask you if you don't mind," North said, his voice slightly shaking as he watched Jack, who was flying through the air in his room. Both North and Mrs. Clause was there, watching Jack who so far had been unwilling to come down. Apparently during the summer months Jack had a lot of extra energy.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming down," Jack groaned as he lightly dropped to his feet, bouncing as he did so. His cocky smile was in place as always as he looked between the two Clauses. "Okay, so what do you guys want to ask me?"

"Sit down, Jack," North lightly commanded, pushing Jack towards his bed.

Mrs. Clause went over and grabbed two chairs from Jack's desk. Why he had a desk she wasn't even sure about. Jack never would be able to sit still long enough to use it. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and set the chairs in front of Jack's bed, where he was already sitting. He looked suspicious and, if she was correct, a little scared. He thought they were going to throw him out or something. That thought saddened her, that was exactly why they needed to adopt Jack, to make sure that he knew that he was always wanted.

"Jack, North and I were talking last night and we decided on something. If you agree with it," Mrs. Clause started, only to be interrupted by Jack, who was now very scared looking.

"I'm sorry if I messed up. Please don't make me leave. I like it here and I don't want to be alone again," Jack was nearly panicking as he begged them not to abandon him. The thought of being alone again terrified him more then Pitch ever had.

"No, Jack. That is not what this about," North tried to calm the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder as he did so. Jack only slightly calmed down. He became quiet again but the look of fear was still there, shinning brightly in his blue eyes.

Mrs. Clause, who had been saddened once more by the way Jack had reacted but not the least bit surprised, continued with what she had been about to say, "For years, ever since we had gotten married, we have wanted a child. We never managed to have one though. We gave up after a time, not wanting to be disappointed anymore. But then you came along, you're still a child, a child who doesn't actually have parents. And I know that you don't like being cooped up, but please think of what I'm about to say. You need parents, we need a child. We could give each other what we need. Jack, we want to adopt you. If you are willing to. What do you think?"

For a couple minutes Jack just stared at them, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little bit. Mrs. Clause and North were beginning to think that Jack just didn't like the idea when Jack moved. He practically threw himself at Mrs. Clause, his arms wrapping around her as he buried his face into her shoulder, "Yes, yes, yes. Please. I would love that."

Mrs. Clause smiled as she hugged Jack back before gently pushing him away, smiling at the immortal boy, "So you want to be adopted by us?"

"Of course I do. Thank you," Jack smiled, looking over at North and hugging him as well.

Mrs. Clause looked over and gave North a look that meant 'What did I tell you? I know children, and I know Jack', before hugging the winter spirit once more.

They were a family now, and Mrs. Clause was going to make sure they stuck together, one way or another.

**~Line Break~**

**Requested by ImAProudMudblood**

**Still has Mrs. Clause, same universe, couple months after adoption**

**Jack tries to back cookies for North, doesn't go well**

**Warning: This one is short**

Jack smiled as the oven 'dinged', telling him that the cookies were finally done. He grabbed the oven mittens that Phil had given him before leaving him to work in the kitchen. He was fairly sure that Phil thought he'd burn down the whole Pole if the look on his face was anything. He carefully opened the oven and took the cookies out, placing them on the counter top.

They were chocolate chip, North's and Mrs. Clause's favorite. He had wanted to do something for a while to show his appreciation towards them, he just hadn't known how to. Surprisingly, it had been Phil who'd suggested it, well, he hadn't meant to, it had been an off-hand comment that had given Jack the idea. If anything went wrong though he'd still blame Phil for suggesting it.

He looked carefully at the cookies. They seemed to be right, nothing was oozing out of them and they weren't all crumbly or mushy but also not to hard that they'd break someone's tooth, and they smelled alright.

Jack smirked, "And Phil thought I couldn't do it. North! Mrs. Clause!"

Almost immediately both of them were crashing through the door, looking around worriedly, and North had his swords drawn. Jack snickered as North nearly attacked the toaster. "Jack, what's going on. We thought you were hurt," Mrs. Clause asked as she walked up to Jack, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jack proudly showed them the cookies, "I made you guys cookies. Chocolate chip to."

North smiled, his eyes lighting up, " Cookies! I'm in the mood for some cookies!"

"You're always in the mood for cookies," Mrs. Clause shook her head, but still she grabbed a cookie along with her husband.

They each bit into their cookie. But almost immediately they spit it out, coughing as they did so. Jack watched with a mixture of confusion and shock as they went to the fridge, drinking out of the containers of juice that had been place in there. He honestly had no idea what was going on or what he'd done wrong.

After a couple minutes of trying to get a certain taste out of her mouth Mrs. Clause looked gently at Jack and asked, "Jack, honey, what type of sugar did you use?"

Jack looked even more confused, if that was even possible, "Sugar? I didn't know we were suppose to use sugar. I used salt. It looked like sugar, I thought that was what is used in cookies. I'm wrong?"

North groaned, burying his face in his hands. Jack had a lot to learn.

**~Line Break~**

**Still Mrs. Clause universe**

**Requested by Syllar**

**Jack tries to prank North, but one should never try to prank Santa Clause**

"Jack Frost!" North shouted as he walked out of his room, pulling his robe closer to him, and holding a bottle of shampoo.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Clause asked, looking North over to see if he was injured anywhere.

Jack chose that time to fly in, doing spirals in the air before stopping in front of North, hanging upside down as he did so, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. You tried to dye my beard," North glared at Jack. Mrs. Clause looked between them and started to silently laugh before turning around and walking away. Boys. They could deal with that by themselves.

"Prove it," Jack demanded, straightening up in the air and sitting cross-legged, like a white haired Peter Pan.

In response North poured some of the shampoo onto his hand. Instead of coming out with a slightly green tint it came out as pure pink. Hot pink to be exact. "Now, who would switch my shampoo with hair dye?" North pretended to ponder over his question. "Oh, I know. Jack Frost."

Jack had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed, "You're no fun." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"I no fun?" North asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he rose them. "I fun. You just cannot prank Santa Clause. You do, you start prank war. And war has just begun." North reached behind him and grabbed a rope, puling it as he smirked at Jack.

Jack only had time to look up as water poured down on him, completely soaking him. He sat there for a second before spitting out some water and looking at North, "Let the war begin. Last one standing wins."

"You on," North smirked once more. "But remember, I Santa. I know everything. You no beat me." He then took of down the halls, Jack chasing him.

** A/N And that's all folks! I decided to do some of the smaller prompts and catch up a little. School starts tomorrow so updates will be fewer.**

** Oh, and I decided that along with the normal prompts you can also send in AU's, including Modern AU's. As some of you know I'm writing a Modern AU myself so I know how to make them be in character while keeping them, well, modern. So if any of you wants me to write a Modern AU for this send it in. And you can add in Mrs. Clause as well. I don't have a first name for her yet, but she'll probably come in more during these stories now that she's been added in to a universe.**


	37. Original Story and Prompts Needed! AN

** A/N Some people wanted to see the original story that I'm working on, so I posted the beginning onto a writing site. URL is:**_ .youngwri t/show thread.p hp?p=163 751#p os t16 3751_** Just get rid of the spaces and add in 'www' to the beginning. It's only like, half of the first chapter and the prologue. Also, I'm working on the next chapter, but my muse is dead, essentially. So, please send in prompts, especially Modern AU ones. I know I have others to do, but they're turning out shorter then I'd like, or I can't get them to work for me. So, please, send in some prompts and comment on my original story. Please...* gives puppy dog eyes * I won't stop giving puppy dog eyes until someone sends my a prompts that gets my muse working again. And no muse equals no new chapter. Remember that.**

**Edit: I had it suggested for me to look on a ROTG kink meme for prompts to do. Oh, how that user will be regretting that soon. Let's just say, I have my muse working now and when the chapters are posted, you will all be calling me sadistic on certain ones. Other ones will be somewhat funny, and I've decided to start doing crossovers in here somewhat. After all, a certain two hunters must be searching for an invisible being that freezes things, and a certain soldier was frozen in ice for seventy years.**


	38. History Never Repeats, But It Rhymes

**A/N I got this prompt from a message on Tumblr, an anonymous message. Eh. And then a second story has been put onto this, an AU from the Book!Verse. Then, there is a prompt from a kink meme.**

** Um, all prompts have been accepted. And note, I'm now allowing crossover chapters if I've read or watch the thing that it's crossing over with, and AU's, especially modern AU's, are accepted now.**

** IlikeToSneeze: I hope you're not thinking of the Hunters of Artemis, 'cause someone thought that that was what I was talking about. I'm talking about the Winchester boys. It would be more funny if Dean still have yellow fever and started screaming if he saw Jack.**

** Anonymous: Voices in his head, that could actually go with another prompt I just got. If you don't mind, I would like to combine the two. Agree?**

** Moriviv: I'm saying this for everyone. I was talking about the Winchester brothers from the TV show Supernatural and Captain America, who was frozen in ice for seventy years. And, even though I've never seen it, possibly a Doctor Who crossover with Ten or Eleven. But, for that I need someone to help me. Any volunteers?**

** TwistingMoonbeam: Yeah, you sent that prompt in before about Jamie being bullied. I'm just not writing it right now 'cause I found out my ten year-old younger sis is being bullied for acting younger then she is because of ADHD and medicine that doesn't work. If I wrote that right now I'd probably have Jack beat the c**p out of the bullies.**

** Caty199973: Um, sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be adding in any romance at all. There's a small chance, but not a very big one. The other one will probably be done though.**

** Nagasha: You should have never suggested Kink Meme to me. I didn't even care if they were filled or not, I just looked at the prompts and wrote them down in a word. Trust me, you are going to regret telling me of kink meme. HEY, EVERYONE, I NOW KNOW OF KINK MEME, GET READY FOR A LOT OF PAIN.**

** Darkdemonchild666: What other methods were you thinking of? Cause honestly, I only know of the cutting method and the pill method, along with the traditional death methods. Wow, if anyone else but Fanfiction saw this, I would probably be arrested.**

** Sailingseas: Sorry, but no. I've already said that I'm not going to be doing any gender!bending in my stories. That's the only AU I refuse to do, well, that and slash.**

** Hakuai-animelover: No idea. No one claimed it as their prompt, and I lost the original prompt of it, so I've got no idea.**

** Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: Jack won by putting laxatives in North's cookies and fruitcake. Mrs. Clause stepped in then and put an end to the war. And, unfortunately, some of the elves and yetis ate some of the tainted cookies. It was not a good day for the workshop. And Jack was grounded for two weeks.**

** Anony mouse101: Kindness or love. Both romantic love and family love.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if you think I do then you should get of Fanfiction because you're high.**

Jack lightly leaped from house to house in the small town of Burgess. A week ago he and the Guardians had stopped Pitch, and Jack had been spending a lot of time in Burgess since then. That was mostly because of Jamie Bennett, the first person to ever see him. Jack was going to make sure that Jamie was alright no matter what. Jack jumped onto the power lines near Jamie's house, walking on them as ice spread over them, his staff swinging in his hand.

_"I always had a plan for you," _The voice had Jack jumping, looking around for whoever had spoken.

His eyes wide he looked up at the Moon. It couldn't be...it just couldn't be. "Man in the Moon?"

_"Yes, Jack, I am the Man in the Moon. Although, you could call me Manny, if you wish. You see, I always had a plan for you," _MiM whispered in Jack's mind. The moon seemed to shine brighter as he spoke.

Jack had waited three hundred years to hear that voice talking to him, and despite that, he was mad. MiM chose now to talk to him, not when Jack was scared and alone and screaming at everyone he saw, or was causing huge blizzards that killed hundreds or thousands. Now. "So you wait till after I become a Guardian to talk to me? Great," Jack said sarcasticly, continuing his walk on the power lines.

Jack could almost swear that he hard MiM sigh. _"I know that I should have talked to you sooner. But that would have led to more problems. I had to stay away for your own good," _MiM whispered, and sadness and regret actually colored his voice. He obviously did regret not talking to Jack, but Jack wasn't ready to forgive that quickly; and if anything Manny's words had made him angrier.

"More problems?!" Jack choked out a humorless laugh. "So, when I was killing hundreds or thousands, including children, that wasn't a problem? When people were getting lost in blizzards that I caused and dying of frostbite or hypothermia, that wasn't a problem? I needed someone to care about me and talk to me! But you ignored me for three hundred years! Do you know what it's like to be alone for that long?"

_"Actually, I do slightly. I lived for hundreds of years in the moon with only a few moonbots as company, and nobody my age; nobody until I started finding the Guardians. I don't create you, you're predetermined by destiny to become a Guardian. And I knew what Pitch was capable of, I didn't want the world to be destroyed like the Moon Clipper and my family was. The world needed you, so I had to make some hard decisions," _Manny informed, his voice lowering as memories pressed at his mind way up in the moon. He hated thinking of that night when he lost his parents and Nightlight. Actually, Nightlight should be coming back with Katherine soon. Up in the moon Manny shook his head, pointing his thoughts at one person, Jack.

"You lost your parents because of Pitch?" Jack asked, his voice no longer full of anger but sadness.

_"Yes, unfortunately. But I was just a baby then. Trust me, I never wanted to ignore you, but Pitch has destroyed entire worlds, he wouldn't have taken a second glance once he destroyed this world," _Manny whispered. _"I hope that you can forgive me someday. Although I know it's unlikely._

"While I can't actually say that I forgive you, I do think that we can start over. If you talk to me more. I want someone to talk to. I'm still not use to the Guardians, and I'm still hurt by them. So keep talking to me and we can start over," Jack proposed.

Manny smiled and continued talking to Jack till morning came and he was forced to move on. But before he left he said a farewell and sent down a little moonbeam to the young winter spirit, a certain moonbeam that had once been stuck in a dagger, which had once been stuck in Pitch's heart. The moonbeam would watch over Jack when Manny himself couldn't, and it would always allow Jack to talk to Manny if necessary. And when Jack was left alone once more in the morning hours, he held the moonbeam and smiled up at the sky.

"Thanks, Manny,"

**~Line Break~**

_**This is my own idea.**_

_**AU based off the books. That's right, the books.**_

_**Quick summary: Pitch is taking over the Golden Age,**_

_**destroying whole races and people with his nightmare men/pirates**_

Long ago there was a mystic race of people called the Elementals. They were people who could control certain elements, like water, or fire, or even the air. And for a select few they could control entire season. Most of the time their body was made out of their element.

And there was hundreds of thousands of these people, living on a secluded planet where nothing but them and other elemental animals lived, where they were unable to harm anyone. For that was the issue with them; there had been a time when they lived among the Tsars called the Lunaoffs. But this idea was forced to change when it became obvious that the Elementals would hurt people. They were their element, so someone with the element fire was fire, and any human or none Elemental who touched them would be burned. There was always some problem with each Elemental. And soon enough they were forced off to a different planet.

They elected five lords and ladies. Four were seasons, one was an element. Spring, Fall, Summer, and Winter, and then there was the Electricity element. Lord and Lady Frost, Dove, Summer , Wind, Spark. Only the Summer's chose their season as their title, the rest all chose something to do with their season/element.

And for a hundred years three generations of Lords and Ladies came and passed, and the present generation came. And they all had children. The oldest was the son of Lord and Lady Wind, his name was August, later to become the name of the month. Then came the child of the Dove's, her name was April, once again to become the month's name(see a pattern, they like influencing other cultures). Then the child of the Spark's, her name was Static, for when she got angry you could feel the static electricity coming from her. Then came a daughter named Fern Summer, short for Inferno, because of her temper. And last came Jack Frost, son of the Frost's.

For years they grew with one another. August being the oldest at ten years older then Jack. Everything seemed fine, until the attack on the Golden Age started. Pitch Black and his band of fearlings and nightmare pirates went through the whole universe, destroying all the ships and planets in the way of his true goal. And his true goal was to destroy the Elementals' planet. It was the only planet with enough power to oppose him, and he would not allow it to stay spinning. He would kill the children first, and make the families watch.

But when Pitch was almost there the Lords and Ladies sent there children into hiding, and only them as they were the only children, in a large, but blocked off, cave miles away from the palace. And the adults of the planet stood their ground as the onslaught of fearlings and nightmare pirates attacked them. But in the end on the Lords and Ladies were standing, and Pitch dispatched them one by one. The first to go were the Frost's, who died with an arrow in the chest. After all, they were Elementals, not immortals. Then the Dove's fell, followed by the Wind's, then the Spark's, and lastly, the Summer's. And that was all the adults. No one ruled the planet anymore, and there was no one to rule.

Pitch scoured the planet high and low, but could find no trace of the children, for their parents magic still hid them well. And in the hidden cave the children huddled together, waiting for parents that were never going to come back, to get them. And that is where this story begins.

**~Line break~**

"Please, Augy, can we go outside," Jack, only five years old, whimpered, looking up with pleasing eyes at his big "brother".

"Jack, you know what our parents said, stay here till they come," August, fifteen, whispered as he pulled Jack into his arms and against his chest. He could feel Jack shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. They'd been in the cave for a week already, they were suppose to only be in for a day or two. And they had no food, either. Looking around August took in how desolate everyone looked. They were starving and cold. Well, except for one...

"I know!" Fern, nine, piped up. "I could start a fire to warm us." No one had any time to tell her to stop as her hands came ablaze and hit the ground, sparking into a full blown fire. There was one person in the cave who couldn't stand fire.

Jack started screaming as soon as the fire became lit, breaking out of August's arms and running, more like crawling, to the wall farthest from the fire. Already sweat was pouring down his face and he looked ready to throw up. He curled into a tight ball to try and protect himself from the heat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't think about that! I'm so sorry, Jack!" Fern screeched as August tried to put out the fire while April, fourteen, tried to coax Jack out of his ball. Static, twelve, just sat there silently snickering while watching them.

"It's okay, Fern," August muttered as he finally put the fire out. He would have loved to jeep the fire going, but Jack wouldn't have been able to last more then five minutes with it going. He was a winter elemental, he couldn't stand the heat. He would have passed out, gone into a coma, and, eventually, died.

"That's right, come on, Jack. It's okay. Calm down," April soothed, bending her head so that she was looking into Jack's bright blue eyes. The boy whimpered as he, suddenly and in one fluid motion, switched from his curled up position to jumping into April's arm. April caught him and cradled him to her chest, shushing him and gently rubbing his back. Being stuck in the cave scared and hurt everyone, but for Jack it was the worse. He wanted his mommy and daddy, not stuck in a cave far away from them.

For a couple minutes silence reigned, the only sound being the occasional broken wail coming from Jack, until August piped up, "Fine. Let's get out of here."

"What?" Both Static and April shouted.

"Let's go out. We can help if the war's still going, and if it's not then we can go home. Besides, we'll starve to death if we stay here any longer without food, not to mention heat," August stood up as much as possible and walked to the entrance way, saying the spell that would open the door. Everyone else gathered behind him, practically vibrating in anticipation of going home. Jack actually was vibrating. The door slid open and they all stepped or crawled their way out.

They froze as they looked around themselves. Everything was destroyed. The buildings were piles of bricks and other materials, the trees were toppled or burned, there was no grass anymore, or ice, or any other natural resource. No animals. And worse yet, no people. Not even bodies were left on the ground.

"Augy, what's going on?" Jack whimpered, pulling on August's sleeve, who glanced down at the younger boy. "Augy, I want mommy and daddy. I want mommy and daddy." Jack started to wail, tears running down his face, which froze on his cheeks. To make matters worse, Fern started crying along with Jack, as well as trying to burn Jack while telling him to stop crying, he was making her cry.

August picked up Jack and started rocking him in his arms, while April and Static tried to calm Fern without getting burned. Jack clung onto August for dear life, burying his face into his shoulder and wailing for 'mommy and daddy'. It took a total of ten minutes to get them both calmed down.

"Okay, let's go find out what's going on. No bodies means that no one's dead," August tried to be optimistic, when inside he wanted to cry like Jack and Fern just had. They all wanted to cry, they just weren't willing to do so.

The others just nodded sadly, Jack clinging even tighter to August and Fern grabbing onto April and Static's hands as she whimpered. August glanced sadly at her before he began to walk in the direction of the palace, the others following behind him. They walked in silence, no one daring to speak out of fear and sadness. They knew that something bad had happened, that Pitch had done something, if everything was okay then their parents would have came and gotten them. Something had gone wrong, something had made it impossible for their parents to come back to them like they'd promised. But, despite the overwhelming odds and thoughts that they had, they still hung onto the belief that their parents were alive.

But as they turned a corner and came up to the castle and its courtyard, they all gasped and froze. Laying in front of them was hundreds of bodies, laid out as if someone had done it after they were all dead, laid out in rows and rows. And laying in the front, as if on a pedestal to catch their attention no matter what, was their parents, blood covering them and weapons still lodged in them. Frost's still had the arrows stuck in their chests, the Dove's had a stab wound in their stomach, Wind's had a stab wound in the heart, Summer's had been drowned, and were still coated in water, and the Spark's had been stabbed repeatedly by a dagger.

For a full minute the children just stand there, staring wide-eyed at their parents, until Jack begins to struggle in August's arms. Somehow, the young winter Elemental manages to escape August's arms and runs forward, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed down next to his mom an dad.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up," Jack started trying to shake his parents awake, a deep begging in his voice. "Mommy! Daddy! You've gotta wake up! Wake up!" Jack started screaming, begging his parents to wake up and hold him like before.

Behind him, Fern started to cry as well, tears running down her face. And for a fire Elemental to cry it meant that she/he was terrified, and hurt beyond imagination. She began to wail, her fiery hair falling in front of her face. Once again it was Static and Dove who tried to calm her, kneeling in front of her and whispering soothing nothings.

August walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms around the five year old's stomach, and pulling him up. He tried to ignore the screaming from the boy to put him down and the kicks aimed at his stomach as he carried Jack away.

"No! Don't make me leave mommy and daddy!" Jack screamed, aiming a kick at August's stomach, which hit its mark.

August winced but continued to carry Jack away, holding him tightly. He grabbed Fern's hand and started to pull her away from the bodies as well. Static and Dove just followed them, more silent then they ever had been before. Fern tried to pull her hand away from August, screaming the same things that Jack was. August felt sorry for them, they were the youngest, and didn't really understand what had happened or what was going on, and he somewhat just wanted to let them go and do what they wanted to do, but he wouldn't let them continue to stare at their parent's dead bodies.

August stopped walking once they got to the Elder Tree. Everything on the planet was connected to this singular tree, it had begun everything. It stood at over two hundred feet tall and was very thick. It gave nutrients to the whole planet, and was alive. It reflected how the planet was going, and if it was going bad then the tree would try to fix it. Usually, it was covered in bright green leaves that never seemed to fall off. But, now, now the leaves had turned brown and crunchy, covering the ground as bare branches stared down at them. There was only a couple of still bright green leaves on the branches. The Elder Tree was dying, just like the planet. But it was still alive, which meant that it could still protect them.

"Elder Tree, please, we need help. Help us like you always have. Please," August begged, shifting Jack in his arms.

They only had to wait a minute before the tree began to move, the branches moving and reaching for them. The smaller ones brushed against there faces, making sure that they were an Elemental. It was like the tree was happy to see that there was still some Elementals alive, for its branches began to swing around like a person doing a dance out of joy. But everyone's spirit lifted when they heard two small laughs coming from the two youngest of the group.

The bigger branches, ones that were up to five feet in width, came down to them, laying on the ground as if inviting them. August looked back at Static and Dove and nodded his head forward; they nodded in agreement, and together the five children walked onto the branches that had formed something akin to a bridge. They had grown use to the feeling of branches lifting them into the sky from a young age, the Elder Tree having been their playground essentially, and usually it was a very fun time, but this time it wasn't. This time they just sat down, Fern in Dove's arms and Jack in August's. Static sat by herself, staring into empty space, thinking of God knows what.

Once the branches stopped moving they were almost at the top of the tree, high enough to see for miles in any direction but low enough and hidden enough by the other branches and what was left of the leaves to be hidden from sight should anyone try to find them.

"Let's go to sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow," August suggested. He got halfhearted 'yes's in response from everyone.

Static placed her back up against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep even though both August and Dove knew that she wasn't really sleeping. Dove placed herself in a similar position as that of Static's, but she rested Fern's head in her lap, stroking the nine-year-old's hair in comfort. August laid down on his back, positioning Jack on top of him. He gently started to rub a hand up and down Jack's back as he heard the whimpers coming from the child.

August sighed as he laid his head on the ground, staring up at the stars high above him an hour later. Somewhere up there in the galaxy there was other people trying to stop Pitch and save the planets. But they'd forgotten about this planet, they'd let it be destroyed by the Nightmare King. Let everyone but five children die. But, somewhere up there, was the Lunaoffs, the same people who had visited when Jack had been born five years ago. The Lunaoffs would stop Pitch, August was sure of it. But, at that moment August could care less about Pitch being destroyed.

"Please, Tsar, save us, come and take us from this place. Save us," August whispered, still staring at the sky. And as he said it a shooting star shot across the sky, and it gave the Autumn Elemental peace. After all, shooting stars were the ships of the Golden age generals, which meant that they were close, and would be coming to save them. August closed his eyes and let exhaustion creep up on him, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

**~Line Break~**

"They're all dead, no one is left, we should just leave now,"

"No, there was five children on this planet,"

"And they weren't with the dead, which means that they're alive, and we're going to find them," "They most likely starved to death. How many children can survive a week without food?" "You don't know how long they were without food. You don't know when Pitch came and killed everyone, so don't speak until you do,"

The voices from below on the ground woke up the five children. August was immediately at the edge of the branch, peering down to try and find the speakers, or intruders, if that was the case. Jack whimpered and crawled over to Dove, clinging onto her. Fern did the same. Static, though, joined August leaning over the branch to try and spot the people.

It wasn't that hard to find them. One the ground was six people, four wearing armor with swords at their sides. August and Static didn't care about them, who they cared about was the two people waling in front of the soldiers. It was a man and a woman wearing elegant clothes, with black hair and blue eyes. August and static immediately recognized them, the Lunaoffs. They had came!

"Guys, come here, it's the Lunaoffs," Static waved the others to her. At the name three pairs of eyes lit up as they scrambled over to the edge of the branch, peering down as well.

Tsar Lunaoff stopped, looking at the Elder Tree, "This tree represents the planet and its people. It's nearly destroyed now." He leaned down, picking up a handful of leaves and watching as they crumbled away.

Tsarina meanwhile looked up at the top of the tree. The children could swear that she was looking right at them. "They used to play on this tree. If they are still alive, which they most definitely are, then my best guess would be that they would have came here. And are right now looking at us from the top branches of the tree," Tsarina said to Tsar, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at them.

Tsar nodded in agreement and took a couple steps forward before shouting up at the kids, "You can come down now! We won't hurt you! August, Dove, you remember us! We promise, we wont' hurt you!"  
Dove glanced over at August, "Should we go down?"

"We've got nothing to lose. And they were friends to our parents after all. I doubt that they will hurt us. If they wanted to they already could have I bet," August said, already motioning for the tree to lower them. They could feel the apprehension in the tree at the thought of lowering them to the ground; it's job was to protect them, and giving them over to other people wasn't exactly protecting them, but in the end it began to lower them. August reached out and grabbed Jack and Fern, pulling them close to him as they got closer to the ground.

As the branch hit the ground Static and Dove immediately jumped off and stood staring at the Lunaoffs. August slowly got up, pushing Jack and Fern behind him in a protective older brother way. The Lunaoffs for there part just smiled at them, not making a move to get closer until they were given permission.

"We won't hurt you," Tsarina soothed, crouching down so that she was more eye level with Fern and Jack, who were cowering behind August at the present moment.

August stared accusingly at them. No matter how much he wanted to trust them for all he knew they could be imposters. Wow, that definitely went against what he'd said to Dove. But, he had to protect Jack and Fern. He would not allow them to get hurt on his watch. "Why should we trust you?" August asked.

Tsar looked sadly at them, "We know that you don't exactly trust us right now, but you can, we wont' do anything to harm any of you."

"We want to take you away from here and bring you to our home. We can feed you and give you a bed to sleep in. We just want to help you," Tsarina piped in, smiling at the children.

For a minute they just looked at each other, August still not fully trusting them, but then Jack ran forward, his arms outstretched. August tried to grab him, but, like always, Jack managed to dodge him. He ran straight for Tsarina, practically flinging himself into her arms. His body shook with sobs as he clung onto her for dear life. Tsarina was shocked when Jack flung himself at her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her.

August's mouth dropped open somewhat as he watched, and slowly he realized he wanted to be hugged as well. For the past week he'd had to be the adult of the group and take care of the others. But, he was still a child. Dove felt similar to him, and started whimpering as she watched. Static crossed her arms over her chest, trying to act like she didn't care one way or another what was going on, but anyone who knew her well enough could see the tears shinning in her eyes. Fern, begin only nine and missing her parents just as much as Jack, ran up to Tsarina as well, clinging onto her and crying just like Jack. The lady just wrapped her right arm around Fern, hugging both the children. And that was when everything finally got to the older three children, and they started crying along with their younger friends.

Tsar quickly went over to them, wrapping his arms around them and letting all of them cry against him.

"W-We wan-nt our p-p-parents b-back," Dove sobbed.

"We know, we know," Tsar soothed, glancing back at his wife. Tsarina just nodded and picked Jack and Fern up, turned around, and walked back in the direction of their Moon Clipper. Once Tsar had managed to calm the other children enough he got them to follow his wife to the Moon Clipper.

They were not going to let these children be hurt anymore, they were going to take care of them and protect them, no matter what.

** A/N You know, I honestly thought of adding a Lilo and Stitch quote at the end of this, but I think I've done to many of those already. Dang, original Disney had such good quotes and themes. New Disney sucks, and is all about becoming a singer or something equally stupid. Walt Disney must be tossing in his grave by now.**

**~Line Break~**

_**Yep, another story. This is two different prompts from the**_

_**kink meme. New number 1 rule,**_

_**never tell me of a kink meme unless you want **_

_**your heart ripped out of you with feels.**_

_**You should all be very frightened by now.**_

_**I am so sadistic.**_

It was suppose to be like any other time that they'd gone ice skating. They were suppose to just tell their mom that they'd be home in a couple of hours, then go to the pond and skate there for the couple of hours of free time that they had. It was Burgess, and winter in Burgess always brought a lot of snow and ice, which meant that the lake was almost always frozen. But, the universe and life never stays doing the same things, it always decides to do something that is horrible. And that day was no exception.

"Don't worry Sop, it'll be okay," Jamie took a small step forward, wincing as he heard the ice cracking under his **feet.(A/N You thought I was talkin' 'bout Jack and his sister, didn't you? Well, ha!) **

Sophie whimpered as she looked down at the ice, which was cracking more and more with each movement the now eight-year-old child made. "Jamie, I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I know, I know, but it'll be okay. I promise," Jamie held out his hands, trying to smile at his little sister. _Where are you Jack? I need you know more then ever, _the sixteen-year-old thought, pleading for the winter spirit to come. "I know, why don't we play hopscotch, like Jack taught us?"

Sophie looked up at him, unsureness coating her eyes as she glanced back at the cracking ice. They only had minutes, maybe seconds, to get off the ice before it broke and they fell in. She finally gave Jamie a small nod.

Jamie smiled as he leaped forward, "One,", he took another leap, acting like he was falling, "Twooo," and then he finally made one last leap, "Three,". It was as close to Sophie as he could get, and she was still a couple feet pass his arm reach. He needed to get her out of her as quick as possible. Jamie knew what he was about to do, Jack had told him the story of how he became Jack Frost, and the boy honestly thought that it was a little ironic. And he was almost positive that this time that a new Guardian wouldn't be being made that night.

"Okay, your turn now," Jamie motioned Sophie forward, giving her a reassuring smile.

Sophie had begun to smile when Jamie was "playing" hopscotch, and she slowly began to move forward. Her older brother winced every time he heard another crack becoming bigger or appearing. They were running out of time, and fast, and there was no Jack Frost around to save them.

"Just a little closer, almost, just a little more," Jamie whispered to himself as Sophie moved slowly forward. He wished that his little sister would and could move faster. The ice could give way at any moment. Finally, Sophie came into arms length of Jamie. "There!" Jamie shouted, a real smile on his face as he reached out and grabbed Sophie's arm and swung with all his might, throwing her to the edge of the lake.

Jamie turned around and saw the smile on Sophie's face. It was then that he saw the figure flying towards them. _Wow, he was cutting it a bit close, _Jamie thought as he watched Jack get closer to them. Something was wrong if the look on the winter spirit's face was anything. But, at that moment Jamie didn't care, he just smiled at Sophie, and stood up to full height. "See, what did I tell you? I said that everything was gonna be alr-Ahh!" Jamie screamed as the ice broke under him, as he fell into the freezing cold water underneath. He heard two screams, one from Sophie, and one from Jack.

Icy cold water covered Jamie's body as he struggled to get to the top. Already his body seemed to be shutting down, his fingers and toes going numb and his body just refusing to cooperate with him. Blackness began to tinge his vision as the air in his lungs became stale and he no longer could breath.

"So this is what happens? Dying the same way as Frost?" Jamie's eyes widened as he looked around and spotted Pitch, golden eyes staring into brown ones. "I wouldn't even wish this on you. After all, no one deserves to die, but we all do."

Jamie finally couldn't hold his breath any longer. He opened up his mouth and water filed into his throat and lungs. He tried to cough it out, but that only resulted in more water filling them. He looked around frantically, glancing at the hole in the top of the ice, praying for Jack to dive in and get him. It took a full fifteen seconds for Jamie to realize that Jack wasn't going to come, that he couldn't swim and would freeze the water, effectively killing Jamie. So Jamie looked to the only other person around, Pitch, and latched onto him. He wrapped his arms around Pitch's stomach, practically begging to be saved.

For a second Pitch looked shocked before some type of sadness began to color his features, "I am sorry, but I cannot save you, child. But I will stay with you." Pitch wrapped his own arms around Jamie, for once not giving nightmares, instead trying to comfort the dying child.

Jamie tried to take one more choking breath, but once again he only breathed in water. His vision was almost totally black by now, and he terrified. He wanted to go home and be in his living room, he wanted to wake up Christmas morning and see what presents North had left him, and watch on Easter as Sophie and her friends collected the eggs that Bunnymund had left out the night before. He didn't want to die.

As the last of the air made its way out of his lungs he glanced up at Pitch, who's shoulders were slumped, and he seemed to have a defeated look on his face. "I am sorry," Pitch whispered as Jamie's vision became totally black. The last thing he saw was Pitch looking down at him, and then the darkness claimed him. But, for once, it wasn't scary, it was comforting, and Jamie willingly let it encompass him.

Pitch looked on sadly as Jamie's hands let go of him and his eyes closed. As his chest stopped moving and his body just floated there in the icy waters. For once he felt a sadness in his heart, he didn't like Jamie Bennett, oh no, that child had ruined his chances of destroying the government. But no child deserved to die. He looked up at the hole in ice, thinking about how Frost and Sophie Bennett were up there, not doing anything. In all honesty, Jamie had reminded Pitch of his daughter, his little girl.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small locket, flipping it open he looked at the picture that he was protecting.**(Pitch's powers keep it from getting wet, kay?) **It was of his daughter, only ten and smiling brightly, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. He felt the tear go down his face as he thought of how he had failed his daughter, and now he had failed another child. He quickly snapped the locket close and put it back in his cloak before disappearing into the shadows, his last look of the lake being Jamie Bennett's still body.

And for the first time in years, no nightmares were spread that night, in honor of Jamie Bennett, the first child to stand up to Pitch Black.

_**Tyger Tyger burning bright,**_

**I_n the forests of the night;_**

_**Tyger Tyger, burning bright,  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**_

In what distant deeps or skies.  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?

** A/N I read an analysis of this poem that it might have been a rhetorical question about good vs evil, and something about how even the most fierce creature or person can have a nice/good side, and vica-versea with a good person. Now, please review. It will literally take a minute. Please.**


	39. AN

**A/N Okay, so, some of you know that I was working on an OC story, well, that story has just been posted. It's called 'Everyone Needs a Guardian'. The OC is not in love with Jack, the Guardians will get "screen time", the OC is not Mary Sue(at least I hope she isn't. I don't think she is), there is a plot, and villains who are doing what they're doing for a reason. Please read it. I've spent the past three months collabing about it with Hakuai-animelover and we worked really hard on it.**


	40. Rise of the Guardians Theory

**A/N So, this chapter is my own original thinking. My friend and I were talking about all those weird/crazy/frightening cartoon theories for 90's shows. And then she said something about what if that's what ROTG was, just a hallucination. Then that led to this, and she wanted me to write it. So here's the ROTG Theory.**

** Qwerty124: I'm going to be having Jack be self-harming in an upcoming chapter. I'm already working on it.**

** Guest: Yeah, I could probably do that.**

** AU: How do you guys come up with this stuff? That's an amazing prompt.**

** TheHuntress101: Jamie's dead for good, unfortunately.**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: The poem is by William Blake.**

** Rezzkat: Someone told me of kink meme, which is where I got the Jamie dying prompt from. The first one was a Tumblr prompt from an anon. The middle one with the Elementals was my own idea.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

What if someone told you that the Guardians didn't exist? That Jack never became Jack Frost? That the Man in the Moon didn't exist? Neither did Jamie? Or the children? Or even Pitch? There was no boogeyman hiding under your bed, because the real monster in this world is yourself and other humans. Look up the definition of monster and it'll say 'someone who deviates from acceptable normal behavior' or 'a threatening force'. Humans and nature are the real monsters in this world. And it was those two things that created the Guardians in the head of one boy.

**~Line Break~**

"You can't just leave us! I'm not allowed to work, we need you!" Mary screamed, tears running down her face.

"Well, that's to bad then. Because I'm tired of this town, and you, I'm going to be going back to Britain, and you can't stop me," John said calmly, already halfway to the door. He stopped when small arms wrapped around his leg. Looking down he sighed at the sight of his eight-year-old son, Jack.

"Jack, let go," John commanded, trying to pry the boy off of his leg. Jack shook his small head, tightening his grip. He wasn't going to let his daddy leave.

"No, mommy needs you," Jack stated, looking up at his dad with large brown eyes.

"Get off," John shouted, slapping Jack across the check. Jack fell back on his butt, his eyes wide as tears began to run down his face, small whimpers came from him as he scooted away from his dad.

"John Frost, never touch my son again!" Mary screeched, picking Jack up in her arms despite the bulge in her stomach that made it harder for her. She cradled her son against her chest, looking at the red hand-shaped mark now on his face. "Don't you ever touch him."

"He's pathetic anyway. You can have him. And I'm as good as gone," John turned around and walked to the door, yanking it open. He took one fleeting glance back before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut.

Mary instantly broke down, sobs racking her body as her legs nearly buckled under her. She stumbled over to one of the few chairs in the small house, collapsing in it with Jack still in her arms. Jack looked up at his mom, sadness evident in his face. He knew why his mom was crying, ever since Jack was four his parents had been fitting, always screaming at each other. It just got worse when they found out that Mary was pregnant. He knew that his dad had been saying that he was going to leave for a long time, and that a woman wasn't allowed to work often.

Getting on his knees Jack looked his mom in the eyes and said, "Don't worry, mommy, I'm still here, and I can help a lot, I'm strong."

Mary smiled sadly at her son, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes, "Of course you are, Jack. Of course you are." Mary wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him against her.

Later on people would say that this was when Jack started seeing people. That his father slapping him, then leaving, and having to become the man of the house, coupled with the food shortages and the British taking over, caused him to go slightly crazy. Whether he was just having an imaginary friend, or seeing what he thought was real people, no one knew, all they knew was that when he was alone he'd begin to talk to someone., he'd laugh with an imaginary person. And for him, those were the only good times.

**~Line Break~**

Screams ripped through the house, scaring Jack out of his mind as he pressed his hands against his ears, trying to block out the sound. But he could still hear it, he could hear everything, the screams, the other women running through the house to try and help his mother, the women trying to calm her down, her gasping breathes. Jack wanted it to stop, but it just kept coming, never stopping for a second.

"Okay, just one more push," one of the women told Mary, who screamed with pain. "Just a little more."

"I can see a head," another one called.

A couple minutes later the sound of a baby crying ran through the house. Jack glanced upwards, looking towards the room where his mother and new baby brother or sister was. He quietly stood up and walked to her room, staying near the door as to not get in anyone's way.

"Jack, you can come in. Do you want to see your new baby sister?" Diana, Mary's friend, asked, gently smiling down at the young boy.

Jack shakily nodded as he walked farther into the room. He froze when he saw his mother. Her face was pale and drawn, sweat practically pouring off of her, and blood covered the sheets and bed that she was laying on. To Jack, she looked dead. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Jack asked, rushing to his mother's side and grabbing her hand in his much smaller one.

"She'll be fine, just sick for a little while. Come on, lets go to the other room and you can hold your sister. Your mother already chose a name for her, Emily," I one arms Diana cradled the small bundle of blankets that held the newborn child, and with her free hand she grabbed Jack's hand and pried him away from his mother.

"Okay," Jack whispered absentmindedly, still looking at his sick mother.

But she wasn't okay. Mary got very sick, and had many infections, and so, only two years later, she died, leaving a two-year-old Emily in ten-year-old Jack's care. Even before then Jack had to take care of his baby sister. He had to get up when the sun rose to collect what little food and crops they had on their small farm, then take care of Emily, dressing her, washing her, feeding her. Jack became the caregiver for his family. And the longer he had to do this, the more his imaginary friends came out, and the more real they became. His absolute favorite was Nicholas St. North, because he was strong and brave, and had no responsibilities, but he still cared for and helped children.

And when Mary died it was the worst winter their small town and the outlying villages had ever experienced. And Jack had one job, make sure that Emily survived the winter, even if that meant having to sacrifice some of his own things for her.

**~Line Break~**

Jack sighed as he placed Emily in her little high chair. He'd been out hunting for the past five hours while Emily had been having a nap to try and get some food. He only had one small, pathetic gun to use in a forest where there was bears, mountain lions, and wolves, along with so much more. He'd only been able to snag one measly rabbit to cook for supper, and it was so small that it could only feed one. So, of course, it was going to his little sister.

He placed the plate of rabbit meat in front of Emily and let her have a go at it. But, unlike any other time, she didn't start eating it, instead she looked at it, then made a face. What she did next shocked Jack more then anything else ever had, she pushed the plate off of the table, spilling all of the food on the ground and smashing the plate into many little pieces.

"Wha-" Jack's mouth hanged open as he looked at the spilled food.

"No want rabbit," Emily said, giving a look to Jack that said something along the lines of 'I want something else, so get me more food'.

For a second Jack did nothing, just stared at Emily and the spilled food, before anger rose up in him, "Do you know how hard it is to get that food? I was out in the freezing cold weather, trudging through snow, for five hours, just to get that! That was all we had, and I was giving it to you! You little-" Jack broke off when tears started to run down Emily's face.

"I'm sorry, bruba(brother)," Emily whimpered before starting to all out wail. Jack sighed as he walked forward, picking her up in his arms and rocking her.

"It's okay, Em, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Jack soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her back. After a couple minutes of saying soothing nothings to Emily, she finally calmed down and fell asleep. Jack sighed as he placed Emily in her cot before going back to clean up the mess.

As he picked up the soiled food his stomach growled loudly, as if telling him to eat something. Jack just placed an arm against his stomach and continued to clean up the mess. Picking up the pieces of the plate and soiled food he went outside and threw it as far from the house as possible. Wouldn't want wolves coming now, would you?

Looking up, Jack spotted one of his best friends, the Man in the Moon. "What are you looking at tonight, Manny?" Jack asked as he stared up at the sky. Manny never answered, and Jack didn't expect him to, but it was nice to know that something would always be constant in his life.

**~Line Break~**

"Jack, I'm scared," Emily whispered, the ice cracking underneath her.

"I know, but everything will be okay. Would I lie to you?" Jack asked, faking a smile as he looked at Emily. Why did he have to bring her to the lake today of all days? Why was the universe so cruel? He'd lost his dad, his mom, practically his whole life, and now he'd put his sister in a life threatening position. What a great older brother he was.

"Yes, you always lie," Emily shouted, her eyes going even wider as the ice cracked even more underneath her feet.

"Well, we're going to play hopscotch. You know how to play. One," Jack jumped to the side, smiling when he saw his sister's eyes light up. "Twooo, three." jack landed on the ice, crouched down as he reached for the long piece of wood that had been laying on the lake. "Your turn."

Emily slowly moved forward, more cracks appearing the more she moved. Jack held the long branch in his arms, quietly urging his sister forward. She had only made it halfway to Jack when the loudest crack sounded, and one long crack ran under her feet. For a second their eyes connected as they looked at each other, fear evident in Emily's eyes and shock in Jack's. He tried to lunge forward, but it was to late.

The ice cracked under Emily's feet and she fell in, the water sloshing over the ice as her body hit it.

"No!" Jack screamed, scrambling as close as possible to the hole in the ice. For five minutes he stayed there, trying to figure out a way to save his sister, before he realized that it was to late to save her. That he had killed his sister. That she wasn't coming back. That he was totally alone now. He had no one.

Jack curled up on the ice that night and cried himself to sleep, screaming up at Manny to take him in Emily's place, that he'd willingly go if Emily lived. There was no answer

~Line Break~

Year Later

Jack pulled his cloak closer to his body as he trudged through the snow. It had been a year since Emily's death, and in that time things had gone from bad to worse. The British were trying to take over everything in the colonies, and there was rumors going around that war was about to start, and if it did then every boy that was eighteen or older would be joining a sides army. Jack had just turned eighteen, and that meant that in the next year he might be going into war. He prayed to God every night that things would go back to being peaceful, and that no war would break out.

He'd ran out of food last night, and so he'd gone into the forest to get some more. Even with only himself to feed he rarely had anything in his stomach. Food was scarcer then ever, and the British were taking everything. He only had one gun still, and it could only fire one shot before you ahd to reload it, so Jack could only hunt small, nonthreatening animals.

Holding the gun closer to himself, he creeped through the trees, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He made it maybe ten feet before he heard the growl. Spinning around he was met with the glaring eyes of three wolves. It was only three, they were mangy so they must not have had a pack. But that fact didn't comfort Jack. He took one glance at the animals before turning around and bolting. Their howls and barks followed him as he ran.

~Line Break~

Jack cried out in pain as he tried to sit up, collapsing back onto the ground. The wolves had caught him and attacked him, tearing into his flesh and leaving him in a pile of blood. If it hadn't been for his gun he would have already been dead. But he was dying, blood lose and the freezing temperatures were making sure of that. Night had already fallen, and the moon was just beginning to rise.

"Manny, help, please," Jack whimpered. No answer. Just like always. But unlike always figures started to form out of thin air, figures that Jack knew of, had known of, for a long time.

North was there, his big, red jacket wrapped around him, and a small smile on his face. Bunnymund was sitting on a rock a little ways away, a frown on his face. Sandy appeared near Jack's head, dream-sand flying from his fingertips. Tooth appeared, hovering above him with her wings fluttering, Baby Tooth was in her hands.

"It'll be okay, Jack," North said, laying his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled lightly at them. These were his friends, and they were with him when he needed them.

"You came," Jack breathed.

"Of course we did, matey," Bunnymund said.

"We will always come," Tooth added.

Jack grasped onto Sandy and Tooth's hands, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to die by myself."

"We won't," North promised.

And they didn't. They stayed next to Jack the whole time. Stayed with him as breathing got harder. As he started losing consciousness. As he took his last breath.

And a couple days later some other hunters from the village found him. By then he was dead, and the bugs had already started to claim a new home. Blood covered his torso, legs, and arms. His lips were blue, along with his fingers and toes. But, on his face there was a smile, because he had died with his best friends.

The Guardians had been with him till the end.

**(Just a little note, in this the Guardians were just figments of Jack's imagination, not real)**

**~Line Break~**

**(A/N This won't work like the Hunger Games does, okay. A boy can volunteer to take a girls place in the Games, and vica versea. They then just choose another of the gender that was drawn.)**

I looked through the crowds for my sister. She'd gone off with the other twelve-year-old's, and no matter how many times I repeated in my head that she wouldn't get chosen for the Games, I couldn't help but worry about her. She was my sister. I'd taken care of her for the past four years, ever since father had died and mother had gone catatonic.

I spotted her a little ways away, walking into the roped off area for the youngest children. I, meanwhile, was herded off to the sixteen-year-old section. I barely listened to Effie Trinket make the usual speech, barely saw the video about the rebellion against the Capitol, the only part I did listen to was the drawing of the names.

"Now, time to choose the Tributes of District 12," Effie Trinket smiled down at us, although, with all the make-up on her face, it looked more like a sneer. As her hand went towards the girl's drawing glass I glanced over at my best, only, friend, Grace, nicknamed Baby Tooth. Her eyes found mine as well, and for a second we stared at each other, and a smile came to her lips. I tried to smile back, although I'm fairly sure that it came out more as a grimace.

I turned back to Effie and watched as she grabbed out on of the dozens of pieces of papers and unfolded it. Clearing her throat she pronounced, "And our female tribute for District 12 is...Emily Frost!" My heart stopped. No. My sister couldn't have been drawned. This must have been a mistake, or a cruel joke. She had only had one paper in there, some people had over forty.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I turned around and watched as four Peacekeepers led my sister to the stand where Effie was. She looked terrified, and confused. No. I wouldn't let her go into the Games, she was to innocent and naive for that. Running forward, I did the only thing I could I could think of.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, pushing Emily behind me. "I volunteer as tribute.  
Silence fell over all the people in the square until Effie spoke up, "Well, I think we've got to wait to accept a volunteer. And I don't think a male can volunteer for a female, although, we could fix that with just drawing another female. Oh well, come on up."

I started to walk forward, only for Emily to grab onto me and stop me. "No, don't go!" She screamed.

"Let go, Emily," I kept my voice as monotone as possible. She had to leave, otherwise I'd start crying, and then I'd look weak to the other tributes. I felt her let go, but the screaming continued. Looking back I saw Grace taking my sister to my mother.

"Win this, Winter Spirit," she said. I turned back around and walked up the steps to Effie.

"And what's your name?" Effie asked. In my opinion, her voice was to sweet, to nice. She was sending me to my death.

"Jackson "Jack" Frost," I said.

"I'd bet that that was your sister," Effie smiled, as if the idea was funny. She drew another name from the girl's glass, and this time it was Toothiana Fiare.

"And here are the two tribute for District 12!" Effie shouted, pushing us to the front of the stage.

** I could already tell that this was the end. I wouldn't be making it out of the Hunger Games alive.**

**A/N Please review. Oh, I have another poll on my profile on whether or not you want me to make the Elementals story into a separate one. So, do you guys want me to?**


	41. Monster

**A/N You guys get a new chapter because I'm now one step closer to getting into the high school of my choice. I just finished the essay writing prompt last night at the school. I feel accomplished. And when I feel accomplished is when I somehow manage to write dark fics.**

** AU: An empath? How did that come about?**

** Xyrie: The Elemental one I'm thinking of making into its own little three-shot story.**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: Yeah, I was taking authors liberty on the whole 'high chair' thing. I was pretty sure that they didn't have it, but I added it in any ways. The women who says 'be careful' was just a figment of Jack's imagination. He wanted his mom back so much that he created a hallucination for her as well, which is why you never see her face, because he's begun to forget what she looked like. After all, he was pretty young in the theory when she died.**

** Ansa88: I'm so surprised that mine popped up. I checked and it was like number three. That shocks me, honestly.**

** Guest: Maybe. Not so sure. That plot line kinda ended. It's a possibility, but unlikely.**

** Hi: I seriously did not even realize that I broke 100,000 words until you said that. DO YOU HEAR THAT READERS, I'M NOW OVER 100,000 WORDS!**

** Guest: Seriously, I get it, reviewers cuss. But I'm going to say this once, and only once, never cuss at me. I don't care if you're angry at me, or angry because of what I've written for any reason. Don't cuss at me. AND THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE. I know how to block people, and if you cuss at me then I will block you. **

** Seriously guys, don't cuss at me. If you say that I'm an a**, then I'm going to get angry at you. I've had enough people call me that to hear it from you guys. And not that many people on here do, but it only takes a few people to ruin it for everyone.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Prompt from Kink Meme**_

_Monster by Skillet_

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Many people had asked this question: why had Jack Frost never used the ice to tell the children about him? The answer is simple, he didn't want to scare them. He didn't want to make them hate him. And so, over the years, he took to just watching them. Watching as the children moved on with there lives, ate dinner with their family, went to school, played with their friends. As they grew up and moved on. But, there was always times when Jack would find a child who was scared and sad all the time, who had bruises covering them that shouldn't have been there. And he'd follow the child home, and find out what was going on. He'd watch as the child's drunken father beat him or her. And the rage that he felt was impossible to quench.

So he came up with an idea. One that the Guardians themselves would never approve of. But they weren't with him, so why would they care then? He tricked the adults to come to his lake, and got them on the ice. He'd then break the ice, watching as the adult drowned and froze to death, as he or she saw Jack and silently begged him to save them. He'd just sit on his rock and watch this all play out, feeling good about it. He knew death wasn't good, murder was something that you were suppose to feel bad about, but this made him good. He was protecting a child; wasn't that what he was suppose to be doing? And so this went on for years, the same pattern going on at different lakes and rivers and seas all over the world.

And for a lone time he was able to hide it, was able to make sure no one found out about it. But one night, a man hidden in the shadows saw what Jack was doing, saw how the teenager just sat there and watched the death, and he found a leverage to use against him if ever needed. And for years this man would come back and watch Jack kill the adults, silently laughing as it folded out. And this man's name was Pitch Black.

_****_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

After three hundred years of existence the Guardians came to Jack for help, help stopping Pitch Black.

"So you decided that you need me now?" Jack asked, looking with a disbelieving stare at each of the Guardians.

"We sorry that we no let you become Guardians before, but now your chance," North said, his Russian accent thick as he talked.

"You can help us," Tooth added in, her feathers puffing out with anxiety. Sandy nodded his head frantically, making sand images of Jack helping them. Bunnymund just sighed, looking around at the frozen lake.

"I guess you could help," he muttered.

"I'll have to think about it," Jack muttered, biting down on his lip. "Give me one night."

"Six hours," Bunny declared in a 'no arguments allowed' voice before tapping his foot against the ground. The ground under the Guardians dropped away to reveal a hole, and they all fell in, North grabbing onto Tooth.

Jack sighed as he walked over the lake, twirling his staff in his hands. Why did the Guardians want him now? What made him so special now? The answer was obvious to him though, they wanted to use him. They only need him because they couldn't stop Pitch themselves. They needed him and that was the only reason they'd came to him. They'd probably leave him as soon as they could. But, despite all of this, he wanted to join with them, fight with them. Maybe, if he showed them that he was a fighter and wouldn't give up, they'd let him stay.

"I wouldn't join them if I were you," a silky voice said. Jack spun around, watching as a figure stepped out of a shadow, his golden eyes glowing. When he was fully out of the shadow Jack could see who he was, Pitch Black.

"What do you want? Get off of my lake," Jack grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, be friendly," Pitch laughed as he walked closer to Jack, his eyes darkening as he did so. "Don't join the Guardians, or else."

"Or else what?"

Pitch laughed, looking around before looking directly at Jack. The look in his eyes made Jack shiver. Something about it just scared him. "Or else, I'll tell the Guardians about what you've been doing. How you've been killing adults and watching as they died. The Guardians don't belief in murder, you know."

Jack froze, staring at Pitch with wide eyes. Was it true? Would the Guardians not like what he'd been doing? "B-But I was helping children," Jack stammered, looking down at the ground. He didn't want to make them angry, or disappointed in them. What if they found out after he joined and hated him? Or threw him out and never talked to him?

"Sorry, but they won't like you once they find out. Stay away from them, or you'll regret it later on," Pitch stepped back into the shadows, disappearing.

Jack stayed staring into space on the ice for the next four hours.

_****_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Jack flew as fast as possible to the North Pole, bypassing the yetis for the first time. Obviously North had been expecting him. And he was right. He flew into the Globe Room and in the middle of the room was the Guardians, all looking at him and expecting an answer.

"So, you Guardian now?" North asked.

Jack landed lightly on his feet, keeping his head towards the ground. He was scared of saying what he was about to, but keeping secrets would just lead to more pain. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, looking North in the eyes. "I have a confession to make before I join you guys. For almost three hundred years I've been killing adults. They were hurting kids, even their own children. I had to stop them. Who else was going to? I'm sorry, but it helped."

The Guardians stared in shock at Jack. North's mouth was hanging open, his eyes that usually held a sparkle were now full of surprise and shock and, to Jack only, anger and disappointment. Tooth hovered in mid-air, her feathers puffed out in her own shock. Bunnymund dropped his egg and paint brush, one ear raising to full height while the other pressed flat against his skull. Sandy dropped the cup he'd been drinking of, looking sadly at Jack. He'd known of what had been going on, and while he'd disagreed with it, he'd never had the heart to stop him.

Finally Bunnymund spoke up, his voice full of anger, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, going on the defensive and putting up the wall he'd built over the years to make sure that he never got hurt.

"Jack," Tooth flew up to Jack, looking him in the eye. "We can't get so intimately involved like that, no matter how horrible it is. We just can't."

"But we're suppose to protect them,"

"Yes, we are. And we care for every child equally, but we aren't allowed to get into it. We are children figures, we aren't suppose to kill," North spoke up, his voice filled with sorrow.

"B-But," Jack stammered, his eyes darting between each Guardian. Darting between North's sorrow filled eyes, Bunnymund's anger filled ones, Tooth's sadness filled one, and Sandy's pitiful ones. It was then that Jack realized that this wasn't towards what they were talking about, towards the abuse, but towards him. They were disappointed in him; Bunny was angry at him, and Sandy was pitying him. Jack started to breath faster, gasping for air as he jumped into the air. He ignored the shouts from the other Guardians as he flew as fast as possible through the Pole and back to his lake.

_****_

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**____**  
**__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Jack collapsed onto his rock, burying his face into his hands, but no tears came. The pain made him feel like he was choking, closing up his throat as tears pricked at his eyes. But he wouldn't cry.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea, didn't I?" Pitch asked as he stepped out of the shadows. He walked, more like glided, towards Jack, sitting down next to him, his hands clasped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Jack growled, lifting his head up to glare at the Nightmare King.

"I just wanted to say that I understand,"

"You, you do?" Jack asked disbelieving. How could the Nightmare King understand him?

"While the Guardians portray me as someone who's bad, someone to fear, it's the opposite really. Without fear, where would we be? Without fear children would do things that fear keeps them from doing, like running onto a freeway. Fear protects. And I admire your work,"

Jack blinked, staring in shock at Pitch, "You do understand. And, you admire what I've been doing?"

"Of course I do. I never had the reason to kill, but you've shown me that sometimes someone must die to help others. I want us to join forces, become partners. Together we'd be invincible," Pitch suggested, his golden eyes shinning brighter then ever as he stared at the boy. "What do you say? Will you join me?"

Jack didn't miss a beat. He'd already chosen his answer. "Okay, let's be partners."

_****_

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Jack became the Nightmare Prince, or Black Ice, after that. They tried to get the Guardians destroyed by making the children fear them. Together they almost made it, but, in the end, they lost and the Guardians prevailed. But they snuck away back to Pitch's lair and continued to plot out a way to destroy the Guardians.

Sometimes Jack Frost would come back out and think of how much of a monster he'd became. How everyday he became more and more of a monster and he couldn't escape it. This anger and hatred towards abusers and the Guardians, and his love of the fear shinning in the adults' eyes when he killed them, had captured him and he couldn't escape any more. Some nights Jack would wake up screaming for the Guardians to save him from the path he'd gone down, but over time these stopped. But the though stayed with him at all times.

He'd found out about his family and he wondered. Would they be proud of him? Or would they hate him? Would they scream at him in anger over what he was doing? Or would his sister look up at him as if he were a hero and praise him for what he was doing? Pitch always reassured him that he was doing what was right, and the questioning of himself began to lessen after a couple decades.

_****_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I **_**feel like a monster**_**  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

The Guardians knew that Pitch and Jack were killing adults who abused or tortured, children and adults, but they weren't going to stop them. After all, someone had to do it. And deep inside them, buried under layers of happiness, they felt that Jack and Pitch were right, these monsters deserved the death that the Nightmare King and his Prince were bestowing on them. They never went looking for Jack to try and get him back on their side, they just sat back and watched as Jack and Pitch did the killings.

_****_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

But, at night, if you listened and were absolutely quiet, you could hear Jack's whisper of five little words.

_****_

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster__

"I feel like a monster,"

**~Line break~**

**For all the people who have thought of suicide/self-harm. Keep fighting;**

**things might seem bad but everything get better.**

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

**(I know that that quotes sucks, but it makes sense, a lot)**

**Again, prompt from Kink Meme**

_Would it Matter by Skillet_

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
If my time was up I'd wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anyone lose sleep  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me**_

Jack looked at the razor blade in his hand. He'd used the razor before, many times over the past couple hundred years actually. The voice in his head was edging him on, telling him to do it, that it wouldn't matter to anyone if he did. If he did manage to kill himself, if Manny gave him that one gift in his life, would anyone care? Would anyone cry over him? Would anyone wish that they'd helped him? He doubted it. After all, he was just a pathetic, weakling who hurt people with his blizzards, and the voice in his head just strengthened that thought.

_ "Do it. No one will miss you. You probably can't die anyway; you've never been able to beforehand. Just do it. It's always helped. Go on, do it," _the voice edged him on. Jack tried to ignore the voice, tried to act like it wasn't there. But in the end, he gave in to it, it was always right.

_****_

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever (forever)

Jack took the blade and sliced it over his flesh, watching with cruel affection and pride as the blood dribbled over his wrist, dripping onto the floor of his room. He remember all of the times he'd hurt himself. He'd done everything, razors, fire, rope, throwing himself off cliffs, he'd even used a gun once or twice. But every time Manny or the Winds saved him. Every time he was forced to continue living on, living through the pain of his life. He remembered the first time he'd done it. He'd been walked through again, after ten years the pain had grown into an overwhelming black hole, and he'd just broken. He'd burned himself with fire, and found that he liked it, and he continued it.

It made him feel good. He'd killed so many in his anger that he felt that it was only right to punish himself. And he had to have done something for the Guardians to have never gone looking for him, to have ignored him. He deserved punishment.

_****_

What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all

If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere

Jack dropped the razor on the floor, instead reaching into a small pack he had, pulling out his lighter and matches. He lit one of the matches, placing it against his skin. He winced as the flames liked at his arm, but in the end a smile creeped over his face. _I deserve punishment, and this is what I must do. One day I will die and get out of this hell. One day this will work. _Jack thought as he watched the flame. He'd messed up, he'd destroyed so many toys on accident in the workshop. North's angry look haunted him, appearing in frightening clarity every time he closed his eyes. It was always there, taunting him.

"Don't worry North, soon you won't have to deal with me," Jack whispered.

_****_

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever

There was still a small piece of Jack that wondered, what would his sister think? His mother? The other Guardians? Were they glad that he was doing it? Of course they were, all he did was mess things up, they must be glad that he was doing this. Jack lit another match as the third one flickered out of existence, just like he wanted to do, and placed it against his thigh, watching the flame eat through his pants and onto his skin. One little flame could do so much damage to one measly person.

As that flame flickered away Jack leaned down and scooped the blade back up, slicing into his thigh, and watching the blood bubble up to the surface.

_****_

What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all

_What if I changed? What if I tried to do something different? If I tried not to mess up? Would it matter? Would they all forgive me? I've messed up so much. I nearly got my sister killed, I left my mother, I destroyed Easter, and nearly let Pitch rule this world. I sunk the Titanic, I've closed down whole states, killed so many people in blizzards and by falling through ice. I'm not a child, I'm a ghost forced to walk this earth forever, never dying. If I change will it matter? Even one small bit?_

_****_

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever

Jack's head swung around as the door burst open and North ran in. His eyes were wide, growing even wider as he looked at the blade in Jack's hand and the blood rolling off his wrist and thigh, along with the burns that now covered his arm, and all of the scars from years of self-harming. For a minute they just stared at each other, Jack expecting some type of punishment, for North to yell at him and call him a failure. But instead North took a couple of steps forward, dropped onto his knees, and wrapped his huge arms around Jack.

"It'll be okay, Jack,"

_****_

What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try

Jack's eyes widened as he felt North's arms wrap around him. North wasn't hurting him, or yelling at him, r calling him a failure, he was telling him that it'd be okay. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around North, burying his face in Father Christmas' giant coat. Sobs racked his body as he clung on for dear life.

"Shh, it'll be okay Jack. I promise, it'll get better," North whispered, rocking the small boy in his arms.

_****_

If I left tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere

For ten minutes they stared there before Jack pulled away. North took that opportunity to wrap Jack's wrist, arm, and thigh in bandages, rubbing the boy's back the entire time. Jack became quiet, his head bowed in humiliation.

"Jack, listen to me," North hooked a finger under Jack's chin and lifted his head up, their eyes meeting. "You don't need to do this anymore. You have a family now. Me, Tooth, Sandy, and even Bunnymund. We're all here for you, and we're not going to leave you or hurt you. I promise."

Jack could only manage to choke out two little words. Words that meant everything to him. Someone had finally saved him, he finally ad a family. And in those two little words that he said all of his emotion was behind it, all of his pain, and all of his happiness and being saved by his new family, and his new dad.

_****_

All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all 

"Thank you,"

** A/N So, on my high school writing prompt, the second prompt was write anything, in any way, shape, or form, about the given word. The word is: shadows. I am so glad that I write this stuff. 'Cause I stole a little bit of an idea from the 'darkness isn't the same as fear' chapter. Then it somehow led to three and a half pages in thirty minutes. Anyone want me to post it? I'm proud of it.**


	42. Alzheimer's

** A/N This one deals with Alzheimer's, so I'm gonna say this now. It progresses quickly because he's seven hundred years old, it's been being suppressed, then comes out in one giant explosion.**

** LittlePhantomhive143: Please don't hurt yourself. If you ever need to talk I'm right here, my inbox is always open both here and on tumblr. I don't like it when my readers hurt themselves. * gives sad puppy-dog eyes and frowns* Just come to me, okay? I understand, trust me, I do, and I don't judge at all. And, I like that prompt. It is going into my prompt folder(yes, I actually need a prompt folder).**

** Iscreamer1: I've never read the book, sorry.**

** Qwerty124: Manny told North, since he knew that Jack was doing this. And I just realized how you made your pen-name, it's the first five letters on the top row of the keyboard. That's how you made it, isn't it?**

** Darkdemonchild666: Yep.**

** Rose O' Sharon: Well, I'm the friend of the group that cusses once in a blue moon, and when it happens my friends point at me with wide eyes and whisper, "you cussed. You never cuss."**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: Well, it wasn't just abusers that Jack was killing, it was also criminals who were murdering, torturing, and raping others.**

** Anne Camp: Look above for my answer ^**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

North knew that one day he'd be to old to do his job, one day it would just become to hard. He was still aging, even after all these years. Manny could only slow his aging process, aging only one year for every ten, for four hundred years. He was still human, and always would be. Manny couldn't change that. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't like Bunnymund, who'd been born a pooka, an immortal unless killed physically. He wasn't like Tooth, who had sprouted wings and practically became immortal after she lost her last baby tooth. Or Sandy, who'd fallen on an asteroid to Earth, technically being an alien. Or Jack, who'd died before becoming a Guardian.

He'd been aging for years, he'd went from a young man in his mid-twenties with black hair and only the beginnings of a beard to a man in his mid to late-forties with white hair and a long white beard. He wouldn't lie, he loved his job, and he often forgot about the fact that he was aging unlike the other Guardians. Unlike his friends. But sometimes he couldn't ignore it. When he'd forget about something, when his mind would go blank, when he'd get confused after a while.

And after seven hundred years, three hundred years after Jack joined the Guardians, North could no longer act like he was okay, like nothing was happening.

~Line Break~

North was working in his personal work area, Jack watching him from the rafters, his special sitting area. North was working on a new train; even though toys had advanced over the years he still liked the classics, the old toys that many kids would play with, that everyone would ask for. Sometimes, old was better.

"Can I go get some cookies?" Jack asked, knowing that he wasn't allowed sweets unless given permission. It had became a rule after he got a very bad sugar high.

North looked up at Jack, raising an eyebrow at the puppy-dog eyes being aimed at him. Jack had actually been really good at asking permission and following rules, something that surprised North. "Fine Jack, but no more then three. I don't want you to be spoiling your appetite for dinner," North agreed, smiling at the squeal of happiness from the boy and the 'whooshing' sound as he flew out the door.

The door slammed closed behind him, breaking one of North's flying trains. North shook his head, he should have been used to that by now. He sat back in the chair, picking up his ice pick and a block of ice.

"Let's see if I can make one of those new toys for the children..."

~Line Break~

Jack laughed as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth. He'd taken more then three cookies, of course. In his opinion, three cookies wasn't enough, and a little more wouldn't cause him to go on a sugar high. So, he'd taken five chocolate chip cookies form the kitchen, and two more for North to make sure that Father Christmas didn't get mad at him for having more cookies then allotted. He lightly ghosted through the halls, barely touching the floor, as he came up to North's personal workshop.

He stopped, tilting his head to one side. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from North's workshop, which was unusual. Usually there was always some sort of sound coming from the room if North was working in it. Something was going on. He slowly walked forward, pushing the door open and walking in. He stopped mid-way into the room.

Ice covered the floor, all of the ice-toys that North had been making destroyed and shattered into millions of little pieces. The toys were only ever broken if a yeti broke one or two on accident, and it was always immediately cleaned up. But what caught Jack's eyes was North, who was looking around the room wildly, pulling out drawer after drawer from his shelves, and dumping them onto the ground.

"North, what's going on?" Jack asked slowly, taking another step into the room, being careful not to step on any of the ice. It was actually pretty sharp from what he could tell, like glass.

North spun around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Jack, "Who are you? And where am I?"

Jack choked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Who are you?" North shouted.

Jack flinched, shocked by North's outburst. He'd never yelled at him before, "North, I'm Jack, remember."

North seemed to be contemplating this before asking, "Where am I?" He said it much more calmly then his last question, calming Jack down a little in the process, though he wasn't aware of it.

"Y-You're in the North Pole, your workshop. Remember? I went to go get cookies," Jack held out the two cookies he'd gotten for North, unsure of what he should do. What he could do.

North looked at them fro a second, then, laughed. As quickly as he'd went from yelling to asking calmly he went back to normal. Laughing as he took the cookies from Jack. "Thank you Jack. Let me guess, you had more then three, didn't you?" Jack stood there, unsure of what was going on. Why was North acting like everything was okay?

North finally realized that all of his toys were broken, "What happened? Phil!" Phil was instantly at the door, having what Jack described as a panic attack, although, that's not what it was exactly, as he saw the mess covering the floor. "Get some yetis to clean mess up," North commanded before turning back to his workshop table and starting on a new toy.

Jack stood there for a couple minutes, watching as North worked on the toy. What was going on? What was wrong with North? And why was he acting like everything was okay when it obviously wasn't? Jack slipped out of the door, saying, "I'm gonna go mess with some yetis. Be back later."

"Have fun," North said, waving Jack away.

Jack bit down on his lip as he turned his back to North and flew to the Globe room. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what was going on, but he knew three people who probably did.

~Line Break~

"What do you mean it's old age? North's not old," Jack shouted at Bunnymund, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the Pooka.

Bunnymund held up his paws, "Woah, calm down matey." He glanced behind him at Tooth and Sandy, who were looking sadly at Jack, before looking back at the Winter spirit. "North is old. He's seven hundred, and he's human. His aging was slowed down by the Man in the Moon, but it hasn't stopped fully. In reality he's about seventy-years-old right now. What happened in his workshop was old age at work."

"He's right Jack," Tooth added in. "And I don't think that it was normal old age either."

"What do you mean? Do you mean that North's sick or something?" Jack asked, confusion coloring his voice. He didn't understand what was going on, he just wanted to help North. But how could he help if it was old age? He couldn't do anything if that was the reason for North acting weird.

Bunnymund looked at the others, "Anyone want to tell him?" Tooth and Sandy shook their heads, taking a step back. They weren't going to break Jack's heart by telling him what was going on. Bunny sighed as he looked at Jack, his ears dropping down, "Jack, we think that it's Alzheimer's. That's why he didn't recognize you, or where he was for a second. We've been thinking about this for a while actually, but we didn't think that it'd actually happen."

Jack's eyes widened. He'd heard of Alzheimer's, and what it did. North couldn't have it, he just couldn't. North was big and strong and just...amazing. He was always there, he never got hurt or sick. He was Jack's family now. He just couldn't have that. "No, no, he can't have that, he doesn't," Jack argued, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Jack, we don't like it anymore then you do, but we're sure of it," Tooth said, her wings dipping a little.

Sandy floated over to Jack, reaching out and taking Jack's hand in his own. Jack lurched backwards, looking at each of the Guardians separately as his chest heaved up and down. "No, that's not happening. North doesn't have that," Jack screamed, the wind picking him up. His eyes were watering, but he refused to cry. This couldn't be happening. If North was aging, then it meant that he'd die, and Jack couldn't bare to lose his "dad". He turned around, speeding out of the room with the winds help.

"Jack," Tooth started to go after Jack, but stopped when Bunny held her back.

"Don't. Just, let him go, he's not going to want us around right now. Besides, we've got bigger problems. We've got to figure out how to tell North what's going on," Bunnymund reminded Tooth and Sandy.

Sandy looked at the ground, spinning images from his dream-sand over his head.

"Yeah, Sandy, our family is about to be torn apart," Bunnymund sighed.

~Line Break~

They did tell North, and he'd just agreed to it. He knew that it was true, and he didn't really care about it. What he cared about was the fact that he'd hurt Jack, that he hadn't recognized the boy. But, unbeknownst to him, that wouldn't be the last time that he wouldn't recognize Jack.

His slowed aging process stayed, making it even harder on him. The Alzheimer's was already bad, just practically exploding into existence, and at one of the more advanced stages. Over the years North's memory loss and forgetfulness began to become more common. He'd forget why he was in a room, where he was, what time it was, even who the person in front of him was. That was what hurt the Guardians the most, especially Jack. After the times when North didn't recognize him, after North was calmed down or asleep, Jack would curl up in the rafters and cry. He wanted his old "dad" back, before this disease had taken him over.

Sometimes North wouldn't even remember how to make a toy train from the ice. Before he'd been able to do that with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back, but now...now he just couldn't. He'd get lost in the workshop, not knowing where to go in the giant building. He started having mood swings, and problems saying exactly what he was thinking.

Jack took over the North Pole, he became the yeti's boss. He delivered the toys when North couldn't. The other Guardians would come to help, but over time Jack became cut off from them more and more. He was trying to be strong, but sometimes Bunny would find him curled into a ball crying his heart out.

And throughout the whole thing the Guardians had to watch as their friend slowly got worse and worse. Jack had to watch as his father got older and the disease progressed. They had to help North with even the simplest task for a hundred and fifty years. He eighty-five, and they all knew that North's time was coming to an end, but none of them were willing to admit it. They were losing their friend, their family.

And one day they couldn't keep trying to be optimistic.

~Line Break~

"He's dying Jack, this might be your last time to talk to him," Bunnymund said sadly, gently laying a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack whimpered. He didn't want to loss his dad. "But, Bunny, isn't there something that Manny can do? If Manny made him last this long, can't he save him?" Jack asked, trying to be optimistic.

Bunny just sadly shook his head. Jack bowed his head, looking at the ground and elves that were running around them, then up at the door in front of him. North was on the other side, laying on a bed, dying. "Bunny," Jack whispered, looking over at his friend.

Jack didn't have to say anything more, Bunnymund knew what was going on in his head. He reached out and pulled Jack into a hug, holding the boy close to him as Jack's shoulders shook. Yet, no tears came. Jack was still trying to stay strong for everyone else, even when he wanted to just curl up and cry.

Jack pulled away, his blue eyes shinning brightly, "I should go say goodbye to him, shouldn't I?"

"Yep, it's goin' to be your last chance," Bunny said, laying his paw back on Jack's shoulder.

Jack took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew that he had to. He pushed the door open and walked in, closing it behind him. He wasn't going to let anyone see him break down. He looked at the bed and a sob caught in his throat. North was laying there, his eyes closed. For all the world he looked like he could just be sleeping, and like he did over a hundred years ago, except for the wrinkles that told of his true age.

He walked across the room to the bed, sitting down in the lone chair next to North's bed, and took North's large, wrinkled hand in his small one. What was he suppose to say? What could he say to someone who'd been forgetting him and was dying? Jack cleared his throat, "North, I don't really know what to say, but, I don't want to lose you. You're my family now, and I don't want you to leave me."

"I-It'll be okay, Jack," Jack jumped at North's voice, smiling through the tears that wanted to break out when he realized that North had recognized him. He wasn't a stranger suddenly, North actually remembered him.

"North, you remember me," Jack breathed. He couldn't believe. For the past fifty years North hadn't recognized him, not even once.

"Probably, last gift from Manny," North breathed. Jack could easily tell that North was having a hard time talking, that it was taking all his strength. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry that I didn't know who you were half the time. That you had to become me, you had to deliver the toys. I'm sorry that you had to watch me become...this. I wish that I could change the past hundred something years." North reached out and placed the palm of his hand against Jack's cheek, rubbing his thumb across it.

Jack whimpered, the tears finally beginning to run down his face as he choked out, "I-It wasn't your fault North, you couldn't change it."

"It doesn't get rid of the fact that for the past many of decades I've been hurting you, and you've just been trying to help me," North smiled sadly at his boy. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay, just, don't forget me," Jack looked at the ground. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Don't worry Jack, one day we'll meet again," North gave a real smile to the boy, knowing that at this moment he needed it more then anything. "And I'll never forget you again."

Jack smiled through his tears and laid his head down on North's chest, listening to his heartbeats. North was dying. Jack could hear his heart slowing down, and it hurt. North wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, rubbing his back. They stayed like that for five minutes, until North's chest stopped moving, and his last breath whispered past his lips.

Jack sat up, his heart beating faster, and his chest heaving up and down, "North, North. No, come back. North!" Getting no answer, Jack slumped in his seat and whispered two more words, "Goodbye dad."

**~Line Break~**

**So, this isn't the original since I wrote it at the high school.**

**This is a remake with the same idea that I put into 2nd person.**

**This doesn't have to do with RotG, so you**

**can skip it if you want.**

You slowly open you eyes, looking around in confusion. There is very little light, the only sliver of light coming from the full moon shinning high above you. You push yourself up to your feet, looking around. You are in a forest, and you can hear the voices of dozens of people around you.

"Who are you? Where am I?" you ask, staring into the forest, but unwilling to walk into it. The dark scares you, and walking in there would terrify you more then anything.

No one answers you, but the voices die down. There is no more rustling in the trees, everything becomes eerily silent.

"You are in the halfway stage between Earth and Heaven," you spin around at the voice, finding yourself staring at a man in his mid to late fifties, looking at you with a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

"W-Who are you?" you stammer. "And what do you mean 'halfway between Earth and heaven'?"

"I go by many names. But, my name here is the only thing that matters. Here, you may call me the Lord of the Shadows. As to what I mean, I mean that you are in the realm of the shadows. The realm where people go when they were either bad, have unfinished business to attend to, or were killed before their time," the man answers, turning in a full circle and looking at each tree separately.

"But, that doesn't make sense," you argue. "Shadows are just something made when the sun hits a solid object at the right angle. They aren't real things, people."

"That is where everyone is wrong," the man says cryptically. "Walk with me. Don't worry, nothing in the dark will hurt you." The man starts to walk into the forest, and you have no choice but to follow him. You stay as close as possible to the man as the voices pick up again. Now you can make sense of what they're saying, and it scares you.

"Mommy! Daddy!" one voice wails.

Then another, "Lord! Lord! Father! Stay with us!"

And yet another, "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

And lastly, "See me! Stop ignoring me! See me!"

"W-what's going on? Why are they screaming?" you ask.

The old man turns to you, raising an eyebrow, "What do you think? From what I've told you and what you're hearing, what do you think?"

You swallow against the lump in your throat before answering, "I think that all the voices are people who died and are now stuck here. That the first voice was a child screaming for his parents, the second was screaming for you, the third was someone trying to tell a loved one not to blame themselves for his or her death. And the last one, the last one was someone trying to be seen by a loved one, but being ignored."

"You're smarter then you look," the old man says. You're not sure whether to take it as a compliment or insult. You weren't even sure where you'd just gotten the information you'd just sprouted out. The Lord sits down on a rock, and the voices cease instantly, as if waiting for their "father" to speak.

"Why am I here?" you ask, your voice growing stronger.

"Because, you're dead, and are about to join my other children,"

"But, but, like I said before, shadows aren't real people," you shout, your chest heaving up and down in anger. This guy was pulling some type of practical joke, that's what he was doing.

"Tell me, when you think of shadows, what comes to mind?" the Lord of the Shadows asks.

"Darkness and fear," you don't even have to think about it, it just instantly comes to the forefront of your mind. You wince when the wails hit your ears, screaming that they want to be loved, not feared.

"Shh, my children. It is okay," the man stands up, soothing the voices till they quiet down. Then, to you. "Shadows are not something to fear. They protect us in ways we don't even know of. When a hunter has become the prey, he might hide in the shadows, which protect him from harm."

"Shadows. Everyone has one, everything on Earth has a shadow with it. They protect the one they stay with, protecting them as best as they can. And yet, you humans still hurt them. When you turn off your lights, you run to your bed, or down the stairs. Shadows are what most of you call Guardian Angels."

"When you're in a forest, and the shadows leap across the ground, the limbs of trees looking like hands, it is them screaming and crying for their loved ones, to be seen again. Occasionally someone will care for their shadow, but more often then not they are feared by the shadows."

"Shadows are just people who lost the light, and are not yet allowed in Heaven. It was not their time, and so they must stay here until it is their time. Out of everyone, they are perhaps the ones that wish for the light the most."

For a moment you don't know what to say, your mouth hanging open, before you realize something that he'd said, "Wait, if this is where you go when you were killed before you should have, why am I here?"

"Easy," the man turns his back to you, his voice lowering. "You died in a car crash because of a drunk driver twenty-five years before you should have. You're dead. And now you'll become a shadow, forced to follow someone till your time is up."

The man turns back to you, and this time his eyes are glowing. The screams of the other shadows are nothing compared to your own pain. You can feel it now. All the pain from the crash. The broken bones, the blood bubbling up into your throat. Everything. Then, it just ends, just like that.

You look down at your body and try to scream again, but no sound comes out of your mouth. Your body is transparent now, a grayish color, no longer the bright colors you used to wear. You look up at the old man and find that his appearance has changed. He is now a young man in his mid-twenties.

You manage to choke out a few words, "Y-You said t-that you go b-by many n-names, what o-other names do you g-go by?"

The young man shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips, "Like I said, I go by many, many names. I used to be called Zeus, Chaos, Thor, the Allfather. I'm known as Ala, Muhammad. And to you, along with many others, I am known as the Trinity. The Holy Spirit, Jesus, and God."

"Why? Why do this to us?" you choke out.

"Because, just like in an atom, with positive, negative, and neutral particles, there must be a neutral area, where people both bad and good may stay. They're angels waiting for their time. Don't worry,there are many happy spirits here. Farewell, we shall see again in twenty-five years," Gods body disappears into thin air, taking with him your last hope.

You find that you can't move, you can only stand there. And ever so slowly, your memories start to disappear one by one. Your first friend, your first bike ride, first fight with your parents, middle school, high school, homecoming, prom, learning to drive. It all passes through your head then is gone, gone forever. Only a few memories stay. Your parents, siblings, and best friends. They're all you have left. Even the memory of your death has disappeared.

You turn around and walk into the forest, joining your brothers and sisters as the waiting angels. The angels waiting for their time to fly up to Heaven and be happy once more. And your wait may be a long one for

You are now a living shadow angel.

**A/N Am I a sadistic writer now or what?**

**Oh, and anyone with a Tumblr, I have one under the same name as this for anyone who wants to follow me(you know, same pen name).**

**Oh, and anyone who wants to, like if you're having problems with self-harm or suicide, you can come to me. I'm always open, I listen, and I don't judge. Just putting this out there.**

**And updates will either become really fast or really slow because I am a victim of anxiety by school. I've never been more stressed in my life. And school's tomorrow. Stress stress stress stress stress. That's all school is now.**


	43. Homeless

** A/N Okay, so, I'm stressed out and half asleep. On a better note, I found a list of Modern AU prompts.**

** Maddie: Romance. I can't write romance. Everything else, I think I can write everything else.**

** SakiWatari: I'm sorry about your uncle. I'm aiming to be a writer, and from this one thing I read, I think I have the talent to be one. But you know what people say, writing isn't a _real_ job.**

** Anony Mouse101: I'm sorry about your grandpa. And that's just what I do. I get people to let out their hurt on here and to me and they feel better about it. That's what I like most about writing.**

** Doglover11: I'm sorry about your pop.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

** I would have answered more, but I need a lot of sleep. 5 hours sleep every night for the past month is not good.**

**Kink Meme Prompt**

**Sandy didn't die, he was just giving Pitch**

**what he was dreaming about, winning**

Sandy knew that the arrow was coming at him, he knew that it was about to hit him. Yet, he didn't move out of the way, or swat it away. He just...he couldn't. His job was to let people live their dreams, usually while the person in question was sleeping. He was suppose to give them that hope that they got from their dreams. And Pitch's dream was to win this fight, to get rid of all the believers. And, he had to give that to Pitch.

He knew that Pitch used to be a general, that he used to have dreams, and even now still had nightmares. He knew that if he let Pitch "destroy" him that the children would begin to have nightmares. But, it was Pitch's dream to win, just like he had in the Golden Age's War. He and Pitch were practically the same things, just on different sides of the spectrum.

He felt the arrow hit him in the back, and he acted like it hurt and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He lowered his arms, nearly dropping his sand-whips as he turned to look at Pitch. He could hear what the Nightmare King was saying, but he ignored it. He willed the sand to overtake him. This was the Nightmare King's dream, and he's fulfill it, even if it was just for a short time. He'd heard Jack's scream, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the boy speeding towards them. He wished that Jack would stay back. He didn't want the boy getting hurt anymore then he already was. He knew that his death would hurt everyone, especially Jack, but Pitch needed this one moment where his dreams came true.

And at that moment the nightmare-sand covered Sandy's body, and the light went out.

**~Line Break~**

But, like in every dream, there comes a time when the dreamer has to wake up. Sandy could fell the nightmares beginning to disappear, and the dreams and wishes of the children taking over. Pitch was already starting to run out of power and his worst enemy was him, even if he didn't know it. He was living in a good dream, a dream where he could finally win. Throughout the nightmares taking over, Pitch's own good dream kept Sandy from disappearing forever.

Sandy knew that Pitch had to wake up then. It was time for Sandy to come back and be with his family. Dreams like Pitch's couldn't last forever. And so he came back, and he stopped Pitch, using Pitch's own good dream. Pitch was his own destruction.

**~Line Break~**

**Modern AU**

Jack whimpered as he pulled his flimsy sweatshirt closer to him. It was winter, and it was freezing, and snowing. He just wanted to find some place where it was warm and he could actually sleep, instead of waking up to nightmares every time he closed his eyes. He looked around him, at all the people laughing and smiling with their friends or family, and then down at himself. He sweatshirt, which hung off his body, and pants were tattered, his shoes had holes in them, and he was positive that his hair was a mess and his face was dirty from three years of living on the streets.

He could feel the eyes on his back, staring at him with different levels of disgust, sadness, and curiosity. It was always the same, people thought he'd wasted his life on drugs and that was why he was on the street, were sad to see a kid homeless but weren't willing to do anything, or they were just wondering what had happened to make someone live like he was. He quickened his pace to try and get out of the crowded areas. He hated being stared at. He hated feeling people looking at him with accusation. He hadn't ruined his life, he'd been given a bad hand. He'd lost his parents and sister in a car crash. The other guy's car hit into theirs, and their car went onto the ice, which broke. Jack was lucky to be alive.

Of course, they'd tried to place him in a foster home, but he'd ran away after six months of abuse from the people who ran the home. He wasn't going to stay and let someone hit him over and over again. And so, for the past three years he'd been on his own, taking whatever he could get to feed himself, and sleeping curled up in an alleyway as it poured down rain.

But, sometimes, when he was freezing and starving, all he'd want was to be with his parents again. He'd want to have an actual house and room. People who cared about him instead of just judging him.

He somehow made it to the nice-homes neighborhood of the town. He couldn't help the anger he felt as he passed by the houses. Couldn't help as he glanced at the windows and saw family after family laughing and having fun. Why did they get to have a family and home when he couldn't? What did he do wrong?

He just wanted to get out of the town as quickly as possible, but something caught his eye. It was freezing and snowing, everywhere was wet. But one house, the one he was looking at, had one of those overhanging roves covering their back porch. He knew that going onto someone's property without permission was considered trespassing, but, for one night he could be out of the rain and snow, even if it was just a little amount.

He bit down on his lip before deciding that he'd rather chance someone finding him and calling the police then freezing to death in the snow. He quickly jumped the fence and walked to the porch. The lights were out, so he'd be fine. He sat up against the wall of the house and pulled his knees to his chest. He wasn't comfortable, and he wasn't warm, but that was probably that best he'd get for the next couple days. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, praying that things would get better, somehow.

**~Line Break~**

The owner of the house was Nicholas, or, as he was more commonly called, North. He was a tall, well-built man with a long white beard in his mid-thirties. He owned his own toy company, and during December he'd dress up as Santa Clause and go to children's hospital to make them feel a little better for a couple hours. He'd never met a child that he couldn't make smile, and he prided himself on expecting what was going to happen, never being surprised or shocked when something happened. He was always the calm and cool-headed person in a group. And so it came as a surprise to him when he walked out to his backyard and found a boy no more then sixteen curled up on his patio, sleeping soundly.

North quietly knelt in front of the boy, looking him over. He obviously had been wearing the same clothes for months, and he was thin, to thin to be healthy in any way. He was also shivering, and North realized that the boy had spent the whole night sleeping outside, in the freezing temperatures. North reached out a hand, gently shaking the boy's shoulder to wake him up. The boy's eyes snapped open, and after one glance at North he was scrambling backwards.

"D-Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry that I trespassed, but this was the best area for me to sleep. I'm sorry," Jack, for that was who he was, begged, standing up. He barely reached the man's chin.

"Why would I hurt you?" North asked, already standing up. He tried to make himself look smaller as to not frighten the child as much, but he knew that it wasn't working. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack backed away, staring up at North. To him, North was just a big man who could easily hurt him and obviously owned the house that he'd trespassed on. "Y-Yes you are, they always do."

"They? Always?" North began to wonder exactly how long this boy had been on his own. If he'd begun to think like that, then it must have been for a long time. "I promise, I'm not like them. I won't hurt you. You can call me North, what's your name?"

Jack hesitated. He could always run but...this man hadn't hurt him yet, and he seemed like he was nice. With his size he could have already beaten Jack to a pulp, but he hadn't. "M-My name is Jack," he answered, still leaning away from North.

North smiled, "Well, Jack, would you like to come in? Maybe have something to eat?"

Jack's eyes widened. Getting away from a beating would have been amazing, but being invited into someone's house and being offered food was Heaven. Maybe this guy would...no. Jack cut off his own thoughts. He couldn't get his hopes up. He never could. Things never looked up for him, they would for a second, and then he'd be pulled back into his own personal storm. But, it couldn't hurt to have a little food in his stomach. "Um, I'd like that, if I'm not imposing or anything."

"Imposing? Ha, no. I'm a bachelor, no wife or kids. Come on in," North walked into the house, waving for Jack to follow him.

_Okay, either this guy is really nice, or he's a serial killer about to kill me. Either way, I should probably follow him. _Jack thought. He slowly followed North inside, poking his head into the house and looking around before he fully went in. One could never be to careful.

"In here," North called from the kitchen. Jack walked into the kitchen, and instantly his eyes widened to the size of saucers. The smell that hit his nostrils was heaven to him. "What do you want to eat? I have pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon. Anything you want."

"A-Anything?" Jack couldn't believe it. Was this guy for real?

"Of course, anything,"

"Um, some pancakes, please," even after years of not having anyone care for him, he still remembered his manners, and he wasn't about to just throw them away.

"Okay, just sit down at the table, and the pancakes will be done soon," North gently ordered, motioning Jack towards the table. He couldn't help but want to hug the boy, but he knew that that would probably scare him. Just from the way he talked, and his stutter, North could tell that this boy was unused to kindness and was scared. He thought that North was going to hurt him. North gave Jack a reassuring smile when the boy sat down and stared at him like a lost puppy. This boy really didn't know what to do when someone was being kind to him.

North turned back to the stove and quickly got the pancakes going, every once a while glancing back at the boy. He was looking around at everything. It was painfully obvious that he hadn't been in a real house for a long time. Finally, the pancakes were done and North stacked them onto three plates, one for him, Jack, and then an extra plate for the leftover pancakes. He carried the three plates over, placing one of them in front of Jack before sitting down and digging into his own.

North instantly began eating, but Jack sat there, staring at the plate. It had been so long since he'd actually had someone feed him that he honestly wasn't sure what to do. He grabbed his fork, but other then that he just stared at the plate.

It took North a total of two minutes and five pancakes to realize that the boy wasn't eating. Swallowing his bite of pancake he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, u, nothing," Jack lied.

North raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me. I know when children are lying, and you are lying. Tell me what's wrong."

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I don't know what to do. I haven't been..." Jack trailed off. He didn't want to say it out loud.

North nodded, he knew what Jack was going to say, trying to say, "Just go ahead and eat it. Go slow, that's why I gave you a little less. Don't stuff yourself quickly, even if you want to. There's enough for you to have seconds. Just go on ahead." North was patient with Jack. He understood that the boy was nervous and unsure, anyone would be in his position. It just hurt to see a child like that.

Jack glanced from his pancakes to North and back to the food before cutting a piece off and eating it. A smile came to his face. Jack didn't even realize when he'd finished that pancake, or the next, or the next. He was hungry, starving, and now he had some food, and he was going to make sure that he was full. When he was done he placed his fork down and looked up at North through his bangs, who was smiling gently at him.

"Jack, how long have you been on the streets?" North asked. He didn't want to ask the boy any questions about that, but he had to.

Jack swallowed. He knew that sooner or later those questions were going to come, he just didn't want to answer them, but he owed North the answers since he'd fed him. "Three years. I was thirteen," Jack whispered.

"Where are your parents? And when was the last time you'd had a real, full meal?" North gently grabbed Jack's bony hand. He felt Jack stiffen at the touch, but he just gently rubbed his thumb up and down Jack's small hand.

Jack whimpered, "My parents are dead. And I have no living family members. As for your second question, I don't know. I lost track of the days." That was a sad truth. He couldn't even remember that the last real meal he'd had. It had been so long ago.

North frowned. Nobody deserved to live like Jack had. No one deserved to go weeks without a real meal. No one deserved to be sleeping out in the cold every night. "Now, I know that you don't really trust me right now, but, what would you say to spending a couple nights here? I have many extra rooms that I don't use, and extra food. And we could go get you some new clothes. What do you think?"

Jack stared at North for a couple minutes before jumping out of his chair and hugging North. "Yes, yes, please. Thank you, thank you," Jack cried. He couldn't believe it, someone wasn't telling him to just leave, someone wanted him to stay, and wanted to take care of him.

North was shocked, but he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack's to small frame, pulling him against his chest. Maybe he could help Jack, even if the boy didn't fully trust him, maybe he could give Jack a home.

** A/N Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I'm half asleep and stressed out. But, please, send me some Modern AU prompts. I want to do a lot of them so badly to practice for my other story.**


	44. Victorian Era

**A/N This one is mostly an AU set in the Victorian Era. But, before that, let's see some Salem Witch trials.**

** Dragoscilvio: Yay, some Bunnymund!Jack brotherly bonding time.**

** Littlephantomhive143: I made you want to go back and get an English major? Yay. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully.**

** Fireena: I probably will continue the last chapter's AU, once I know where to take it.**

** Anony mouse101: A Guardian? Wow. I never actually thought of being a Guardian. But, according to you guys and this really nice Anon on Tumblr who sent this really nice message to me, I'm really nice and inspiring. Never exactly saw myself as someone who could inspire others...But you guys definitely make my day.**

** Yurithefurry: YOU'RE BACK! Hi! Yep, I write a lot. 100,000+ words and 750 something reviews. I feel loved.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: What if Jack had been born with his powers? And what if someone found out about them? What if he was declared a witch? Set during Salem Witch trials. When the colonies were literally crazy.**

"Kill the witch!" the words being shouted at him scared Jack, making him shrink back. What had he done wrong? He wasn't a witch. He didn't want his powers, he hadn't asked for them. He didn't have any control over them. He wasn't a witch. He wasn't a witch.

Jack looked at the crowd, full of people screaming for him to die, their faces full of anger and hatred and disgust. Just yesterday he'd been one of them, and have been their friend, but now he was an enemy? A monster to be burned? He spotted the two people that he'd always been able to trust, the two people who'd known of his abilities. His mother and sister. For a moment he caught his mother's eyes, and they stared at each other, and then she turned away.

Jack could feel his heart plummet into his stomach. His mother didn't trust him anymore, she only saw him as a witch, a monster to be killed. His own mother didn't think he deserved to live anymore. He stumbled over his own feet, nearly falling flat on his face, as one of the men leading him up to the platform tugged him harshly forward.

He started breathing hard, pulling at the rope tying his hands together as he was forced onto a platform. He knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be with his mother and sister for the rest of his life, he didn't want to be hanged.

One of the men put the rope around his neck, making sure that it was secure. Before he climbed off the platform he whispered in Jack's ear, "I hope you go to Hell, witch."

"You have one more chance to admit of your witchcraft, and we will spare you," the mayor of the town said, staring up at Jack. Jack could see the anger and accusation in his eyes. "Admit that you are a witch and you won't be hanged."

Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat and choked out, "I'm not a witch."

"Hang him! Hang him!" the crowd started chanting, their anger evident in their voices. They were ready for the witch to be hanged, to have one less monster in their home.

"I was born with this. I don't know why!" Jack screamed, trying to get someone to understand. Someone had to understand what was going on, and that he wasn't a witch. Someone had to. But no one did, no one understood that Jack had been born with it, that he'd never studied witchcraft or hurt anyone, and so no one stepped forward to stop what was about to happen.

"Time for your death, witch," the mayor said, looking directly at the boy about to be hanged.

"No, please, don't," Jack begged. He opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment the small area he was standing on on the platform fell out from under him, and the rope tightened around his throat. He was only conscious for thirty seconds, but in those thirty seconds he looked at his mother and sister, then to the moon, and prayed to God that they'd be okay, that him being a "witch" wouldn't hurt them. And then he fell unconscious, his eyes closing. A minute later, he was dead.

And the night, Jack Frost was born.

**~Line Break~**

**Summary: Victorian era. It's the time of child labor, when children were forced to work twelve to sixteen hours a day. It was a dangerous time for children, but there was people out there trying to stop this child labor. It's 1938, and for his whole life Jack Frost has been working in the coal mines.**

Jack silently cursed as he pulled his hand up to his chest, barely seeing the blood trailing down his palm. Damn, why couldn't they clear out these tunnels every once in a while? It was already hard enough crawling through blackness pulling a cart behind you by a chain around your waist. Jack sighed as he placed his hand back onto the ground, crawling through the small tunnel on his hands and knees.

It was nearly pitch black, and he could barely breath with all the dust in the air. He was sure that soon he'd be getting sick himself if he kept breathing in the air, but he had to keep working for his sister. It sucked, being underground sixteen hours a day, but, besides the factories, it was the only job he could get. And he was less likely to lose a finger while in a mine then in a factory.

Jack pulled himself around the corner, where there was more room and a little more light coming from some small lanterns on the wall. He unhooked the chain around his waist and sat against the wall, taking a small break. He looked around him. Where was everyone else? By now there should have been at least three other eighteen-year-old's in the room with him. That's when he felt it, the shaking in the ground and on the roof of the room. Dirt fell down from the ceiling, hitting Jack in the face.

His eyes widened as he whispered, "Cave in." Jack didn't waist any time. They'd been taught what to do if there was ever a cave in; and from what Jack could feel and hear the cave in was moving quickly in his direction. The whole mine was caving in. He left the cart where it was, and began to crawl his way out of the little room and in the direction away from the cave in. He could feel the rocks entering his hands and knees, and the blood trickling out of the cuts, but he ignored the small pain. He'd be in for a lot more pain if he didn't get out of the mine.

Jack smiled when he saw the light up ahead. It had to be the main room; and the main room was designed to not cave in. If he could just get there, then he'd be fine. He moved faster through the tunnel, but it wasn't enough. He could hear the tunnel caving in behind him as he moved; there was no way out. He looked behind him, his voice hitching as more and more ground caved in. What had caused this cave in to be so bad?

He looked back at the light, his last hope of surviving, and reached out for it, as if he could grab onto it and be pulled to safety. The light was the last thing he saw before the ceiling caved in above him.

**~Line Break~**

In the same town as the mine that Jack was working in, were some members of the Fair Labors Standards group. They were at the town trying to convince the mayor to join them in their cause. Their names were Nicholas, Sanderson, Toothiana, and Aster(**This is Bunnymund)**. They more often then not went by the names North, Sandy, and Tooth in the group. They were some of the most highly revered people in the group, and as such were the ones that traveled around the most trying to get supporters.

"Mr. Mayor, child labor should not be allowed," North said.

The mayor raised an incredulous eyebrow at North, "Excuse me Mr. Nicholas, but if it wasn't for the children we wouldn't have mined nearly as much gold and other metals as we have."

"We understand that," Tooth assured. "But many many children are dying in those mines, and losing fingers and even their lives in the factories. The work place is in bad condition, and no child should be being forced to work in the mines, chimneys, or factories."

"Now listen here," the mayor snarled, anger appearing in his voice. "We don't force children to work for us, they ask for a job, we give them one."

Aster stepped forward, "Listen, we're just trying to look out for what's in the best interest of the children." Sandy, who was a mute, but a rich mute, and one of the biggest supporters of the group, nodded, then shook his head at the mayor.

A vein pulsed in the mayor's head, "How do you know what's in the best interest of the children? Many of them, almost all of them, need that money to help their families. What are you doing to them if you deny them that money?"

North opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could the door burst open and a man walked in, gasping for air and nearly doubling over.

"How many times have I told you to knock and wait for entrance?!" The mayor shouted, the vein pulsing all the more.

"I,I 'm sorry Mr. Mayor, but we've got a situation," the man gasped.

"Well, what is it?" You could tell that the mayor was tired, and angry, and didn't want to listen to anything.

"The mine, the mine's had a cave in," the man breathed, his eyes meeting North's, as if he knew who they worked for.

North turned to look at the mayor, who was currently gaping like a fish out of water, and his eyes hardened with anger, "Is that what you need to realize that our cause is the right path?"

**~Line Break~**

**2 days later**

Jack tried to scream, but all he got was a mouth full of dirt, which he proceeded to try and spit out. He was scared and in pain. He was sure that his leg was broken, it seemed like a piece of rock was stuck in his side, and blood was coming from the wound, and there was many more bruises and minor cuts covering him. But, in retrospect, he should consider himself lucky to be alive. Somehow, one of the beams holding up the tunnel had fallen in such a way that it didn't hit Jack and kept the biggest pieces of the ceiling from collapsing on him. But the entrances were closed off.

Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, or how long he'd been trapped, how long since the cave in. He couldn't hear anyone, which was either a really good sign or a really bad one. He wasn't sure which. Either everyone was dead, or they'd gotten out and he was alone. Neither one seemed very good to him, although, the second one was good for everyone else.

_Okay, calm down Jack, just breath slowly and try to not use up the little amount of oxygen you have. Just keep calm. Yeah, but how am I suppose to be calm when I'm trapped underground. Although, I don't think I was that far under, maybe six to nine feet. But that's still a long way from actual air. Damn, now I'm scaring myself. _Jack began to hyperventilate, his fear taking hold of him as he thought of how no one might get to him in time. He might be trapped under rubble for weeks before someone got to him. It's not like anyone really cared about the mines, and if everyone was dead, then no one would know. Unless someone happened to see the mine collapse.

_Oh great, now I'm hallucinating. _Jack thought as he saw a sliver of light and heard the sound of voices. _Wait, I'm not. That's actual light. _Jack let hope that someone was saving him enclose him. The rubble over him started to move, being pulled away, then the beam, and suddenly light flowed down from the open area, hitting Jack's face. Jack closed his eyes, but he smiled when he heard voices above him, and felt big, thick arms pulling him gently out of the rubble.

He screamed then, as pain ran through his body. He felt himself be lowered onto grass, and he dug his nails into the soil. He opened his eyes and looked up at whoever was still holding him. Jack nearly screamed again. The man who was holding him was giant, but the kindness in his eyes calmed Jack down a little.

"Wha, what happened?" Jack stuttered before going into a coughing fit.

"Shh, don't talk. You're hurt," North soothed, rubbing the boy's hand.

"D-Did everyone else, did they get out?" Jack needed to know. He needed to know if his friends were gone.

North's face fell, "We've been digging for two days, and you're the first person to get out alive."

Jack's breathing hitched. No, he couldn't have been the only one, "No, no, you're lying. You're lying!"

"Calm down," North tried to calm Jack, who continued to scream at North, even resorting to holding the boy down and stroking his hair. But Jack had fallen into a panic attack, and by the time North realized that, he couldn't help that much. Once more, darkness claimed Jack's world.

**~Lien Break~**

**Week later**

Jack whimpered as he pushed himself up in the hospital bed, trying to move his leg which was in a cast. He'd woken up earlier that day, and he was already tired of laying in the bed. It wasn't that he didn't want the rest, it was that his sister was counting on him to make money. And he wasn't making any money sitting in a bed in the hospital.

"Is it okay if I come in?" North asked, leaning against the door frame.

Jack looked down at the bed sheets. The nurses had told him that North had been asking about him every day, and had even spent the night at the hospital, waiting for him to wake up. "Yep," Jack whispered.

North walked in, pulling a chair to Jack's bed and sitting down in it, staring at the boy, "You're lucky to be alive."

"I know,"

"I'm part of an organization trying to help children like you who are working in mines or in factories. The mayor of this town just agreed to join us. You won't be working in the mines or any factory ever again," North smiled gently at the boy.

Jack's reaction shocked North more then anything. North had expected Jack to be happy, he wouldn't be risking his life every day. But instead Jack shouted, "What? No! I need to be working in the mines or factories! You can't take that away!"

"Wha-," North was at a loss for words. "But, you nearly died in the mines."

"That doesn't matter. I was nearly dying every single day," Jack stared at North, his chest heaving with panic. "That job was the only job I could get that would pay me. I need that money to help my sister. She's sick and the money are parent's left us when they died won't be enough soon. If I don't make enough money then they won't continue to treat her. She needs this money. She's relying on me." By the end Jack was in tears. Tears were streaming down his face as he broke down in sobs, burying his face into his hands.

North rubbed Jack's back, trying to think of some solution. This boy needed money, and...he didn't have any parents to supply it. He and his sister were alone. Then North got an idea. "Jack, shh, calm down and look at me," North lifted Jack's head. "I have a solution. There is a big house were many of our groups members live, we have a lot of money, we could pay for your sisters treatments, and give both of you a place to stay. You won't have to work for sixteen hours a day anymore."

Jack stared with his mouth slightly open for a full three minutes before hugging North, "Thank you. I didn't think anyone would ever be so generous. Thank you."

North smiled down at Jack, "Don't worry anymore, okay? You and your sister will be okay. We'll protect you. That's what we do. In some ways, you could call us Guardians."

**A/N Again, sorry if this chapter sucked. But I need to practice some AU's for my story the Universe Hates Us. If you guys come up with any Au prompts, please send them in. Or any prompts really.**


	45. AUception: Part 1

**A/N This is an AU of my Guardian's high school AU. For those who haven't read it, I'll explain real quickly, although it's mostly explained in the story. Jack's parents died in a car crash when he was eight, he and his older sister, who was fourteen at the time, lived and were put into a foster home. Two years later, they were in a forest, she died by wolves, and he fell through the ice. Manny, a police officer and the man who had recently adopted fourteen-year-old North, saved him.**

** Here's where it changes, in the original story, Manny didn't adopt Jack. Here he does.**

** Rubberducksrock: I try not to cuss that much, but often times I do. Sorry. And I know that I use some words over and over, and I'm trying to stop that, but it's a learning process. I'm doing much better then on my first eight chapters, so I should get credit on that.**

** Aruasoul: I don't think that it's overly emotional, I just think that you were empathic and felt for the characters. Everyone else does as well. Nothing to worry about. And thank you.**

** Guest: I was already going to do that. Here's a spinoff. I've decided to do smaller things on here, like maybe how Jack's first nine months living with Manny and North went.**

** Bearybeary: Could I use that as a small sequel for my Elementals plotline? A lot of people want a sequel for that, and that could add onto it since I've got the major plot down but need a smaller sub-plot.**

** LexisTexas2000: I think so. I don't think it will be a full chapter's worth though without a full plot to go with it. Is that okay?**

** Oceania R: Wow. That's a first. I liked it.**

** Guest: I don't ship frostbunny. I try to keep ships out of this so that no one gets offended, and I just don't like ships. Depends on how you see it. I see them as an older and younger brother who care about each other and act like they hate each other most of the time.**

** Anne Camp(sorry that I don't write out your full pen name): With the first one, Jack probably would have hated adults and became like the ghost in ParaNorman(I've only seen clips of that movie). I've never listened to that song. Now I must. I feel sorry for the miners. In a history class we learned that they'd go there with some money and go back home bankrupt.**

** Keyblades of Oblivion: Yeah. I actually did my research on that one. Even the group name that North and them were in was real at that time. Go research! I actually did some research. I feel so accomplished.**

** Rezzkat: I know that they were lacking. I was tired and hurt because of my parents.**

** Hakuai: You know, the beginning honestly reminded me of ParaNorman and what I've heard about it(you know there's a gay character in it?). But I like it. Could it go with my Witch trial!Jack? Because that would be good. One person accused of being a witch trying to help another.**

** Anonymous: I've never heard of that? Care to explain a little about it?**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Welcome home, Jack," Manny smiled down at the small, pale ten-year-old.

Jack didn't say anything, he only looked around the room before going back to staring at the ground. It had been two weeks since his sister had died and he'd fallen through the ice only to be saved by Manny, and that whole time he'd only said one thing, "What happened?". After that he'd became completely silent, unwilling to talk.

Manny looked sadly at the boy before calling, "North. Jack's here, come down and say hello."

A minute later they could both here the sounds of someone coming down the stairs, seemingly purposely stomping. A fourteen-year-old, presumably North, came down, frowning as he looked at Manny, and then Jack.

"Manny, I've got homework to be working on," North scowled.

"And taking a couple seconds to say hello to our new guest would keep you from finishing?" Manny asked, a warning for North to be polite in his voice. He'd spoken to North, his first adoptive son, about Jack living with them, and he'd hoped that North wouldn't be mean to Jack as soon as he got there.

"Can I go back into my room?" North asked, ignoring Manny's previous question. Manny sighed and nodded, motioning for North to go back up stairs. North smiled, smirking over at Jack, before running back up the stairs.

Manny looked down at Jack, who had his head bowed so that his white-as-snow hair fell in front of his face, hiding his eyes. "Don't worry about North, he'll get used to you, and you to him. He's only been here for six months, so things are still a little tense. But I'm sure that things will be okay in a couple days," Manny assured, although he wasn't sure whether he was assuring himself or Jack.

And for the first time in weeks Jack spoke, "I doubt it."

**~Line Break~**

North shot up in bed when he heard the screams, pulling him from his dreams. _Wha-what the? _The screams ran through the whole house, not stopping for a second. They were just continuous screams. North threw back his covers and got out of the bed, walking into the hall. He noticed a light on. Jack's room, he was fairly sure. Not that he'd actually cared enough to find out what room the little brat was suppose to be in. He walked through the hallway and peaked around the door frame.

Jack was thrashing around in his bed, screaming; and Manny was trying to wake him up, shaking him, hard. "Jack, wake up, it's just a nightmare," Manny shouted, and Jack's eyes snapped open, ice blue eyes full of fear as he bolted up and grabbed onto Manny. Manny sat back on the bed, cradling Jack in his arms, and whispering things to low for North to hear.

North honestly was shocked. Manny had told him something about Jack having nightmares, but he hadn't thought that they were true, or that bad. What could cause a kid to scream that loudly and for that long? North stayed there, watching Manny and Jack, until Jack fell back to sleep, still clinging tightly to Manny.

He quietly stepped into the room, whispering as to not wake Jack, "What the hell just happened?"

"Don't cuss," Manny said, working on getting Jack to let go of him.

North rolled his eyes, typical Manny, "What happened? Why was he screaming so loudly? It woke me up."

"He had a nightmare," Manny said simply.

"I know that he had a nightmare, what was it about?" North was getting annoyed. Manny was purposely going around his question, and yet he was suppose to like the kid. How was he suppose to like the kid if he wasn't being told anything about Jack?

Manny sighed, finally managing to pry Jack's hands off of him, "He didn't tell me. But I think it was about his sisters death."

North's interest was perked, no one had told him what had happened to Jack's sister, "What happened to her?"

Manny gave North a sharp look, "That's none of your business, North. Unless he wants to tell you, I'm not. Now, go back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever," North snarled, turning around and walking back to his room, making sure that he made as much noise as possible. If Manny didn't want to tell him, fine, but just because Jack seemed to have a sob story, wasn't going to make him like the kid anymore then he already did. Which was nothing.

**~Line Break~**

_Dear Journal, _

_Um, my name's Jack Frost. My psychiatrist and adoptive father, Manny, said that I should write in a journal, so I have to. I'm ten, small, pale, have white hair, and was technically orphaned till a week ago. I've been living with my adoptive dad for a week so far._

_ You see, my sister dragged me to this forest outside of town, she was sixteen. I don't really want to write this down, but Manny said that if I don't talk about it then I should write it. So, I got separated from her, and then wolves came. I didn't even know that wolves lived in forests near civilization. But, I was scared, and then my sister came back. She pushed me away and told me to run, and when I didn't she started pushing me in the other direction. I ran, I was scared, but before I got fully away, I heard her screaming. I ran as far as I could, and then I had to run onto ice. I made it almost completely across, but then the ice broke, and I fell in. I thought that I'd die in there. It was so scary...so dark. But then Manny came. I have no idea why he'd been there, but he was. And he pulled me out of the water and brought me to a hospital. And a week ago he adopted me._

_ I haven't been talking. I'm not really sure why, but I just am not. I've talked only twice, unless you want to count my nightmares, and I don't. My doctors said that I'll have to talk sooner or later, but I just don't want to. I'm talking again right now, but just to Manny and North. The teachers will just have to wait for me to speak some other day._

_ Manny has another adoptive son. North. He's mean. He didn't care why I was here, and this morning he just called me 'brat' and then left me alone. I don't think he likes me, and I want him to, but I don't know what I did wrong to make him angry at me. What could I have done? I haven't even been here for a full day! Manny says that North and I will get along sooner or later, but I think it'll be later, as in apocalypse later._

_ Uh oh, I hear Manny calling me. Apparently, since I'm not in any medical danger anymore, I have to go to school. Wonderful. A full six hours where people can bully me and call me freak. Great._

_-Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

Jack kept his head down as he tried to push his way through the hallways. Why did he have to go to a middle school/high school type school? There were so many kids, and so many of them were bigger. And why did he have to skip a grade last year? Now that was coming back to haunt him. It was lunch, and yet everyone seemed to be moving around. Hadn't anyone heard of a lunch table? Jack himself had his lunch, but he was trying to find some area to sit and be away from all the older kids.

"Hey, runt, watch it," a fourteen-year-old sophomore snarled as _he_ shoved into _Jack_.

"I was watching where I was going, you weren't. You shoved into me," Jack said before he could stop himself. He clamped his hands over his mouth. Number one rule for the runts of a school, never back talk the older kids. It was suicide.

"What did you just say to me?" the older boy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Jack hurried. "I said nothing."

"Juan, I think the runt back talked you," another guy in the group said, smirking at Jack.

The first boy, Juan, smiled, "So he did. Number one rule, don't back talk the football stars. Right, Rodrigo?"

"Yep," Rodrigo laughed.

"F-Football stars?" Jack knew what that meant. You never wanted to get on the football stars bad side. Never ever.

"Yep, football stars," Juan smirked at Jack. "And you picked the wrong day to back talk to us. See, we lost last nights game, and now we're super pissed. Might as well take it out on you." Juan shoved Jack backwards, using all his strength. Jack fell onto his back, skidding a foot or so backwards from the force of the push on his small body. Rodrigo picked up Jack's food tray, and threw the food onto him.

Laughter broke out in the cafeteria. Of course, most of them hadn't seen the full thing, they only saw a ten-year-old runt with food covering him, sitting on his butt looking like he was about to cry. Jack looked around, tears filling his eyes as the laughter continued, and he spotted North. And, he was laughing. He was laughing along with everyone else. He was even pointing at Jack and seemed to be saying something to his friends. Everyone was laughing at him.

Jack bit down on his lip, and ran. He ran past Juan and Rodrigo, trying to ignore their calls of how he was weak and a crybaby. He didn't care about the fact that the principal would find out and call Manny. He just wanted to get away. He hadn't wanted to be there anyway. He ran out of the school and to the one place he and his sister has always gone to, the one place where he felt safest, the hill.

**~Line Break~**

"What do you mean that he ran out of the school?!" Manny shouted into the phone, panic etching his voice.

_"He just ran out according to Mr. Juan and Mr. Rodrigo. We have no idea where he went, we were hoping he'd have gone to you," _the secretary at the school, Mrs. Howard, said, her voice emotionless. She didn't really care if the kid had ran off, why should she?

Manny rubbed at his face, "I'll fine him. Thanks for realizing that my son ran off after a student told you. Goodbye." Manny hung up the phone, collapsing onto the couch, and his head in his hands. Where would Jack have gone? Why hadn't he just came home?

"Think about this Manny," Manny whispered to himself. "Jack wouldn't have just ran off, something had to have happened that hurt him, and if he was hurt, where would he have gone? Where would he feel safest if not here?" Manny spent five minutes trying to think of it. He didn't know much about Jack, or where he felt safe. The only time Manny had ever seen Jack exhibit any interest in a place like he'd been there before and wanted to go back was when they were in the car and were passing the... "The hill," Manny whispered, jumping up and grabbing his jacket and cell phone before running out the door. He was going to go find his youngest son.

**~Line Break~**

Jack was freezing. It was December, and he was outside on a hill, with only his thin sweatshirt and a t-shirt to try and block out the biting winds. Yeah, he really hadn't thought this thing through that well. He honestly was beginning to want Manny. But what would Manny think of him running out of school? What if he was mad?

"Jack!" Jack's head snapped upwards, eyes widening as he saw Manny running up to him. The fear that Manny would be mad at him disappeared as Manny reached him and pulled him into a hug. "I was worried about you," Manny whispered.

"I'm sorry Manny," Jack said, burying his face into Manny's jacket, his shaking becoming more prominent.

Manny pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around Jack's small body, before picking Jack up in his arms and standing up, "Come on, let's go home. You've got some explaining to do." Jack winced as Manny carried him to his car. He was going to be in so much trouble. But really, Jack was just glad that Manny was holding him at that moment. He wanted to feel safe, and since he no longer had is sister, Manny was the safest person he had at that point.

**~Line Break~**

"Why did you run out of the school? You had me scared to death," Manny crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Jack, who was curled up under a blanket and looking up at Manny through his bangs. Jack stayed quiet, he didn't want Manny to know that he was being bullied. He'd been bullied ever since he was eight. He was smart and a runt, what else could someone expect? As much as it hurt, he just wasn't willing to tell an adult about it. His own parents hadn't even known about, just Elisabeth(his sister).

Manny sighed, "Jack, I have to go pick up North in a couple minutes, you can either tell me what happened now or we can do it when North is here as well."

"No," Jack shouted. He knew that North would just lie. North had been laughing with everyone else, he obviously didn't care about Jack. Jack looked at the ground and whispered, "I ran out of the school because there was these two football stars bullying me. They pushed me onto the ground and then spilled my food on me. Everyone was laughing at me."

Manny's face fell. He had been thinking of the fact that Jack could have been getting bullied, but he'd hoped that that wouldn't be true. He sat down next to jack, rubbing the boy's shoulder, "What about North? He was there, why didn't he help you?"

"He, he was laughing with them," Jack admitted, his shoulders slumping.

Manny's lips became a tight line, pressing together. He was angry, but he was trying to keep it in for Jack's sake. Now he knew that he'd be having a talk with his oldest son as well. North was suppose to be watching out for Jack, not laughing at him when he got bullied. Manny wrapped an arm around Jack, "Don't worry Jack. It'll be okay."

"What did I do wrong to make him hate me?" Jack asked, looking up at Manny with pleading eyes.

Manny was at a loss for words, stammering out, "I,I don't know why Jack. But I'm sure that you'll both get used to each other. It'll just take some time." Manny kissed Jack's forehead before looking at the clock on the wall. "I've got to go pick up North. Will you be fine with staying here by yourself for a couple minutes? I'll be right back."

Jack nodded his head, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Manny stood up and grabbed his jacket and cell phone before once again walking out the door. "Be good." And then Manny was gone, leaving Jack alone. The boy curled in one himself placing his head on his knees, still trying to figure out just what he'd done to anger North. What had he done?

**~Line Break~**

Jack was sitting on his bed, laying on his stomach, with a drawing pad opened in front of him and colored pencils spread out over his bed, tapping a regular pencil against his chin. He actually liked drawing, and according to some people in his class last year, he was good at it. He did it when he was either bored, or needed to calm himself down. It was the second one that time. For thirty minutes he'd been hearing North arguing with Manny.

When Manny and North had gotten back Manny had taken North into his room. For ten to fifteen minutes you couldn't hear anything from the room, then North started shouting about how Manny was being unfair. Jack assumed that North was grounded or had something taken from him, and that he'd had more things taken away the more he'd argued with Manny. The last thing he heard before he heard North's door opening and being slammed shut was Manny saying, "Fine. I was going to let you have a party this break, not anymore. No parties for two months. You can't have any or go to any." That was when the door was slammed shut. Maybe if North hadn't argued with Manny he'd still be allowed to throw a party. Although, Jack didn't see how throwing a party was a good thing. On TV it showed a lot of people getting drunk, and Jack didn't like it when people got drunk.

"I hate you, you know that?" North said, leaning against Jack's door frame.

Jack looked up at North, wary of him, "Why do you hate me? And where's Manny?"

"Manny's downstairs on the phone," North walked further into Jack's room. "And I hate you because you weren't suppose to tell Manny that I was laughing along with everyone else. If everyone else is laughing, then you do as well. Now I can't throw my party next week, which I'd already been telling my friends about."

Jack was confused. It wasn't his fault that North got his party taken away, "It's not my fault that that happened. You were arguing with Manny, and that's why it was taken away. And you shouldn't just be going with the crowd."

North's eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled, "Listen here. Stay out of my business and don't get me into trouble again. I never wanted you here anyway, so just stay away from me. After all, why would we need a brat like you? Stay out of my stuff and away from me. Don't even speak to me. If you do that, then we might be able to exist in the same house." North turned on his heel and walked out of Jack's room, slamming Jack's door shut.

Jack winced at the door slamming, continuing to stare at it for the next five minutes. _Why can't he just like me? I want to be his friend, but he doesn't. Maybe I should just stay away from him for a while. It'll make him happy. _Jack looked back down at his drawing pad and began to sketch out a drawing of him with his family. He just wanted his family back. To be loved and cared for again. To feel safe. But all he was now, was a burden.

**A/N This will be continued in the next chapter. And North is acting like a jerk because he is fourteen and lost his parents a while ago and was just adopted six months ago. He's being territorial and the average teenager at this point. He just wants Jack gone. This will change later on. Still accepting prompts.**


	46. AUception: Part 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I'm only going to be updating this for a while. I'm still doing the Universe Hates Us, but, I'm kinda having to force myself to work on that. So, for right now, I'm only going to be working on this story and posting more oneshots.**

** Ayyynike: That is so weird. We actually found each other on Omegle. That's amazing. And thank you very much. * bows to you***

** : This is an AUception where Jack was adopted by Manny before he was adopted by Steve. But, he was in a foster home before hand, which you will find out more of in Part 3.**

** savedbygrace94: Yes, you are the 800th reviewer. Congratulations! **

** Guest: As of right now, North just doesn't like Jack. In his mind, Jack's going to take over everything and Manny won't want him. This will be 3-5 parts I think, so, later on he'll be nice. But right now, North hates Jack.**

** Dude: Uhuh, in real life, North wouldn't stand up for Jack. That's way cliché as of now.**

** Rose O' Sharon: I was almost put in the foster care system last summer, but my grandparents took my sisters and me to live with them. Um, if you wouldn't mind, what about this reminds you of your past? Don't answer if you don't want to.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Manny sighed as he walked up the stairs. His argument with North had worn him down. He hadn't wanted to get into a yelling match with North, but North had just refused to admit that he'd been wrong for laughing at Jack instead of helping him. And some of the comments North had made about Jack had made Manny angry.

Manny walked into Jack's room, wanting to check on his youngest son. He smiled at what he saw. Jack was laying on his stomach, his head on his drawing pad, with colored pencils scattered around him, and was sound asleep. Manny walked over to him, gently picking him up. It looked like he'd fallen asleep while drawing. Manny laid Jack down at the head of the bed and gathered up all of the drawing supplies, placing them on Jack's desk before tucking the boy in. Jack tossed over onto his stomach, whimpering and grabbing out for something.

"What's wrong?" Manny whispered to himself before he remember. Smiling, Manny walked over to the other side of Jack's bed and picked up a stuffed animal from his bedside table. It was a stuffed bear that had obviously gone through a lot over the years. Many parts of it had patches or stitches, and one of its eyes were missing, but Jack couldn't sleep without it. It was his safety blanket. From what Manny understood, Jack had gotten it when he was very young from his sister. And now he just couldn't sleep without it. Manny smiled as he carefully placed it under Jack's arm, and the boy instantly pulled it closer to his chest, nuzzling into it.

"Goodnight Jack," Manny whispered, kissing Jack's forehead before walking out of the room.

North might not like Jack, but Manny was going to make sure that the boy got the love he deserved. And if that took a lot of work on his part then so be it. Both of his sons deserved love, and he'd make sure that that happened.

**~Line Break~**

_Dear Journal,_

_I want to go home. I want things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened. I want to go back to the way things were two years ago. When mom and dad and sis were alive. I don't like this place. Manny, he's fine, but North...He's mean. He doesn't like me. And it's my fault. I just know it is._

_ Today after school, he was suppose to wait for me so we could walk home together since Manny was busy with something. When I got out, North was already walking away. He was at the end of the block by the time I caught up with him. When I asked him why he just left me and didn't wait, he said that he wasn't going to wait for a little brat like me. He hates me. And I don't know why._

_ Manny just continues to say that it will take time for North to get used to me. How long do I have to wait before he actually cares for me? Time doesn't make someone hate someone less. It just strengthens that hate. _

_ I want to go home. I want my mommy and daddy. But they're gone. And it's my fault. It's always my fault. My fault. My fault. My fault._

_-Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

**A Couple Days Later, Winter Break**

"I've got to take the late shift tonight," Jack looked up as Manny spoke to him and North. He could see out of the side of his eye that North was still staring at his homework. "So, I'm going to be gone tonight. I'm counting that you two can get along for that time period. Dinner is in the fridge and all you have to do is warm it up. Okay?"

Jack silently nodded while North said, "Yeah, whatever." Manny looked at North with a warning glance. "North, I expect you to take care of Jack. And no one is to go outside. It's suppose to snow tonight and I don't want either of you getting sick. And North, no parties. Understand?" Manny continued.

"We understand Manny," North finally looked up from his homework, "We'll be fine."

Manny sighed, "Okay. I'll be back around four. Take care of Jack, North." And then Manny was gone, walking out the door. A couple minutes later, Jack and North could hear Manny's car pulling out of the driveway.

Jack looked over at North, only to find that his head was once again buried in his homework. He had to write an essay over break in two of his classes, English and history. Jack looked back at the TV. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that North hated him, and North's words days before after his fight with Manny still rung clearly in Jack's head. North didn't like him, it was just fact by this point. He'd done something wrong, and was now paying for it.

Jack leaned over and grabbed his drawing pad and a pencil, sketching out him, North, and Manny. He worked on this for about an hour. The images were ambiguous, not as detailed as usual, just the body shapes of him, North, and Manny. Lines went over the picture, like shattered glass. And, in some of the pieces that didn't have him, North, or Manny in it, were sketches of different moments in his life were his whole world had been changed. The car wreck that had killed his parents, his sister being attacked by wolves, him falling in the water.

The only things that were in focus were the words on top of the page 'It's all your fault. You caused all of this', and the images of his life. Those were sharper, because he'd already gone through those, and they stood clear in his nightmares. He tapped his pencil against his cheek. Something was missing, he thought, something that stood out with great clarity. Next to North, he wrote what North had said about him. Every bad thing North had said to him since he'd gotten there. There were just as clear as the words on top of the page.

Looking around, Jack realized that he was hungry, and North was still working on his homework. Gently closing his pad and placing it down on the couch, he slid off the couch and walked over to North. He stood next to the older boy looking at his feet.

He waited for a couple minutes before North finally groaned and asked, "What? What do you want?"

"I'm hungry," Jack said, looking up through his bangs at North. In all honesty, North scared him. He was so much bigger then Jack. He was strong, and Jack was weak. North could easily hurt him.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" North asked.

"Can you make me dinner?" Jack asked, ducking his head.

North looked at Jack like he'd just grown two heads, "Why don't you go do it yourself?"

"I can't reach the microwave," Jack admitted. He was short for his age. He just couldn't reach the microwave.

"Well then, that sucks for you. 'Cause I've got more important things to attend to then you being hungry," North closed his notebooks before getting up, flopping down on the couch and grabbing the phone. He started to punch in numbers before beginning to talk to someone. "Yeah, he's gone...Only the kid, but we can easily stop him from talking...Five minutes? Great. Everything will be ready." North hung up the phone, looking over at Jack, who had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm having my party of course," North answered, getting up and bypassing Jack as he went into the kitchen. Jack's eyes widened as he ran after North.

"But, Manny said that you can't have a party," Jack pointed out.

"So?" North grabbed out multiple bags of chips and salsa. "I don't care what he says. I'm having my party one way or another. And you're not going to get in my way, are you?" North glared at Jack, intimidating the small boy. Jack took a step back, looking at the ground and shaking his head. "No, I won't get in your way," Jack whispered.

"That's a good brat," North said. The doorbell rang then. "Ah, must be Jake." He ran out of the kitchen and to the door. Jack stayed in the kitchen, silently debating what to do. He knew that Manny had said no parties for North, and that North was suppose to be listening to Manny. But, he didn't want to make North hate him more then he already did. What was he suppose to do?

"Is that the kid?" A teenage guy asked, walking into the kitchen with North and three other guys. Jack shrunk back from him. He was tall and had a beard already starting. He was obviously older then North, but Jack guess that it was by a year or two from what he could tell. The other kids seemed to be North's age, but they definitely didn't look friendly.

"Yeah," North scowled at Jack, sending him a warning glance before turning around to the older guy, who Jack was guessing was Jake. "So, what did you bring?"

Jake smiled, turning around and grabbing something from one of the other guys, "I brought the fun that will keep people at this party." He held up a box of beer, smiling.

"Nice," North said, smiling along with Jake. Jack's heart plummeted. North couldn't be serious. He didn't actually agree with that. Okay, yes, North was almost fifteen, but that didn't mean that he should be drinking, and if he wasn't drinking, he shouldn't be allowing other teenagers to drink.

"North, you're not serious, are you?" Jack asked, finding his voice.

North looked over at Jack, scowling, "Stay out of this. This is my party, and what I say goes, and I say we keep the beer. Now, why don't you go over to the door and open it when our other guests do like a _good little brother_."

Jack gaped like a fish out of water before bowing his head and slumping his shoulders and muttering, "Okay North." North smirked. He knew that he'd just won. Jack walked past the teenagers, going over to the door. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had a feeling that this night wasn't going to go well.

**~Line Break~**

Jack whimpered as he was shoved by another teenager. The whole house seemed to be filled with teenagers, and he couldn't even go into his room. North was forcing him to run errands for the teenagers, and by that, he meant he had to run around and get them snacks and stuff. He didn't like this. He wanted Manny. A lot of the teenagers were drunk and either smoking or doing drugs. He hadn't seen North do anything like that, but he was pretty sure that North was close to it.

Jack spun around as he heard something crash. The mirror that had been hanging near the door to the kitchen was smashed to pieces. Some guy was standing over it with a broken beer bottle. "Oh, so that's what would happen," the guy slurred.

Things were getting out of hand. He had to stop this. Looking around, Jack spotted North sitting on the couch with his arm around some girl. He ran up to the older boy, "You've got to stop this. This is way out of hand. And if Manny comes back and finds out about this-"

North, who until the point had just been rolling his eyes at Jack, jumped up, "How would he find out if you don't tell him? What, are you going to tattle to Manny about this? Huh. I thought you were going to be a good kid and just do as I told you to."

Jack nearly backed down, but he realized, that this party could really get out of hand. Someone could get hurt. Standing up to his full height, Jack glared up at North, "This has gone to far. I don't want to be part of this anymore. Someone's going to get hurt because of this. This party has to end. And yes, I will tell Manny is you don't stop now. "

North glared at Jack before suddenly smiling. "Okay then, you won't be part of this anymore. But if that's what you want, then you can't be in the house while we have our party," North leaned over and grabbed Jack by his collar, pulling him towards the door.

"Wha, what? No. It's freezing out there. You can't be serious. Please, don't," Jack begged, trying to get North to let him go. North ignore him, opening the door and throwing Jack out it.

"You can stay out here till the party's done if you don't want to be a part of it," North scowled before slamming the door shut.

"No, North, open up. Please. Open up!" Jack banged against the door. It was dark, with very little light, and freezing. All he had on was jeans, a shirt, and his flimsy sweatshirt. It was freezing. And he was scared of the dark. "North, please, open up." Jack slid down the door, curling up in front of it and beginning to cry. He didn't want to stay out there. He wanted to be inside, even if it was with a bunch of drunk teenagers. "I'm sorry."

**~Line Break~**

Jack's eyes opened when he heard the sound of a car driving up, and headlights shone through the dark. He sat up a little straighter. It had to be around four, which meant that he'd been out there for around six hours. It was still dark. As the car pulled up, Jack could see that it was Manny's car. Manny was back. Jack smiled as he started to push himself up, only to realize that it had snowed while he'd been asleep, and now a light coating of snow covered him. And as he tried to stand, he feel back down. He was freezing, and couldn't move that much. His teeth were chattering badly, and he was numb.

Jack heard the door to Manny's car open and slam shut, "Jack? Is that you?" Manny ran up to the small, shaking boy, dropping down in front of him. "Jack, what are you doing out here? You're freezing." Manny hurriedly took of his coat, wrapping it tightly around Jack's shoulders.

"M-M-Manny," Jack stuttered, holding his arms up for Manny to pick him up. Manny didn't hesitate, he grabbed jack up in his arms, holding him against his chest.

"It's okay Jack," Manny ran a hand through Jack's hair. "What are you doing out here, Jack?"

"N-North, p-party, no t-tattling," Jack stammered, laying his head against Manny's chest. Manny was safe. He'd care for him. He'd protect him.

"North? Party? Wait, North put you out here, and he's having a party?" Manny asked, feeling anger build up in him. Jack nodded, curling up closer to Manny. Now that Manny was listening, he could hear music coming from the house. Pushing down his anger, he picked Jack up and stood up, walking up to the door and walking into the house.

What he saw made him very angry. There was dozens of teenagers in his house, dancing around and making out. But what really made him angry was the beer that he saw laying out. "Everyone, parties over! Get out!" Manny shouted. The teenagers instantly stopped, looking at Manny in shock, before running past him and out the door. Manny stood there, rubbing Jack's back to calm the boy down when he started to whimper, as he waited for all the teenagers to file out of his house.

Once they were all out of the house, the only teenage was North, who was looking at Manny like a deer caught in headlights. "What. Happened. Here?" Manny ground out.

"I,I," North was at a lost for words, till he saw Jack. Instantly, anger filled his eyes. "You told him what was going on, didn't you? You little brat."

"Enough," Manny shouted. "Room. Now. I don't want to see you back down here at all today. You are to stay in your room. And if I here you say one more bad thing about Jack, you'll be in even more trouble then you already are. Because I can promise you, you won't be leaving this house for the next couple months."

North quietly grumbled, stomping up the stairs. Once he was gone, Manny sighed and walked over to the couch, gently placing Jack on it. Putting his hand on Jack's forehead, Manny said, "You're running a fever. Being out there got you sick."

"I-I'm sorry. I s-should have called you," Jack said, looking at the ground.

Manny sighed, "Jack, this isn't your fault if that's what you were thinking. You were listening to North, and I have a feeling that at some point you went against him and that's why he put you outside. Right?" Jack nodded. "This wasn't your fault. It was North. He knew that I said no parties, and he still threw one. It'll be okay. Now come on, let's go get you some medicine." Manny picked Jack back up, carrying him into the kitchen. He had a bad feeling that things would only go downhill from there.

**~Line Break~**

"Manny?" Jack asked timidly, crawling out from under his covers.

Manny, who'd been halfway to the door, turned around to look at Jack, "What is it?"

Jack looked up at Manny and then down at his bed, "Is, is it wrong is I want to call you 'dad'?"

Manny was shocked, and it took him a moment to realize what Jack was asking. Walking over, he sat down next to Jack, "Why would it be wrong, Jack?"

"Because, because, what if my dad finds out, and he doesn't like that I'm calling you dad? I want to because you care for me, and are really nice, and I like you. I want you to be my dad. But, is it wrong to?" Jack looked up at Manny. He didn't know whether it was wrong or not. He had a dad, and how would he feel if he started calling Manny 'dad'? Wouldn't that hurt?

It took Manny a couple minutes to answer, "I think that he'd be happy with whatever makes you happy. If it makes you happy to call me 'dad', then I don't think your real dad would mind all that much."

Jack looked up at Manny, nodding in understanding, "Oh, so he'd just want me to do what makes me happy?"

"Exactly," Manny smiled down at Jack. "Now, if you wouldn't mind me asking, why are you suddenly asking me this now?"

"Because, ever since I got here, you've been caring for me and stuff, and tonight I felt completely safe with you. You chased the darkness away and I wasn't scared with you. That's how I felt with my real dad," Jack answered.

Manny smiled down at the boy, "I'm just sorry that North did that. But, right now is not the time to be talking about that. Right now you should be going to bed. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight," Jack threw his arms around Manny, hugging him tightly. "Dad."

Manny smiled, "Goodnight Jack." Jack pulled away, getting under the covers. Manny smiled once more at him before getting up and turning off the lights, leaving on Jack's little nightlight. He then walked out of the room, quietly closing the door. He didn't care what it would take, he'd help Jack, he'd give him the family he deserved and needed.

** A/N Sorry that the ending sucks so much. And Jack is acting younger then he is because he nearly drowned, and when you stay under water for to long, some brain damage happens. He's smart, but acts more immature then most kids his age. And...don't say anything about how the party idea sucked, it was the only thing that I could come up with to make it happen. And don't say that North is OOC or to mean, please. There is a point to this.**

** And sorry for the sucky chapter.**

** And I thought of saying this. When I reach 1000 reviews(since right now I'm over 800), I will do an especially long chapter with multiple prompts(like, most likely, between 5-10. Or, 7,000-10,000 words). So, when it gets to 1000 reviews, is going to be a really good time to send in a lot of prompts. Not that I don't have prompts to do.**

** Which reminds me, I am getting to people's prompts, it's just, I have a huge list to do and my muse is hating me right now, and I'm kinda going through and have picked out the ones that I can do the easiest that won't require me forcing myself to write.**


	47. AUception: Part 3

** A/N OMG! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me! Thank you all though's who stayed with me and all newcomers. I had a lot of school work and tests and writer's block so I couldn't write. I forced myself to do this, and the ending sucks(just a heads up for those who expected and amazing ending). I'll probably write a 4th chapter, but not for a long time.**

** Lovepuppy316: **YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU'VE REVIEWED LIKE EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU GAVE ME LIKE 45 MORE REVIEWS OR SOMETHING! I LOVE YOU! I write sad stuff because it's the only way for me to be less stressed, and I like torturing people with feels. Au is Alternate Universe. You won't get lighthearted here. Yeah, I guess Kozo is younger in immortal terms. If you're counting how long he's been an immortal. I think I could lend a hand on the heart replacement. All prompts accepted.

**Guest: **I love you as well! Course I love torturing people. What else would I do for fun?

**DJpaigeDJ: **Ha, well, thanks. Since so many of you people tell me it, I guess that I'm good at writing. Just to let anyone know, if I ever manage to publish a novel, it's being dedicated to all of you because you guys are the only reason that I have the courage to write.

**Chrisellea: **Oh my...that sounds funny. Sorry, but it does. I get sugar high when I eat to much chocolate, so don't feel bad.

**Bearybeary: **The first thing that came to mind when you said that was Voldemort.

**Rezzkat**: Oh, don't worry. I've done some stupid things. When I was 3 or 4 I cut my eye on a magazine to see what would happen. I now have to wear glasses. And yeah, I wanted to try a different spin on North. He wasn't exactly the kindest person in his youth in the books either.

**Dude: **Oh, so, you want me to continue this? I was thinking of doing a 4th chapter a while later. So, I might do that.

Jack ducked his head down as North walked in. He knew that North was still angry at him and Manny for yesterday, and he didn't want to get North any angrier. North being angry equaled pain for him. Just like last night. He'd gotten North angry, and North had hurt him. Jack still hurt in all honesty. His head, stomach, and throat ached. And, he was exhausted since he'd gotten little sleep, both because of him being outside most of the night and having nightmares the whole time he was in his bedroom.

"Do you want pancakes or cereal for breakfast, North?" Manny asked from his spot near the stove, where he was making pancakes. While you could tell that Manny was trying to act like nothing was wrong, there was a strain to his voice that said that things were still tense between him and North, and would be for a while.

North ignored Manny, walking up to the cupboard and taking out the box of cereal before grabbing a bowl and the milk. "Okay, cereal I see," Manny muttered, putting the pancakes on a plate.

Jack sunk down in his chair as North sat down in front of him, trying to become as small as possible. He clenched his teeth together, not making a sound out of fear. Manny walked over, placing a plate of pancakes and syrup in front of Jack before crossing his arms and staring at North.

"What?" North asked through a mouthful of cereal.

Manny motioned over to Jack, "I'm just wondering when you're going to say sorry to your little brother."

North growled, "He. Is. Not. My. Brother." North didn't care that Jack was in the room, hearing everything that he said. Jack wasn't his little brother. They weren't related. North didn't care for him. All Jack did in North's eyes was get in his way and be an annoying little brat.

Manny glanced over to Jack, who had his head bowed and his arms wrapped around him as if he was trying to hug himself, before turning back to North, "He is your brother. Just because you two aren't blood related doesn't mean that you aren't brothers. And I expect you to treat him like your little brother."

"I never wanted a little brother!" North shouted, his anger at Manny coming back to the surface. "He is not my brother. He's a little brat who gets in the way of everything. I wish he wasn't even here."

"North. Room. Now," Manny ordered, pointing in the direction of the stairs. "I was just going to let you apologize to your little brother and be done with it, but since you apparently aren't going to and are saying these things with Jack in the room, just go to your room."

"Fine, whatever," North stood up, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs. A minute and a half later, Manny and Jack heard the door to North's room be slammed shut.

Manny sighed, turning to look at Jack. Jack was shaking, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. What North had said, it was just cementing the thoughts in Jack's head. Manny should just get rid of him. All he'd done was ruin everything since he'd gotten there. "Jack? Are you okay?" Manny knelt down in front of Jack, trying to get him to look him in the eyes.

"I ruin everything," Jack whimpered. "You should just get rid of me. At least then you and North could be happy. You wouldn't have to look after a freak like me."

Manny's eyes widened, "What? Jack, no. I'd never get rid of you. And you don't ruin everything. North just has some of his own problems and is taking it out on you. You are not a freak." Manny ran a hand through Jack's hair, trying to calm the boy. _He's only ten and already thinks that he's a freak. That's not right. He's suppose to be happy and having fun at this age, not sad and thinking horrible things about himself. _

"But-" Jack started, looking up at Manny with wide eyes.

"No buts," Manny interrupted. "You're not a freak, and it's not your fault that this is going on. Now, for right now, let's just forget about what's going on. And I suggest that you eat up, you're pancakes will get cold." Manny stood up, leaving no room for any objection.

Jack sighed as he reluctantly began to eat his pancakes. He knew that Manny was lying. It was his fault. He messed up everything. No matter what he did, it'd always end up bad. North was just the only person who was going to tell him the truth. _North's right, no one needs a brat like me._

**~Line Break~**

Jack let out a huff of air as he changed his position, laying on his stomach as he sketched a drawing in his drawing pad. Manny was busy talking to someone on the phone, something about his work hours or something like that, and North, well, he wasn't going to be talking to North for a while. Ever, if he had his way. Jack picked up his pencil, doodling in his pad. He wasn't really drawing anything, just sketching out ambiguous shapes and vines.

He was bored. He didn't have any friends to talk to or to see over break. Manny was really busy. And North was mean. And it was Winter Break, which meant that he had to sustain three weeks of boredom with North. Jack was sure that this break wasn't going to be any fun.

"Oh, what's the brat doing?" North asked as he walked into Jack's room, closing the door behind him.

Jack's head shot up, warily eying North, "What do you want? Why are you in here?"

North shrugged, looking around the small room as he walked closer to Jack, "Oh, I just wanted to let you know something."

"Let me know what?" Jack asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He had a bad feeling that whatever North was about to say to him wasn't going to be good.

"That I finally found out what happened to your parents and sister," North smirked.

Jack felt his heart drop down into his stomach, "Y-You what?"

"Yep. Your parents died in a car crash, protecting you and your sister. Then your sister died protecting you from wolves. Don't you notice a pattern in both of those?" North asked, smirking even more as he saw Jack's face pale.

Jack knew the pattern, but he didn't want to say it, instead, he clamped his hands over his ears, "Don't say it. Just get out. Now."

"Oh, but if you don't learn from your past, then you'll just make the same mistakes," North walked over to Jack, standing in front of him. "Your family died protecting you. You're what got them killed. It's all your fault that they died. You killed them. If they hadn't protected you, then they'd still be alive."

Jack shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to block out North's words. But, what North was saying was exactly what he'd been thinking for years. _My fault. It's all my fault. If mom and dad hadn't cared about me more then themselves, then they wouldn't have died. If Elisabeth hadn't cared about me, then she wouldn't have been the one to die. I would have. It's all my fault. I should have been the one to die. Not them. _Jack whimpered as tears began to run down his face.

North actually had the indecency to laugh, "What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks as he slid off the bed. He glared at North, saying through clenched teeth, "I. Hate. You." He then ran around North, out of the room, and down the stairs to where he knew Manny was.

North shrugged, walking to the bed and picking up Jack's drawing pad, "He draws?" North flipped through it, looking at the different drawings as he walked back to his room. It was near the back of the pad that he stopped, doing a double-take as he stared at one certain picture. It was him, Manny, and Jack. There were different scenes surrounding them, and North didn't have to guess what they were. But, what drew his attention was the words written on the page. It was the same things he'd just told Jack, and everything mean that he'd said before. For a second. North felt a pang in his heart as he realized that Jack saw him as a monster, before he pushed that feeling away.

_Why should I care what the brat thinks of me? It's not like he matters. _North turned around and walked back to Jack's room, placing the drawing pad back where he'd found it before walking back to his room. He'd have to act like he'd been there the whole time in case Manny came up. After all, he'd just been doing his homework. He hadn't seen Jack since breakfast.

**~Line Break~**

"Daddy!" Jack screamed as he ran into the living room, spotting Manny near the TV, still talking on the phone. Jack ran up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he continued to cry.

Manny jumped as he heard Jack, looking down at the small boy, "Jack? What's wrong? No, not to you. Listen, I've got to go. We'll talk more later. Yeah, bye." Manny leaned down, picking Jack up in his arms. "What's wrong Jack?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Manny's neck, clinging tightly to him, "M-My fault. A-All my f-fault. I g-got them k-k-killed." The little boy's body shook as he began to sob burying his face against Manny's shoulder.

Manny didn't have to ask about what Jack was talking about. It was pretty obvious. Manny held Jack against his chest, gently rocking him, "Shh, Jack. It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You didn't get them killed. None of it was your fault."

Jack whimpered, shaking his head as he whispered, "Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, they'd still be alive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, Jack. You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault," Manny ran a hand up and down Jack's back, trying to calm the small boy.

Jack just shook his head. He knew that it was all his fault. He'd been thinking it for a while, and North had just proved it to him. _It's all my fault. I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy. I'm sorry._

**~Line Break~**

**4 Days Later**

"Manny, um, can I talk to you?" North asked, looking awkwardly around the living room.

Manny looked up at North from where he sat on the couch, trying to organize a bunch of paperwork from his job, "Sure. What about?"

North sat down next to him, looking at the ground, "I, um, I've been thinking over the past couple day and, well, I think I finally realize how mean I was to Jack."

Manny blinked in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah," North nodded, looking up at Manny. "I, I was thinking about it and I realized how mean I'd been to him. What I was saying, it wasn't right."

"Hmm," Manny leaned back, raising an eyebrow at North. "So, why are you telling _me _this? Shouldn't you be telling another person this?"

North sighed, "I want to tell Jack that I'm sorry, but how can 'sorry' make up for what I've been doing?"

"It can't," Manny said simply. "I'm not trying to be mean here, but it won't fix everything. You've got to show Jack that you care about him, and it will take time. It won't just happen instantly. You'll have to work on it."

North nodded, "I know. But, how am I suppose to get him to believe me?"

"I honestly don't know. You'll just have to go with your gut. This is between you and Jack, not me," Manny said.

North nodded again, standing up, "Okay, Manny. And, um, sorry for how much of a jerk I've been."

Manny just shook his head, "Once again, it shouldn't be me that you're apologizing to. But, thank you."

North turned around, walking to the stairs. He wasn't going to like this conversation.

**~Line Break~**

Jack was laying on his bed, doodling like always. It was his way to get away from everything else. He was exhausted as his nightmares had came back, and he'd been thinking over what North had said for the past four days. Needless to say, the past couple days hadn't been very good for him.

"Hey, Jack, can we talk?" Jack's head snapped up as North walked into his room. Instantly he was on the defensive, glaring at the older boy.

"What about? Want to rub it in my face again how it's my fault my family's dead?" Jack asked, pushing himself up on the bed.

North sighed, "Jack, I'm sorry about that. I know that I was wrong. And that I was being cruel. And that I didn't care before. But, I've been thinking about it, and I realized just how mean I was. I'm sorry."

Jack warily eyed North, not fully trusting him. Then again, why would he? North had hurt him over and over again, why should he trust him? "What would stop you from just hurting me again? Why should I trust you after everything you've done to me? You threw me out in the cold, literally, and said that it was my fault my parents died. You've said mean things to me ever since I got here! What did I do to you? I didn't ask to be here, if you didn't notice," Jack shouted, tears brimming in his eyes.

North winced, "I know. I know that you have no reason to trust me. But, I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry about what I did and I want us to start over."

"We can't just start over, because I can't just forget what you said and did. But, I guess, that we could try to be brothers," Jack said reluctantly. He wanted to believe that North actually was sorry, and that he cared about him. He just wanted an older brother who cared about him. "As long as you promise not to hurt me again."

North smiled, "I promise. I won't do anything like that again."

Jack couldn't help but smile back at North. Who knew, maybe North had changed and they could be brothers now.

** A/N Okay, sorry for the really, really, really sucky ending there, but I wanted to finish this and my brain got all lazy on me and stuff so. Sorry! Especially to anyone who expected an amazing ending. I hope to write another chapter and have it posted sometime between tomorrow and a week from now. Oh, and I'm starting Camp Nanowrimo soon for my novel. So, if I disappear, it'll be because of that. **

** On a better note, we're only 113 reviews away from 1000 and the super big bonus chapter. Get me to 1000 reviews before Spring Break and you'll have the chapter most likely before the ****end of it. Promote this anywhere you can. Tumblr, most of all. Get more people to read and review. Review on all chapters.**

**This short series is over for the time being. I might go back to it after a while, but not right now.**

**Oh, and I also want to get back on writing for Percy Jackson, specifically for Nico di Angelo. So, if anyone has any prompts centered around Nico, message me or say it in your review.**


	48. Multiple Personalities

** A/N Okay, I'm combining three different prompts into this one.**

**Jack is self-harming. Kay, so warning. I'll say when that comes in- from Darkdemonchild666**

**Jack has voices in his head- from Anonymous**

**Jack gets his personalities split, kinda like how Jimmy Neutron made clones of himself that were different attributes of his personality- from Phantomworks**

** This one is also in the same universe as Mrs. Clause and the Jack self-harming thing. **

** Guest: Fluff? Here? Hahahahaha.**

** MagicGold34: Do you realize how long it took me to realize that that was German? **

** Bearybeary: I don't know anymore. I think I might have gotten your review confused with another one. I don't know!**

** Katyuana: Wow. I feel good that I managed to make you feel like that. That's shocking. Thanks. And yes, that was based of Avatar.**

** Rezzkat: Oh my...Wow. I don't really know what to say. Do you have to wear your glasses all the time?**

** AbookWormForLife: A Pooka is what Bunnymund is.**

** Seaweed Brain(Sorry, but I'm shorting it): *laughs evilly * You should never give me prompts like that unless you want sadness.**

** Nico di Angelo: Can I hug you? Oh, and, how's the whole 'bring the seven to the doors' going?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And, even then, it's not always mine. Like this chapter.**

Jack smirked as he snuck into North's workshop. North had been working on something earlier and had refused to show the Winter spirit what it was, saying that it was a secret that he didn't want Jack messing with. So, of course, Jack decided to sneak in and figure out what it was that North was being so secretive of. He could quickly tell where North had "hid" the object that he was working on. _Really, North, the Russian doll? That's just a little too easy of a guess, _Jack though, smirking as he picked up the doll and opened it up. Lying on top of whatever was in it was a note, it read:

_Jack, don't you dare take what is in this. _

_You do and you regret it much later._

_I am serious!_

_No touching!_

_-North_

Jack shook his head, whispering, "I'm hurt, North. I can't believe that you thought that I'd actually take it. Well, you were halfway correct, but I'll be putting it back soon enough." He reached in and took the paper out, throwing it behind him. Laying in the bottom of the big Russian doll was a vial full of some reddish-purple liquid. Jack reached in and gently picked up the vial, holding it up against the light.

"Wow," Jack's mouth formed an 'o' shape as images flashed in the liquid. Parts of his human life and life as a Guardian. He knew that it was impossible for this vial of...of whatever it was to know about his life, but he knew what he was looking at. Honestly, what was North working on? He slowly pulled the cork out of it, sniffing at the liquid. It smelled like freshly fallen snow. Wow. What was this stuff?

Suddenly, the door slammed open, North striding in. His eyes widened as he saw what Jack was holding, "Put that back!"

Jack jumped at the sudden noise, spinning around to look at North. And, just like in a cliché movie, as he turned the vial slipped from his hand, the liquid in it pouring over Jack before it hit the ground. The boy coughed as the liquid got into his mouth, a horrible taste entering it. "Can't you not yell?" Jack asked, still coughing.

North ran over to Jack, his eyes wide and full of anger and fear. But mostly fear. "Do you know what you just did? That potion was hundreds of years old, created by the wizard Ombric. I have no idea what it does," North started waving his hands round like crazy. Ombric had given him all of his potions years ago, for safe keeping the old wizard had said, and North's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him, so he had been studying one of the vials. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to do it while Jack was at the Pole...

"Oh, come on North. It's not like anything bad happene-" Jack doubled over as pain exploded in his stomach. It was like hundreds of knives stabbing him multiple times over in the stomach. His body began to shake all over, and his vision started turning black. He could hear North yelling for the other Guardians to get in the room, now. He moaned as the pain began to migrate, going up and down his arms and legs now while still being located in his stomach area. The last things he saw before he passed out was of Tooth flying into the room, her feathers puffing out in all directions.

Then nothing.

**~Line Break~**

Bunny was pacing around the Globe Room like crazy, randomly shouting things and waving his arms around. The other Guardians stood off to the side, waiting till Bunnymund calmed down to speak Bunny was currently ranting about their recent...problem. After Jack had passed out a very weird thing had been caused by the potion. His personalities, well, they split. In a room where there had only been one Jack within a second there had been seven. And the original Jack wasn't there anymore. Each different Jack was a different personality, a different trait, that Jack had. And of course, since they were Jack, they all took off as soon as they came to, dodging the Guardians on their way. Only one had stayed, and well...

Bunny finally started to calm down, rounding on North and pointing a finger at him, "How do we fix this bloody problem, mate?"

"Um, well, I no know how to fix problem, really," North awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew what was coming.

"What?! How can you not know the cure? You were trained by Ombric, who gave you the potion, so you should know how to fix it!" Bunny roared, his ears pressing against his head as they folded backwards.

"Uhh, I is trying to sleep," a little voice whined from the other side of the room. The Guardians' heads swiveled to look at the only Jack that had stayed, a human Jack Frost who was only four years old. He was currently sitting up, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned, before jumping off the couch that he'd been sleeping on and walking over to the Guardians.

Tooth smiled down at the boy, "Sorry sweetie."

"Yes, we didn't mean to wake you," Mrs. Clause whispered, picking the child up in her arms. She'd joined the Guardians right after Tooth had explained what had happened to her. After all, Jack was her son now, and she was going to kill North for what he had done to her baby. She glared pointedly at North at this thought, who took a step back raising his hands as if to fend of the glare; which had been nicknamed the 'Bat-Glare' by Jack. Whatever that meant.

"Why is it, that out of all the different Jacks we now have running around the Pole, only the youngest stayed?" Bunny asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"'Cause I want to stay with you, Bunny," Jackie- the nickname that both Mrs. Clause and Tooth had suggested- struggled his way out of Mrs. Clause's arms and ran over to Bunny, well, ran as much as a four-year-old could. He latched onto Bunny's leg, placing his head against it and smiling up at his "friend". "Friend," the boy stated.

"Why is it that the ankle-bitter wants me?" Bunnymund asking, trying to shake Jackie off of his leg. "I'm not your friend." Bunny declared as he finally got Jackie off of his leg. Jackie dropped onto the ground on his butt with a little "oomph". He looked up at Bunny, his lower lip trembling as his eyes became moist. North was the only reason Mrs. Clause didn't run forward and slap Bunny for hurting her baby.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Bunnymund crouched down to as close to eye level as was physically possible and tried to calm the child. Needless to say, none of his attempts worked and Jackie ended up breaking into tears and loud wails. "Oh come on ankle-bitter, calm down. Shh, come on, stop crying. Stop crying." Bunny reached down, picking the small human child up and cradling him against his chest. "Come on. Calm down, little ankle-bitter. It's okay. I'm sorry."

The little boy sniffled, "Y-You are?"

Bunnymund nodded, trying to smile at Jackie, "Yes."

"A-Are we friends?" Jackie looked up at Bunny with wide-eyes.

Bunny didn't hesitate, mostly because he knew how close Mrs. Clause was to attacking him, and, he didn't want the kid crying anymore, "Yep. Of course we are, ankle-bitter."

"Yay!" the boy cheered, struggling out of Bunny's arms and dropping to the ground before he grabbed onto Bunnymund's leg again. "I is going to stay with you."

Bunnymund sighed, nodding in agreement, "Okay. So, looks like I'm in charge of this one. Which leaves only...Six other Jack's for us to find."

"Uh, you're not going to look for the other Jack's," Mrs. Clause said. "You're going to stay here and look after Jackie. We don't want him running away and getting lost in here. The Pole is really huge, he'd be sure to get lost and scared."

Bunnymund just nodded. Sandy, meanwhile, looked between all of them before waving his arms in front of him. Once he was sure that he had his attention(only thanks to Tooth and Mrs. Clause since North and Bunnymund tended to not notice him) he waved his hands and created an image. It was of them all splitting up- besides Bunny- in different directions of the Pole to find the other Jack's.

"That good idea," North smiled, nodding. "We just split up and find Jack's."

"Okay," Tooth said, her wings spreading out more as she got ready to fly. "I'll go this way" Tooth pointed to a door to their left "And try finding one of the Jack's." With Baby Tooth following her, Tooth flew out of the room in search of Jack.

Sandy looked up at North, smiling, before he turned around and walked out of another door. Mrs Clause glanced over at North, "I think I'll be going now as well." North nodded as he watched his wife walk out of the room, before looking over at Bunnymund.

"I know," Bunnymund said before North could say anything. "I've got to stay here and watch the kid." For emphasis, Bunnymund lifted one of his legs up, showing North that Jackie wasn't going to let go. "I don't think I can get him off anyway."

North laughed, "Very good my friend. Well, I'll be joining the others on searching. Make sure he doesn't get away." North turned around and went through the same door as Mrs. Clause.

Bunnymund sighed, looking down at Jackie, who was still clinging tightly to his leg, but was staring up at Bunnymund. "So, what do you want to do?"

**~Line Break~**

Tooth flew quickly through the North Pole, making sure not to hit any of the yetis or the flying toys. She glanced from side to side as she tried to spot on of the Jacks. She sighed as she glanced over at Baby Tooth, who was flying next to her. Baby Tooth shrugged, looking around as well.

Tooth had been shocked when she'd been told about what had happened, and she still was slightly. She'd already silently promised to smack North for leaving that vial out while Jack was at the Pole.

Suddenly, Baby Tooth began to squeak, grabbing onto it's mom's arm and trying to pull her towards the middle of the workshop. "What is it Baby Tooth? Do you see a Jack?" Tooth asked, following Baby Tooth as the mini-fairy flew through the Pole. Baby Tooth stopped after a couple minutes, hovering in the air as she pointed proudly at the middle of the workshop.

A Jack was sitting on one of the tables, cross-legged and messing with a toy. There was a yeti- Phil, if Tooth was correct- waving his arms, trying to get Jack to move. Jack was just smiling and shaking his head. Tooth smiled as she rushed forward. "Jack!"

Jack looked up, "Oh, hey Tooth."

Tooth and Baby Tooth stopped in front of him, "We've been looking all around the workshop for you. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yep," Jack nodded.

Tooth nodded slowly, "So, um, which part of Jack are you."

"His Guardian side," Jack looked to the side and stuck his tongue out as Phil made a serious of noises meaning that he was getting frustrated with Jack, before looking back up at Tooth. "You know, the mischievous, happy, fun side of him."

"That makes sense. That is the biggest part of him," Tooth said, talking more to herself then anyone else. Baby Tooth nodded before zipping over to Jack, pushing her way into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Actually, it's not the biggest part," Jack corrected. "It's just the part that he allows you to see the most."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, confusion etching her face. She knew that she should have been getting him back to the Globe Room, but, what he had said interested her. Jack was only letting them see part of his personality?

"Well," Jack started...

**~Line Break~**

Mrs. Clause hurried towards the bedroom quarters of the Pole. She had a feeling that at least one of the Jacks had gone in that direction. It would make some sense. She carefully stepped over the elves mulling around on the floor. She didn't want to accidentally step on one of them.

_When this is all over, I'm killing North. Leave the bottle right out where Jack can grab it. While he's at the Pole. Yep, that's very smart. _Mrs. Clause would have been taking her anger at North out at that very moment if her baby hadn't been in danger.

Ever since Mrs. Clause had officially adopted Jack(In other words, ever since she and North had told the other Guardians after getting Jack's permission), she'd gotten really protective over him. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her son. Which Jack said made her like Bruce Wayne, who she was guessing was from a TV show or something.

Mrs. Clause stopped and tilted her head to the side as she heard sounds coming from one of the rooms to her left. It sounded like someone was moving around in it and like there was a fire going. It wouldn't be any of the elves or yetis because it was coming from the room where North relaxed after a long day. It was also the room where he told Jack stories about his past.

Mrs. Clause walked forward and pushed the door open, silently walking in. She quickly scanned the room, noting the fire burning in the fireplace and how North's big armchair seemed to have been moved. But, her eyes were drawn towards the figure sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the armchair, who was hunched over.

"Jack," Mrs. Clause smiled, walking over to her son. Jack looked up, and Mrs. Clause stopped in her tracks. His hair and eyes were both brown. He didn't have his bright blue eyes or snow-colored hair anymore. And, he seemed to be wearing a shawl of some type.

"Um, hi," Jack responded uncertainly.

"You, you look like a human," Mrs. Clause stated bluntly, trying to wrap her own mind around it. She had thought that only Jackie was human. She hadn't noticed any other human Jacks.

"That's because I am human. This is how I looked before I died," Jack stated, leaning back against the chair and turning back to the fire.

Mrs. Clause nodded, slowly sitting down next to him, "So, we should probably be getting back to the Globe Room."  
"But," Jack looked over at Mrs. Clause. "You want to know which part of him I am. I am the realistic part of him. The side of him that knows that life isn't perfect in any means. That, at some point in your life, you will have to struggle to survive..."

**~Line Break~**

Sandy, meanwhile, was walking outside of the Pole, looking out at the snow that covered the ground for miles in every direction. He was sure that Jack would have came outside. After all, he was the spirit of winter. Sandy slowly walked forward, looking in every direction. Jack tended to be able to hide himself, to blend in with the snow. The only reason anyone knew that was because he used it as a prank on Bunny. Sandy lightly laughed as he remembered how high Bunny had jumped when Jack had popped out of the snow behind him.

Sandy's attention was caught as a sharp whistle of wind blew past him. He looked to the right, noticing how the snow seemed to be moving on itself, and how violent it seemed to be becoming. It was swirling in circles, gaining speed with every rotation, and the wind was making it seem to whistle. Sandy waved his hands, making a dream-cloud appear under him, before he directed it to fly him towards the soon-to-be blizzard. The cloud immediately responded, shooting forward. Sandy sat back, crossing his legs as he did so.

It took around five minutes for the cloud to reach where the snow storm was, and by then it had gained much in ferocity and power. Sandy jumped off his sand-cloud, which disappeared soon afterward. He walked forward, creating an umbrella to block the wind and snow as he pushed his way through it. He could tell that the blizzard would soon be very bad, just like the Blizzard of '68. Sandy peeked out from behind the umbrella as he felt the storm lessen a little, indicating that he was getting closer to the middle, and saw a Jack sitting in the middle of the blizzard. Only, this Jack had a cruel smile on his face, and was muttering things under his breath as he waved his hand, making the storm go faster.

Sandy walked forward, getting rid of the umbrella as he got into the eye of the storm, where there was no wind or sharp bursts of ice and snow. Jack glanced over at him when he heard the snow crunching under Sandy's feet. He smirked before looking forward again, rocking back and forth.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in the North Pole or something?" Jack asked, a cruel tone in his voice.

Sandy's eyebrows knit together. He didn't know which side of Jack this one was, but he had a pretty good guess. He walked in front of Jack, making images above his head with multiple waves of his hands.

Jack only watched a couple of these images before rolling his eyes and looking away, "I can guess what you're asking. I'm the mean, angry, evil side of Jack. You know, the one that created all those blizzards that killed hundreds. Or, the one that froze people in the lakes when they fell in."

**~Line Break~**

**Warning: Self-harm**

North was running towards Jack's room. It was the place he'd found Jack the most while at the Pole, besides the workshop. If the boy was bored, he would usually go there to make small ice sculptures for everyone. Even the elves and yetis. North had actually been shocked when he'd seen them. They were better then his were. Jack's only explanation was that he just held the ice and thought of what he wanted it to be, and it took that things shape.

His eyes widened and he broke out into a full sprint when a scream broke through the air. _Jack! What's going on?! _North skidded to a halt in front of Jack's door, slamming it open before running into the room. He stopped completely at what he saw.

Jack was sitting in the middle of the room, a blade in his hands and blood running down his wrists and thighs. He was screaming for 'the voices' to stop. Next to him was matches and a lighter.

North felt his heart stop. It was just like a couple months ago when he'd found Jack hurting himself.

Jack looked over at him, tears running down his face, "Make the voices go away."

**A/N This will be continued in the next chapter. Where each Jack will teach the Guardians something, Jackie will have some fun with Bunnymund, and North will try to find a cure to the potion.**

**I haven't gotten the DVD yet, unfortunately.**

**Oh, and, there's a poll on my blog concerning the last short series. Should I make it its own story? It would be short, but I'd be able to add a couple more chapters.**


	49. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Thank you for the 100th review! You guys are amazing and the best people ever! I love you! In a platonic, non-creepy way.

I am working on the next chapter, but school and family problems have gotten in the way. I have the first 1,500 or so words done. That's it. I'm sorry.

For those reading The Universe Hates Us, I haven't given up on it yet. Don't worry, I will finish it. But, two words: Writer's block.

RIP to all the victims of the Boston marathon, and may any of my readers who are in Boston stay safe. I would be writing a giant thing about this like I did for the Newtown massacre, but as it is I actually can't stand watching about it on the news since the images are making me kinda go into a panic attack. So, sorry.

But from what I've heard, the Boston hospitals will be open tomorrow at 7 am for blood donations since they'll need to restock. And, for anyone in Boston, stay off your cell phones since the cops think there are other bombs in the city that could be triggered by the cell phones.

Everyone, please stay safe.


	50. Elementals Part 2

**A/N Hi! Look, I finally managed to get the chapter done. I'm sorry, but I did promise you guys a ****long chapter, and, ****well, it got really really long. This chapter is over 7k words.**** But, 1000 reviews! I love you guys! Come on, come on, group hug. * hugs you* I'm going to start giving you guys more incentives since the last one got you guys to give me over 100 reviews. This chapter is a continuation of the elementals storyline****.**

**Unfortunately, I couldn't continue the multiple personality's storyline. No matter how I wrote it, it sucked, and I just couldn't get into the mood to write it. I'm sorry. If any of you would like to continue it yourself, just send me a PM.**

**Two months after Pitch killed their parents**

"No! Put that out!"

"Get off that!"

"No, Jack, don't freeze that!"

"Both of you, stop!"

Jack and Fern stopped in their tracks as August's voice broke through the commotion they were causing. They both looked guiltily up at him; Fern extinguishing her flaming hand and Jack letting the snowball in his hands melt. Static and April were doubled over, gasping for air as they looked at the youngest of their small group. They'd spent the past half hour trying to chase them down. August meanwhile stood in front of Fern and Jack, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned down at them. Jack looked down at the ground at August's glare. Fern though was trying to stare down August, unwilling to back down even if August was the oldest of them.

"Okay, how many times have I told you two not to be doing _this_," August motioned to the damage in the room and all the broken objects. "while inside? If you want to go do it outside, be my guest. But not inside. Now, someone care too explain how all of this happened anyway?"

"She started it!"

"No! He started it!"

Jack and Fern glared at each other, continuing to argue over who had started what. August sighed, running a hand over his face. Ever since the Lunaoffs had taken them in Jack and Fern had been fighting much more often than normal. And it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Listen, I don't care who started it, I just want to know what happened in here. I already can tell you guys got out of control with your powers, but why did you start using your powers inside?" August interrupted, trying to stop them from getting into another fight.

Shockingly, it was April who spoke up, "They started arguing about who was a stronger Elemental then decided to figure it out with a competition. They started using their powers before Static and I could stop them."

"They're fast," Static added in.

August sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated being the adult, but he was the oldest. Being the adult meant that he had to be the one to discipline them, and that would never go well. April brushed up next to him and whispered in his ear, "Static and I will take Fern if you take Jack." August gave a grateful look to April. Jack would always be easier to deal with than Fern, and, for some reason, Fern always seemed much more calm around Static and April then him so it was much easier for them to talk to her. "Okay, agreed," August whispered back.

April nodded before walking closer to Fern and leaning down so that they were looking each other in the eye, "Come on, Fern, let's leave the boys alone for now." Fern immediately grabbed April's hand and let her lead her out of the room, but not before looking back and sticking her tongue out at Jack. August sighed, _nine-year-olds. _He looked down when he felt a small tugging at his shirt. Jack was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Augy," Jack whimpered, wrapping his arms around August's leg.

August sighed. This was why he could never stay angry at Jack, or discipline him, when he did something wrong. He leaned down and picked Jack up, resting him on his hip. He walked over and sat down on the only thing that didn't seem to be destroyed in the room, the couch. _Tsar and Tsarina will not be happy when they come back to find this mess, _August thought as he settled Jack down on his lap.

"Jack, you know that you shouldn't be using your powers right now, right?" August asked.

Jack nodded, looking away from August, "Uh huh. I'm not suppose to use them because I'm too young to control them."

"Exactly. And when you and Fern do use your powers to compete against each other, what happens?" August prompted, hoping that Jack would get where this conversation was going.

"Um," Jack looked down. "This happens. Our powers get out of control and we destroy stuff."

"Yes. Until you can learn to control your powers, you two shouldn't be competing with them. Save that for when you're older," August winked at Jack, internally smiling as Jack lit up at the permission to compete with his powers when he was older. "Okay, well, I think that's as good as a discipline as I can possible do. We should probably wait a little while till the girls are done."

Jack nodded, leaning against August's chest and wrapping his arms around August's neck, "You're not mad at me? You yelled, so you've got to be mad."

August sighed, "I'm not mad Jack, I'm tired."

"Why are you tired?" Jack looked up at August, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Because, I haven't been able to sleep for a while," August answered, silently wishing that Jack would just let the topic drop. He hadn't been able to sleep since they Lunaoffs had brought them too their planet. He'd been being plagued by nightmares every night. He knew that he should have been telling the Lunaoffs about them when he'd gotten the first one, but he just couldn't. And now it was taking its toll on him.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Jack," August sighed. "Please, let this topic drop."

Jack looked confused but in the end he let it drop, leaning so that he was against August's chest again.

For a couple minutes they stayed like that, August holding Jack to his chest while the small boy dozed off for a little bit only to jolt awake. August would have been fine with staying in that position all day, but he soon heard the sound of the three girls coming towards the room. "They're coming," August said as he stood up and placed Jack on the ground. The boy was instantly awake. "Okay, so, here's the plan, act like you're mad at me and we might be able to get away with me not actually really disciplining you, kay?"

Jack smiled, nodding in agreement

**~Line Break~**

August sighed as he wearily ran a hand over his face, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. The boy had just found out that he could fly, well, control the wind to get himself in the air. And he was taking full advantage of being able to do something that Fern couldn't. This had been going on for a couple days, and by now August, along with Static and April, had just kinda given up trying to stop Jack from flying.

"Hey, Fern, look at what I can do," Jack called as he did a flip in the air.

Fern crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the younger boy, "Stop showing off, Jack! It's not nice, right, August?"

August looked up when Fern said his name. "She's right, Jack. Showing off isn't nice," he said.

"How about you come down for a little bit and we can go get dinner," April suggested, standing up from her spot next to August and Static and walking towards Jack and Fern.

"Okay," Jack said excitedly, dropping to the ground and running over to April, who picked him up in her arms. April held her hand out to Fern, who quickly took it as they began to walk out of the room. August and Static slowly stood up and followed them out of the room.

August walked to the front, standing next to April. "I'll take Jack if you want," he offered. April nodded and handed him Jack, who had a big smile on his face and was reaching out for August. As soon as he was in August's arms he had his own arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Augy, after dinner can I fly some more?" Jack asked excitedly, looking up expectantly at August.

August raised an eyebrow, "Only if you promise to stop showing off." Jack nodded and quickly said that he wouldn't before laying his head on August's shoulder.

A couple minutes later they walked into the Lunaoff's kitchen/dinning room. It was giant. That was the first thing they had thought when they'd first walked into the kitchen two months ago. The room could fit at least three hundred people, according to Jack. And it was decorated with gold, silver, and copper, making it seem like the whole room was shinning.

As soon as they had stepped into the room, a moon-bot came up to them. It just looked up at them, waiting for them to give a command. "Will you please get us dinner?" August said politely, just like he did every time he was addressing a moon-bot. The bot nodded and quickly disappeared.

The small group walked over to the giant dinning room table, August and April depositing their charges into their own chairs before sitting down themselves. Fern was sitting in between April and Static, and Jack was in between April and August, that way Fern and Jack couldn't start fighting.

Jack smiled and quickly dug in, along with Fern. April, August, and Static on the other hand ate much slower and were much less messy then the youngest two of their group. By the time they were done eating, Jack and Fern had food stuck in their hair and covering their faces. August sighed and shook his head after he glanced at the two children.

"What are we suppose to do with you two? You get messy way too easily," August said as he picked Jack up. "I'll take Jack. April, Static, will you take Fern?"  
"Sure, give us the hard job," Static joked as she picked up Fern. Fern made a face and tried struggling out of Static's arms, knowing that she was going to be getting a bath, but Static held her tightly in her arms. August smiled appreciatively before walking out of the room with Jack in his arms. Jack laid his head down on August's shoulder, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What are we doing now, Augy?" he asked.  
"You're getting a bath," August said, glancing down at the small boy.  
Jack made a face, sticking his tongue out, "I don't want a bath."  
"Too bad, you're the one who got yourself all messy while eating," August said, laughing at the look on Jack's face. Jack just sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to convince August that he didn't need a bath. They walked into one of the many bathrooms in the palace. It was just as big as the dinning room. The bath was in the middle of the room and it was about as big as a swimming pool, not that they knew that. They just knew that it was huge. And fun to play in, for Jack at least. Jack smiled and lit up as he realized that he'd be able to play around.

August placed Jack down and helped him get out of his clothes before placing him in the bath. Jack smiled and began to play around, splashing water at August. August raised an eyebrow, "Don't splash me unless you want a war on your hands."

Jack didn't say anything, just smiled and splashed August again, this time in the face. August wiped the water off with his sleeve before saying, "Alright. You want war, you've got war." He reached down towards the water and splashed Jack in the face.

Soon, a water war had broken out between them.

**~Line Break~**

**1 Year Later**

"Jack, you need to go to bed," August sighed as he once again placed Jack on his bed.

Jack shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't want to, Augy."

"But, you need to. Tomorrow we're leaving with the Lunaoffs on the Moon Clipper, if you don't get some sleep you'll be exhausted tomorrow, " August replied, sitting down in front of the small boy. He'd been trying to get Jack to go to sleep for an hour, but each time he turned around Jack would climb out of bed. No matter what he did, Jack just wouldn't go to sleep. August sighed, "Jack, why won't you go to sleep?"

Jack glanced down at his bed sheets, "Because, I, I've been having nightmares. And I don't want them. If I don't sleep then I won't have them."

August was shocked, he hadn't known that Jack was having nightmares. "Why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares?" August asked as he moved on the bed so he as right next to Jack. He gently wrapped an arm around the small boy, pulling him against his side.

Jack just shrugged, "You were busy."

August sighed, rubbing a hand up and down Jack's back, "Next time, tell me what's going on so I can help. But, you've still got to go to sleep." Jack knew that August was going to say that, but it didn't mean that he'd like it. He shook his head and tried to crawl away from August, but the older boy quickly grabbed him and laid him down on the bed. Before Jack could even think of getting away again, August was tucking the blankets in around him.

"Augy," Jack whined, sniffling. "I don't want to have more nightmares."

August gave Jack a small smile, "How about I sing you a song to chase the nightmares away?" He didn't exactly like the idea of having to sing to Jack, but if it would get him to got to sleep, then he'd do it.

Jack smiled and nodded eagerly, "Sing Deep in the Meadow."

August laughed, "That's a Spring song. Why would a winter elemental want to fall asleep to that?"

"Because it's a nice song. And Mommy used to sing it to me all the time," Jack whispered. August frowned at this, knowing that Jack still missed his parents.

"Okay then, I'll sing it then," he said, brushing some hair out of Jack's eyes before he began singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Jack began to drift off, his eyes slowly closing as he listened to August's voice, reminding him of all the times his mom would sing the song to him.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. (x2)

August smiled as he looked at Jack, who was fast asleep, lightly snoring. August reached over to Jack's bedside table and picked up Jack's little stuffed animal, who Tsarina Lunaoff had given him. He placed it under Jack's arm, having to stifle a laugh as the boy pulled it closer to his chest. "Goodnight, Jack," August whispered as he stood up and left the room, turning off the light as he went.

**~Line Break~**

**1 ½ years after their parents die**

**Jack is now 7 ½**

"What's wrong, Jack?" August asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Jack was just sitting on the couch, with his knees pulled to his chest.

Jack glanced up at August before looking back down. "Nothing," he muttered.

August shook his head and sat down next to Jack. For the past couple days he'd realized that something was wrong with Jack. The boy had become much quieter then normal and no longer was messing around with his powers. He was actually behaving himself for once; and that shocked August. "Jack, I can tell when you're lying. So, what's actually going on?" August asked, wrapping an arm around the boy's thin shoulders.

Jack leaned against August. "I can't remember what they look like," he whimpered.

"Can't remember what who looked like?" August asked, rubbing Jack's back as he felt small tremors run through his body.

"Mommy and Daddy. I can't remember what they look like," Jack whispered, burying his face against August.

August sighed. He'd actually been expecting this somewhat. Jack had only been five when their parents had been killed, so it wasn't all that shocking that he couldn't remember what they looked like. Apparently he'd waited to long to answer because Jack asked, "Does that make me a bad son?"

"No! Of course not, Jack," August rushed, trying to make the boy feel better. He gently lifted Jack into his lap, continuing to rub his back. "You were five when they died, you were to young to really remember much about them."

Jack whimpered and buried his head against August's shoulder, "It's unfair! I want to remember them, but whenever I try to I just see this blur!" Jack's voice broke as tears came to his eyes. _I want to remember them. I want m__y Mommy and Daddy, _Jack thought

August just sighed and started rocking Jack as well, "I know Jack, I know that you want to remember them. But, you were just too young. I'm sorry."

Jack looked up angrily at August. "Why can't I remember them? Why aren't they here? Why do you get to remember your parents but I don't?" Jack demanded, tears running down his face. He'd been forgetting about his parents for months, and it was finally hitting a head. It was unfair that everyone else could remember their parents, but he couldn't. That he couldn't remember how they looked or what they sounded like. All he could remember is that his mom used to sing him a lullaby before bed.

"Jack," August said. "It'll be okay. It doesn't make you a bad son, and it's not your fault. They didn't want to leave you, and if they could I bet they'd be here, but fate wouldn't allow it. I'm sorry."

Jack didn't say anything, just laid his head on August's shoulder as more tears ran down his face. Small hiccups and tremors shook his body. August continued to rock him, unsure what he was suppose to say. What could he say? Jack didn't have his parents around, couldn't remember them, and he was only seven. It was hard for him to understand what had happened and why his parents weren't there anymore, or why he couldn't remember them anymore.

A couple minutes later, Jack had fallen asleep in August's arm. August gently laid him down on the couch, covering him with a blanket, before walking out of the room. He had an idea that would make Jack happier, if he could find what he needed.

After the Lunaoffs had found them after Pitch's attack, they'd gathered some things from their rooms in the palace and put them in trunks. All of the more important stuff, which mostly consisted of relics from their parents and pictures, were put in August's trunk, while the less important stuff was put in their respective trunks. And if August was correct, there was at least one picture of the Frosts.

August threw the door to his room open, quickly walking around his bed and desk before dropping down on his knees in front of his trunk. He opened it up and began to move things around in it, looking for the picture. If he could find it and give it to Jack, then Jack would be able to look at his parents, and at least then he wouldn't forget them again.

"August? What are you doing?" April asked as she peaked into the room.

"Looking for a picture of the Frosts," August replied without looking up. April nodded her head, although a confused look passed over her face as she walked over to August. She knelt next to him, looking into the trunk.

"Want my help?" she asked. August nodded, grateful for the help and the fact that she wasn't asking why he was looking for the picture. It was one thing he had always liked about her; she wouldn't try and force you to tell her everything, she'd understand and leave it at that.

For a couple more minutes they searched in the trunk, placing the objects they sifted through to the side. August was about to give up when April shouted, "Found it!" She picked up a small picture from the trunk, handing it to August. He took it, looking at it to make sure it was the right one. It was. The Frosts were there, all of them, even Jack, and they were all smiling.

"Thanks, April," August said, putting it on his desk before he started putting everything else back. Once Jack had woken up, he'd give him the picture. Hopefully, it would make the little boy feel at least a little better.

**~Line Break~**

"Augy," Jack mumbled sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over at August, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

August smiled at him, brushing some hair out of his eyes, "We're going to have to get your hair cut soon, aren't we?" Jack didn't say anything, just stared up at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess," Jack shrugged.

August nodded, taking something from his pocket, "I've got something for you."

"Really?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yep," August held out the small picture. Jack took it, holding it carefully like he was afraid that it'd explode. "You said you wanted to remember how your parents looked. Well, every time you start to forget, you can just look at their picture and remember."

Jack looked up at August in shock, before a smile spread over his face. "Thank you, Augy!" Jack shouted as he threw his arms around August's neck, hugging him tightly. It wasn't the same as having his parents with him, but it definitely helped.

August smiled, hugging the small boy, "You're welcome, Jack."

**~Line Break~**

Jack ran through the halls as fast as he could, trying to ignore the angry shouts following him, yelling at him to get back there. They were yelling at him since he'd frozen the entire hallway. He hadn't meant it, and he'd tried telling the adults that, but they hadn't believed them. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time that something like that had happened. It had happened a lot over the past few months, and the more it happened the angrier the adults got.

It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how to control his powers. He tried to, but every time he got excited, or scared, or felt any other strong emotion, his powers would just kinda act on their own. He didn't know why, it just happened.

As he rounded the corner, he slammed into someone. He fell to the ground, landing on his butt. "Jack?" Jack looked up at August, who was staring down at him worriedly. "Why were you running?" he asked as he picked Jack up, placing him on his feet.

Before Jack could answer, two adults came around the corner, glaring at Jack. "Do you know how long it'll take us to get that snow and ice cleaned up?!" one of the men shouted. Jack jumped and grabbed onto August's leg, cowering behind him.

August looked from the men, to Jack, and back again, before saying, "What did he do that would have you yelling at him? He's just a kid."

"He froze the entire hallway," the other guy said, barely glancing at August.

August raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jack, "Jack, did you do that?" Jack nodded slowly. August sighed before looking back up at the adults. "I'm sure it was just an accident. He has a little problem controlling his powers."

"This is the sixth time this month that he's frozen something. If he does it one more time, he's going to get punished," the first guy said before walking away, muttering under his breath about "idiotic winter kids who can't control their own powers".

The other guy glared at August, "You better keep him in check." Then he too walked away, leaving August and Jack alone in the hallway.

August looked down at Jack, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"I, I saw the planet we were passing, and I got excited. My p-powers just kinda froze everything. I, I didn't mean to, Augy. Promise," Jack stuttered, looking up at August with wide eyes.

August shook his head before picking Jack up and walking in the direction of the lounge area, "Come on, we're going to have to talk."

**~Line Break~**

Jack shifted nervously on the couch. He was sure that August was mad at him for what had happened, just like everyone else seemed to be. Everyone else was always mad at him for things like this. He couldn't understand why they didn't just realize that he's not doing it on purpose and try to help him, instead of getting mad.

"Jack," August started, but before he could continue Jack interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Augy! I couldn't control it! I try to and I just can't!" Jack shouted, fear evident in his voice. If he was going to get in trouble, then he might as well say what he wanted to first.

"Jack, it's okay," August said. "I'm not mad at you. I know it wasn't your fault."

"You, you're not?" Jack asked, he tilted his head to the side in confusion. He had been sure that August was mad at him.

"Of course I'm not," August said as he sat down next to Jack. "See, I know why you can't exactly control your powers. Every Elemental starts getting trained to control their powers when they're close to their eighth birthday. That's when our powers start coming out fully."

"So, you can train me, right?" Jack asked, smiling at the idea of August teaching him how to control his powers.

August frowned and shook his head, "The only person who could teach you would be another Ice Elemental. And well..." August didn't have to say it, Jack knew what he was implying.

"There's no more left," Jack finished. "So, no one can teach me?"

August nodded sadly, "You'll have to figure out how to control your powers yourself, Jack. I'm sorry."

Jack looked down, "But, how am I suppose to figure it out? I can't control it. All I do is mess everything up."

"You don't mess everything up, Jack," August pulled Jack against him, running a hand through his hair. He felt small arms wrap around him and a small head bury itself against his chest. _How is this kid going to make it through the next couple years? _August asked himself. _He's small, scared, and unsure of himself. _"I know it's scary right now, but it'll get better. I promise."

"What if I accidentally freeze something again?" Jack asked, looking up at his "older brother". "Those guys said they'd punish me."

August scowled, trying to hide the anger he felt at those men for threatening Jack. "If they ever try to punish you, either try to find me, or scream for me, and I'll come. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack whispered. He snuggled against August, laying his head against him. August rested his chin on top of Jack's head. And for a couple minutes they just say there in silence, until Jack broke the silence. "Do you actually think I can control it on my own?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do," August answered. He didn't even have to think about it. He knew that Jack could do it. "You're a smart kid, you'll be able to figure it out. And I'll be right here the whole time."

Jack smiled up at August before struggling out of his arms. August raised an eyebrow as Jack jumped off the couch, turning to him with a mischievous grin on his face. "Jack, what are you thinking about?" August asked warily. He knew that look, that was Jack's look when he was about to do something that he knew August would probably disapprove of later.

"Catch me if you can," was all Jack said before he ran out of the room.

"Jack!"

**~Line Break~**

Jack laughed as he dodged a blast of heat, before sending back his own blast of ice. Fern easily dodged his attack, running around behind the bed. They knew they weren't suppose to be playing in the room, but they were bored and decided that it'd be more fun to just run around and use their powers against each other. In their defense, August had said that they needed to practice using their powers more. What better way to practice then against another person?

Jack ducked down as a ball of fire came whizzing past his head. He smirked as he straightened up, holding his hands out in front of him. Ice formed all over the room, and wind started blowing, making the whole room freezing cold.

"Hey, t-that's unf-fair," Fern stuttered, wrapping her arms around her.

"No it's not. All's fair in love and war," Jack quoted.

Fern smirked, "Aww, you're in love with me? How sweet, but I'm too old for you."

"Wait, what? Eww, no," Jack made a face.

Fern just continued smirking before her hand lit up with fire, "Sorry, Jack, but you're about to lose." She threw the fireball, but Jack ducked before it hit him. Instead, it flew behind him, hitting the one thing that Jack cared about the most.

"No!" Jack screamed as the fireball hit the picture frame that held his parents' picture. He watched in shock as the fire engulfed it, destroying the one thing he had left to remember his parents by.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Fern cried, already knowing what she'd done. As she finished her sentence August, April, and Static came in, looking confused.

"What's going on in here? And don't tell me that you two were playing with your powers again," August said, before he spotted the fire burning on Jack's bedside table. "Oh no..."

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes and began to run down his cheeks in twin rivers. A small burst of ice came from him, stopping the fire, but it was already to late. The picture had been reduced to a pile of ashes. "It's gone. It's destroyed," Jack whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't know that would happen," Fern cried, looking panicked herself.

April slowly walked forward, picking Fern up, "Come on, Fern." She turned around and walked out with Fern, glancing over at August, who just nodded, already knowing the silent question she was asking.

"Static, go with April and Fern," August ordered. Before she could protest he said, "Now. Don't argue, just go." Static frowned in disagreement, but still left the room.

August walked towards Jack, kneeling next to him, "Jack, it'll be okay. She didn't mean to-" Before August could finish, the wind in the room picked up and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. "Jack?" Jack had his eyes shut and his fists clenched tightly, his whole body seemed to be vibrating.

"She destroyed it," Jack said from between clenched teeth. "She destroyed it. It was the only thing I had of my parents, and now it's gone."

"She didn't mean it," August tried, reaching out to place a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack's body was trembling even worse now, and the wind had picked up.

"It's gone now. I'll forget them now. It's her fault!" Jack screamed. And as he did, the temperature dropped even more and it started snowing in the room. August shivered as the cold reached him.

"Jack, you've got to calm down. I know you're scared and hurting, but you've got to calm down," August said, gripping Jack's shoulders tightly. He turned the boy towards him, noticing the tears running down his eyes and how his bottom lip was trembling. He pulled him against his chest, holding him tightly as sobs shook his body. "Shh, it's okay, Jack."

"I'm going to forget them. That was the only thing that helped me remember how they looked. I'm going to forget," the boy cried, his body shaking.

"It'll be okay, Jack," August soothed. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't," Jack whispered, looking up at August with wide eyes. The wind started to calm down.

"Jack," August started, but Jack just shook his head and buried his face against August's shoulder again. August sighed and started rocking him, knowing that they'd be there for a while.

**~Line Break~**

The next couple months were very hard on Jack. Without the picture, he did forget what his parents looked like, and this caused him to throw tantrums in frustration, and in turn, he lost control of his powers even more. August didn't have the heart to punish him, not when Jack was panicking so much about it.

One day the adults did punish Jack for freezing another hallway(which he did on accident, of course). August found him in the lounge area, curled up and crying, with bruises covering nearly every inch of his body. It took August two hours to not only calm him down but also dress the bruises.

The next day, the guys' friends found them hanging in a doorway. Of course, they were perfectly fine, not a scratch on them, except for maybe their bruised egos.

After a couple months, Jack started to calm down and get better, and August was sure that he'd be fine. Then Pitch attacked.

**~Line Break~**

The Elemental children sat around the lounge area. Jack, August, and Static were sitting on the couch, and Fern and April were sitting in two comfy chairs. Jack had his head resting in August's lap.

"When are we going to get off this thing?" Fern asked.

"When we land somewhere," Static said, rolling her eyes at Fern's annoyed tone.

Fern pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm tired of being on this ship. I want to go outside."

"Well, you can't,"

August shook his head, glancing down at Jack. Jack was watching Fern and Static with a raised eyebrow. He looked up at August and gave him a questioning look before whispering, "Why do they always start acting like this?"

August shrugged, "No idea. Maybe because they're both headstrong, I don't know."

Jack pushed himself up, changing his position so that he was sitting on August's lap. "Hey, can you guys stop, please? I was trying to get some sleep," Jack said.

Both Fern and Static glared at Jack and said "shut up" before going back to their arguing. Jack sighed and leaned back against August.

"They won't stop, will they?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it," August said.

August, Jack, and April watched Fern and Static fight for a couple more minutes. They weren't going to risk getting in between them. If it was Jack and Fern fighting, they would, but when it was Fern and Static it was better to just stay out of the way.

August was about to tell them to stop fighting when a loud explosion rocked the Moon Clipper, nearly throwing Jack off of August's lap.

"What was that?" Fern asked, her fight with Static forgotten about.

"No idea," August muttered as he stood up, placing Jack on the couch. Almost as soon as he stood up another explosion rocked the ship, this time nearly throwing August off balance.

"Augy, what's going on?" Jack asked as August walked towards a window, looking out of it.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Static asked, trying hard to hide her fear.

"Pitch," August muttered, not noticing how everyone's eyes widened in fear. "He's attacking the ship, attacking us."

** Guest: All 49? In one hour? Wow. Either you're a fast reader or my chapters aren't as long as I thought they were. And, yep, I'm a HP fan. It was my first ever fandom, and my first ever midnight premier. I'll be sure to check that fanfiction out.**

** JackFrostroxs: Do you have any ideas for a continuation of the brothers AU? Because, unfortunately, I have no ideas anymore for that one.**

** Hey: Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope they're okay. But, unfortunately, I don't feel comfortable writing something for that since some people found the one about the shooting a little...insensitive? I can't think of the right word...**

** anon: I'm so sorry for your friends cousin. *hugs you * And, um, you're welcome, I guess.**

** Guest: Yep, I respond to guests! You're welcome.**

** Guest: Oh, thanks for telling me about the mistakes. That was some of my earlier writing, so, it sucks.**

** Guest: Do you have any ideas of how their sister could come back? I don't think Manny could just revive her on a whim.**

** NightmareMayhem: Well, like I said, I don't feel comfortable doing it.**

** Guest: You're welcome.**

** Rey. Thank you! I love you too, random citizen. (Sorry, Megamind reference)**

** Identicality: My weekend was pretty lousy, unfortunately. But, I do feel better rested, which means I'm much more awake for writing.**

** Manna: Again, any idea how? From what I can tell, the memories can only be seen by whoever owns them. So...**

** Pizzalover101: That was my earlier writing. Trust me, it gets better.**

** QuirkDemon: Hmm, you're right. Loki left when he felt unwanted, Jack left when he felt unwanted. Both were tricked at one point. Both have ice powers. Both are beings of mischief. Now, if only Jack had joined Pitch, then they both could have been evil.**

** Guest: Oh, definitely. It's the perfect response to keep Jack in place and not freezing the whole Pole.**

** Waterlemonade241: Eh, I find it pretty cliché. Just keep reading, a part of it gets really cliché. But, I've been watching My Little Pony with my younger sisters so the idea of learning something from someone has been stuck in my mind. And, trust me, I have a way to join them back.**

** Rezzkat: That sucks. My vision is getting better, although it's a slow progress. But, they think that by the time I'm 20 my eyesight should be completely back to normal. And, yeah, the extreme personalities are suppose to kinda...Well, I can't think of the word, but think of how there's the same number of electrons and protons. They cancel each other out, and leave the neutral elements. As for the injuries, read and find out.**

** Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming: Hey, Batman references are cool. Batman is cool. You should know that, Robin. And, that is a longer chapter then most.**

** Nopeitsgone: Are you talking about the AUception or the other story? The AUception is over, and the other one I'm still working on.**

** .: I'm working on it. Writing is my dream job. Also, you just love reviewing on every single chapter, don't you?**

** AbookWormForLife: Hmm, I'm not really so sure on that. I'm done with the whole 'Jack hurting himself' thing.**

** Polish: I split the arcs into parts just to torture you guys. The more you wait, the more restless you get, and then, you pounce on my next update with even more reviews about the pain of waiting.**

** Anony mouse101: Monster is one of my favorite songs. It's on the 'most played' list on my Ipod. That and anything by Linkin Park.**

** LittlePlagueSpirit: Well, everyone else seemed fine with it. And, it wasn't exactly all crammed into a small chapter since that's one of my longer ones. There are different levels of schizophrenia, each one being worse then the other; Jack's isn't one of the worst ones, it's something that came out because of being ignore for 300 years. The reason it's only coming out now, is because he's immortal, and has had 300 years to learn how to hide it. And, like I said with to another reviewer, his other personalities, the child, human, and fun side, cancel it out for the most part. It only comes out in short bursts, it's not always there. I'm sorry if I offended you.**

** Hakuai: * slips away* Yep, writer's block is being horrible for me. The only thing I've been able to write about is my OCs and this one story a friend and I made based on a short story we read in English class that was about this boy with an umbrella crying or something and the narrator asked why he was crying and, well, now I'm writing my theory for that. Sorry. * sighs and looks down in guilt***

** KikaKatTIOI: I watched the first season of YJ, but I didn't like the time skip thing so I didn't watch the 2****nd**** season, although I know what happened for the most part. Like, that Nightwing became like Batman, and that Wally and Artemis got out of the whole hero thing, and that Wally and Dick hate each other.**

** Keyblades: I've finished the first two books, and I own the movie.**

** TheHuntress101: Because, now that he has his memories back, they probably affected him. So, I decided on a human Jack. Besides, some of his personality was still there, even when he died. I mean, he's still fun loving around kids, right?**

** Lovepuppy316: I thought you guys would like Wee Jack. I thought you guys might want him back since the de-aged storyline is over. His "language" definitely is cute.**

** FrostFan: I'm glad you found my story again. Welcome back!**

** AbookWormForLife: I have gotten pretty good at it, I guess.**

** Guest: For your information, 'spell and grammar check' is four words.**

** Do you know how hard it is to go through 100 reviews and reply to many of them? Very hard! I just spent like 30 minutes doing this. Not that I don't like it.**

**And that's the end of the chapter! I might continue the Elemental storyline, since that is kind of a cliffhanger, but I don't know how to write the next scene, so for now it's ending right there. Review please. Oh, and I got the DVD.**

**Also, if any of you see a review to this story saying how to get a Rise of the Guardians sequel, ignore it. I'm pretty sure Dreamworks is getting annoyed with all this stuff because fans are doing a lot of petitions about it. And, guess what, this isn't something you petition for! It's something you ask nicely for and hope they do it! If they don't, then that's Dreamworks' choice, but don't ****keep trying to force them to make a sequel.**


End file.
